Chosen one of the legendary
by guard of the twilight
Summary: A boy is chosen by the pokemon god to bring down a group knows as Cronos Tech. Will he be able to do it or will he fail. Lemons HumanXpokemon and pokemonXpokemon
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 1: Trouble in the forest

Ryan was a 17 year training to be a Pokemon healer and master, well that was until he was until the Pokemon god Arceus chose him to help bring down a group known as chronos Tech whose one goal is to capture all of the legendary Pokemon. He was chosen for the kindness he had shown towards all Pokemon. He was a different trainer, rather then fight a Pokemon and force it to come with him he finds injured Pokemon and helps heal them. Then if they wish they can join him on his quest. One of the gifts Arceus had given him was the ability to understand all Pokemon as well as enhanced strength and psychic powers. Now our trainer is on the hunt for a injured Pokemon deep a forest.

"Eevee I think it went this way." Ryan said

"You think so?" Eevee asked

"Yea look at the blood trail." He said pointing to a trail of crimson blood on the ground. "This looks bad."

"Lets hurry then." Eevee said

The two of them followed the trail of blood till they entered a clearing. In the middle of it was a Kirlia with a large gash on its left shoulder. It saw them and tried to run but fell to the ground. Rather then try and go over to it Ryan sat down and started to try and reach out to the Kirlia with his mind. He felt something brush against his mind and opened it just enough to talk to it.

"Hello." Ryan said

"Who are you and what do you want?" The Kirlia asked

"My name is Ryan." He started "I want to help you but I can't unless you trust me."

"Why should I trust you?" She asked

"I am going to let you look through my memories." Ryan said opening his mind all the way." You will find I mean you know harm."

Ryan knew he was taking a big risk. If she wanted to she could kill him right then and there. After several minutes she spoke again.

"You are the chosen one of Arceus?" She asked

"Yes." He said. "I was on the way to meet him when I sensed you in trouble."

"I need more time to think." She said

"Take all the time you need." Ryan said pulling out a radio "Aqua you there?"

"Yea I am here what's up?" A female voice said

"Have the others get the camp set up we are staying here tonight." Ryan said "And when you get the chance send Star out to get an areal recon of the area."

"OK no problem." Aqua said

"Who was that?" The Kirlia asked

"That was Aqua my vaporeon." Ryan said "She is the eldest of the group and leader when I am out and about."

"Oh I see." She said "And Star?"

"She is my Flygon." Ryan said

After several minutes Ryan noticed the sky getting dark. Closing his eyes his eyesight changed and he could see the life force of things around him, what he saw was not good. It looked like a large amount of houndoom were closing in on them.

"Sorry to rush you but we need to get out of here now." Ryan said

"Why?" She asked

"Come into my mind and I will show you." Ryan said

She entered Ryna's mind and saw what he saw.

"Please get me out of here!" She said

"OK don't worry I got you." Ryan said picking her up "Eevee lets go.

They took off into the woods toward camp when they were cut off by three houndoom.

"Oh hell." Ryan said putting Kirlia down. "Eevee use protect I will take care of these mutts."

"Got it." Eevee said as a green shield went around her and Kirlia

"Will he be all right?" Kirlia asked

"I am more worried for the houndoom." Eevee said

Ryan took a fighting stance as the first houndoom charged him. With one swift movement he roundhouse kicked the houndoom into a tree. The other two charged him and the result was the same only this time he kicked one into the other.

"Lets go." He said picking Eevee and Kirlia up and putting them in his pack.

They kept going avoiding the attacked until Ryan knew he had to get out fast.

"Aqua we got trouble." Ryan said over the radio

"What's going on?" She asked

"I got houndoom on my tail and I need an exit now." Ryan said

"Got it Star is on her way." Aqua said

"Get the medical area ready as well I am bring a Kirlia with a large cut on her left shoulder." Ryan said

"Understood." Aqua said

"You two get your heads in there and keep them down." Ryan said "Thank god Star were over here!"

"I see you." Star said flying just low enough for him to grab on to her neck. "Is the Kirlia OK?"

"Yea." Ryan said "Lets get back to camp."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well everyone this is my first Pokemon fic. For all of you here that are Spyro the dragon fans as well check out my other story Power of the twilight.


	2. Ch 2: Camp

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 2: Camp

After flying for a few minuets Star landed in the camp.

"It's safe you you to come out now." Ryan said

"So this is your camp?" Kirlia asked

The camp had several tents as well as evolved forms of Eevee.

"Aqua where are you?" Ryan asked

"I am right here." A Vaporeon said but this vapeorion was different, she had pale yellow lines on her body.

"Lets get you patched up." Ryan said as they heading inside.

The tent was much bigger on the inside.

"How are all of these rooms here?" Kirlia asked

"It's a new technology." Ryan said "I am not too sure how it works my self. I think it shrinks anything you put into it or something like that."

"Wow" Kirlia said

Ryan took her to a room with a table as well as draws filled with berries and other things.

"That's one nasty looking cut." Aqua said looking at it. "It really messed you up."

"I will be alright." She said "Your Pokemon seam different."

"All of my Pokemon are more human then you think." Ryan said "I showed them how to do all kinds of different things."

"What Pokemon do you have?" Kirlia asked

"Well I have Aqua, Star, and Eevee." Ryan started "Then you got Jolt he is my Jolteon, Flame my Flareon, Solar my Espeon and Moonlight my Umbreon."

"Wait." Kirlia said " That's seven Pokemon I though trainers could only have six."

"Normally yes." Ryan said "I am a special case."

"How so?" She asked

"Have you ever heard of a team known as Cronos Tech?" Ryan asked her

"Yea..." She said "My last trainer was part of them. I ran away from him after I destroyed my pokeball."

"I see..." Ryan said

"Your not going to take me back to him are you?!" She asked

"No," Ryan said "Did your master ever talk about a guy called the red dragon?"

"Yea." she said "He said that the red dragon was taking all of their captured Pokemon and freeing them."

"Did he ever say what he looked like?" Ryan asked

"Yea he always had on a strange red armor that had a helm shaped like a dragon's head." She said "I wish I could meet him."

"Well my dear." Aqua said "You already have."

"WHAT?!" she said "Ryan your the red dragon?"

"Yep." He said "I was given special permission to carry up to twenty Pokemon to aid me in the fight against them."

"Wow." She said

"Let me get your shoulder taken care of then I will show you the armor." Ryan said

"OK" she said."You will be gentle right?" She asked blushing

"Yes. " Ryan said "I wont hurt you."

"Thanks." She said "It's sorta cold in here."

"You will get used to it." Aqua said

"I have been meaning to ask." Kirlia said "Why do you have yellow lines on you?"

"Well you know how when two Pokemon of different breeds mate the young can gain traits from both parents right." Aqua said

"Yea." She said

"Ryan found a way to add elements to Pokemon using evolution stones." Aqua said "He gave me electric powers."

"How is that possible?" Kirlia asked Ryan

"When you learn as much about Pokemon as I have anything is possible." Ryan said "OK lets take a look at the cut."

At that time Ryan noticed many scars across her body as well as a black collar around her neck.

"My god what happened?" Ryan asked her

"My old master beat me when ever I lost or disobeyed him." She said with a tear in her eye

"Oh my I am so sorry." Aqua said gently pulling her close to her. "Ryan is nothing like that."

"I can tell." Kirlia said "You all think so highly of him."

"He earned that respect from saving us." Aqua said "Oh dear she has a control collar on."

"Lets get it off." Ryan said "Kirlia please tilt your head down."

"OK." She said

"Looks like an electronic lock." Ryan said "Aqua can you get my laptop?"

"Yea hold on." She said heading out of the room.

"Is this going to hurt?" She asked

"I am not going to lie." Ryan said "Yes it will but you will feel better once its off."

"OK." She said as Aqua came back in with the laptop."

"Thanks Aqua." Ryan said as he plugged it into the slot on the back of the collar. "Looks like a simple code to hack this should only take a few minuets."

Ryan started hacking the small computer in the collar. After about two minuets he got access.

"Piece of cake." Ryan said "OK this next part is going to hurt. Tell me when your ready."

"Ready." Kirlia said bracing herself

"OK control serum flow to 0." Ryan said "Retracting injection spikes."

At that time Kirlia winced in pain.

"Unlocking collar." Ryan said as the lock unlocked. "I am taking it off now."

"OK." Kirlia said

Ryan gently lifted the collar off Kirlia's neck. There were two small holes in the side of her neck.

"Well it's not as bad as I though it was going to be." Ryan said "We will get you fixed up now. Aqua can you get me my Mortar and Pestle, a vial of spring water, and some bandages."

"Sure." Aqua said

"What is that?" Kirlia asked looking at a strange brown stone and a small jar of green gel.

"The stone is an antiseptic stone." Ryan said "I am going to grind it up then mix it with water after which your going to have to drink it."

"Why?" She asked

"It will kill any infection in your body from your wounds." Ryan said

"What about the gel?" She asked

"It's a healing gel." Ryan said "I dont trust potions made by companies so I make my own stuff."

"How do you know all of this?" She asked

"I trained under Shaymin for a few months." Ryan said

"You trained under the great healer?!" Kirlia said

"Yep she is going to be at Mew's birthday party." Ryan said "You will be able to meet her if you want to come."

"Birthday?" Kirlia said

"What you don't think they celebrate their birthday?" Ryan asked

"Not really." She said

" She is turning 1600 in two days." Ryan said

"Wow." Kirlia said

"I got the stuff." Aqua said.

"Thanks a lot." Ryan said as he crushed up the stone.

"Who else is going to be there?" She asked

"Well mew," Draco started "The three dogs, the lake trio, Ho-oh, Dialga , Palkia , Shaymin, Cresselia, Darkria and many others."

"Did you say Darkria?" Kirlia asked

"Yea." Ryan said as he put some gel on the wound on her shoulder. "Darkria is not the evil monster everyone thinks he is."

"How can you be so sure?" She asked

"Because I am friends with him." Ryan said putting the gel on her neck

"He is the one who causes nightmares." Kirlia said

"I know but he don't like to." Ryan said holding out a vial of liquid "Can you please drink this."

Kirlia drank the vial and nearly throw-up.

"What was that?!" She asked

"The stone." Ryan said as Star came in.

"Are you alright little one?" Star asked

"I am fine." She said

"If you want to wash up there is a portable shower in the next room." Ryan said

"Thanks." She said and left

"How is she?" Star asked

"She is going to be fine." Ryan said "A goodnight sleep and she will be right as rain."

"Do you think she will want to come with us?" Aqua asked

"I think she will." Ryan said as Kirlia came out of the back room.

Moonlight came running in.

"Moon is something wrong?" Ryan asked

"A human is coming toward the camp." She said

"What does he look like?" Ryan asked

"Looks like 5'5 sixteen maybe seventeen." She said

"Oh no..."Kirlia said

"What?" Ryan asked her

"That sounds like my old trainer." She said starting to cry.

"Relax I got you." Ryan said picking her up and heading down a hall "Time for him to meet the red dragon."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well looks like the old trainer is coming to try and find his Pokemon. I almost feel sorry for him.


	3. Ch 3: Another one bites the dust

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 3: Another one bites the dust

Ryan headed down a long hall with Kirlia in his arms.

"Where are we going?" She asked

"To get my armor." Ryan said as he opened a door.

Inside the room was a table that had red armor all over it.

"This is it." Ryan said as he started putting the armor on.

After he had most of the armor on he took the helm and strapped a sword to his back.

"How does the armor work?" She asked him

"It's bio mechanical." Ryan said

It's what?" She asked

"I will explain it later." Ryan said

"Oh OK." She said looking at him.

"You ready?" He asked her

"As ready as I will ever be." She said as they headed back out of the tent.

A teen walked out of the woods and into the camp.

"Is anyone here?" The teen asked

"Can I help you?" Ryan asked

"I am looking for my Kirlia, have your seen her anywhere?"

"Yes but you can't have her." Ryan said "Cronos creep."

"How do you know I am Cronos?!" He yelled

"I am the red dragon that's how." Ryan said putting the helm on.

"Oh hell I am out of here!" He said turning to run and coming face to face with the Eevee group. "I am dead."

"Not yet your not." Ryan said drawing his blade "If you don't get on the ground now you will be."

He did not argue he got down on the sandy earth.

"Star go get the cops if you please." Draco said

"Be back in a flash." She said and took off.

Ryan sat there waiting for Star to get back. After about a half hour Star came back with Officer Jenny following in a chopper.

"Well looks like you bagged another one." She said "Are all of his Pokemon here?"

"All except this Kirlia." Ryan said "She is under my protection."

"Understood." She said "See you later."

"Well Kirlia that takes care of that." Ryan said "You welcome to stay here with us tonight. If you wish you may leave tomorrow or you can come with us."

"I will think about it and tell you in the morning." She said yawning.

"Follow me I will get you set up in a bed." Ryan said

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Ch 4: A night of painful memories

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 4: A night of painful memories

Everyone was getting ready for bed except moonlight who was sitting in the middle of camp.

"Is she going to go to sleep?" Kirlia asked as they headed into the tent

"She will in a couple hours when Jolt comes to take over." Ryan said "She is standing watch."

"Oh I see." she said

"Everyone takes two hour shifts." Ryan told her. "My shift is early morning just after Star's"

"You guys have everything planned out." Kirlia said

"Pretty much." Ryan said "Well here is my room."

Ryan's room was a decent size with a large bed and a nightstand next to it.

"You can either sleep on the bed with me and Eevee or I can make you a bed on the floor.

"You let you Pokemon sleep in bed with you?" She asked

"Yea it don't bother me any." Ryan said

"I just figured it might a little cramped" she said

"Cramped I will tell you cramped." Ryan said laughing "Wait till a large storm comes through then everyone wants to stay in here with me. The only one that likes the storms is Aqua and that's if there is no lighting"

"Oh. If you really don't mind I would like to stay up there with you two." she said blushing

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about." Eevee said

"I know it's just a little strange that's all." Kirlia said

"I am going to go change." Ryan said heading into another room.

"Are you planning on joining out group?" Eevee asked

"I don't know." she said jumping up to the bed. "Ryan seams to be such a nice person, its just there is something different about him that sets him apart from other trainers."

"It's his love for his Pokemon." Eevee said

"That and the trust he has toward Pokemon he never met before." Kirlia said

"What do you mean?" Eevee asked

"You know how psychic Pokemon can talk with their mind." Kirlia said

"Yea." Eevee said

"They can kill with it also." Kirlia said "If they can get all the way into someones mind, when we first met he opened his mind to me all the way as if knowing that I would not kill him."

"That's just how he is." Eevee said "Why do you think Arceus chose him."

"I guess your right." she said "Just how close is he with his Pokemon?"

"Very close." Eevee said "He would do anything for us."

"I see." She said "I think I am going to join the group, if he will let me."

Just then Ryan came back in a pair of shorts.

"Well ladies time for bed." Ryan said

"Ryan..." Kirlia said

"Yes?" He asked

"I would like to join the group." she said "If that's alright."

"Of course it is." Ryan said "On other thing you need to know about the group."

"What?" She asked

"I very rarely keep any of the Pokemon in a pokeball." Ryan said

"That's fine with me." Kirlia said "I hate those things."

"You and me both." Eevee said

"OK lets get you into a pokeball." Ryan said pulling out a luxury ball and handing it to her.

She tapped the butten of the ball and let herself be captured without a fight, shewas then quickly let back out by Ryan.

"Welcome to the group." Ryan said

"I am happy to be in it." She said smiling

"Alright lets get some sleep." Ryan said as he laid down. "We got a long day ahead of us."

Eevee jumped up and curled into a small ball on his chest. Kirlia just put her head on the far side of the pillow and went to sleep. Ryan woke up about an hour later to the soft sound of someone crying. He looked over and saw it was Kirlia.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Nightmare." She said

"It's OK." Eevee said now fully awake "Come over here and talk about it if you want to."

"Thanks," She said moving over into Ryan's arms.

"So what happened?" Ryan asked her

"It's was memories of everything I had to deal with from my old master." She said tears still her eyes.

"It's OK." Ryan said softly. "He can't hurt you any more, no one can."

"I know it's just hard to let go of the past." she said

"Trust me I know what its like to have problems in the past." Ryan said

"What happened to you?" She asked

"It was two years ago." Ryan said "This was before I was chosen by Arceus. I had a girlfriend named Nala. I had some problems with Cronos tech back then. They ambushed us and killed her in the process. I tried to save her but I could not and she died in my arms."

"That's horrible." Kirlia said hugging him

"I just wish I could bring her back." Ryan said "Celebi offered to take me back so I could stop it from happening but I knew that I would not be picked by Arceus then, so I put the well being of the world in front of my happiness."

"I am sorry." Kirlia said "I should not have had you dig that up."

"It's fine." Ryan said "Now lets get some sleep."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just a little look at Ryan's past.


	5. Ch 5: Morning watch

disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. I only own my OCs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 5: Morning watch

Ryan woke up early the next morning to take his time standing watch. Kirlia was in the same place she was last night but Eevee was curled in a ball next to his head. Kirlia was talking in her sleep.

"Please... don't stop." she said in her sleep

"Sounds like someone is haveing a good dream." Ryan though as he got dressed and headed out of the tent.

When he got outside Star was sitting on a stump in the center of camp. Ryan went over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I can take over now." Ryan said "You go get some rest."

"Your shift don't start for another hour." She said

"Don't worry about it." Ryan said with a smile.

"Thanks." she said giving him a kiss on the cheekand headed to her tent.

Ryan sat there meditating for about thirty miniuets before he felt something pull on his shorts, it was Kirlia and Eevee.

"Hey what are you two doing up." He asked them

"You were gone and I came to find you." Kirlia said blushing "Your the only human that has ever shown my any kindness."

"Hey don't worry about it it's what I do." Ryan said smileing "Oh by the way did you know you talk in you sleep?"

"I do?" She asked "Oh no..."

"Don't worry I did not hear anything bad." Ryan said

"Oh ok." She said still blushing "Who is that?"

A woman was walking up to the camp. She was a little taller then Ryan and had a pink flower on each side of her headin her green hair.

"Hey Shaymin long time no see." Ryan said hugging her.

"I see your still doing well." She said

"Your Shaymin?!" Kirlia said

"Yes," she said "Well in my human form anyway."

"It's truely an honor to meet you." Kirlia said bowing

"Nice to meet you too," she said "You here for Mew's birthday?"

"Oh you mean the "emergency meeting" Ryan said laughing "She is going to be so shocked its not funny."

"Yep." Shaymin said "You care if I travel there with you guys?"

"Not at all." Ryan said "We wont be leaving for atleast another hour."

"Maybe sooner." Eevee said as everyone came out of their tent.

"Shaymin good to see you again." Aqua said walking over to them.

"Nice to see you too." Shaymin said "How are your healing skills coming along?"

"Great." Aqua said

"Thats good." She said smileing

"Ok everyone lets get camp packed up." Ryan said

It took them about an hour to break everything down and pack up. All of the pokemon had a pack careing some stuff from the camp.

"Everyone ready?" Ryan asked

"I think so." Aqua said

"Lets go then." Ryan said as they headed off to the next town.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well looks like Shaymin is going to join them for a little while.


	6. Ch 6: The Pokemon center

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 6: The Pokemon center

Ryan and the others made it to the Pokemon center in Eterna City to pick-up a note left by the Mesprit for him. When he got there there was a guy there saying he was him.

"I am here to pick up a note left here for me." He said

"OK I just need the password." Joy said "What is most important to the body?"

"Uh can't you just give me the note." He said

"You not Ryan." Joy said "Ryan just walked in.

The guy looked behind him and said "Oh hell."

He then through down a small gray ball and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hell that was Crozen." Ryan said

"Who is Crozen?" Kirlia asked

"One of the leaders of Cronos tech." Ryan said "Joy may I please have my note?"

"After you give me the password." She said "What is most important to the body?"

"Heart and soul my sweet." Ryan said

"It's you alright." She said giving him a note. "Tell Mew Mew I said hi."

"Will do." Ryan said

"Who is Mew Mew?" Kirlia asked

"Its what we call Mew in public." Ryan whispered

"Oh I see." She said "So where are we of to now?"

"Deep under Mt. Coronet." Ryan said "That's where the lost city is."

"Lost city?" She asked

"It's where the meetings are held every six months or when ever one is deemed needed." Ryan said

"How long has it been since the last meeting?" Kirlia asked

"About six months." Ryan said

Upon reaching the mountain Ryan moved a rock out of the way revealing a large passageway. They walked down the passageway for several minuets before coming to a large stone door.

"Time to unseal the door." Ryan said cutting his hand on a rock

"What are you doing?!" Kirlia yelled

"I am drawing the symbol to unseal the door." Ryan said opening the note and drawing a strange symbol on the door. After drawing the symbol Ryan put some healing gel on his hand.

The door started to shake and glow then it opened.

"Welcome to the lost city." Ryan said

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well they are at the lost city know how knows whats going to happen. Also remember the more reviews I get the faster I add chapters.


	7. Ch 7: Latias's ambush

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 7: Latias's ambush.

The large stone door opened to reveal a large city. As they stepped inside they were greeted by Latios.

Hey Ryan." He said floating over

"Hey Latios." Ryan said looking around. "You seen your sister anywhere?"

"Nope." Latios said. "All I know is she is waiting for you around here somewhere."

"OK thanks." Ryan said "I just got to watch my back."

"I got some stuff to do so I will see you later." Shaymin said leaving.

The city it's self was in very good condition considering its underground. All of the buildings were made of stone were about the size of an average house. At the south end of the city was a large lake, at the north was a very large building that was used to hold the meetings. As they headed through the city Ryan looked everywhere every time he heard something.

"Hey Aqua." Kirlia whispered. "Why is Ryan so jumpy?"

"It's a sorta game he and Latias play." Aqua said. "Whenever he comes here she is always in hiding waiting to jump him. They had an encounter of sorts a year or so ago shortly after they fell in love."

"They love each other?" Kirlia asked.

"More then you know." Aqua said with a grin.

"So wait your telling me that they mated?" Kirlia asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Aqua said "That's for you to figure out. It won't be too hard to tell when she finds him"

They follow Ryan to a large building in the center of the city. They found Ho-Oh inside.

"Greetings Ryan." Ho-Oh said

"Hello Ho-Oh." Ryan said walking toward a couch they brought down for him. "Have you seen Latias anywhere?"

"I can't say that I have." He said

"I know she is here somewhere." Ryan said sitting down. "I can almost feel it."

Just then he heard something behind him, he quickly stood up and turned around.

"There you aren't..." Ryan said. " Sorry about that Ho-Oooooooooooooooooooo!"

Latias tackled him into the couch as he was turning around and lip locked him for a good minute before letting go.

"Got you again." She said with a smile." I missed you."

"I missed you too." Ryan said looking into her eyes.

"Still at it I see." A voice said.

Leaning against the wall was Darkria.

"Hey Darkria." Ryan said walking over to him.

"So that's Darkria." Kirlia though hiding behind Ryan's legs.

"Who do we have here?" Darkria asked looking at Kirlia.

"She is the newest to the group." Ryan said. "Come to think of it we have not given you a name yet. What would you like to be called?"

"I like the name Aurora." Kirlia said.

"A fine name." Darkria said.

"Ryan you were right he is not all that bad." Kirlia said with a smile.

"Of course not." Darkria said. "Then again with the nickname the nightmarer it's no wonder everyone thinks that."

"Speaking of dreams have you seen Cresselia?" Ryan asked

"Did someone say my name?" Cresselia said floating in. "Oh Ryan your here already."

"Of course." Ryan said hugging her. "How have you been?"

"Just fine." She said with a smile. "I can't wait for the party."

"Has everything been set up?" Ryan asked.

"Latias and Ifinished it just before you got here."She said. "Want to see?"

"Yea lets go." Ryan said. "Everyone just leave the packs here. We can get them later."

Everyone took off their packs and followed Ryan. Latias was flying around him in circles and was doing loops.

"Wow she is hyper." Aurora said.

"What do you expect she has not see her lover for six months." Aqua said.

"You have a point." She said blushing. "From what I can tell they did mate."

"For humans it's called sex, but your right." Aqua said. "Tonight is the first anniversary of the day they first met."

"Wow," she said

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did it again tonight." Aqua said.

"You think so?"She asked.

"Yep." Aqua said. "So if he leave with her don't try and follow."

"I wont." Aurora said blushing even redder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Interesting little chapter right here I think. It's only going to get better. Possible lemon between Ryan and Latias soon if I feel like writing it.


	8. Ch 8: The party room and more guests

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 8: The party room and more guests

Ryan and the others entered the main hall of the temple where the meetings were held to find everything needed to have an awesome party. There was lights, a DJ booth, and even a mirror ball.

"Oh yea she is going to love this." Ryan said. "How did you guys get all this?"

"We found a lot of this stuff years ago." Cresselia said. "You can thank Raikou and Zapdos for the electrical power."

"Do you know when Mew will get here?" Ryan asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Latias said putting her arms around Ryan. 

"That's good." Ryan said. "What about food?"

"We have all of the food on ice right now so everything will be perfect tomorrow." Cresselia said.

"I take it you got the music taken care of as well." Ryan said. 

"Yep." Cresselia said. "During his spare time away from the lake Azelf plays at a night club in his human form. Even he has to have some fun once and a while."

"Wow I never knew that." Ryan said. "I will have to go there sometime."

Just then there was a strange snapping sound and Rotom appeared.

"Well looked who showed up." Darkria said.

"Yea I got board so I decided to come." He said. "Mew here yet?"

"Nope." Ryan said. "Not till tomorrow."

"Well I am going to look around." He said and floated off.

"He normally don't show up." Darkria said

Just then there was a strange coldness that entered the room and a large shadow on the floor.

"Hey it's not me." Darkria said.

"Whats wrong Darkria." A female voice said. "Forget I was coming."

"Hey I know that voice." Ryan said. "Giratina is that you?"

"Can't fool you can I." She said coming out of the shadow.

"How have you been?" Ryan asked her. 

"Not too bad." She said. "My stupid brothers are still at it."

"Figures." Cresselia said. "Do they ever stop fighting."

"Not that I know of." Giratina said. "Palkia and Dialga can be a real pain sometimes."

A portal opened and the two of them stepped out of it.

"I told you I am right." Palkia said.

"No your wrong." Dialga said.

"Just shut up." Palkia said.

"No you shut up." Dialga said.

"Make me!' Palkia. yelled.

"You asked for it." Dialga said getting ready to attack.

"How about both of you shut up before I take both of you out." 

A white lion like Pokemon with a long neck, and a yellow ring around the middle of its body said stepping into the room. At that point everyone but Aurora kneeled down.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am 

Arceus god of Pokemon." He said.

"Oh I am sorry I did not know." She said kneeling.

"Think nothing of it." He said. "Palkia and Dialga I don't want to hear one more word out of either of you, got it." 

"Yes sir." They said.

"Ryan good to see you again." 

Arceus said.

"It's good to be back here." Ryan said. "For more reasons then one."

"Yes I know why." He said with a grin. "It have been a couple years since one of us fell in love with a human."

"Hey as long as it don't bother her it don't bother me." Ryan said giving Latias a kiss. 

"I have no problems with it." She said smiling at him.

"I was thinking we could go back to the shore." Ryan said. "It was where we first met."

"We could relive the old memories," She said. "and make some new ones."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Ryan said.

"Before you go I have a gift for you." 

Arceus said holding out a golden sword sheath in his paw.

"What is it?" Ryan asked drawing the blade.

The blade seamed to glow with an inner power. It was golden and shaped like a lighting bolt.

"It is a blade I crafted and blessed." He said "It has a small amount of my own power in it. Use it well."

"Thank you." He said attaching the blade to his side. "I will wear it proudly."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well looks like more Pokemon just got there there is still a few left.


	9. Ch 9: Old memories

disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. I only own my OCs 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 9: Old memories

Ryan and Latias left the group and headed as far south in the city as you could go to a lake.

"This place sure brings back memories." Ryan said. "We first met in the under water cave a little ways west of here."

"Before that I was eyeing you in the councal room reamber." She said with a grin.

_Flashback_

"Cronos tech is getting stronger and smarter." Arceus said. "But they don't know about this place."

"My god why do you have to talk so much." Ryan though sitting leaning aginst a wall in the meeting room. "Oh great I made a pun..."

"Why am I so attracted to Ryan, I mean he is a human." Latias though to herself stareing at him.

"Thats funny." Ryan said to himself. "Latias is eyeing me. I wonder why."

Ryan looked over toward Latias and nodded his head. Latias turned as red as her wings and turned away.

"He saw me!" she though. "Maybe this is a good thing."

"That was strange." Ryan though to himself . "Maybe she has a crush on me. Once this is over I will go talk to her."

Arceus ended the meeting and Ryan went over to see Latias but found she was gone.

"That was strange." He though. "Oh well."

"He wanted to talk to me." She though. "Good thing I can turn invieable. I need a good way to relax and think. Thats it I will go to hot water lake."

Ryan headed out the lake at the south side of town. He stripped off his clothes and went for a swim.

"Wow this lake must be connected to a volcano or something this is more like a hot spring." He said as he heard a noise. "What was that?"

Ryan swam over to a rock and found a small hole leading to a cave. Inside he saw Latias. He saw the entrence was under water.

"I need to think of a way to talk to him." Latias said to herself "But how?"

"Hi Latias." Ryan said comming out of the under water entrence.

Latias'a face immedently turned red.

"H-h-h-h-hi." She stuttered.

"Care if I join you?" Ryan asked.

She just nodded her head.

"Thanks." He said swimming next to her. "So what are you doing here?"

"Just trying to think." Latias said still very red.

"About how to talk to me?" Ryan asked with a smile.

"How did you know?" she asked turning even reder.

"The way you were looking at me today told me all I needed to know." Ryan said. "I can tell you like me."

"You probly think I am some sorta creep now." She said putting her head down.

"Now why would I think that?" Ryan asked.

"I am a pokemon and your a human," She said "It just would not be right."

"It don't bother me any." Ryan said. 

"Why?" She asked. "It seams so wrong."

"Look at it this way," Ryan said "Love is the ultimat bond right."

"Yea." She said. 

"Well then that means that love between a pokemon and a human is the ultimte bond between human and pokemon." Ryan said. "Thats why I don't see anything wrong with it."

"That does make since..." She said "I still don't know."

"If it bothers you that much then why don't you got talk to Arceus before we go any farther." Ryan said "He might be able to tell you what to do next."

"How do you know he won't get mad." She said.

"Trust me he won't." Ryan said. "Your not the first to fall in love with a human."

"Who else?" She asked.

"Shaymin." Ryan said. "She and my friend Slade are in love. Been together over a year now."

"Maybe I should talk to her about this as well then." She said becomming more relaxed around Ryan.

"It would be a good idea." Ryan said. 

"Thanks for the help." She said giveing him a kiss and taking off before he could say anything.

"Wow, this is going to be one hell of a month." Ryan said getting out of the water and laying an the ground.

_End Flashback._

"I still remeaber that day." Ryan said. "It happened exactly one year ago today."

"Let's go to the cave." Latias said diving into the water and looking at Ryan with her big golden eyes.

"Sure why not." Ryan said stripping off his clothes and jumping in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If anyone has any pokemon or pokemon OCs that they want in my story just let me know.


	10. Ch 10: The hidden cave

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

The next few chapters are going to be flashbacks of their past together. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 10: The hidden cave

Ryan and Latias swam to the entrance of the cave and was about to head inside. Little did they know that Shaymin was inside already with a friend. She was in her Pokemon form. She was a small hedgehog like creature with green grass-like quills and a pink flower on each side of her head.

"So Shaymin how have things been?" A Pachirisu asked.

"OK." She said sitting above the water. "Now that you around again things are perfect."

Just then Ryan and Latias came out of the water in the entrance. They scared the Pachirisu so badly that he let out a Shock that knocked out Ryan.

"Oh no Ryan!" Latias said holding him above the water.

"I am so sorry!" the Pachirisu said.

"Looks he's waking up." Shaymin said.

"Did anyone get the number of that bus." Ryan said shaking his head.

"You OK?" Shaymin asked.

"Yea." Ryan said. "That was one hell of a shock."

"Sorry." Pachirisu said. "I still cant control my power that well."

"Slade is that you?" Ryan asked.

"Yep." He said. 

"How did you become a Pokemon?" Ryan asked him. "You were human last time I saw you."

"I asked Arceus if he could change me." Slade said.

"Can you change back?" Ryan asked.

"Yes." He said. 

"Wow." Ryan said. "Hey that means that if me and Latias want to have kids all we got to do is ask Arceus to turn me into a Latios."

"Yep." Slade said. "So what are you two doing here." 

"Just checking out the old hangout." Ryan said. "This is where Latias and I first talked among other things."

"Wait is this cave where you two had sex?" Shaymin asked.

"Yep." Latias said. "In that small cave right over there." 

"I never knew that." She said. 

"We were talking about some of the stuff that happened in the past." Ryan said.

"If you don't mind me asking what part were you guys at?" Shaymin.

"Right after we first met in here." He said.

"If you don't mind I would love to hear the story of how you two met." Slade said.

Ryan quickly filled Slade in on what had happen so far.

"I will pick up where we left off." Latias said.

_Flashback_

"It's time I go and talk to Arceus about this." Latias said heading to the temple.

"Latias it's good to see you." Arceus said . 

"It's good to see you too." She said. "I have a question for you."

"What is it young one?" He asked.

"I am in love with Ryan but I am not too sure if it's right or not." She said turning bright red.

"If on other words your confused on weather or not it's right and you have come to ask me what I think." He said.

"Yes." She said.

"Me personally I have no problems with it." He said looking at her. "Your not the first to fall in love with a human at one time or another."

"Who all has?" She asked.

"Everyone but me." He said. "I never show myself to humans so very few know of me."

"So it's OK with you then." She said.

"Like I said I have no problems with it." He said smiling at her.

"Thanks." She said and left.

She decided to go and talk to Shaymin next to see how to advance their relationship. She found here in a large dome building in the west side of town.

"Hey Shaymin." Latias said.

"Hello Latias." She said. "What brings you here?"

"I have some question and your the only one I really trust enough to ask." Latias said. "You will know more on this then anyone else here."

"Well what is it then my dear?" She asked .

"I am in love with Ryan." Latias said turning red again. "I am not too sure just what I should do."

"Does he know you like him?" Shaymin asked.

"Yes." She said. "He talked to me at the water cave earlier."

"Did he say he liked you?" Shaymin asked.

"He didn't outright say it but in a way yes." She said "He said that I should talk to you and Arceus before we go any farther"

"You two are close to the same age right." Shaymin said

"I am 16 and he is too I think." She said "I am the youngest of all of us."

"I don't think you two will have any problems then." Shaymin said smiling. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Everything you can tell me." Latias said "Anything that you know I would like you to tell me."

"Well get comfortable and I will tell you all I know." Shaymin said "This is the first time anyone has ever asked me about this."

"Sorry..." Latias said lowering her head

"There is nothing to be sorry about." Shaymin said. "Your young, you don't know much in the way of these things. You don't have a mother to ask these things. From now on if you have any questions about this sorta thing don't hesitate to ask me."

"Thanks Shaymin." Latias said. "I knew I could count on you."

"Don't worry about it." She said smiling. "Now lets begin."

_End Flashback_

"So that's what happened." Ryan said "I did not know that."

"She had no mother figure to look up to so I just stepped up to the plate." Shaymin said. "I am the oldest of all the females here so I guess it was just natural for me."

Just then Latios's head stuck in from the hole in the room.

"Ryan hurry up and get to town." Latios said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Mew came early." He said.

"She did!" Latias said. "Don't just stand there lets go!" 

"What's up with her?" Slade asked as she took off out of the cave.

"She and Mew are like sisters." Ryan said.

"Oh." Slade said. "Well lets go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well looks like Mew showed up earlier then expected who knows whats going to happen now. If I got Latias's age wrong I am sorry I don't know it so I change it to fit the story.


	11. Ch 11: Mew comes to town

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 11: Mew comes to town

Ryan and the others made it to town in about five minuets after Ryan got dressed. When they got to town Mew was talking to Giratina when she saw Ryan.

"Ryan!" She said flying over to him.

"Hey mew." He said hugging her. "How have you been."

"You know same old same old." She said. "Why of all days does this stupid meeting have to be tomorrow. It's my birthday."

"Speaking of birthday here you go." He said pulling out a small box.

"Thanks" she said opening it.

Inside was a light pink Opal about one inch wide and three long.

"Oh its beautiful." She said.

"Took me a week to find in the Oreburgh mine." Ryan said.

"Thanks so much." She said hugging him again.

"If only she knew." Ryan though. "If she likes this one wait till she gets the real present tomorrow."

"I got to go and get some rest." Mew said yawning "See you all tomorrow." 

"Bye." Ryan said

"OK we need to make a plan for tomorrow." Giratina said. "Mew thinks this is just another meeting."

"I know where Mew is staying tonight." Latias said. "In the morning after we get everything ready Ryan can go get her."

"Works for me." Ryan said. 

"We all better get some rest." Latias said. "Bye."

"Bye my love see you tomorrow." Ryan said.

Everyone left for their respected homes for the night. Tomorrow would bring one of the best party they had ever been to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If that opal was not Ryan's real gift I wonder what is.

Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be better.


	12. Ch 12: Sweet memories

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WARNING! **There is a Lemon between Ryan and Latias in this chapter. You have been warned.

Ch 12: Sweet memories.

When Ryan got to his building everyone was already asleep because no one had to stand watch. He changed and then went to his room to go to bed. He was about to fall sleep when he heard a voice in his head.

"Ryan you awake?" the voice asked.

"That you Latias?" Ryan though.

"Yea." she said. "I can't get this one memory out of my head."

"Which one is that?" He asked.

"You should know." She said. "It was the night before you had to leave."

"Oh that memory." He said. "The night we had sex."

"Yep." She said.

_Flashback_

Ryan and Latias were sitting in the cave relaxing. Tonight would be their last night together until the next meeting.

"Well this is it." Latias said. "After tonight we won't see each other for about six months."

"Yea I know." Ryan said. "I would let you come with me but I don't want to risk you getting captured by Cronos."

"I know" She said a tear in her eye. "I just wish there was some way."

"One day after I take down Cronos we can be together." Ryan said. "Until that day we have to be strong."

"I know." She said.

Latias went to kiss Ryan but when she did she did something different this time. When she kissed Ryan she slowly pushed her tongue into Ryan's mouth.

"Sorry." She said breaking the kiss. "It was just something that popped into my head."

"Why are you sorry about it?" Ryan asked. "I don't have a problem with it."

"It was something Shaymin told me." She said. "She said it was one way of showing how much you love someone."

"I know that." Ryan said taking her in his arms.

Ryan kissed her as he did their tongues intertwined and when they broke the kiss they looked deeply into each others eyes.

"Can you do something for me?" She asked him.

"Anything" Ryan said.

"Will you have sex with me?" she asked.

Her asking him this was a bit of a shock at first.

"If you want me to I will." He said .

"I won't make this easy for you." She said with grin. "You going to have to find my entrance first."

"This should be fun." He said.

Ryan started kissing Latias's neck as his hand began rubbing her smooth underside searching for anything that might give her entrance away. As he reached her lower areas she gave a slight moan as he passed over a small flap in her skin.

"What do we have here." He said rubbing the spot more,causing Latias to moan louder.

The skin pulled back revealing her entrance hot, wet, and waiting for him.

"Looks like you win." She said seducingly. "Now claim your prize."

"I will in time." He said as he rubber her lips. "I want you to have some fun first."

Latias moaned quietly as Ryan rubbed her warm, wet lips. Then he slowly inserted two fingers into her. Ryan slowly began thrusting his fingers in and out of Latias's lips making her moan and arch her back, her breath becoming heavy. He began picking up speed thrusting his fingers deeper into her. Then she let out a loud moan and came all over his hand and the cave floor. He brought his hand up and licked it clean.

"That... was amazing..." Latias said panting as she rolled over onto her back inches above the floor.

"It's not over yet." He said with a grin.

Ryan lowered his head to her entrance and began to lick her lips clean. This caused Latias to start moaning even louder then before.

"Please...don't...stop" She said between breaths. 

Ryan started thrusting his tongue into her making her shiver with pleasure. He made sure to get every drop of her sweet juices that he could find. 

"Ryan...I am going to..." Was all she could say before a jolt of pure pleasure shot through her body as she came into Ryan's mouth. Ryan swallowed all of the sweet juice and then sat up looking at Latias.

"My turn." She said pushing Ryan onto his back.

Latias looked at Ryan's erect member and began to lick it's tip. Then she wrapped her tongue around it and took most of the length inside her mouth causing Ryan to let out a moan. She began to move her head up and down picking up speed as she went. She used her tongue to lick the tip as her head bobbed up and down causing Ryan to moan even more. Ryan moaned loudly as he released his seed into her mouth. She held it there for several seconds savoring its taste before swallowing it. Then licked the tip of his member clean.

"My god Latias..."Ryan said. "Where did you learn that?"

"Shaymin told me a couple things." She said licking her lips clean.

"Ready to go all the way?" He asked her.

"You know it." She said laying on her back letting Ryan approach.

Just then they heard something.

"Latias!" a voice yelled. "Where are you?"

"Oh great it's my brother." she said.

"He has the worst timing." Ryan said stepping away from her.

"Shaymin was supposed to keep him away from here tonight." She said rolling over on her belly. "Guess that ends this."

"I think this will hold you off till we meet can do this again." Ryan said putting his arm around her.

"Yea." She said. "I better go."

"Will you be there to see my off tomorrow?" Ryan asked.

"Yes." She said.

_End flashback_

"We still never picked up where we left off." Ryan said.

"I know." Latias said. "We could have tonight but Shaymin and Slade was there."

"That always seams to be our luck." Ryan said.

"There is always tomorrow." she said.

"Or..." Ryan said.

"Or what?" She asked. 

"Well I was thinking that now that I have a way to neutralize the snag machines Cronos uses," Ryan said. "I could catch you real quick then you can come with me without being able to be taken from me very easily."

"So I can come with you on your quest now?" She asked.

"Yep." Ryan said. 

"Thank god!" She said. "The sooner the better."

"I will talk to Arceus about it tomorrow." He said. "For now get some sleep."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Latios messed up their whole moment. Talk about bad timing. Well at least they were able to have a little fun. This is my first lemon, please let me know if there is anything I need to do to make my next one better.


	13. Ch 13: Talking to Arceus

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 13: Talking to Arceus

Ryan woke up a little after Dawn to find Aurora, Mew, Shaymin, and Latias entering his room.

"Hello ladies." Ryan said. "What are you doing here this early?"

"We were coming to wake you up." Latias said. "You have to talk to Arceus about me coming with you remember."

"That's right." He said getting up. "Are all of the members for the council here yet?"

"That arrived earlier this morning." Shaymin said.

"Excellent." Ryan said getting a clean pair of shorts and a shirt and heading to the other room.

"I can't wait be start traveling." Latias said doing a loop.

"It's a fun thing to do." Shaymin said.

"This is another one hundred years I am alive." Mew said. "I get a wish today."

"Yep." Ryan said coming out of the room. "Well lets go talk to Arceus."

The group headed to the temple while Aurora stayed in the building getting ready for the party. When they got to the temple they found Arceus sitting outside.

"Hello Arceus." Ryan said kneeling down.

"Hello Ryan." he said.

"Where is something that I need to ask of you." Ryan said.

"What is it? " he asked.

"Would it be OK if Latias traveled with me?" Ryan asked. 

"I am afraid she can't'" Arceus said.

"What why?" Latias said.

"She would be too easy of a target." He said.

"I am stronger and can protect her." Ryan said. 

"I said no." He said.

"Why do you have to do this to me!" Latias cried and took off.

"Latias wait!" Shaymin yelled following her.

Ryan looked at Arceus with pure hate.

"Now look at what you have done!" Ryan yelled taking off the sword he gave him and throwing in on the ground. "Take your fucking sword back I don't want it."

"Don't you dare turn your back on me!" Arceus Boomed.

"I just did." Ryan said and left to go find Latias.

"What is the matter with everyone today?" he said.

"Whats the matter!" Mew yelled. "You just crushed Latias's dream that what! Ever since they first met she has dreamed of traveling with him and I don't care how but I am going to find a way she can do it!"

"Why should you care about her." Arceus said.

"Because me and her are like sisters!" She said. "I want her to be happy. Look at all of the things Ryan has done for all of us, he has even saved your hide once. Now when he asks one thing of you, you shoot him down. You know they are in love. You truly have a cold heart I hope you know that."

With that Mew teleported away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arceus is a real ass...

Sorry for the short chapter again. There was really not much I could add to this.


	14. Ch 14: Mew's promise

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 14: Mew's promise

Ryan knew that Latias was going to the sea cave. Along the way he met up with Entei.

"Hi Ryan." He said. "You know what's wrong with Latias?"

Ryan quickly told him what happened.

"Now I see why she is so upset." He said. 

"I got to go." Ryan said. "If anyone asks tell them what I told you."

"I understand." He said as Ryan took off.

When he got to shore he did not bother taking off his clothes he jumped in and took off to the cave. When he got in he found Latias was with Shaymin crying in the back of the cave. When she saw him she flew to him and cried into his chest.

"It's OK I got you." Ryan said rubbing her back.

"It's not fair!" She cried. "I know you can protect me!"

"I do too." Ryan said. "But Arceus don't think I can."

"I just don't know what to do." She said looking into Ryan's eyes.

"Don't worry my love." Ryan said kissing her. "We will think of something."

Just then Mew teleported in.

"You two alright?" She asked.

"Not really." Latias said tears still rolling from her eyes.

"I am sorry little sister for what happened earlier." She said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Latias said. "This is all Arceus's fault."

"That's true." Mew said. "I am going to find a way to keep you two together even if I have to teleport the two of you back and forth."

"Mew I don't want you to get in trouble." Ryan said still holding Latias.

"I don't care what Arceus has to say about it." Mew said.

"Thank you Mew." Latias said.

"Don't worry about it." Mew said smiling. "As much as you don't want to see him we better get to the meeting hall."

"I guess your right." Latias said 

The four of them headed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lets hope Mew can think of something to help the two of them.


	15. Ch 15: The party starts

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 15: The party starts

Ryan and the others headed to the meeting hall to start the party on the way they stopped at Ryan's place so he could pick up another sword. They got to the meeting hall and headed inside It was black as the night inside.

"What's going on?" Mew asked.

"Just wait." Ryan said and tapped hit foot on the ground.

When he did a light came on showing the DJ booth with Azelf sitting inside with a pair of sunglasses on his head. He looked at Ryan as if waiting for a signal. Ryan nodded his head and Azelf smiled and pulled the sunglasses over his eyes. He then search a box behind him for a record, through it up into the air, turned back the the turn tables, caught the disk then put it on the turn table, and set the needle on it. An upbeat techno music started to play. Azelf flipped a switch and the lights started up dancing around to the beat of the music. Then everyone came out of their hiding spots with a grin on their face.

Happy birthday Mew!" they all yelled

"Come on Mew you really think we were going to forget this." Ryan said.

"You guys planned all this for me!" She said to them all. "Thanks everyone!"

Mew took off into the crowd while Ryan and the others just listened to the music. Just then Arceus walked over to them.

"What do you want." Ryan said to him.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier." He said.

"Can Latias travel with me then." Ryan said.

"No she can't." He said.

"Then you can take your apologies and shove it." Ryan said.

"Do you know why I won't let her go?" Arceus asked him.

"You think I am too weak to protect her." Ryan said.

"Not weak you just don't have the skills." He said.

"So you will let me attack a Cronos base by my self but you won't let Latias travel with me." Ryan said. "That's twisted."

"If she is with you you will be attacked more often." He said.

"From what I can tell the only way I could take he with me would be to kill you."Ryan said.

"You can't kil-" Arceus started to say but was cut off when the tip of Ryan's blade touched his throat.

"I can kill you." Ryan said removing his blade. "I won't though. To think after saving your sorry hide from Cronos I though I proved myself to you." 

Ryan and Latias left a very stunned Arceus to think about what he said.

"Are you sure that was such a good idea?" Latias asked him.

"I don't know and I don't care." Ryan said. "After all I've done for him and he does this to me I should have killed him."

"Bu you know if you did it would throw the world out of whack." Latias said. 

"Yea I know." Ryan said "Maybe he will come to his senses sooner or later."

Ryan and Latias were walking around when they saw Darkria and Cresselia but there was someone else with them it looked like a small Darkria but it had rings like Cresselia.

"Hello you two." Ryan said walking up.

"Hello Ryan." Cresselia said with a smile. "This is our daughter Vespera."

"A pleasure to meet you." Ryan said bowing.

"Likewise." Vespera said.

"When did this happen?" Ryan asked.

"A little over ten years ago." Darkria said.

"Wow I never knew you two were in love." Ryan said

"We were we just never told anyone." Darkria said.

"Unlike you two." Vespera said. "That is true right?"

"Yep." Ryan said. "Been together a year now."

"That's cool." Vespera said

"How are things going with Arceus?" Cresselia asked.

"He won't let her travel with me." Ryan said. "He says I don't have the skills to protect her."

"That's bull." Darkria said.

"You telling me." Ryan said.

"We will think of something." Latias said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something is going to give sooner or later, or will it be a third party that solves this problem.

Vespera is owned by I Am SomeoneI Am No One.


	16. Ch 16: Mew's wish

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 16: Mew's wish

The party was going perfect when Arceus decided it was time for Mew to make her wish. 

"Everyone." He boomed . "It is time for Mew to make her wish."

The music stopped and everyone was quiet as she flew over to him.

"As you know Mew every one hundred years you get a wish for whatever you want that is within my power." Arceus said.

"I know this." She said.

Mew was thinking about what she wanted when an idea hit her like a ton of bricks.

"I can wish for anything correct." Mew said.

"As long as it's within my power yes." Arceus said.

"I know exactly what I want then." Mew said turning to Ryan and Latias.

"What is it?" Arceus asked her.

"I wish you would let Latias travel with Ryan." She said.

"Mew you don't have to do this." Latias said.

"It's fine," Mew said. "As long as your happy I am happy."

"Is this truly what you want?" Arceus asked her.

"Yes." Mew said.

"Very well then." He said "Latias from this day forth if you so wish it you may travel with Ryan."

Latias flew right into Ryan's arms.

"Ryan did you hear him!" She said tears of joy flowing from her eyes.

"I did my love now we can be together." Ryan said

"There is one other thing." Arceus said walking over to them.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"I would like to apologize for my actions over the past couple of days." He said bowing.

Ryan nearly fell over when the god of the Pokemon bowed before him. He had the blessed sword resting in the ring around his body.

"I have been thinking about what you said and have decided the I made my decisions too quickly." He said. "For that I am truly sorry."

"I accept you apology." Ryan said taking the blessed sword and putting in on his belt.

"As do I." Latias said.

"Thank you." Arceus said.

"Mew I have one other gift for you." Ryan said pulling out a box from his back pocket. "Close your eyes."

After Mew closed her eyes Ryan opened the box and pulled out a large pink opal . The opal had small veins of light blue going through it. Ryan put it in her hand.

"You can open your eyes now." Ryan said. 

As soon as Mew saw the gem her jaw dropped for a mile.

"Is this what I think it is?" She asked him.

"A neon opal." Ryan said. "It took me over two months to find that thing."

Mew was speechless.

"This was the last one I needed to finish the necklace I am making." Mew said hugging Ryan. "Thank you some much."

"It's no problem." Ryan said. "I already got something planned for your next birthday Latias."

"Its in a couple months." She said.

Mew got all of her gifts from the others and then Ryan spoke up.

"Well everyone that's all of the gifts." Ryan said. "There is only one thing left to do now."

"Whats that?" Mew asked.

"DJ turn that music up." Ryan said

"You got it." Azelf said.

The party really took off after everything that had just happened. The party did not end until early the next morning. The last ones to leave were Azelf, Ryan, Mew and Latias.

"I never knew you played at a night club." Ryan said to Azelf. "You are really good."

"Thanks." Azelf said. "Next time your around lake Valor hit the Blue Moon nightclub. Just tell them Jack sent you."

"I don't know about you but I am half dead." Mew said yawning.

"What happened to your unlimited energy?" Ryan asked jokily then yawning.

"Look whose talking." Mew said.

"You got a point." Ryan said. "I am going to bed." 

"Care if I stay with you tonight?" Latias asked.

"Do you really think you have to ask that." Ryan said. "Of course you can. This way we can set off in the morning."

"See all of you later." Mew said heading to her place.

"Bye." Azelf said heading to the east side of town.

"Well off to bed." Ryan said as he and Latias headed to his place.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well looks like Mew kept her promise to Latias after all. She said she would find a way and she did.


	17. Ch 17: An old enemy

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 17: An old enemy

Ryan and rest of the group started off with their newest member Latias floating happily along with them. When ever they went into a town Latias would turn into her human form so no one would notice who she really was. They were traveling through the Eterna forest on their way to Floaroma town when a large car-tank came crashing through the trees toward them.

"What in the hell!" Ryan said.

The tank stopped and on the front of it was a large strange J.

"Well look what we have here." A man said stepping out of the thing. "Hand over the Latias before you get hurt."

"Why don't go take a long walk of a short pier." Ryan said drawing the blade Arceus gave him.

"Give it to me now before I take it from you." He said.

"Your not Cronos who are you?" Ryan asked him.

"That's it." The guy said pulling out a pokeball.

"Let it out and I cut you in half." Ryan said swinging the blade toward the guy.

When he swung the blade a bolt of lighting shot out of the tip and cut the tank in half.

"Wow I did not know it did that." Ryan said walking over to the guy. "Now who do you work for."

"Pokemon hunter J." The guy said.

At that point Ryan's face turned red with anger.

"Oh no this is not good." Aqua said.

"Why?" Aurora asked.

"Pokemon Hunter J took a Vulpix from Ryan a couple years ago." She said. 

"You got three seconds to tell me how to contact her!" Ryan said to the guy.

"Radio in the tank." He said.

Ryan search the tank and found the radio.

"Hunter H you better pick this up right now!" Ryan yelled into it.

"Who the hell are you." A voice said over it.

"The one you stole from two years ago!" Ryan said. "I am coming to get my Vulpix back."

"The buyer never did come to get it." She said. "If you want it I will trade the Latias you have with you for it."

"How about you give him back and I don't cut you in half." Ryan said.

"Good luck finding me." J said.

"Oh I will find you and when I do you dead." Ryan said and crushed the radio.

Ryan sat down on the ground and closed his eyes. When he opened them again they were glowing purple.

"Life search." He said. 

What Ryan was seeing was every living thing withing a three mile area around him. He found a large square shape with many human life forces in it. 

"I found her ship." Ryan said getting up. "Lets go get burner back."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That is one heck of a blade. I wonder what else it can do. I almost feel sorry for J when Ryan finds her.


	18. Ch 18: Battle at the flying fortress

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 18: Battle at the flying fortress

Ryan and the others were making their way to J's ship.

"Everyone I want you to put these on." Ryan said holding several necklaces. "They will protect you from snag machines and J's prison blaster."

Everyone put them on, mean while back at J's ship she was trying to figure out what to do.

"If that kid comes here it will make it easier for me to get his Pokemon." She said to herself. "I don't think he will stand much of a chance with all of these troops here."

Just then an explosion rocked the ship.

"What the hell!" She said. "Status report."

"Our main engines are off line." One of the people said. "Our power core if failing as well."

"Activate back-up power and engines and get us the hell out of here." J said.

"At once." He said typing something on a keyboard.

As they started to lift off a second explosion hit the ship sending it to the ground.

"Sir all engines offline." He said. "We have fifty percent power and dropping."

"Begin repairs I will deal with the pest." J said.

Back outside Ryan and the others were watching the ship.

"Looks like it's disabled." Ryan said

Just than a Hyper beam landed mear feet from him.

"You have caused me enough trouble." J said flying down on her Salamance.

"Where is Burner!" Ryan yelled.

"Like I said you can have him for the Latias." J said.

"How about you give him to be before I set you on fire with a-" Ryan was saying when the blade turned red. "What in gods name!"

Ryan swung the blade and a blast of fire shot out.

"Oh hell yea." Ryan said. "Like I was saying you better give Burner before I burn you up."

At that time Ryan notice a control collar on Salamance's neck.

"Your Latias is mine." She said shooting at her with her prison blaster.

The blast was pulled into the gem of the necklace around her neck.

"Nice try." Ryan said. "Your not going to get her that easy. Everyone defense formation seven around Salamance, get J off his back."

"Oh no you don't." She said pulling out a pokeball. "Go Drapion!"

A large purple scorpion like Pokemon came out of the ball.

"Its a poison and dark type." Ryan though. "Solar use psychic."

Solar sent Drapion flying into the side of the ship knocking it out.

"Blast!" J said.

While J was not paying attention Aqua jumped onto Salamance's back and knocked J off. Before she could get up Ryan was over there with his blade to her neck.

"You got three to call you Salamance off." Ryan said.

"Salamance stand down." J said. "So what are you going to do now?"

"First your going to tell me where Burner is." Ryan said.

"Over my dead body." J said.

"That can be arranged." Ryan said as he moved the blade closer to her neck.

"The central storage hold." J said. 

"Pass code." Ryan said.

"44356." J said.

"Ice." Ryan said and the blade turned ice blue. "Ice beam."

Ryan froze J's legs to the ground so she could not get away.

"I will be taking this." Ryan said taking the prison blaster from her arm. "Everyone keep an eye on her. Latias, Aqua you two come with me."

"Right." Aqua said as the three of them made their way into the ship. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With J out of the way Ryan now had to find Burner in the ship. This should be a lot of fun.


	19. Ch 19: Lost is found

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 19: Lost is found

Ryan made his way through the ship even easily after finding out that the prison blaster works on humans. When he got to the storage room he put in the code and the door opened revealing many different Pokemon stuck inside glass domes frozen in the rock like substance.

" OK you two we are looking for Burner he is a Vulpix with a blue fire mark on his head." Ryan said reaching out with his mind. "Solar you there?"

"Yea what do you need?" He asked.

"Send star to go get the cops." Ryan said. "Have her make sure they bring a lot of transports."

"OK I will tell her now." He said.

Latias came flying over.

"Is this him?" She asked holding a glass dome with a Vulpix in it.

"Yep." Ryan said taking the dome from her and pushing the little slider down.

As Ryan pushed the slider down the rock that covered Burner came off.

"Burner I am her to get you." Ryan said picking him up.

"I knew you would." Burner said. "How long has it been?"

"Two years." Ryan said sadly.

"It took you two years to get me." Burner said.

"It's not easy finding this ship." Ryan said putting him down. "Lets get the rest of these Pokemon out of the stone."

The group started releasing the Pokemon and then telling them whats happening. The Pokemon the were taken from the wild were allowed to walk out and go back to their normal life. The ones that were taken from trainers waited for Ryan and the others to finish then Ryan would try and help them find their trainers. There was a Milotic that seamed to take a liking to him.

"Well looks like that's the last of the." Ryan said making his eyes glow purple again. "I Don't since any other pokmon life force."

"Good so now what?" Burner asked.

"We wait for the cops to show up to get J and her goons." Ryan said. "Then we help everyone get their Pokemon back."

"Is that what I think it is?" Burner asked looking at Latias.

"Yes she is with me." Ryan said. "Were are mates so to speak."

"Wow a lot has happened in two years..." Burner said.

"More then you know." Ryan said as they headed out of the ship."Lets get the control collar of Salamance next."

Ryan walked up to he Salamance to see how it would react, it just stood there looking at him.

"I am going to take off the collar around your neck." Ryan said climbing onto his back and plugging his laptop into it. "This one looks harder then your Aurora."

"Can you get it?" Aurora asked him.

"Yea it will just take me some time." Ryan said typing on the keyboard.

About twenty minuets passed before Ryan got access.

"Bingo." Ryan said as the collar unlocked and fell to the ground. "How do you feel?"

"Like I just woke up from a dream." The Salamance said shaking his neck.

"I if since your J's you will be released into the wild." Ryan said. "If you want you can come with me."

"Sure." He said.

In the distance Ryan could see Star with about a hundred choppers following her.

"Perfect." Ryan said as officer Jenny jumped out of the first chopper.

"Where is J?" She asked.

"Right over here." Ryan said taking her to J.

"You have done a great service catching her." Jenny said as Ryan broke the Ice on J's feet.

"Hey she was trying to take my Latias." Ryan said.

"You have Latias with you?" Jenny asked

"Before you say anything she came with me by choice." Ryan said. "Just forget I said anything about her."

"Right." She said.

Latias walked up to Ryan in her human form so that no one else knew.

"So what are we going to do with all the Pokemon?" Ryan asked Jenny.

"Well we will take them to the Pokemon center and get them checked out." Jenny said pushing J into a chopper. "When we will try and find their trainers."

"OK I will go tell them whats going on." Ryan said. "By the way J's Salamance is coming with me."

"Fine with me."Jenny said. "Just keep him out of trouble."

Ryan went over with Latias walking next to him to the group of Pokemon.

"OK everyone this is whats going to happen." Ryan said. "Your going to be taken to the Pokemon center to get check out then Officer Jenny, that's the woman with the blue hair, is going to try and find your trainers for you."

Two Pokemon moved foreword, It was the female Milotic and a female growlithe.

"I don't have a trainer." The Milotic said.

"Nether do I." The growlithe said.

"Then your both free to go." Ryan said. "Unless you want to come with me."

"You mean we can?" The Milotic asked happily.

"If you want to of course." Ryan said with a smile.

After several hours of work all of J's men and the Pokemon were loaded up and taken away. Jenny told him the next time he was in a city to stop at the police station to pick up the bounty J had on her head. The group was made stronger by the addition of three new members growlithe, Milotic, and Salamance who seams to have a thing for Star.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J is history and the group is stronger this is perfect.


	20. Ch 20: A strange request

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 20: A strange request

Ryan had been traveling for about two days now. He had names his newest members already. Ryan named Milotic Misty because of the small amount of mist that floated around her body to keep it moist. The Salamance was named Jack and the Growlithe was named Firelight. Burner and Eevee hit it off very quickly while Firelight took a liking to Flame. Jack and Star also seamed to get along very well. Ryan noticed the Misty was talking to Latias a lot about something but what Ryan did not know. When they set down the night Latias had something she needed to talk to Ryan about. 

"Ryan I have something I need to ask of you." Latias said as they headed to his room to sleep. "Its about Misty."

"What's wrong with her?" Ryan asked.

"Well here is the thing you know that her mating season is coming up right." Latias said.

"Yea." Ryan said.

"Well she is fighting the urge to go into the deep oceans to mate to stay here with us." Latias said. "In the end this will cause her pain."

"How so?" Ryan asked.

"Well during the mating season different things drive females to find mates." Latias said. "For us dragon types it's pain. I know because the five days before we had sex that first time during the day shots of pain would shoot through me. That why I hid from you during the day. So you would not see me like I was. Once night came my body would stop hurting."

"So your telling me that if she don't mate she will be in pain for a while." Ryan said.

"Yes." Latias said. "It's a curse we dragon types have to live with. After we mate our bodies since this and calm down and the pain stops. We did not fully have sex but what we did was enough to put my body back to normal. I am old enough to breed that's why I felt the pains. Her mating season lasts for one month and that's how long she will be in pain for."

"So we need to find her a mate then." Ryan said. 

"Its not that easy." Latias said. "All of the male Milotic are in the deep oceans waiting for breeding season to start."

"When does it start?" Ryan asked.

"Two weeks from now." Latias said.

"Do you have any ideas?" Ryan asked her.

"I do but I am not sure what you will think of it." Latias said blushing.

"What?" Ryan asked her.

"You having sex with her." Latias said.

"Are you alright with that?" Ryan asked her.

"If it helps keep her from being in pain I am fine with it." Latias said. "She asked me what Ithough about the idea. I was OK with it but she was too afraid to ask you so she asked me to instead."

"Well as long as your OK with it I will do it." Ryan said.

"I knew you would be." Latias said giving Ryan a kiss.

"I don't want her to be in any pain." Ryan said. "That's the worst thing for a trainer is to see their Pokemon in pain."

"I know why do you think I hid from you." Latias said. "With what we had it would have been even worse."

"Are you sure your OK with it?" Ryan asked.

"Well I will be after we have some fun tonight." Latias said with a grin. "It has been over a year after all."

"It has." Ryan said taking her in his arms.

Just then they heard something and a man busted through the door of Ryan's room with something in his hands. It was Shaymin. She was covered in blood and had a dart in her back.

"What in the hell!" Was all Ryan could say when he saw Shaymin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh great what in the world happened to Shaymin!


	21. Ch 21: A blast from the past

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 21: A blast from the past

"Slade what the hell happened?" Ryan said running over to them.

"Shaymin No!" Latias said crying.

"She is still alive." Slade said. "Ryan some woman from Cronos is coming for her."

"I should have known!" Ryan yelled and ran to his armor room.

After suiting up Ryan ran outside as someone entered the camp. It was a girl same size as Ryan. She was wearing purple armor with C on the chest plate.

"You the one who hurt Shaymin!" Ryan yelled.

"Yea and I will kill you if you don't get out of my way." She said.

Ryan charged her and knocked her to the ground and ripped of her helm. What he saw was a teen with blond hair and green eyes.

"No it cant be!" Ryan said jumping off of her. "Nala is that you!"

"How do you know my name!" She said.

Ryan took off his helm. 

"Ryan it's you." She said. "Never though I would see you again."

"What happened to you I though you died?" Ryan asked.

"I was poisoned with something to make me look dead." She said. "After that I joined Cronos. Now move or I will kill you."

"Sorry I can do that." Ryan said Drawing his blade. "I will die first." 

"Fine then." She said pulling out a gun and shooting at him.

The bullets bounced off of Ryan's armor.

"NOW YOU DIE!" Ryan yelled after she fired.

"We will see about that." She said and pulled a blade as well.

Ryan cut her sword in half in one swing.

"Please don't kill me." She said falling to her knees."I still love you."

Ryan lowered his blade.

"Your a fool!" She said and tried to shoot Ryan with a poison dart.

Ryan cough the dart before it hit his face. Ryan raised his blade and held it there for several seconds.

"Can I really kill another human?" He though to himself.

Rather then kill her he froze her to the ground.

"I don't know why but I can't kill you." Ryan said. 

"You always were too soft." She spat at him.

"I am tired of your mouth." Ryan said knocking her out with one punch.

Ryan searched the small pack she had on her side and pulled out a vial of green liquid and went back into the tent.

"I got the cure for the poison." Ryan said. "How is she doing?"

"I got her stable but the poison is recking havoc with her systems." Aqua said.

"I got it." Ryan said injecting the green liquid into Shaymin." Star please go get the cops."

"OK." She said and left.

"Will she be alright?" Slade asked

"After a goodnight sleep she will be fine." Ryan said. "You can stay in here with her if you want."

"Thanks." Slade said who in a flash of light changed into his Pokemon form and jumped up next to Shaymin.

"Who was that?" Aqua asked.

"Nala." Ryan said.

"But she died!" Aqua said.

"That's what I though." Ryan said.

"I am so sorry." Aurora said hugging him.

"She is in the past now." Ryan said. "Once the cops get her I will never see her again."

An hour later officer Jenny came and got her.

"Make sure she never gets out." Ryan said.

"I will do my best." Jenny said.

"I will get my revenge one day!" Nala yelled.

"Are you OK?" Latias asked him.

"Yea I am fine." He said putting his arms around her. "Now where were we."

"You sure you want to do this after what just happened?" Latias asked him.

"She is in he past now." Ryan said. "It's just me and you now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now if that was not a twist I don't know what is!


	22. Ch 22: A night of love

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did someone order a Lemon? If so here it is.

Ch 22: A night of love

Ryan and Latias were looking deeply into each others eyes.

"This time we won't be interrupted." Ryan said locking the door.

"I have been waiting for this for a long time." Latias said floating over to the bed.

"I know you have." Ryan said taking off his shorts and sitting next to her.

The two of them started kissing their tongues wrapping around each other. Ryan slowly took one of his hands and began rubbing the fold of skin that covered her entrance. He could feel her body beginning to relax more as he did.

"The direct approach." Latias said seducingly as the skin pulled back. "I like it."

"Your going to like this even more." Ryan said as he pushed two fingers into her causing her to moan. "Make all the noise you want the walls are sound proof."

Ryan began to thrust his fingers deep into her entrance. Ryan could tell Latias was enjoying every second of it from the moaning she was doing. As he trusted his fingers deep into her he began to kiss her neck and rub her back with his other hand. It was not long until she let out a long loud moan and released on his hand which he licked clean.

"That was... even better then... last time." She said panting as she layed down on the bed knowing what was coming next.

Ryan just grinned at her and lowered his head to her entrance and began lightly licking her lips.

"Quit play-" Latias started to say but was cut off as Ryan plunged his tongue deep into her sending her into a long moan.

Ryan began to lick her inside walls looking for one certain spot. As he searched Latias gave a sharp moan as he hit what he was looking for. He began licking that one spot causing Latias to get hit with wave after wave of extreme pleasure. Ryan knew this was more then she could handle and soon felt her walls tighten and with a loud moan she released into his mouth. Ryan lapped up all of her sweet juices and knew what she was going to do.

"That... was unbelievable." She said panting and looking at Ryan. "Time to return the favor."

Ryan layed down as Latias slowly floated to his member and wrapped her tongue around it and began to slowly put it into her mouth.

"I am going to play with you like you played with me." She said into his mind.

Ryan moaned as she began to take more of him into her mouth. He loved the feeling of her warm wet mouth. She began to slowly mover her head up and down over his member. She began to move her head faster causing Ryan to moan more. Then she wrapped her tongue around his tip and began to gently vibrate her tongue. This sent Ryan over the edge and with loud deep moan he released his seed into her mouth. She happily drank all of it making sure to get every drop.

"Wow..." Was all Ryan could say.

"We aren't done yet." Latias said rolling over onto her back. "You promised next time were would go all the way."

"So we will." Ryan said as he layed down on top of her, his member inches from entering her. "You sure you want to do this?"

"More sure then I have ever been in my life." She said.

Ryan began to slowly push his member into her. All Latias could feel at that time was pure pleasure. Then Ryan hit her barrier.

"Break it." she said bracing herself for the pain.

Ryan quickly trusted all the way into her to limit the pain she felt from her barrier breaking. He stayed still till the pain subsided.

"You OK?" He asked her.

"Yea." She said. "You can start now."

Ryan slowly began to thrust his member in and out of her being as careful not to hurt he as he could. Even this was enough to set her into a chain of short moans.

"Faster." She said into his mind.

Ryan began to pick us speed thrusting deeper and faster into her. Ryan began to kiss her neck as he trusted faster into her. Ryan knew she would not last much longer. Latias was moaning from the combination the the thrusting and Ryan kissing her neck her breath becoming heaver with each breath. Then Latias let out a loud moan and released,her juices coating Ryan's member. The feeling of her juices was too much and a hard thrust deep into her he released his seed into her, their two juices mixing together.

"That... was better... then I could... have ever though." Latias said.

"Glad... you liked...It." Ryan said starting to pull out of her.

"No." She said putting her arms around him. "Leave it in."

Ryan and Latias layed there for several minuets in the loving embrace the two the them looking deeply into each others eyes.

"You can pull out now." Latias said.

"My god that was fun." Ryan said rolling off of her.

"Lets get some sleep my love." Latias said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my second Lemon ever. I put a lot of work into it, I hope you liked it.


	23. Ch 23: The next morning

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 23: The next morning

Ryan awoke to find Latias's head on his chest. All he could do was smile.

"Wake-up my love." Ryan said.

"What time is it?" She asked him.

"Just after dawn." Ryan said. "I got to take my shift." 

"I will join you." Latias said floating over to the door.

After getting dress the two of them headed outside to find Shaymin and Slade awake in the main room.

"Hello you two." Ryan said.

"Ryan!" Shaymin said running over to him and jumping into his arms. "I owe you my life."

"Don't worry about it." Ryan said. "You think I am going to let you die you got another thing coming."

"Is what Slade told me true?" She asked. "About Nala?"

"Yea." Ryan said. "Like I said she is in the past now. How are you feeling?"

"A little sore but otherwise fine." She said.

Just then Misty came out.

"I see Shaymin is awake now." She said slithering over to them. "I am Misty nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Shaymin said. "I though all the Milotic were in the sea by now."

"I chose to stay here with Ryan and the rest of the group." Misty said.

"You do know whats going to happen right." Shaymin said.

"Don't worry we got it taken care of." Latias said.

"OK." Shaymin said. "I know you have gone through the dragon's curse once already. Do you know what we are talking about Ryan?"

"Yea," Ryan said. "Latias explained it to me last night." 

"So Shaymin what do you want to do now?" Slade asked her.

"I think we should heading to go and see how Darkria, Cresselia, and Vespera are doing." Shaymin said. "After the attack we just had I am worried about them."

"We will come too." Ryan said. "If Cronos is there your going to need backup."

"How soon do you think you and your team can be ready?" Shaymin asked.

"I can go wake them up now and we can be packed up and out of here in the next couple of hours." Ryan said. 

"OK lets go then." Shaymin said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A trip to full moon and new moon island. This should be fun.


	24. Ch 24: The moon islands

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 24: The moon islands

Ryan, Latias, Shaymin, and Slade stepped out of the tent just as Star and Jack kissed.

"Well this is a cute picture." Ryan said.

We weren't doing nothing." Jack quickly said breaking the kiss.

"Chill you two are fine." Ryan said. "We are going to the moon islands."

"Why?" Star asked.

"I think they are the next target of Cronos." Shaymin said.

"Who is on the islands?" Jack asked.

"Darkria, Cresselia, and their daughter Vespera." Shaymin said.

"Um Darkria..." Jack said.

"Relax he is cool trust me." Ryan said.

After waking everyone up they headed to the Canalave city where they took a ship to boat to full moon island.

"Thanks." Ryan told the guy driving the boat. "We are going to stay here for a few days."

"You do know what lives here right?" He asked

"Yes that's who we are here to see." Ryan told the man.

"Good luck with that." He said and took off.

Ryan and the group headed up toward the clearing where Cresselia spend her time when a dark ball nearly hit him.

What the bloody hell!" Ryan yelled then saw Vespera. "Vespera don't shoot it's me Ryan!"

"Oh I am so sorry." She said floating over to them. "You OK?"

"Yea." He said. "Where are your parents?" 

"Up in the clearing." She said. "Come on I will take you to them."

Ryan followed Vespera to the clearing to find Darkria and Cresselia talking.

"Hey Ryan." Cresselia said. "What brings you here?"

"Shaymin was attack by Cronos and we think you islands might be the next target." Ryan said.

"I have not seen anything strange around here." Darkria said.

"You care if we stay here a couple days to make sure?" Ryan asked.

"Make yourself at home." Cresselia said.

"Thanks." Ryan said. "Has anyone seen Misty?"

"I think she is down at the beach." Aurora said. 

"Can you guy get camp set up while I go check on her?" Ryan asked.

"Yea sure." Aqua said.

Ryan headed out of the clearing to find Misty sitting on the beach looking out to sea.

"You really want to be out there don't you." Ryan said walking up to her.

"I do but I don't want to leave you guys." She said.

"Who says you have to be gone forever." Ryan said.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"Go find a mate and breed." Ryan said. "Then once that's finished you can come back to the island and Cresselia can contact Mew and have her teleport you to me."

"Thank you." Misty said giving Ryan a kiss and then jumping into the sea.

"Be safe." Ryan said and headed back to the clearing to find Shaymin at the entrance.

"You did the right thing." Shaymin said. "She needed to be with her own kind for this."

"She will be back once breeding season is over." Ryan said.

"I know she will." Shaymin said with a smile.

Ryan and Shaymin headed back into the clearing and helped finish setting up camp.

"Ryan when was the last time you Pokemon had been to the Pokemon center?" Shaymin asked.

"I don't know." Ryan said. "A month maybe."

"If you want I can give them a quick once over and make sure they are healthy." She said.

"Thanks Shaymin." Ryan said. "If anyone need me I will be at the beach."

Ryan headed out to the beach and layed down on the sand relaxing. After a little while he headed back to the clearing.

"So how is everyone doing?" Ryan asked Shaymin.

"They are all in good health." She said.

Just then an explosion rang out in the water.

"What in hell's bells what that!" Ryan said as he ran to the beach with everyone following.

"What's that?" Aurora said pointing to something far out at sea.

Ryan pulled a pair of binoculars out of his pack and looked. What he saw was a battle ship with the Cronos tech symbol on the side.

"Shaymin you were right." Ryan said. "Its Cronos. Where in the hell did they get a battle ship!"

"Can you take it out?" Cresselia asked.

"Yea it will take some time though." Ryan said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow Cronos tech is going all out this time.


	25. Ch 25: Preparing for battle

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 25: Preparing for battle

"We have to think of something fast." Ryan said.

"How many troops do they have on board?" Shaymin asked.

"Let me check." Ryan said as his eyes turned purple. "Only five life forces so they much have robots or something on board."

"Great." Darkria said. "Can you tell who the five are?"

"I think one of them is Crozen." Ryan said. "OK I am going to attack the ship I need five others to come."

"I am going." Latias said.

"So am I." Star said.

"If she goes so do I." Jack said.

"I am going too." Vespera said jumping on Star's back.

"Like hell you are." Cresselia said.

"I will be more help to him out there then here with you guys." She said.

"Let her go." Darkria said. "She knows what she is up against and thinks she can help. You know she has both or our strength."

"Fine." Cresselia said. "But so help me Ryan is she get hurt you a dead man."

"I will make sure she don't get hurt." Ryan said. "I need one more." 

Just then Aurora started to glow. She was evolving into a Gardevoir. When the evolution was complete she looked at them all.

"Well looks like I am going as well." She said and jumped on Jack's back.

"I have to go suit up." Ryan said and headed into his tent.

He came back out in his armor and holding a large black case.

"Whats in the case?" Darkria asked.

"A project I have been working on." He said opening the case and setting up a strange gut thing. "Cronos have been attacking harder so I am adapting to fight them. This is an energy cannon. It's hooked up to a computer back in the clearing. They are going to launch landing ships soon so your going to have to shoot them down."

"The ship just released something." Shaymin said.

Ryan looked and saw a large square box thing heading toward the beach.

"Follow me I will show you how it works." Ryan said running into the clearing. "OK this is the cross hair, it tells you where its going to hit. All you do is move the cross hair over the landing craft and push the red button." 

When Ryan pushed the button a burst of green energy shot out of the gun and hit the landing craft blowing it up.

"I will take out as many as I can but you will have to take the ones I miss." Ryan said.

"How are you going to reach the ship?" Shaymin asked 

"These wing are for more then just show." Ryan said. "OK everyone lets send these guys packing." 

The group took off toward the ship getting ready for the fight of their lives.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next chapter the Battle begins.


	26. Ch 26: Assault on the battleship

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 26: Assault on the battleship

Ryan and his five team mates headed toward the battleship at full speed. As they got closer they saw many landing craft heading toward the island.

"Blow as many out of the sky as you can!" Ryan yelled drawing his sword. "Don't hold back!"

They all began attacking the ships as they passed targeting the engines. From what Ryan could tell there was about eighty heading to the island they blew up about seventy of them.

"Darkria heads up you got landing craft heading toward the island." Ryan said into his radio.

"Got it." He said.

Ryan and the others kept heading to he battle ship that was now shooting what looked like poison darts at them.

"Avoid the darts!" Ryan yelled diving toward the water. "Get down here they can't you you!"

Everyone followed Ryan to the water. when they were low to the water holes in the side opened up and began shooting master balls at them.

"Crap snag balls!" Ryan said. "Into the water!"

All of them dived into the water and Ryan gave them the protection amulets. Just then Ryan saw a blue Pokemon swimming toward them. It was Manaphy.

"Prince of the sea it's good to see you." Ryan said into his mind.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"It's Cronos tech." Ryan said.

"What should I do?" He asked. 

"Stay back till I give you the signal then sink the ship in a Whirlpool." Ryan said.

"Understood." He said and dove down.

The others had already surfaced. Ryan could stay down there much longer because of the build in air tanks in the suit.

"Everyone we need to get on that ship so I can take Crozen out." Ryan said. "After which I will have Manaphy sink the ship."

"Why not have him sink it now?" Vespera asked.

"I want to make sure Crozen does not get away." Ryan said. "Hey wait a minuet these master balls will be useful later." 

Ryan activated his com link in his helm.

"Aqua come in." Ryan said.

"Aqua here." She said.

"These guys are launching master balls at us." Ryan said. "Think you, Burner, and Flame can come collect some of them?"

"Yea just keep their guns off of us." Aqua said.

"On the count of three charge up the side of the ship." Ryan said. "One, Two, Three!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know I am an evil person for putting a Cliff hanger here, but that's just the guy I am.


	27. Ch 27: Battle on deck

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 27: Battle on deck

Ryan and the others erupted out of the water and landed on the deck which was covered with robots.

"Well looks like the welcoming committee is here." Ryan said. "Our main target is Crozen but we need to take these things out first."

Ryan swung his blade cutting several of the robots in half while Vespera began to blow them up with balls of dark energy and aurora beams. Using his massive strength Jack began plowing through the robots trampling them and ripping them apart with his jaws. Star was using hyper beams to blow them away, while Aurora crushed them with her improved psychic powers. Latias was fighting next to Ryan using aurora beams to cover his back. In no time all of the robots were destroyed.

"Well done." A voice said.

Ryan looked up at the top floor and saw a blue haired man wearing a suit of armor and a pure black two hand sword.

"Crozen!" Ryan yelled. "It's time for you to die!"

"We will see about that." He said jumping down.

Jack was about to charge when Ryan stopped him.

"No," Ryan said. "This is my fight."

Ryan charged Crozen with his sword drawn ready to kill him. Their blades clashed as they hit each other causing a rain of golden sparks.

"You can't win this." Ryan said as he began to push Crozen back. "I am stronger and you know it."

"We will see about that!" He said pushing Ryan back and jumping to the other side of the deck.

They charged each other again causing more golden sparks to rain down on the deck. The sparks ignited the oil from one of the robots setting most of the deck ablaze.

"Only one of us is getting out of here alive." Ryan said. "I am the one who will." 

"No your not!" Crozen yelled and landed a blow the broke Ryan's arm. "Now who is going to die!"

"You." Ryan said drove his blade into Crozen's gut with his other hand. "You always were to cocky for your own good."

"Curse you to hell!" Were the last words Crozen said before falling limp on the deck, dead.

"Sorry that's where your going." Ryan said sheathing his sword and jumping over the fire while holding his arm.

"Ryan are you alright?" Latias asked him.

"I think my arm is broken." Ryan said.

"What now?" Jack asked.

"We got get the master balls they have left." Ryan said. "There is no since letting them go to waste, I can use them for the snag machine I am making to take Cronos Pokemon."

Latias stayed with Ryan while everyone else went below deck and gathered the pokeballs. The four other humans were long gone by the time the got into the fight with Crozen. After five minuets they came back up with several boxes of master balls and other types. After getting them into a life boat Ryan called Manaphy

"Manaphy where are you?" He said reaching out with his mind.

"I am here." He said.

"You can sink the boat now." Ryan said.

"One sunk boat coming up." Manaphy said as a giant whirlpool sucked the ship in.

Once Ryan got back to shore Shaymin had him go to the med room in his tent so she could take a look at his arm.

"It's bruised really badly but thankfully it's not broken." She said.

"I have some healing cream in that draw." Ryan said.

"Got it." She said pulling it out. "This should heal it very quickly."

As she put the cream on Ryan winced in pain doing his best not to yell.

"Done." She said.

Ryan felt his arm cooling as the healing cream repaired the muscles and skin that were damaged.

"We really owe you one Ryan." Darkria said.

"It's fine." He said getting up. "It's my job. You should be thanking Shaymin she is the one that wanted to come here. I wonder how Misty is doing, I hope she got away in time."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crozen is no more. That leaved two leaders of Cronos left.


	28. Ch 28: Learning about contests

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

Ch 28: Learning about contests

After a few days the boat man came and got them. Once they hit shore Ryan and his group got back on track and hoped they had not missed the Pokemon contest in Floaroma town while Slade and Shaymin kept traveling to countryside. Ryan's group had been traveling for several hours and decided to stop and take a break.

"I hope we didn't miss the contest." Ryan said.

"What are these contests?" Latias asked.

"It's where you show off you Pokemon's beauty." Ryan said.

"Do you fight?" She asked.

"In the last rounds you do," Ryan said. "But the way your attacks look matter more then how strong the attack itself is. See in the first round you and your Pokemon show off their beauty by combining different attacks. Hey Aqua why don't we show her one."

"Sound good to me." She said. "I need a warm-up."

Aqua stepped in front of Ryan and waited for what attacks to use.

"Use bubble beam and follow up with ice beam." Ryan said.

Aqua shot a beam of bubbles into the air and froze them.

"Now as they are falling use ice beam to freeze them in place." Ryan said.

Aqua shot an ice beam to make a hollow ball around the bubbles sticking them to the sides. The ball then landed on the ground.

"Now shoot an aurora beam into the ball and seal it with ice beam."

As the aurora beam hit the inside of the dome it began bouncing from one bubble to the next creating a beautiful light. Aqua then sealed the beam into the orb before it could escape.

"Good now knock it into the air with tackle and shattered it with iron tail." Ryan said.

Aqua knocked the ball into the air as her tail started to glow. She then jumped up and slammed her tail into the orb shattering it and bathing the area in rainbow colored light. She then landed doing a handstand.

"Wow..." Was all Latias could say.

"We put a lot of work into these moves." Ryan said.

"Do you think I could be in one of these contests?" She asked.

"I don't know." Ryan said. "There might be a rule against it and it would make you a bigger target for Cronos."

"After what we just did it's going to take Cronos time to recover." Aqua said. "I think you should let her give it a shot."

"Well we will have to see what combinations we can think of first." Ryan said thinking. "Latias do you know how to use psychic, aurora beam and ice beam?"

"Yea I know those." She said.

"OK try this." Ryan said. "Start by using aurora beam then controlling the beam with psychic and make it move in a figure eight but don't let the beams touch."

As Latias fired the beam of light her eyes glowed and the light began bending into a figure eight.

"Good now keep that going and make a tube with ice beam and direct the beam into it." Ryan said.

She kept her mind on the string of energy floating above them and at the same time created a three foot tall hollow cylinder of ice. As she directed the beam toward the tube she misjudged the distance and the aurora beam plowed into the ground.

"Sorry." Latias said looking at the ground.

"What you did good for your first shot." Ryan said.

"It took me several months to get what you just saw right." Aqua said. "You almost had it give it another shot."

"OK." Latias said and shot another aurora beam.

This time she made them beam go into the tube.

"Perfect now quickly seal the tube with ice beam and throw the tube into the air!" Ryan said.

Latias shot the top of the tube with her ice beam and then threw it straight into the air. The tube glowed a bright white and then exploded showering the area with sparkles of light.

"Wow I did this." She said with a smile. "It's so beautiful."

"Yep." Aqua said walking next to her. "Your a natural."

"I think you can join in this next contest." Ryan said.

"Thanks." Latias said.

"Wow that's nice!" A female voice behind them said.

There was a girl a little taller they Ryan with red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a flower dress and a light blue hat.

"Hey Lisa good to see you again." Ryan said walking over to the girl.

"Same to you." She said with a smile. "Who made that master piece?"

"Latias." Ryan said.

"Where is she?" She asked.

Latias had turned into her human form.

"Relax she is a friend of mine," Ryan said to Latias. "She can be trusted."

Latias turned back into her true form and floated over to them.

"That is a real piece of work." Lisa said.

"It's my first one." Latias said into her mind.

"She is going to be in the contest in Floaroma town," Ryan said. "Given we didn't miss it."

"I am heading there myself." Lisa said. "Care if I join you?"

"Not at all." Latias said with a smile. "Are you going to be in the contest as well?"

"Yep." She said. 

"Me and Lisa have been friends and rivals since the day we met." Ryan said. "How many ribbons do you got now?"

"Four," She said. "You?"

"Same." Ryan said. "Looks like this will decide which of us is going to the grand festival first."

"Looks like it." Lisa said. "We better hurry only got two days to get there."

Well looks like Latias may get to have some fun in a contest if the rules allow it.


	29. Ch 29: Getting set for the contest

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OC

Ch 29: Getting set for the contest

Ryan along with Lisa and the rest of the group made it to Floaroma town early in the morning of the second day.

"We made it." Ryan said looking at the town.

"We better hurry and get registered." Lisa said.

Latias had turned into her human form and was walking with them.

"This is going to be so much fun." She said into their minds.

"I wonder if Matt is here." Lisa said

"Maybe." Ryan said.

"Hey Ryan, Lisa!" A voice yelled.

They turned around to see a boy a little shorter they Ryan with brown hair and green eyes running up to them.

"Speak of the devil and he will answer." Ryan said. "Hey Matt hows it going?"

"Not too bad." He said. "You guys hear the rumor about Cronos tech?"

"No what is it?" Ryan asked.

"I heard that they captured Latias." Matt said.

At that point Latias got a big grin on her face.

"What's so funny?" He asked her. "Who is this chick anyway?"

"My girl." Ryan said.

"But I though you were in love with..." He started to say when the answer hit him like a ton of bricks. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Depends on who you think it is." Ryan said.

"You know who I think it is." Matt said then whispered. "Latias."

Latias just smiled and nodded. When Matt saw this he almost fell over.

"Dude he let her travel with you?" He asked.

"He had no choice." Ryan said. "Mew Mew wished it."

"Are you sure you can tell them all this." Latias asked Ryan in his mind.

"Trust me these two can be trusted." Ryan said to her. "They have helped me get out of a few jams before."

"I take it all of you are here for the contest." Matt said.

"Yep." Ryan said.

"Who you going to use?" Matt asked.

"You know who and Aqua." Ryan said.

"Are you nuts?!" Matt said.

"Chill we dealt a big blow to Cronos a few days ago so she will be safe." Ryan said. "Let's go get registered."

The three of them headed into the contest building and filled out the forms.

"Hi I have one question." Ryan said to the woman at the counter.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Are there any rules against using legendary pokemon?" Ryan asked.

"Nope." She said. "You can use any pokemon you have."

"OK thanks." Ryan said.

Ryan heading to the pokemon center to get ready while he waited for Lisa and Matt to finish.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy do you mine if I set my tent up in one of the rooms so I can get ready for the contest?" Ryan asked. "I keep all my stuff in it."

"Go head." Joy said.

"Also I need you to take a look at her and Aqua for me." Ryan said as Latias and Aqua walked up.

"Sorry I only look at pokemon." She said.

"The girl is Latias in a human form." Ryan whispered to her.

"Oh..." Joy said. "OK I will give them both going over."

"Thanks." Ryan said

Ryan headed to one of the rooms and set up his tent. Aqua had just got finished with her checkup and walked into the room.

"Hello Aqua." Ryan said.

"Hello." She said.

"How did it go?" He asked her as he headed into the tent.

"I am all set." Aqua said following him into the tent.

"Excellent." Ryan said as he walked to a black case in his armor room.

Ryan opened the case and inside was a suit of polished golden armor. Just then Latias came in as her human form with nurse Joy.

"Hello Joy." Ryan said as he began to take the armor out of the cast and put it on a table.

Latias transformed into her true form and flew to Ryan and hugged him.

"Wow you and Latias seam close." Joy said.

"Closer then you know." Latias said into Joy's mind.

"What are you saying exactly?" Joy asked.

"Me and her are a couple." Ryan said as he began to put on the armor. "Have been for over a year."

"Your what?!" Joy said.

"A couple." Ryan said again. "You might find it strange but we have our future all planned out."

"I see..." She said.

"We are planning on having children in the future." Latias said.

"You can't!" Joy said. "Your a pokemon and he is a human."

You did not let me finish." Latias said. "Ryan is going to have Arceus the pokemon god turn him into a Latios then we can breed."

"Is that even possable?" Joy asked them.

"Yes." Ryan said as he strapped a shield to his hand and his sword at his side. "My friend Slade is in love with Shaymin and had Arceus turn him into a pokemon."

"Oh..." Was all Joy said.

"Latias can you put this necklace on." Ryan said handed her a protection necklace.

"Sure." She said putting it around her neck.

"I know you hate it but I need you to go into you pokeball for a little bit." Ryan said.

"Do I have to?" She asked in a baby like voice.

"It will only be for a little while I promise." Ryan said holding up her ball.

"OK." She said and went in.

"Well Joy I have to get to the stadium." Ryan said as he put Latias's ball in a hole on the front of his shield.

"Well while I think your relationship with Latias is strange I can't wait to see what you two have in story for the contest." Joy said with a smile.

"It's her first one but Aqua says she is a natural at this so we will have to wait and see." Ryan said. "Bye."

Next chapter the contest begins.


	30. Ch 30: The contest begins

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

Ch 30: The contest begins

Even though she was in the pokeball Ryan was still able to talk to her with his mind.

"Well my love we are going third." Ryan said to Latias.

"Works for me." She said.

"You nervous?" Ryan asked her.

"A little." She said

"That's understandable." Ryan said.

"Hey." Lisa said walking up to him.

She had her hair up and was in a light blue dress with pink flowers on it.

"Greeting fair maiden." Ryan said bowing.

"Already doing the knight act I see." She said.

"Got to be in character." Ryan said.

"Hey you two." Matt said walking up.

Matt was in a blue tuxedo with a green bow.

"Greenting." Ryan said bowing.

"Are you two ready?" Lisa asked.

"Oh yea." Ryan said.

"I already know your going to be a tough act to follow." Matt said.

"Speaking of act it's my turn now." Ryan said.

Ryan waited behind the curtain and waited for it to open.

"An now is someone you already know." The announcer said. "The Golden Knight!"

The curtain opened and Ryan stepped out onto the stage.

"You ready?" Ryan asked her as he took her ball off of his shield.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said.

"OK here we go." Ryan said. "Take the stage!"

Ryan through Latias's ball and it erupted it a storm of rose peddles. There in the middle was Latias.

"Ok girl lets light this place up!" Ryan said. "Use aurora beam and control it with psysic!"

Latias shot the aurora beam into the air and began to make it fly around in many different shapes.

"Now use Ice beam to make a cylinder" Ryan said.

"I am going to change something real quick." She said into his mind and made two cylinders.

"OK I will play along." Ryan though to her then said. "OK now divide the beam and send them into the tubes!"

Latias used her powers and divided the beam in half and sent them both rocketing into the tubes.

"Good now seal the tubes and send them flying!" Ryan said.

Latias froze the tops of the tubes and used psychic to send them high into the air. The tubes glowed white and the exploded showering the room with a snowfall of shimmering lights. The crowd went wild and the judges were speechless. The two of them bowed to the judges and left the stage.

"My god that was amazeing." Latias said her face glowing.

"You liked all the attention." Ryan said.

"You got to let me compete in more these." She said smileing.

"I might every once and a while." Ryan said.

"That was awesome!" Lisa said.

"Thanks." Latias said.

"Where's Matt?" Ryan asked

"Right here." He said coming back from the stage.

The first rounds ended and the six people were announce for the next round. Ryan, Lisa, and Matt all made it through. There was one guy that made it through that gave him the creeps. His nickname was Shade. He was taller then Ryan and had dark blue eyes and silver hair.

"Man I don't know how that guy got through to the second round." Ryan though to himself.

Well he first round is over with all three of them moving on to the next round.


	31. Ch 31: The next rounds

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

Ch 31: The next rounds

The groups for the next round were divided up and none of the three had to fight against each other. The main problem was that Matt had to go up against Shade in the second round. Ryan and Aqua were first up.

"Of girl lets do this!" Ryan said throwing Aqua'a ball.

When the ball opened it looked like it was snowing.

"Go Flygon." Ryan opponent said.

"Start" The announcer said.

"Flygon use aeriel ace!" The guy said.

"Aqua meet that attack head on with Iron tail!" Ryan said.

The two attacks clashed and they seamed to be even.

"Perfect now use ice beam." Ryan said.

Aqua fired an ice beam onto the Flygon's back and in fell to the floor, while it's trainer lost points.

"Flygon use sandstorm!" He said.

"Aqua hold you ground!" Ryan said to her.

As the sandstorm whipped around the stage the Flygon was in it waiting for the perfect moment to attack.

"Flygon use hyper beam." The trainer said.

"Roll to the left." Ryan said to her.

As Aqua rolled the hyper beam hit the ground causing the trainer to lose more points.

"Now get rid of this sandstorm with whirlpool." Ryan said.

As Aqua created the whirlpool the sand became stuck in it clearing the stage and making the whirlpool brown.

"Now trap Flygon in it!" Ryan said.

"Flygon dodge it!" The trainer said.

Flygon managed to dodge the attack causing Ryan to lose points.

"We have one minute left." The announcer said.

"I am ahead in points so I could stall for time or I could take him out now." Ryan though. "It's time to put our new attack to use. Jump on Flygon's back and use water pillar!"

Aqua jumped hight into the air and landed on Flygon's back. Then out of the ground a wall of pure water shot up and hit Flygon hard. It fell to the ground knocked out while Aqua landed doing a hand stand. After seeing this the crowd went wild. Ryan bowed to them and left the stage.

"What in god's name was that attack?" Lisa asked.

"It's something me and Aqua have been working on." Ryan said. "This is her first time doing it on a combat situation."

Yea..." Aqua said panting.

"You OK?" Ryan asked her.

"Yea the attack just takes a lot out of me." She said

"Go and grab some oran berries they will help." Ryan said.

"Thanks." Aqua said and headed into the over to Ryan's pack.

"Is Matt already out there?" Ryan asked.

"Yea." Lisa said. "He said that-"

Lisa was cut off by the sound of an explosion. Matt came into the room.

"I... lost." Matt said.

"What happened?" Ryan asked.

"Sorry guys I got to get out there." Lisa said and headed out to the stage.

"I don't know it was some kind of strange attack." He said. "It took out Magnezone in one hit."

"Damn." Ryan said. "But he is your strongest right."

"Yea..." He said.

Just then Shade walked in. He walked over to the corner of the room and stared at Ryan.

"Hey buddy if you got a problem say it!" Ryan said.

"Beat me and I will tell you something you need to know." Was all Shade said before walking out of the room.

"What in gods name is with this guy." Ryan said.

"Who knows" Matt said as Latias floated up. "Maybe you should put her back into her ball."

"Yea, that would be like me playing Russian roulette with a clip loaded gun." Ryan said. "She hates to be in those things. Trust me you don't want to make her mad."

"I don't trust that Shade guy." Latias said. "Do you think he is Cronos?"

"Possabily." Ryan said. "It he was he might have already tried something by now."

"I am out of the match so I will keep and eye on Latias." Matt said.

"Thanks." Ryan said as Lisa came runnng in.

"I won." she said.

The pairing for the next match were coming up and she was against Shade.

"Oh hell..." She said.

I wonder what Shade knows...


	32. Ch 32: The final round

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

Ch 32: The final round

Rather then take his time in the next round Ryan and Aqua quickly took out their opponent and headed back into the waiting room for the match between Shade and Lisa to end. About two minuets Lisa came back into the room.

"He beat me." She said. "He uses a Spiritome and the attack that it used is called soul sealer I think."

"Ok I will watch out for this." Ryan said as he headed out to the stage.

"Well everyone this is the final round!" The announcer said. "The Golden Knight aginste Shade."

"Lets do this Aqua!" Ryan said sening her out.

"OK Spiritome lets go." Shade said sending it out.

"Begin!" The announcer said.

"Aqua stay on you guard." Ryan said.

"Spiritome use soul sealer." Shade said.

An orb of purple shot out of the Spiritome's mouth.

"Got it think." Ryan said. "Aqua water pillar now!"

The pillar of water shot up and stopped the attack causing Shade to lose over half his points.

"It's going to take more then that to stop us!" Ryan said. "Aqua freeze the ground!"

Aqua used Ice beam to freeze the water on the ground into ice.

"Now get up close and use aurora beam!" Ryan said.

Aqua took off using the Ice to speed her up.

"Spiritome use shadow ball." Shade said.

The Spiritome shot a shadow ball at Aqua.

"Aqua to the left!" Ryan said.

Aqua moved to the left and avoided the attack and kept going causing Shade to lose more points.

"You close enough use water pillar." Ryan said. "Then follow up with the aurora beam!"

The pillar of water surrounded the Spiritome pulling it in, then Aqua jumped back and hit the Spiritome with the aurora beam taking the rest of Shade's points.

"It's over The Golden Knight wins the contest." The announcer said.

Shade walked over to Ryan gave him a piece of paper and then left the stage. The paper read.

_Meet me in the waiting room in ten minuets. Don't be late._

_Shade._

"What in the hell?" Ryan though.

After getting the ribbon Ryan headed back to the waiting room to see what Shade wanted. Shade was leaning against the wall. Latias flew up to Ryan as he cam in.

"You won!" She said to him.

"So your the one who captured Latias." Shade said.

"First of all she chose to come with." Ryan said. "And second what do you want to tell me."

"I am here to give you some information." Shade said.

"What sorta information?" Ryan asked.

"To the south of here about four days away there is a Cronos base." He said

"Why are you telling me this?" Ryan asked. "How do you know this?"

"I was the head researcher for Cronos tech until they started doing experiments I didn't agree with." He said. "I quit and now I just want to see their twisted work stopped."

"What are they doing?" Ryan asked him.

"Turning people into pokemon." The he said.

"I knew they were twisted but this?!." Ryan said.

"Yes." Shade said. "I want you to go there and destroy all of the data there and put all of the people there out of their pain. After today you will never see me again."

"Can you atleast tell me you name?" Ryan asked.

"It's James." He said turning to leave and throwing Ryan a small box. "Catch."

"What is this?" Ryan asked

"It's details on the base." James said. "Blue prints, pass codes and the self-destruct code for the generator. If the generator goes everything else goes with it."

"Understood." Ryan said. "I will make sure I take out the base."

"This is the only base they have this information at." James said. "Take it out and they can never do this again."

With that said James left.

"Are we sure we can trust this guy?" Latias asked.

"I think so." Ryan said. "While we were talking I was searching his mind. Everything he said was true."

"Should I get everyone ready to go?" Aqua asked.

"Yes we leave for the base right away." Ryan said as they headed back to the pokemon center.

So Shade wanted his help well thats strange...


	33. Ch 33: New Allies

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

Ch 33: New Allies.

After packing up Ryan and the others took off towards the base. They knew they were almost to the base and Ryan was talking to Latias.

"Latias I think you should not come into the base with us." Ryan said.

"Your my mate and I am not leaving you side." She said.

"I really think you should not come." Ryan said.

At that point Latias knocked Ryan on is back and looked him stright in the eyes.

"I am going." She said firmly.

"Very well." Ryan said.

"Ryan there are several pokemon up ahead." Star said landing next to them.

"Let me take a look." Ryan said said as his eyes turned purple.

Up ahead Ryan could see the life force of several pokemon. There Two Espeons, a Dragonair, a Gyrados, a Charizard, a Scyther and a Salamence. Ryan notice something strange about one of the Espeons, It had a human life force.

"Thats strange." Ryan said.

"What?" Latias asked.

"One of the pokemon has a human life force." Ryan said.

"Maybe he escaped the base." Latias said.

"I am going to contact him." Ryan said extending his mind. "Hello?"

"Show you self Cronos slime!" The Espeon said.

"Cronos?" Ryan said into his mind. "I am here to destroy the Cronos base."

"We are on the same side then." The Espeon said. "The names Felix."

"I am Ryan." Ryan said.

"Where are you?" Felix asked

"We are coming up to your area now so don't attack us." Ryan said.

Ryan and the others walked into a small clearing where Felix and his group were at.

"Hello." Ryan said taking off his helm.

"Hello. Felix said into his mind.

"You don't have to speak to me with you mind I can understand pokemon." Ryan said.

"Oh." He said.

There is something different about you." Ryan said "You have the body of a pokemon but the life force of a human."

"It's all Cronos's falt." Felis said.

"I see." Ryan said. "Well this is my group."

"Nice to meet you all." Felix said.

"I am Dream." Dragonair said.

"Names Ebony." The other Espeon said.

"Tiamat the name." The salamance said.

"I am Charlin." The charizard said stepping forward.

"Names Shadow." The Scyther said.

"I amDraconor." The Gyradose said.

"I have a Milotic as well named Seliss but he is not here right now." Felix said.

"Because of mating season." Ryan said. "My Milotic Misty is out there somewhere."

"Hey maybe they will meet." Felix said.

"I doubt it." Ryan said. "I let mine go on Full Moon island."

"You never know." He said. "Back to business."

"Right." Ryan said pulling out the blue prints for the base. "I know how to take this place out."

"How?" Felix asked.

"We need to trip the generator." Ryan said. "After we do that we have ten minuets to haul ass before the place blows up."

"Will that be enough time?" Latias asked putting her arms around Ryan.

"I think so." Ryan said.

"You two seam close." Felix said looking at the blue prints.

"We are mates." Ryan said.

"Your lucky then." Felix said looking at them. "So how do we get in?"

"Well we start at the main entrance here." Ryan said pointing at the spot on the blue prints. "Then we take the side shaft and go down to the lower level to where the generator is. From what these blue prints tell me there is a hidden path, to open it you have to hit the forth tile in the last room."

"When do we attack?" felix asked.

"Tonight at midnight." Ryan said.

All of these new OCs are owned by Felix the Eeveetrainer.


	34. Ch 34: Assault on the base

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

Ch 34: Assault on the base

Ryan spent the next few hours up loading all of the pass codes and blue prints into his helmet computer. He was in the armor room when Latias came in.

"Hey." She said floating up to him.

"Hey." Ryan said putting on the last bit of his armor except for the helm. "Latias I want you to promise me something, if things go south I want you to get out of there and don't look back."

"I am not going to make a promise I won't keep." She said putting her arms around him. "If you die I am going right along with you."

"Latias you have your whole life ahead of you." Ryan said. "Is that truly what you want?"

"I would rather die next to you then live for one day knowing I would never see you again." She said.

Just then Felix came in with Aqua behind him.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" He asked.

"No we were just talking." Latias said.

"Aqua is everything ready?" Ryan asked.

"Yea and we have an advantage tonight." Aqua said. "It is a new moon tonight."

"Pure darkness." Ryan said. "That will make things much easier. The time is here we attack the base now."

Ryan put on his helm and headed outside. After passing out amulets of protection they headed toward the base.

"Do you know what forces we are up against?" Felix asked.

"I am about to check." Ryan said as his eyes turned purple.

Ryan began to see the green life force of five human, and at least a hundred pokemon humans. He noticed something strange he was also seeing strange blue orbs as well.

"Looks like there are only five normal humans here but there are a lot of strange blue orbs around the base." Ryan said keeping his eyes purple. "Lets move."

The group made their way to the base and as they approached they saw a robot outside of it, it had a strange blue orb in it's upper body.

"It's the power cell." Ryan said. "Guess my powers are getting stronger."

"How do we take it out?" Felix asked.

"I will do it." Latias said taking a Knife from Ryan's leg armor and turning invisible.

"Careful!" Ryan said into her mind.

"I will be." She said. "Just tell me where to hit."

"Upper body center." Ryan said.

Latias jammed the blade into the power core of the robot shutting it down.

"Beautiful work." Ryan said pulling the blade out of the bot. "Lets keep moving. Star you Jack and, Tiamat you three have to wait here."

"What why?" Tiamat asked.

"I can't have three you three walking around the base with us." Ryan said "You will attract too much attention. Plus we need someone to keep watch out here. Star you are in charge of these two till I get back."

"Understood." She said.

Ryan and the rest of the group made their way into the base. Ryan noticed that something was not right.

"Where are all of the security bots?" He asked him himself then said. "Everyone stop for a second."

Ryan began looking for life force energy and saw at least ten blue orbs on the other side of the corner they were at.

"Hell they know we're here!" Ryan said drawing his blade. "Get ready!"

Ryan jumped around the corner and sent a wave of electrical energy at the bots frying their systems.

"Lets go!" Ryan said. "Kill anything that moves!"

Before they knew it Ryan and the group were fighting their way through an endless sea of robots as more and more powered up and came after them.

"We need to find the way to sub level seven!" Ryan said as he cut several bots in half coating his blade in oil.

"I see the elevator!" Dream said as she used voltage strike to blow up three bots.

"How do we get to it!?" Felix yelled.

Ryan looked over to see the door but it was guarded by a heavy bot with a chain gun.

"Everyone get close to me!" Ryan said holding his blade in front of him then slamming the the blade tip into the ground and yelling. "Halo destruction blast!"

A golden ring appeared above the group and pulses of energy began destroying the bots.

"As long as we are in the middle we are safe." Ryan said.

All of the bots were dead but Ryan knew more would come soon.

"Lets go!" Ryan said panting as the took of for the elevator.

"What the hell did you just do?!" Felix said.

"It's a lost battle technique." Ryan said "It's not easy to do but as you saw it is extremely powerful."

"That's a understatement." Felix said as they headed down in the elevator.

When they got out they headed to a door the read 'experiment storage area.'

The attack on the base is going well so far. Who knows what they are going to have to deal with now.


	35. Ch 35: Inside the base

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

Ch 35: Inside the base

Ryan and the group were standing outside the door waiting for Ryan to find the pass code.

"I got the code." Ryan said typing it into the pin pad. "Be warned I feel falling life forces in the next room. We can't save any of them."

"Let's go." Latias said.

They entered the room to find cells with humans at all different forms of transformation. The whole scene made Ryan sick.

"My god..." Was all Ryan could say.

"Look a terminal." Felix said.

Ryan went over and began searching for the pass code.

"If possible I want to put them all out of pain now." Ryan said. "I got the code."

Ryan began to hack the systems trying to find something of use.

"Bingo." Ryan said. "I can fill the chambers with sleeping gas."

Ryan taped some keys and the cells all filled with a blue gas.

"When their end comes they won't feel it now." Ryan said.

"Ryan look over here." Dream said.

In the room she was looking in were four people in lab coats injecting some person strapped to a table with a vial of green liquid.

"They are starting again!" Ryan said. "I'll fix them!".

Ryan went back to the computer and typed something then the other room went up in flames.

"We need to get to the generator room." Ryan said. "I shut off the robots and unlocked the doors."

Ryan and the others moved out of the lab and down a long passage way.

"According to the blue prints the generator is just down this next hall." Ryan said.

As Ryan kicked open the door he was met by a storm of bullets.

"Shit!" Ryan yelled and jumped out of the way.

"I though you shut off all the defences." Felix said.

"Those are auto turrets." Ryan said pulling out a flair. "They must be on a separate system."

"What's the flair for?" Dream asked.

"There are two types of auto turrets." Ryan said. "Ones type shoot anything that moves and the other shoots anything that's hot."

Ryan lite the flair and through it into the hall the guns began firing for several minuets after the flair hit the ground.

"Great they are heat sensitive." Ryan said.

"Can I try and sneak past?" Latias asked.

"No." Ryan said. "It will see your body heat and open fire."

"Can't you just run in and blow them up?" Felix asked.

"The ammo is armor piercing." Ryan said. "It would blow right through me."

Ryan pulled out a small camera and attacked it to a monitor in his arm and through the camera into the room.

"OK it looks like there are three turrets." Ryan said. "How are we going to get past?"

"What if I cover your armor with a thin covering of ice?" Aqua asked. "It would take care of the heat."

"Lets try it." Ryan said.

Aqua used a low power ice beam and lightly coated Ryan's armor in ice.

"Here I go." Ryan said and charged into the room.

Everyone waited to see what happened. They heard three explosions.

"All clear." Ryan yelled.

They followed Ryan to a large door.

"This is it." Ryan said as hey typed a pass code into the pin pad.

The giant door opened and inside was a large generator with a computer terminal on one side.

"OK time to blow this place sky high." Ryan said walking up to the terminal.

Ryan began typing on the terminal searching for something. After several minuets Ryan set his watch next to hit terminal and turned to the group.

"After I hit enter we have ten minuets to get out of here before this place goes super nova." Ryan said. "I want you all to get a head start. After you get to the elevator make sure to send it back to this level."

"I got it." Aurora said. "I will make sure it is send back down."

Everyone but Latias took off.

"I am staying with you." Latias said.

"I figured you would." Ryan said.

After five minuets Ryan activated the self destruct program.

"Self destruction in ten minuets." A computer voice said. "Evacuate immediately."

"Time to haul ass!" Ryan said.

Ryan added up the time they needed to get out as they were running.

"The elevator take two minuets to reach the the top." Ryan said. "After that we will need at least another two to get out if we keep going at this speed."

"Self-destruct sequence activated. Self-destruction in t-minus nine minuets." The computer voice said.

Ryan and Latias reached the elevator just as it hit their floor.

"Self-destruct sequence activated self-destruction in t-minus four minuets."

"Lets go." Ryan said as they go in.

The elevator started going but it was too slow for Ryan's liking.

"Screw this." Ryan said kicking the emergency hatch open. "Lets fly!"

Ryan and Latias made it to that top and kept flying to the exit.

"Self-destruct sequence activated self-destruction in t-minus two minuets."

"We need to haul big time!" Ryan said.

Ryan and Latias put on a last burst of speed and got out just as the timer hit one minuet.

"Everyone haul ass now!" Ryan yelled as he and Latias shot past them.

Everyone took off fast and shortly after it looked like a volcano erupted under the base.

"Poor souls." Ryan said. "May they rest in peace. Lets get back to camp."

The base is gone and those poor souls are now at peace.


	36. Ch 36: Homesick

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

Ch 36: Homesick

After destroying the base everyone headed back to the camp to try and get some sleep.It was about six in the morning and Ryan and Latias were sitting outside at the campfire talking to Felix.

"If you guys want you can travel with us." Ryan said. "More chances to fight Cronos."

"When you put it that way yea we will come." Felix said.

"Cool." Ryan said. "I only have one extra tent so all of you will either have to share it or some of you can take the empty rooms of my tent."

"I think we will just share the extra tent." Ebony said.

"It's in my tent on the shelf in the main room." Ryan said.

"Thanks." Felix said as they headed into the tent.

A few minuets later Eevee and Burner approached them.

"Hey guys." Burner said.

"Well hello you two." Ryan said.

"There is something we need to talk to you about." Eevee said.

"What is it?" Ryan asked.

"I am ready to evolve now." Eevee said.

"I see." Ryan said. "What would you like to become?"

"A Glaceon." Eevee said.

"Fire and ice I see." Ryan said with a grin. "Well we are a ways from route 217 so it will have to wait for a while."

"That's fine." Eevee said. "I can wait."

"Well I am off to bed." Ryan said yawning.

"Right behind you." Latias said.

The two of them headed to the room to get some shuteye when they laid down Ryan knew something was bothering Latias.

"Whats wrong?" Ryan asked putting his arm around her.

"Just a little homesick." She said. "I have never been away from home for this long."

"Well why don't we all take a trip there." Ryan said.

"It's too far away." Latias said. "It would take us weeks to get there on foot."

"Where is your home?" Ryan asked

"It's a city known as Alto Mare." Latias said. "It's in the middle of a big sea."

"Alto Mare, where have I heard that before." Ryan said.

"We could not get there on foot we would have to get a boat anyway." Latias said.

"My mom might be able to help." Ryan said. "She has a friend who owns a big boat."

"I have never met you mom." Latias said.

"I think I am going to call her." Ryan said.

"Where does she live?" Latias asked.

"Hearthome city." Ryan said as he grabbed a strange box and borough it over to the bed. "It's my home town."

"I see." Latias said. "What's in the box?"

"A special phone." Ryan said opening it and reveal a screen and two pairs of headphones with microphones attacked.

"Here put this on." Ryan said handing her a pair.

"OK." She said slipping them over her head.

Ryan hit a green button next to the screen and the phone turned on. Latias watched as Ryan typed several numbers on a pin pad next to the screen.

"I hope she is up." Ryan said. "It's six in the morning so she should be."

The screen turned on and a woman with brown hair and blue eyes was on the other side.

"Hi mom." Ryan said.

"Ryan it's been so long." She said the she saw Latias. "Ryan what pokemon is that?"

"Take a guess." Ryan said giving Latias a kiss on the cheek.

"That's Latias am I right?" She asked.

"You hit the nail on the head." Ryan said. "Latias this is my mom Jane."

Latias tried to say hello but Ryan's mom could not understand her.

"Sorry dear I can't understand you." Jane said.

"She said hello it's nice to meet you." Ryan said.

"I saw the contest in Floaroma town." Jane said. "You two did great."

Latias started to blush.

"Thanks mom." Ryan said. "You know that friend of yours with the boat?"

"Yea." She said

"You think you could ask her if we could take up to a place called Alto Mare." Ryan said.

"Well tell you what." Jane said. "She is going to be coming over in a few days why do you come home and you can ask her yourself."

"OK I think we can make it." Ryan said. "My group has gotten a lot bigger since last time."

"We have plenty of room here." Jane said.

"I am not too sure when we will get there." Ryan said. "We got a long way to travel."

"Don't worry dear I am sure you will make it here in time." Jane said. "Why do you want to go to Alto Mare anyway?"

"It's Latias's home." Ryan said.

"Oh I see." Jane said. "Will I will talk to you later."

"Bye mom." Ryan said and hung up.

"Do you really think they will let us use the boat?" Latias asked.

"Yea." Ryan said. "I they let me barrow it for two weeks to go on a camping trip in the orange islands."

"Everyone seams to trust you a lot." Latias said.

"It's not easy to earn they much trust in someone." Ryan said. "I never betray someones trust. Never have, never will."

"I trust you with my life." Latias said.

"Just as I trust you with mine." Ryan said.

"So whats the plan?" Latias asked yawning.

"We stay here and get to sleep," Ryan started. "Then we pack up and head to through the lost city shortcut through Mt. Coronet and that should put us just outside of Hearthome city. All in all two days, three tops."

"Sounds like a plan." Latias said putting her head on the pillow. "Goodnight."

Within seconds she was fast asleep. With Ryan following soon after.

They got a plan now we just have to see if it will work.


	37. Ch 37: The dream

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

Lemon time. This lemon instead of being human x pokemon is pokemon x pokemon.

Ch 37: The dream

Ryan opened his eyes to find a strange room filled with light blue fog.

"What in the world is going on?" Ryan asked himself. "Somethings not Right."

Ryan saw a mirror on a wall and when he looked in it he found that he was not a human but a Latios.

"What in the hell?!" Ryan said. "I must be dreaming."

All of Ryan's senses had become stronger including his sense of smell. Just then Ryan smelled something sweet.

"What is that sweet smell." Ryan said. "I must find it."

Ryan started looking around for the source of the sweet scent, as he went the light blue fog began changing to light pink. There in the center of the fog was Latias.

"Hello."Ryan said.

"Ryan is that you?" She asked.

"Yea." Ryan said. "What are you doing in my dream?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Latias said. "I think we are in a sharing dream."

"I've heard of those." Ryan said. "Psysic pokemon can have them with their trainers if they are close enough."

"We are about as close as we can get." Latias said.

Just then the sweet smell hit Ryan's nose again.

"What is that smell." Ryan said.

"I think it's me." Latias said blushing greatly. "In my dreams I am always in heat."

Ryan looked to see her entrence full exposed and dripping wet.

"We can mate if you want." Ryan said. "This is a dream so we don't have anything to worry about."

"Sound fun." She said rolling over on her back.

Ryan wasted no time and began licking her entrance sending Latias into a series of loud moans. Ryan slowly slipped now thicker tongue deep into Latias's entrance and began licking her inner walls sending Latias into several long moan.

"Deeper." She said into his mind.

Ryan granted her wish by thrusting his tongue deeper into her entrance causing her to shiver in pleasure. Ryan explored Latias's entrance licking every inch sending explosions of pleasure through her. Ryan felt her wall tighten as she released into his mouth.

"I don't want this dream to end!" Latias moaned.

Ryan floated over Latias and they began kissing, their tongues wrapping around each other.

"I want you in me now." Latias said.

"Your wish is my command." Ryan said as a flap of skin pulled back and his member slid out.

Ryan gently slid into her. It was slightly bigger then his human one but Latias didn't mind. It was strange trying to mate while floating but Ryan soon figured out how and began thrusting deep into Latias sending her into a series of sharp moans. The two of them floated high into the air as Ryan continued the thrust into Latias. and with a deep moan Ryan released into her.

"Don't stop!" She moaned as he releaced into her.

Ryan picked up speed as they continued to fly higher into the air. Ryan began kissing Latias again intertwining their tongues and adding to the stimulation. Latias let out a loud, long moan as she releaced onto Ryan's member causing Ryan to release soon after.

"Do you want to keep going?" Ryan asked her looking into his mate's big golden eyes.

"Yea we are having too much fun to quit now." She said with a smile.

Ryan began to thrust hard into Latias sending wave after wave of pleasure through her body. Latias looked deeply into Ryan' eyes as he continued to thrust deeply into her as Ryan looked deeply into hers. Everything else around them was forgotten and the only thing that mattered to them was each other. Ryan knew that for the rest of their lives they were going to be together and she knew it too. With one final thrust deep into Latias Ryan released his seed into her causing her to release as well. As their juices mixed for the last time the two of them stopped and looked deeply into each others eyes.

"Too bad this is all a dream." Latias said.

"Just remember one day this will be real." Ryan said kissing her again.

"I love you." Latias said.

"I love you too." Ryan said about to kiss her again.

Just then the two of them woke up at the same time covered in sweat and looked at each other.

"Latias..." Ryan said. "Did we just..."

Mate in a dream..." Latias said. "Yea..."

"Wow." Was all Ryan could say.

"I think we need to change the sheets." Latias said turning redder then her wings.

"Yea I think I am going to go change my shorts." Ryan said.

"Ryan." She said.

"Yea?" Ryan asked her.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He said with a smile.

That was one hell of a dream lol.


	38. Ch 38: Mother's house

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

Ch 38: Mother's house

After dealing with a couple things Ryan and Latias left the tent to go tell everyone the plan. They packed up the camp and headed to the lost city. As Ryan expected no one was around the city so they did not bother stopping. They followed Ryan through a path the ended in a dead end. Ryan pushed a rock out of the way and they were just outside of Hearthome city.

"Where are there paths to every city in there?" Aurora asked.

"Yep." Ryan said.

"So my love where to?" Latias asked.

Everyone noticed that over the past two days the two of them had been getting closer then ever.

"Did something happen between the two of you?" Felix asked.

"A shared dream." Ryan said. "That's all I am going to say."

"So where are we going to?" Aurora asked.

"My house is a modest place in the north part of town." Ryan said.

The house was anything but a house. It was a mansion.

"Wow dude this place is giant." Felix said. You must be loaded!"

"You could say that." Ryan said as they walked up to the door.

Ryan pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

"Mom I am home!" Ryan yelled.

"Ryan is that you?" A woman said walking down the stairs.

"Hey mom." Ryan said walking up to her and hugging her.

"Ryan it's been almost a year." Jane said before seeing Latias in her human form and askrf. "Ryan who is this girl? You better not be cheating on Latias I raised you better!"

"I am Latias." She said into her mind. "When I am in town I turn into human form."

"I am sorry Ryan." Jane said.

"Don't think of it." Ryan said. "Latias I think it's safe to turn back to normal."

Latias turn back into her true form.

"OK everyone go ahead and find your rooms." Jane said.

"Mom me and Latias share a room but you already know that." Ryan said.

Everyone took off leaving Ryan, Latias, and Jane in the main room.

"So how long have you two been together?" Jane asked.

"Over a year." Ryan said.

"So if you don't mind me asking just how close are you two?" Jane asked.

"Well look at it this way mom." Ryan said. "Me and her are going to start a family in a couple years."

"How?" Jane asked. "She is a pokemon."

"True but she can turn human." Ryan said. "Plus I am not going to be human for too much longer."

"What do you mean?" Jane asked.

"I am going to ask the pokemon god to turn me into a Latios." Ryan said. "I can still turn back to human."

"You two are really serious." Jane said.

"At least you don't thing this is strange mom." Ryan said.

"I can't tell you who to fall in love with." Jane said. "besides I think you two make a cute couple."

"Thanks." Latias said into her mind as she blushed.

Everyone came back into the room.

"Mom I am going to take a bath." Ryan said.

"You know where it is." Jane said then noticed Latias following Ryan. "Where are you going?"

"To go take a bath with Ryan." She said into her mind.

"Before you say anything mom Latias has taken showers with me before." Ryan said. "So not letting us now would do you no good."

"I was just going to say have fun." Jane said with a smile. "Not like I could stop her anyway. You were not here for your birthday so here is your present."

Jane pulled out a large box with a golden ribbon on it.

"Thanks mom." Ryan said pulling off the wrapping paper.

Inside was a black and gold sword box.

"Mom is this what I think it is?" Ryan asked.

"Open it and find out." Jane said.

Ryan opened the box and inside was a black sword sheath about three foot long with golden dragons carved on the sides. The blade itself was as shiny as polished silver with etching of golden dragons on the blade and on the base where the blade meets the hilt was a name carved in pure gold. The name read Nai Lena

"Mom this is the Morotaca blade!" Ryan said.

"The what?" Latias asked.

"The Morotaca blade." Ryan said. "It was the last blade made by the famous blade smith Nai Lena. She was one of the most skilled smiths in all the would. How did you get this? It's one of a kind!"

"I have my ways." Jane said. "I know you have been looking for that blade for many years. So I figured it would be the perfect gift."

"Mom thanks." Ryan said hugging her. "I am going to go put this on my wall right now."

Ryan took Latias up stairs to his room. Next to the door was a pin pad.

"You have a security system for your room?" Latias asked.

"Yea." Ryan said typing a code in. "I have alot of money in my swords."

Ryan opened the door and they walked in. There was swords all over the walls. On the far wall was a glass case. Ryan walked over and put the sword into it.

"I will show you more of the swords after out bath." Ryan said as they headed to the room across the hall.

The bathroom was extremely big. In the center was a large swimming pool like bath tub filled with hot water.

"Jump in." Ryan said stripping of his clothes and jumping in with Latias behind him.

"How does the water stay so clean?" Latias asked.

"The water goes through several filters before returning to the main pool." Ryan said splashing water at Latias.

"That's cool." She said.

After washing up Ryan and Latias got out. Latias looked for a towel but could not find any.

"How do we dry off?" She asked.

"Watch." Ryan said hitting a button and the wall opened up revealing a large fan with a heater behind it. "Hold on to something."

Latias grabbed onto Ryan's arm as the fan started up blowing warm air on them. When it was finished Ryan's hair was all puffed out.

"Ryan your hair looks haralious!" Latias said laughing.

"Thanks a lot." Ryan said smoothing his hair down.

"Are you going to show me the other swords now?" Latias asked Ryan who was getting dressed.

"Sure." Ryan said. "Let's go back down and talk to my mom some more first."

Looks like Ryan is going to be home for a few days.


	39. Ch 39: Ryan's swords and training

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

Ch 39: Ryan's swords and training

Ryan and Latias headed back down stairs to see him mom some more.

"Were back." Ryan said sitting down on the couch. "Burner, Eevee you two can go next."

"Don't they need help?" Jane asked.

"My pokemon are smarter then others." Ryan said. "Most of them even know how to use money."

"Your kidding." Jane said.

"Nope, watch." Ryan said pulling out fifty dollars and a notepad. "Hey Star how much money is here?"

Star walked over and took the money from Ryan and counted it. Then she wrote fifty on the notepad. Jane was amazed.

"How did she do that?!" Jane said as Star just smiled.

"I showed her how to count." Ryan said. "It's easy to do given you take the time to do it. When we are in the woods and need something she takes off to the closest town and gets it."

Just then Ryan remeabered he forgot to tell Burner and Eevee not to use the drying fan.

"Oh dang I better-" Ryan started to say then stopped when he heard the fan. "Oh boy this should be interesting."

About five minuest later a dark red and a brown puff ball came down the stairs.

"Sorry guys." Ryan said trying not to laugh. "I forgot to warn you about that."

"Na ya think." Burner said trying to smooth out his fur.

"It's cool." Eevee said with a smile as she smoothed out her fur. "I sorta like it."

"Well if anyone need me I will be up stairs showing Latias my swords." Ryan said.

Ryan and Latias headed up to his room and went in.

"Where did you get all of these?" Latias asked looking at a curved sword.

All of the sword in the room had a carving on a dragon on the blade.

"I got most of them through collectors and others were gifts from family and friends." Ryan said taking two training blades off the wall.

"Were all of these blades made by Nai Lena?" Latias asked.

"Most are." Ryan said. "You know anything about sword fighting?"

"Not really." Latias said. "All I know is what I have see you do and I don't even understand it."

"I can teach you a couple of things if you want." Ryan said.

"We don't want to hurt each other." Latias said.

"Easy fix." Ryan said drawing one of the training blade and running it across his arm. "The training blades are dull."

"OK I will give it a shot then." She said with a smile.

"Cool." Ryan said handing her one of the blades. "Star knows a thing or to about swords as well."

"She does?" Latias asked.

"Yep." Ryan said. "Anyone who can walk upright or in your case can fly I will try and teach."

"You think Star will come up here and show us?" Latias asked.

"Let me check." Ryan said reaching out to Solar with his mind, "Solar can you please send Star up."

"Sure no problem." Solar said.

A few moments later Star was at the door. Ryan let her in.

"Hello." Star said. "What did you need?"

"You remember the battle dance I showed you for that one contest?" Ryan asked her.

"Yea." Star said.

"Lets show it to Latias." Ryan said.

"Sure I still remeaber it." She said taking a training blade from Ryan. "I can't use it in a fight but is helps me relax."

"She only has three fingers but she learned how to hold the blade." Ryan said as he took a battle stance.

Ryan and Star crossed blades then jumped back.

"Ready?" Ryan asked Star.

"Yep." She said.

Ryan and Star charged each other and clashed blades showering the tile floor with golden sparks. Ryan and Star blocking each others strikes moving in perfect harmony, they knew this routine well because they often practiced it. Each movement was as elegant as a graceful dance. They knew what they were going to do before they made the move so there was no way they could get hurt. Ryan and Star finished and bowed to each other.

"Wow that was cool." Latias said.

"I can't fight with swords but this is more a dance then real fighting." Star said. "It may seam rough but its really quite relaxing. I am heading back down stairs, see you two later."

"That looks fun." Latias said. "Can I try?"

"You have to learn the basics first." Ryan said. "Because you float you stance will be different. Take the hilt of the blade in your left hand and put you right on top of it."

"Like this?" Latais asked.

"Perfect." Ryan said with a smile. "Now turn the blade till it is comfortable in your hand."

After several minuets Latias liked having the blade pointing to her left side.

"How is this?" Latias asked.

"Good." Ryan said taking his blade. "Now before you can attack you must learn to defend."

"How?" Latias asked. "I know you can block with you sword."

"It's easy." Ryan said. "Now when I swing my blade over my head you turn your blade sideways and hold it in the blade's path."

"Like this?" Latias asked holding the blade up.

"No more like this." Ryan said as he moved her arms up more. "Now you have more time to stop the blade."

"Ok I see." Latias said.

"Now we test it." Ryan said holding his blade. "Ready?"

"Yea." She said holding her blade.

Ryan did a slow swing that Latias blocked.

"Now bad for a first block." Ryan said. "Now turn your blade sideways to block a side swing. Try and time the block so that you push them back. Being able to push me back will be vital in the battle dance."

"Ok let's try it." Latias said.

Ryan swung to to the left side and she blocked the swing and managed to push him back.

"Nicely done." Ryan said with a smile. "Now I am going to attack slowly and I want you to block the attacks."

Ryan began doing slow attacks on Latias testing her to see how well she adjusted to his changes in attacks.

"Not bad." Ryan said bowing to her.

"You too," She said bowing back. "I was supposed to do that right?"

"Yep." Ryan said. "It's a sign of respect."

"So what now?" Latias asked.

"Well we-." Ryan started to say when his door flew open and his little brother was standing there. Latias quickly turned invisible before He saw her.

"Sam what did I tell you about barging into my room!" Ryan yelled. "Get out!"

Sam took off running and Ryan closed and locked the door.

"My god he is a real pain in the ass." Ryan said as Latias turned back to normal again. Ryan reached out to his mom with his mind. "Mom please deal with Sam he almost saw Latias. Just think what you want to say."

"Sorry son." Jane said.

"It's not your fault." Ryan said. "It's just if we were not paying attention he might of saw Latias and you know how big of a mouth he has."

"You have a point." Jane said.

"Ok Latias lets get back to work." Ryan said.

They trained for another hour before Ryan decided to turn on some music.

"Your getting really good." Ryan said. "Keep it up and who knows you might be able to fight with a blade."

"You think so?" She asked happily.

"It's possible." Ryan said putting a CD into his stereo and Pon De Replay started playing.

"I love this song." Latias said with a smile.

"I know." Ryan said with a grin. "Why do you think I put this song in."

Ryan turned his back and when he turned around Latias was singing the song perfectly.

"Holy crap!" Ryan said. "Your good."

"Thanks." Latias said. "A friend of mine back in Alto Mare showed me this song. I can understand it but I can't sing it in human."

"Well I could try and teach you how to talk human through our psychic link." Ryan said.

"It's worth a shot." Latais said.

"Ok clear you mind and open it." Ryan said.

Ryan began to send information on human talking into Latias's mind. When he was finished he broke the connection.

"Done." Ryan said. "Give it a shot."

"Did it work?" Latias asked in human.

"Oh yea." Ryan said with a grin.

"Perfect now I can really blend in." She said.

"We still got to give you a name for you human form." Ryan said. "How about Ruby?"

"I like it." She said hugging him. "Thanks."

Just then Jane knocked on the door.

"Who is it? Ryan asked.

"Your mom." She said.

"Come on in." Ryan said.

Jane came in and saw the two of them covered in sweat.

"What were you two doing?" She asked.

"Ryan was showing me how to fight with sword." Latias said in human.

"Did you just talk?" Jane asked.

"Yep." She said. "Ryan showed me how to."

"From now on when she is in her human form call her Ruby OK." Ryan said.

"Sure." Jane said. "Dinner is done."

"Cool let's go." Latias said turning into Ruby.

"Ok Ruby, Ryan lets go eat." Jane said.

Latias is becoming more like a human everyday.

I am not sure if I am going to have Ryan teach her how to fight with blades. I need to know what you all think so please let me know what you think. I will be posting the next chapter tomorrow so pm me or leave your answer in your review. Which ever gets more points will be put in the story.

Till next time my friends.


	40. Ch 40: A message

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

Ch 40: A message

Ryan and Latias headed down to dinner to find Sam watching the TV. He saw Latias in her human form and got a giant grin.

"Who is that Ryan," He said. "Your girlfriend?"

"Soon to be wife thank you very much." Latias said. "The names Ruby."

Sam's jaw dropped and he turned back to the TV.

"Nice one." Ryan said.

"Thanks." Latias said.

"Mom where are all of the pokemon?" Ryan asked.

"They are in back playing." Jane said.

"Whats in that cabinet over there if you don't mind me asking."

"It's an icebox." Ryan said opening it. "We had it custom made to look like that."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Jane went to the door and came back with a brown box.

"Ryan do you know anyone named the Red Dragon?" Jane asked.

Ryan's eyes went wide, and he took the box from her. Inside was a disk. Ryan ran up to his room and he grabbed his laptop and brought it down stairs and put the disk in. A woman in blue clothing and bright red hair came up.

"Hello Red Dragon or should I say Ryan." She said. "I am Anna leader of Cronos tech. I am giving you a warning now, meddle in our affairs and you will never see your family again!"

At hearing this all of them except for Latias started laughing.

"Whats so funny?!" Latias said. "They just threatened you family."

"My dear tell me who do you think taught me how to fight with a sword?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know." Latias said.

"My mom," Ryan said. "and she it teaching Sam."

"So if they break in here they are dead meat." Jane said.

"Look the video is still going." Sam said.

"I know that you have Latias with you and we WILL take her from you." Anna said.

Sam's jaw dropped and he looked at Ruby.

"Your Latias aren't you!" He said.

"I don't know what you talking about." She said.

"They think I have a Latias with me but I don't" Ryan said.

"Have you ever see one?" Sam asked.

"Yea." Ryan said." Now please stop asking questions."

"Who is Cronos tech?" Sam asked.

"Sam your brother said stop." Jane said. "Now please stop, your too young to understand it yet."

"OK mom." Sam said.

"Is your mom really that strong?" Latias asked Ryan.

"She is not as strong as me but she is still very strong." Ryan said.

"The student surpassed the master." Jane said. "So what now?"

"Nothing is going to change." Ryan said. "I know if you get attacked you can hold your own against them."

"Well naturally." Sam said.

"What did I tell you about getting cocky?" Ryan said.

"That it will lead to my downfall." Sam said. "Like that will ever happen."

"You think you can take me out." Ryan said.

"Please I don't think I know." Sam said.

"Draw!" Ryan said drawing the training blade he had at his side. "Ruby please get him a blade."

"OK." She said running up to Ryan's room and coming back with a training sword.

"Time to say goodnight." Sam said.

"Do they always settle problems like this?" Latias asked.

"Yep." Jane said. "When you live in a house with three blade masters these things happen."

Sam charged Ryan who blocked Sam's strike and sent him flying across the room.

"Like I said you get too cocky." Ryan said holding his blade at an angle. "Arcane Slasher!"

Ryan slashed his sword so fast Latias could not see what happened. All she saw was Sam flying and landing on the couch.

"Oh come on you don't even know how to block Arcane Slasher yet." Ryan said. "You always want to learn how to attack but never to defend."

"Don't tell me how to fight!" Sam said getting up and leaving the room.

"Sore loser." Ryan said sheathing his sword.

"What was that?" Latias asked.

"Arcane Slasher." Ryan said. "It's one of the first things I am going to teach you. Your going to learn to block it first, then you will learn how to use it."

"Yea I don't want to end up like your brother just did." Latias said.

"Let's go and start." Ryan said.

_Meanwhile in the other room._

"He thinks he is so big and bad just because he knows more." He said. "Just wait I am going to show him one of these days. I am going to mess up his training that's what I am going to do."

Oh great lets hope Latias's cover is not blown


	41. Ch 41: Basic training

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

Ch 41: Basic training

Ryan and Latias headed back to his room to train some more. Little did they know Sam was spying on them. He watch as Ryan typed the code to his door.

"44589." Sam said writing the code down. "I will let them start a little the I'll ambush them."

Ryan and Latias headed into the room and Ryan locked the door and Latias turned back to her true form.

"From our last session I can tell you understand the basic attacks." Ryan said. "Now your going to learn the first of many special attacks, the Arcane Slasher. The attack consists of five movements, two diagonal slashes one from the top left and one from the top right, then one from top to bottom and the left to right, the last attack is a stab to the center."

"That sound hard." Latias said.

"Not really." Ryan said as he pulled out a dummy. "Watch I will do it slow."

Ryan held his blade at an angle and did the five attacks one after the other.

"Now before you use this attack you have to learn to block it first." Ryan said. "Now if you get a chance I want you to try and counter the attack."

"OK." Latias said.

The two of them stepped into the center of the room and bowed to each other. Ryan started slow and picked up speed. Ryan was going extremely fast and Latias was was blocking all of the attacks very well on the last attack she dodged all of the attack and counter Ryan's attack with a slash toward the head that Ryan blocked.

"Very nice." Ryan said bowing to Latias.

"Thanks." She said bowing back.

"Your skills already surpass Sam's" He said wiping the sweat from hit forehead.

"You thinks so?" She asked.

"Yep." Ryan said. "Keep this up and you will be on the next level in no time. OK we take a break then you begin to learn to attack with it."

"How long did it take you to master this attack?" Latias asked.

"It took me about a week to master this form." Ryan said. "This is the most basic of these attacks."

"Do you think I would ever be able to use the Halo destruction blast?" Latias asked.

"If you work hard enough you will." Ryan said. "It took me six months to get the attack right."

"I think I am ready to try the attack now." Latias said.

"OK lets go then." Ryan said. "Remember that the attack must be chained together."

"I know." Latias said.

Latias charged Ryan and began trying to do the Arcane Slasher attack. After several tries she started getting the attack right.

"There now your getting it." Ryan said. "Remember the blade is a extension of your body."

Outside of the room Sam was getting ready to ambush them.

"OK brother lets see how you like this." Sam said typing the code in then kicking the door open. "I got you-"

Sam saw Latias and let out a scream.

"HOLY HELL!" He yelled and took off down stairs. "Mom! Mom Ryan has a strange pokemon in his room!"

"Oh dear." Jane said.

Ryan came running down the stairs with Latias in her human form.

"What did I tell you about breaking into my room?!" Ryan yelled.

"Who was that pokemon?!" Sam said. "It was Latias wasn't it!"

"Ryan you might as well tell him." Jane said. "He already knows about Latias."

"Right..." Ryan said. "Latias turn to your normal form please."

Latias returned to her true form and Sam's jaw dropped a mile.

"Sam you can't tell anyone about her or so help me I will never speak to you again!" Ryan said in a grave voice.

"What is she doing here?" Sam asked.

"She is my girlfriend." Ryan said.

"But she is a pokemon!" Sam said.

"You won't understand any of this because you are too young." Ryan said. "I won't be human for too much longer."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I can't explain." Ryan said.

"What about Cronos?" Sam asked,

"They are a crime origination bent on capturing all of the legendary pokemon." Ryan said. "I am the one who is going to bring them down. That's all I can say. You tell no one about what was just said got it."

"Yea." He said.

"Just forget everything you saw just now." Ryan said. "The less you know the better. Latias lets get back to work."

The two of them headed back up stairs.

"After this we need a way to unwind." Latias said as they got into his room.

"Hey I know." Ryan said walking over to a map on his wall. "Lets go to the blue moon."

"What town is it in?" Latias asked.

"It's near the beach on route 213." Ryan said. "We can make it there easy."

"You think so?" Latias asked coming over to look at the map.

"Yep." Ryan said. "We have to get you some club clothes first."

"What's wrong with these?" Latias asked.

"No one wears a short skirt and a green dress shirt to a club at the same time." Ryan said.

"How do you know?" Latias asked.

"I spent time at the nightclub here in Hearthome." Ryan said. "I am somewhat of a DJ my self."

"I see." Latias said. "Do you know where I can get some club clothes?"

"Yep," Ryan said digging through his closet and pulling out a pair of bluejeans and a white shirt. "There is a shop here I get all my stuff from. It's ran by my friend Crystal. Feel like going shopping?"

"Sure why not." She said with a smile.

Looks like it's time to relax. Let's hope nothing happens.


	42. Ch 42: Getting ready

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

Ch 42: Getting ready

Ryan was searching for something else in the closet when something hit him.

"Dang I forgot to ask mom if it was OK for us to go." He said.

"Lets go ask her." Latias said. "You think I need to turn back into my human form?"

"I don't think so just be careful." Ryan said.

The two of them headed down stairs to find Jane watching TV.

"Hey mom." Ryan said.

"Done training already." Jane said.

"Change of plans." Ryan said. "You care if we go to the Blue Moon night club near lake Valor?"

"Good luck getting in." She said laughing.

"We got someone on the inside." Latias said.

"We go ahead then." Jane said. "Just be careful."

"We will." Ryan said. "First we got to get you come new clothes. Hey were is Sam?"

"He left to his friends house." Jane said. "Said something about showing them something."

"Oh great." Ryan said. "So help me if he brings them over here I'll kill him."

Just then the phone rang.

"Hello." Jane said. "Hold on let me see. Ryan there is some person on the phone named Mew Mew for you."

"Cool let me have it." Ryan said. "Hello Mew."

"Hey Ryan." Mew said. "You two got anything planned tonight?"

"We were going to the Blue Moon." Ryan said.

"Really," Mew said. " Mesprit and I were going there and was going to ask if you two wanted to come."

"Cool we will see you there." Ryan said. "Bye."

"Bye." Mew said and hung up.

"What did she want?" Latias asked.

"They are going to the blue moon tonight too." Ryan said.

At hearing this Latias did a back flip.

"What's up with her?" Jane asked.

"Her and Latias are like sisters." Ryan said.

"Oh." Jane said.

Ryan and Latias went back up stairs and after Ryan go dressed he strapped his sword onto his back.

"Will they let you in with that." Latias asked.

"Yea." Ryan said. "I have permits that let me take this thing anywhere. I went through hell and back to get them."

"It's not very often I see the sword on you back." Latias said.

"When I am going somewhere like this I put it on my back." Ryan said. Lets go get you some clothes. Hold on."

Ryan made his eyes go purple and outside of the room he could see his brother and three of his friends trying to get into his room.

"Good luck." Ryan said. "I changed the code."

"Let's mess with their head a little." Latias said.

"What do you got in mind?" Ryan asked.

"Just let them in." Latias said turning human. "Say there are ghosts in the room."

Ryan opened the door and said. "Can I help you?"

"We want to see the Latias!" One of them said.

"Take a look." Ryan said. "Only one here is my girlfriend Ruby, and some ghosts."

Just then three of the swords stated floating, Ryan yell and ran to the closet and said in a demonic like voice "LEAVE THIS ROOM AND NEVER RETURN!"

At that point all three of the took off running down the stairs and out the door leaving Latias and Ryan on the floor laughing.

"My god I feel sorry for them!" Ryan said.

"I think that will keep them out of here for a long time." Latias said putting the swords back on the wall.

"I will deal with him later." Ryan said.

"Don't be too hard on him." Latias said. "He is only thirteen."

"OK I won't." Ryan said. "We better get going."

Ryan and Latias went down stairs where his mom was waiting for them.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We scared the daylights out of them." Ryan said. "He told his friends about Latias."

"OK I see." Jane said.

"See you later." Ryan said.

Ryan took Latias through town to a shop called Clothing Deluxe. Inside was a woman with red hair wearing a green tank top and a pair of jeans.

"Well Ryan it's good to see you again." She said.

"Same to you Krystal." Ryan said.

"Looks like your getting ready to go to the clubs." She said.

"Yep," Ryan said. "Just need to get my girl Ruby some proper club clothes first."

"Sound good to me." Crystal said.

After looking around the shop Latias found some stuff she liked.

"What do you think of these?" She asked holding up a red tank top and large beach skirt with a pair of short orange shorts.

"Not bad." Ryan said. "Head into the dressing room and change and we will see what it looks like."

Latias left and came back five minuets later.

"My god," Ryan said. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." Latias said blushing.

"Not bad." Crystal said walking up. "All you need is some hair glitter and you will be all set. I am thinking golden, what do you think, Ryan?"

"It's up to Ruby." Ryan said.

"Sound good to me." She said.

"I will get it all done." Crystal said.

After several minuets she cam back and she had golden glitter in her hair.

"Perfect." Ryan said looking at her. "We'll take it."

After buying Latias's new set of clothes they stopped at hid place to drop off her extra clothes and so Jane could see Latias.

"Were back." Ryan said.

"My my Ruby you look nice." Jane said.

"Thanks." Latias said.

"Were just dropping off her extra clothes then we are heading off to the club." Ryan said.

"Have fun." Jane said with a smile.

"Sam come back yet?" Ryan asked.

"He is saying at his friend's tonight. " Jane said.

"Guess we scared him more then we though." Latias said.

"Hey he knew what was going to happen if he told someone." Ryan said. "Well we better get going."

"Bye you two." Jane said.

Latias followed Ryan to a rock in the south end of town.

"Another secret path?" Latias asked.

"Straight to Lake Valor." Ryan said.

Looks like Mew and Mesprit will be at the blue moon as well.


	43. Ch 43: Blue moon

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

Ch 43: Blue moon

Latias followed Ryan through the underground passageway and ended up on the shore of Lake Valor. Latias noticed a large box Ryan was carrying.

"What's in the box?" She asked him.

"Something for Azelf." Ryan said.

They made their way to the beach and found the nightclub there were people lined up. Ryan walked up to the bouncer.

"Can I help you." He said.

"Jack sent me." Ryan said.

"Go on in." The bouncer said opening the gate.

Inside there was some people leaning against the wall but no one was dancing.

"For a nightclub this place is dull." Latias said.

Ryan reached out with his mind to see if Azelf was the DJ and he was so Ryan said. "Hey guess who."

"Hey guys." He said. "Come over here."

Ryan and Latias made their way over to the DJ booth where he was.

"Hey guys." Azelf said. "I am Jack here."

"Hey Jack." Ryan said. "This is Ruby."

"Sorry is this is slow right now." Jack said. "All my good records are in you know where and he sealed it about an hour ago."

"Lucky you got me then." Ryan said pulling out the box.

Inside were many records of party music.

"Thanks man." Azelf said. "You just saved my ass. I just wish Mew was here."

"You got a thing for her?" Ryan asked.

"Yea." He said.

Just then Ryan looked to see Mew and Mesprit coming into the club. Mew was in a pink tube top and a pair of pink jeans, she was wearing a necklace with the neon opal he gave her. Mesprit had her purple hair in four ponytails and was wearing a blue tank top and a light blue skirt with a flower on the side.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Ryan said into their minds.

"Hey you guy are already here." Mew said.

"Yea we are over here at the DJ booth." Ryan said.

Mew and Mesprit came over to them.

"Wow this place is normally going crazy by now." Mesprit said.

"I just got some good records." Azelf said. "Now we can get this place jumping."

"Maybe I can get Ruby to sing." Ryan said with a grin.

"Oh no you don't." She said quickly with a grin. "There is only one song I sing.

"If we can find the record you can." Azelf said looking through the box. What song is it?"

"Pon De Replay." Ryan said as Latias's eyes light up.

"You made a record of that?" Latias asked.

"Yep." Ryan said. "It's not that hard to make a record."

"Found it." Azelf said pulling out the record.

"Mind if I DJ this one?" Ryan asked.

"Be my guest." Azelf said before saying into the microphone. "OK everyone we got a special guest DJ here tonight. He's a friend of mine, everyone give it up for Ryan!"

Some people made some noise but most were quiet.

"My god this place is asleep." Ryan said. "Time to wake them up."

Well looks like things are going to get interesting.


	44. Ch 44: Wakeup call

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

Ch 44: Wake-up call

Ryan got in the DJ booth and gave Latias a headset.

"Your ready?" Ryan asked her.

"Oh yea." She said. "I know that song by heart."

"You care if we join you?" Mew asked.

"Be my guest." Latias said as they headed to the center of the dance floor.

"You think she can pull this off?" Azelf asked.

"Oh yea." Ryan said. "She sings this perfect."

Just then Ryan saw Slade and Shaymin come in. Shaymin was in a white tub top with a white beach skirt like Latias's but it had flowers on it. She had her hair down like always. Slade had a green shirt covered by a white jacket, he had on a pair of blue jeans.

"Hey Slade, Shaymin!" Ryan yelled out with his mind.

Shaymin and Slade come over.

"Hey guys." Ryan said.

"Hey man." Slade said. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"You two got here just it time." Ryan said. "Ruby is about to sing."

"Who?" Shaymin asked.

"My girl, Shay." Ryan said.

"Oh." She said.

"I never knew you went to clubs Shay." Ryan said.

"Hey I got to have fun somehow." She said.

"OK Latias." Ryan said with his mind. "Here we go."

Ryan set the music low and Pon De Replay started playing, and after a few second Latias started to sing and dance.

"_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up"_

Azelf's jaw dropped as he listened to her sing. Her voice was matching the song's perfectly. Ryan just smiled and turned the music up. People started looking to see what was going on.

_it goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
everybody on the floor let me show you how we do  
lets go dip it low then you bring it up slow  
wind it up 1 time wind it back once more_

Ryan turned the music up more and people started dancing. Mew and Mesprit joined in now.

"Now the place is starting up." Ryan though to himself.

_Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun  
Everybody in the club give me a run  
If you ready to move say it Yeah  
One time for your mind say it Yeah Yeah  
Well i'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come _

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

_Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up_

_Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up."_

Shaymin was listening to Latias sing, amazed to how good Latias's voice was. Ryan turned the music up to close to full.

_It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
Everybody in the club gon be rockin when i'm through  
Let the bass from the speakers run through ya sneakers  
Move both ya feet and run to the beat _

_Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun  
Everybody in the club give me a run  
If you ready to move say it Yeah  
One time for your mind say it Yeah Yeah  
Well i'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come _

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

"_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

Ryan look to see the biggest smile on Latias's face and knew she was having the time of her life. Ryan kicked the music to full blast and let it play.

_Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up_

_Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up._

_Okay everybody get down if you feel me  
Put your hands up to the ceiling_

_ Everybody get down if you feel me  
Put your hands up to the ceiling_

_ Everybody get down if you feel me  
Put your hands up to the ceiling_

_Everybody get down if you feel me  
Put your hands up to the ceiling_

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

The song ended and everyone started cheering. Ryan climbed out of the DJ booth and Latias ran to him and hugged him as Azelf jumped back in and kept things going.

"That was amazing." She said grinning.

"I knew you would have fun." Ryan said. "Now look at this place it's going crazy."

Just then Ryan looked over at the door and saw two more people enter. Who it was made Ryan's jaw drop in shock. One Ryan knew was Giratina, she had on a black sleeve-less t-shirt and a black skirt. Around her arms, legs, and neck were golden rings that match the outfit perfectly. The other was a tall white haired man, he had on a white and black jacket over a white shirt with a golden ring going around it and white and black pants. Ryan knew right away who that was.

"Everyone your not going to believe this..." Ryan told all of them with his mind. "Arceus just walked in!"  
/

What in god's name is Arceus doing there...

Dang I made a pun again!

First song I have ever put into fic so I hope I did it right.


	45. Ch 45: A rare meeting

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

Ch 45: A rare thing

Everyone looked over at the door and saw the both Arceus and Giratina the strangest thing was that they were holding hands.

"Hey you guys thing they are together?" Ryan asked them with his mind.

"I don't know." Shaymin said. "I though he never showed himself to humans."

"One way to find out." Ryan said extending his mind to them and saying. "Well well what do we have here."

Giratina and Arceus started looking around trying to find whoever said that.

"Over by the DJ booth you two." Ryan said with his mind.

The two of them looked over to see all of them and came over.

"So what's your names?" Ryan asked.

"I am Tina." Giratina said.

"Names Tyler." Arceus said playing along.

"Your the last one I ever thought to see here, Tyler." Ryan said.

"Tina convinced me to come." He said. "She can be very... persuasive."

"Are you two a couple by any chance?" Mew asked.

"Well..." Giratina said turning red.

"You are." Mew said with a smile. "You can't hide it from me. How long?"

"About ten years." Giratina said.

"Wow and you guys kept it hidden all this time." Shaymin said.

"You happy to get out of that place for a while?" Ryan asked Arceus.

"I guess." He said. "I can't relax any though. Never know when-"

Ryan cut him off by saying. "Don't even say that! Relax, no one knows the real you so you can relax, Just like Ruby. Hey speaking of her where is she?"

Ryan looked to see some guy talking to her, she was trying to get away from the guy, she looked at Ryan asking for help. Ryan headed over to her.

"Come on girl you don't deserve that loser boyfriend of your's come with me." The guy said.

"Sorry I am taken." Latias said firmly.

"Whats going on here." Ryan said.

"None of your business." The guy said. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am her boyfriend." Ryan said. "Now back off before I kick your ass."

The guy reached into his coat and Ryan slightly drew his sword and said. "For your sake that better be a gun or you will die."

The guy looked at Ryan in horror and took off running out the front door..

"You OK?" Ryan asked Latias.

"Yea thanks." She said.

They headed back over to the other's.

"Like I was saying before," Ryan said. "Tyler this is Ruby, Ruby this is Tyler and this is Tina."

"Nice to see you both again." She said.

"Was they guy giving you any trouble?" Shaymin asked.

"Nothing Ryan could not deal with." She said putting her head on his shoulder. "You missed the best part earlier."

"What happened?" Giratina asked.

"I sang for the whole club." Latias said.

"I told you we should have came sooner." Giratina said.

"Sorry honey." Arceus said.

Everyone was having the time of their lives except Ryan who had something on his mind.

"Now maybe my only chance to take to Arceus about this." Ryan though extending his mind to talk to Arceus. "There is something important I need to talk to you about, you can't say anything about it to anyone."

"What is it?" Arceus asked him with his mind.

"It's about me and Latias." Ryan said. "About our future. At this point me and her can't breed because I am a human."

"You two can breed if you two have sex when she is in her human form." Arceus said.

"I know but then the child will be pure human because I am not part pokemon." Ryan said. "This would doom her race. The only known live Latios is her brother so they can't mate."

"I see where this is going." Arceus said.

"Then you know what I am going to ask." Ryan said.

"You want me to turn you into a Latios." Arceus said.

"Yes." Ryan said. "You changed Slade into a pokemon for Shaymin so I was wondering if you would turn me into a Latios so when we are ready Latias and I can have children."

"I will but I can't until the next full moon." Arceus said.

"I' am going to hold you to this." Ryan said.

"I give you my word." Arceus said. "I will give you the power to transform yourself between Latios and human forms."

"Thank you, Arceus." Ryan said. "This was just something I needed to ask."

"The bond you two have is great." Arceus said. "It would not feel right if I denied your request. Now let's get back to the party."

Well it looks like Arceus has had a change of heart about Ryan and Latias, I wonder if Giratina had something to do with it.


	46. Ch 46: Plans for the future

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

Ch 46:Plans for the future

Ryan and Latias left the club and headed back to the house. It was seven when they left for the club and one when they got back.

"Man it's late." Ryan said unlocking the door..

"We had one hell of a time today." Latias said.

"We need to get a bath before bed." Ryan said.

"Good idea." Latias said heading up the stairs with Ryan in tow.

The two of them headed into the bathroom. Ryan got undress and jumped into the water with Latias following quickly after, only then did Ryan realize that Latias was still in her human form.

"Ah Latias..." Ryan said starting to turn red.

"What?" She asked.

"Your still in your human form." He said.

"Is that a problem?" She asked with a grin. "I need to wash off the glitter and stuff before I change back or it will be even harder to get off of my scales ."

"Right sorry." Ryan said. "I have some good news."

"What is it?" She asked rinsing her hair out.

"I talked to Arceus about turning me into a Latios." Ryan said.

"What did he say?" Latias asked looking at Ryan with hope in her eyes.

"He said that he will change me during the next full moon." Ryan said.

Latias shot over and hugged Ryan.

"Our dreams are going to come true." She said smiling. "After we take out Cronos we can start a family."

"Latias...too tight...can't breath..." Ryan said.

"Oh sorry." She said letting go. "When is the next full moon?"

"One week from now." Ryan said.

"That's good." She said jumping out of the water and putting her normal clothes back on and turning into her true. Then she jumped back into the tub with Ryan. "You know that if we take Cronos out before next year we will be able to start our family then since I only come into heat every other year. You know what that means."

"Lots of time to practice." Ryan said laughing.

"Hey I never though of that." Latias said with a grin. "Since I am not going to be in heat nothing would happen."

"You sure?" Ryan asked.

"Yep." Latias said. "Shaymin told me all about the cycles of my kind and said that during the time I am not in heat I can never have a child."

"Wow I learn something new everyday." Ryan said. "I wonder if there are any more of your kind left other then you two."

"I don't think so." Latias said sadly. "Latios and I are the only ones of our kind left. Their maybe more somewhere far away but I don't think so."

"Well soon there will be three of us." Ryan said giving Latias a kiss. "Lets go get some sleep."

"I am cool with that." Latias said yawning and getting out with Ryan.

After drying off they headed back to Ryan's room room to sleep but something kept running through Latias's mind.

"Ryan you asleep?" She asked quietly.

"Nope." He said rolling over onto his back and looking at her large golden eyes.

"What do you think my brother will think when he finds out about our plans?" Latias asked him.

"Well I think he is going to be happy that his little sister is going to start a family." Ryan said. "Who knows maybe by that time he might find someone for himself."

"Maybe Lisa." Latias said jokingly .

"I don't think Lise is that way." Ryan said. "Then again she maybe."

"Yea you were not like that at first too." Latias said. "Once you met me that all changed."

"That's true." Ryan said. "It turns out we were meant for each other. You can love someone thats not human, no one can tell you who to love after all."

"Yep." Latias said. "Love at first sight. Not to get off topic but when did you master the Arcane Slasher attack?"

"When I was seven." Ryan said. "It saved my ass many times after that."

"Do you think you can teach our kids how to use a blade?" Latias asked.

"It's tradition in our family to learn the ways of the the blade." Ryan said. "So it would carry over to our children."

"I see." Latias said laying her head on Ryan's bare chest. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Ryan said kissing the top of her head. "Lets get some sleep."

"OK." She said putting her arms around him and falling asleep.

"I don't know what I did to deserve someone as beautiful and loving as her." Ryan though and then fell asleep.

_Meanwhile in the secret HQ of Cronos tech Anna was planning her next attack._

"I wonder is Ryan is going to take heed of that video." She though. "Either way I think he should be my next target. If Latias is with him I need to get her. Too bad I won't be there to see her taken from him. Then again maybe I should go after Giratina. I could use her to try and find Arceus. If I get him getting the other's will be a piece of cake."

Well looks like things are about to heat up again. The question is who is Anna going to attack first.


	47. Ch 47: Double assault

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

Ch 47: Double assault

Ryan woke up to find his mother putting up clothes.

"Mom what the heck are you doing in here?!" He whispered trying not to wake Latias up.

"You gave me the pass code remember." She whispered.

"Mom can you-" Ryan started to say but was cut off by an explosion that rocked the house.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ryan yelled throwing on his armor and grabbing his sword. Then he hauled ass to the back yard to find about twenty landing craft in the yard.

"HELL CRONOS IS ATTACKING!" Ryan yelled.

All of the pokemon formed up where Ryan was at.

"Star I don't like this get to Turnback Cave and make sure everything there is OK." Ryan said. "Check Lake Valor as well."

"I am on it!" Star said and took off.

Latias, Sam, and Jane came running out of the house with blades in hand.

"Catch!" Ryan yelled throwing them both amulets of protection. "Everyone I have made modification to the amulets to reflect most laser fire so it make things a little easier. Now destroy them all!"

Everyone began destroying bots left and right, but for every one they destroyed five more seamed to take it's place.

As they were fighting a landing craft dropped a strange tank with a large laser turret on top.

"What in the hell is that!" Ryan said as he charged at the tank.

The tank fired it's main weapon that hitting Ryan square in the chest causing him to fly back.

"You stupid thing you scratched my armor! I am going to cut you in half!" Ryan yelled.

Ryan charged through the crowd cutting bots in half as he made his way to the tank. He jumped on top and found that the tank was completely robotic.

"Lighting cutter!" Ryan yelled and slammed his blade into the tank and jumping off before it exploded.

They kept fighting for what seamed like several hours before they were started getting tird.

"This is bad!" Ryan yelled cleaving several bots apart.

"Theses too many!" Latias yelled using Arcane slasher to blow up five bots

Just then there was a loud roar and golden lighting bolts struck the bots blowing them up. Ryan looked on top of the house to see Arceus jumping down.

"Arceus what are you doing here?!" Ryan said.

"No time to explain Giratina is in trouble and need our help now!" He said.

"Mom you and Sam get inside and lock down the house." Ryan said. "Everyone else lets move!"

Ryan and the others got to the cave just in time to see them hauling Giratina out of the cave in a strange black net. The area was covered with robots, choppers and a strange transport There had to be at least fifteen thousand bots and twenty tanks there total.

"Hell a shadow net now she can't use shadow force to get away!" Ryan said. "Cover me from a distance so I can free her."

Ryan charged toward her but was blocked by a chopper.

"Cleaving Slash!" Ryan yelled and chopped the chopper in half.

The bots started shooting at Ryan with lasers but they bounced off his armor. Ryan landed and started blowing up the bots making his way to Giratina. Everyone else was attack the bots from a distance with beam attacks. A strange portal opened and Palkia and Dialga shot out.

"No one messes with our sister!" Palkia roared

"Lets trash these trashcans brother!" Dialga roared and they joined the battle blowing up hundreds of bots with their attacks.

Ryan watch as they were dragging Giratina to the large transport tank.

"Like hell." Ryan said and sent a bolt of lighting destroying the transport. " Giratina try and keep covered! Burning Strike!"

Ryan's blade began glowing red and he charged through most of the remaining bots on his way to Giratina. Once he got to her he cut the net freeing Giratina.

"Thanks." She said turning into a shadow. "Time to return the favor. Get off the ground, everyone!"

Giratina shot up in the middle of the bots and used Earth Power to destroy most of them. The remaining ones retreated back into the landers and took off.

"My god!" Ryan said. "What the hell was up with those attacks?!"

"I don't know." Giratina said.

"We dealt them heavy blow today." Arceus said walking up. "Are you OK my dear?"

"Other then a bruised ego I am fine." She said.

"I owe you guys one." Ryan said to Palkia and Dialga.

"Like we said no one messes with our big sister and gets away with it." Dialga said.

"Guess you two can agree on something." Ryan said. "How did Cronos get all of these clunkers?"

"I wish I knew." Arceus said. "Return home check on your family, I am calling an emergency meeting. One moth from now."

"I understand sir." Ryan said. "What are we going to about the full moon?"

"I will meet you in your backyard during the full moon." Arceus said. "You home is not close to any others so it should be safe for me to show up. "I will see to it that Heatran comes and helps depose of the metal."

"I have never met Heatran before." Ryan said.

"She don't come to the council very much because it's hard to get a message to her sometimes." Arceus said.

"How can she help with the metal and stuff?" Ryan asked.

"She eats minerals and ores from the volcano she lives in." Arceus said. "She will take care of this metal in no time."

"What does her human form look like is I don't accidentally attack her." Ryan said.

"She will be a little taller then you, she has red and orange hair and orange eyes. Her human name is Tera. She can get around fairly fast so she should be here within the next couple days."

"I will be waiting for her." Ryan said.

_Meanwhile in the Cronos HQ Anna was going off._

"What do you mean they repelled they attack!" She yelled

"We were unable to capture any of them." A trooper said. "Ryan spearheaded the defensive."

"Curse him!" She yelled and hit her desk so hard it broke in half.

"Calm yourself sister." A man said. "Next time I will lead the assault and I will kill Ryan myself. He killed our little brother and I am going to kill him."

"Right Jason." Anna said. "It's going to take some time I sent most of our bots to try and capture them and only about five hundred have came back."

The attack has been held off and for the time being everything is fine. Cronos wont be causing any trouble for a while I think.


	48. Ch 48: A gift for the student

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

Ch 48: A gift for the student

After saying goodbye Ryan and his group headed back to their home to rest. When they got there they found all of the openings of he house were covered by thick steel plates. Ryan went to where the front door was and looked at a camera.

"Cronos is gone you can end lock down now." Ryan said.

They watched as the steel plates pulled up into the house. Then the door opened and jane was standing there.

"That pokemon was that who I think it was?" Jane asked.

"That was Arceus the pokemon god." Ryan said. "Say nothing about him to anyone.

"I understand." Jane said.

"A friend of his names Tera will be coming in a couple days to get rid of the metal so just leave it." Ryan said as they entered the house.

"OK." Jane said. "Latias held her own quite well in the battle today."

"Yep." Ryan said. "We are going to rest now."

"Yea I think we all are." Jane said.

Ryan and Latias headed to his room to rest but Ryan had something planned first.

"Latias you did very well today using a sharp sword." Ryan said. "I need to test you on how well you can use it."

"How?" She asked.

"We are going to duel right now." He said throwing her a training sword.

Even though the two of them were tired, Latias didn't argue with him. They clashed blade and after several minuets Ryan stopped the fight.

"Enough." Ryan said. "You have proven yourself. You can now advance to the next level of training."

"When will we be able to start again." Latias asked.

"After I give you this." Ryan said walking over to his wall and taking a black sword sheath with the words trust engraved in white letters on it off the wall. "It is traditional for the master to give the student their first sword. This sword was given to me by my mother because she was my master. It was the first sword she was given and now as I am your master and it was the first true sword I ever used so I now give it to you. This is a symbol of your advancement in your training."

Latias lowered her head before Ryan as he drew the blade and placed it on her shoulder.

"Latias of Alto Mare from this day forth you are now a master of the Arcane Slasher battle form and are permitted to carry a blade. Now rise and take this blade as your own." Ryan said.

Latias lifted her head and took the blade from Ryan's hand.

"Thank you for this honor." Latias said bowing.

"You have earned it." Ryan said. "We are going to start training again in a couple days so we can rest."

Just then a shadow appeared and Giratina came out of it.

"Sorry to intrude." She said. "It's about the meeting."

"What's going on?" Ryan asked.

" Arceus has chosen not to hold a meeting." She said. "No one was captured so he felt no reason to worry the others about another attack any time soon."

"We understand." Latias said.

"I will see you two again during the full moon." She said before turning into a shadow and leaving.

"Lets get some sleep." Ryan said climbing into the bed.

"Goodnight my love." Latias said putting her head on his chest and falling asleep

Looks like Latias has her first true sword not just some training sword. I wonder what Ryan will teach her next.


	49. Ch 49: A visitor

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

Ch 49: A visitor

The next morning Ryan and Latias woke up and after taking a bath headed down to see what everyone was doing. Ryan made some modifications to the sheath of Latias's sword so she could wear it over her shoulder. When they got down stairs Ryan saw a woman sitting on the couch next to Jane. She was wearing a bright red t-shirt and a pair of orange shorts, her hair looked like it was on fire.

"You must be Tera." Ryan said walking up.

"Yep." She said. "I take it your Ryan."

"That would be me." Ryan said. "I take it your here to help get rid of the metal."

"Yep." She said. "I cleared out turnback cave already."

"Mom keep Sam inside the house." Ryan said.

"Why?" She asked.

"She is a friend of you know who, so she is a you know what." Ryan said as Sam walked into the room.

"I understand." She said. "Sam you stay here with me I need you help getting breakfast started."

"OK mom." Sam said and headed into the kitchen.

"Tera if you would please follow me." Ryan said as they headed headed outside.

When they got there everyone walked up to the three of them.

"Whose your friend?" Aqua asked.

Heatran turned into her true form.

"The names Heatran." She said. "I am just here to clean up all this metal."

"When your done you can head home or you can come in and relax for a while." Ryan said.

"I think I will head home." She said.

"Have you had any problems with Cronos?" Ryan asked.

"Nope." She said. "They can't get to me very easy plus I don't think they know where I am at."

"Oh well have fun." Ryan said. "If you need anything just yell."

"Will do." She said.

Ryan and Latias headed inside while everyone else decided to go for a run in the woods. After a couple of hours there was a knock at the door. It was Heatran in her human form.

"All of the metal is gone." She said.

"Thanks a lot." Ryan said. "You sure you don't to hangout here for a while?"

"Well I guess I can stay for a while." She said stepping into the room.

Ryan gave Heatran a quick tour of the house then they headed to his room.

"Latias why do you stay in your true form around here?" Heatran asked.

"Well they all know I am Latias." She said. Putting her arms around Ryan.

"Wow you two are close." She said.

"Dang your really out of the loop." Ryan said.

"Not much news reaches Stark Mountain." She said.

"Well me and Latias are a couple." Ryan said.

"Nice joke." She said.

Ryan and Latias looked at each other and had a long kiss then Ryan looked at he and said. "Still think it's a joke."

"Nope..." She said.

"During the next full moon Arceus is going to turn me into a Latios." Ryan said.

"I take it you two are planning on starting a family then." She said sitting on a chair at his desk.

"Yep." Latias said.

"I hope you two will be happy together." She said smiling at them.

"We already are." Ryan said. "We are going to Latias's home soon."

"To see my brother." Latias said.

"Since I am going to become a Latios soon even if we can't get the boat I can put the others in their pokeballs and fly there." Ryan said.

"I never though of that." Latias said. "Do you think the others would care?"

"I don't think so." Ryan said. "Not when we will get to go someplace we have never been before."

"Sounds like you two got everything planned out." Heatran said.

"Yep." Ryan said. "Latias is working on fighting with blades."

"Really." Heatran said.

"She has been training with me for a few days." Ryan said. "Latias lets show her."

"OK." She said picking up a training blade. "Lets go."

Ryan and Latias clashed blades and began blocking each other's swings. Then Latias turned her blade.

"Arcane Slasher." She said and attacked.

Ryan blocked all five shots and countered sending her to the ground then Ryan pointed the tip of the blade at her neck.

"I win." Ryan said sheathing his blade and helping her up.

"I got to work on by speed some." Latias said.

"Tomorrow I am teaching Latias something new." Ryan said.

"I should start heading home." Heatran said. "I got a long walk ahead of me."

"See you around." Ryan said.

"If your ever around Stark Mountain stop by and see me." Heatran said.

"We will." Latias said. "Bye."

"See you two later." Heatran said and left.

"Nice girl." Ryan said.

"We really will have to stop by there sometime." Latias said.

"Yep." Ryan said.

"What are you going teach me?" Latias asked.

"It's called Burning Strike." Ryan said. "I will show it to you tomorrow."

"It's early but lets got to bed." Latias said yawning. "I am still drained from yesterday."

"Same." Ryan said as he went to the computer near the door.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Making it so no one can open this door from the outside till nine in the morning." Ryan said.

"Oh." Latias said laying on the bed. "Let's get to sleep."

"Right." Ryan said climbing into the bed.

"See you when we wake up." Latias said giving Ryan a kiss and putting her head on his chest.

"Goodnight my love." Ryan said and fell asleep.

Looks like Heatran might get visitors to her mountain one of these days. Soon Latias will start learning the Burning Strike attack. Should be fun.


	50. Ch 50: The Burning Strike

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

Ch 50: The Burning Strike

Ryan woke up to find Latias already awake polishing her sword.

"Wow your up early." Ryan said.

"I am eager to learn the Burning Strike." She said.

"Lets not waste any time then." Ryan said grabbing his blade. "The name is misleading because the blade is not really on fire. You see everyone has an energy the flows through their body but few really know how to summon it. Every special attack I teach you from now on uses this energy."

"How does it work?" She asked.

"Well start by concentrating on the center of your hands." Ryan said putting down the sword as the palms of his hands began to glow.

"OK." She said.

No matter how hard she tried she could not summon the power.

"It won't work." She said.

"As I expected." Ryan said. "Close your eyes and clear your mind, listen to the world around you and you will feel the energy within your body."

Latias closed her eyes and listened to everything around her, as she did she could feel a strange current flowing through her body.

"I feel it." She said.

"Very good!" Ryan said. "Tell me, what does the power feels like?"

"Like a river." Latias said. "It's fast and uncontrollable."

"Now concentrate on the energy and begin to take control of it." Ryan said. "Bend it to your will."

Latias began to concentrate on the energy that flowed through her body. After several hours the river began to quiet and become slow and placid.

"The river has calmed." Latias said with her eyes still closed.

"Good." Ryan said. "Now try and send the energy to the palms of your hands."

Latias's palms began to glow as the energy flowed to her hands.

"Now open your eyes and look down." Ryan said.

Latias looked at her hands and saw they were glowing. The glow quickly disappeared.

"I did it." She said.

"Now that you know what the energy feels like can you feel it now?" Ryan asked.

"Yes." She said. "Just barely."

"Good, now try and send the energy into your hands again." Ryan said.

Latias began to send the energy into her hands and they started glowing.

"Very nice." Ryan said. "Now take your sword and send the energy into the blade."

Latias went to grab a training blade but Ryan stopped her.

"No your blade," Ryan said. "We only use training blades when we spar."

Latias picked up her blade and began to try and send the energy into the blade, as she did the blade slowly began to glow with red and orange energy.

"Very nice." Ryan said. "You can release the energy now."

As she did the blade returned to normal and Latias was out of breath.

"Not bad for your first try." Ryan said. "As you train you will be able to call on the energy faster and be able to hold it longer."

"How long does it take you to ready the Burning Strike?" Latias asked.

Ryan picked up his blade and it erupted in red and orange energy.

"Wow." She said.

"The truth is this is not really an attack but a way to power up you blade." Ryan said releasing the energy. "This is not without it's risks."

"What are the risks?" Latias asked.

"It drains your energy as you just found out." Ryan said. "If you stay in this form for too long you will pass out from the energy drain."

"Why were you able to keep it up for so long at turnback cave?" Latias asked.

"I have been using these powers for several years." Ryan said. "The more you use the energy the more energy you will have over time."

"I see." She said. "How do you block it?"

"The only way to block a Burning Strike is with another Burning Strike." Ryan said. "Until you can hold the form for five minuets we really can't train with it."

"Is there anyway I can feel what your energy feels like?" Latias asked.

"Yes." Ryan said. "Come into my mind."

Ryan allowed Latias into his mind where he began to concentrate on his energy. Ryan's energy moved fast but was under his complete control. He began to slow his energy almost to a complete stop then let it return to it's normal speed. Ryan had a massive amount of energy in his body from years of using it. Just then a knock on the door broke their concentration and Latias pulled out of Ryan's mind.

"Who is it?" Ryan asked.

"Take a wild guess." A female voice said.

Ryan opened the door to find Mew standing there.

"Mew!" Latias said flying up and hugging her.

"What have you been up to?" Ryan asked.

"Well I just got back from Full Moon island." Mew said. "I wanted to how everyone was doing. While I was there I picked up a couple of hitchhikers."

"Hitchhikers?" Ryan asked.

Just then something big shot into the room into the room and knocked Ryan to the ground. It was Misty.

"Misty it's you!" Ryan said giving her a kiss.

"Told you I would be back." She said.

"Your early." Ryan said. "I though you were going to be gone for a month."

"Well at the start of mating season I found a mate and after we mated and I laid my egg I came right back to Full Moon island." She said letting Ryan up. "I brought my mate with me I was wondering if you can help him find his trainer."

"What's his trainer's name?" Ryan asked.

"Felix." She said.

Ryan's jaw dropped.

"By any chance is your mates name Seliss?" Ryan asked.

"How did you know?" Misty asked.

"Felix is here with me." Ryan said. "Lets go get him."

Ryan and the group headed down stairs and out into the backyard.

"Felix where are you?" Ryan yelled.

"Right here." He said with Ebony following. "Whats up?"

"Felix its good to see you again." Seliss said.

"Seliss your back early." Felix said. "Did you find a mate?"

"Yea." He said. "Her name is Misty."

"Ryan thats the name of your Milotic isn't it?" Felix asked.

"Yep." Ryan said. "Well at least we don't have to break up the couple."

"Is there a lake anywhere around here?" Misty asked.

"Yea a little ways north of here." Ryan said.

"My Dragonair Dream is there." Felix said.

"Looks like we will have some company." Misty said. "See you all later."

Misty is back and Seliss is her mate, looks like things worked out.

Sweet my story just hit 50 chapters.


	51. Ch 51: Night of the full moon

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

Ch 51: Night of the full moon

The next few days crept by painfully slow as Ryan and Latias waited for the full moon. Ryan had told everyone about what was going to happen. Even his brother knew. Then final the night they had been waiting for had come. Ryan and Latias were laying on the bed waiting for Arceus to contact them.

"Tonight is the big night." Ryan said Laying on his back.

"Yep." Latias said laying next to him. "It's almost midnight."

"I know." Ryan said. "He should be here soon."

Just then a familiar coldness settled in the room and Giratina appeared.

"It's time." She said.

"We will be right down." Ryan said.

Ryan and Latias got up and headed down stairs, Jane looked at them.

"Is it time?" she asked.

"Yep." Ryan said.

"I want you to know that after this I will still consider you my son." She said hugging him.

"Thanks mom." Ryan said. "I will see you when this is over."

Ryan and Latias headed out back to find Giratina and Arceus standing around a golden circle.

"Greetings Ryan, Latias." Arceus said.

"Greeting." They both said kneeling.

"The moon is full so I can do the transformation." Arceus said. "Are you sure you wish to do this?"

"Yes." Ryan said. "What must I do?"

"Step into the center of the circle." Arceus said.

Latias gave Ryan one last kiss before he stepped into the circle.

"I am ready." Ryan said.

"Very well." Arceus said putting his front legs on the edge of the circle.

The air around them seamed to pulse with power and the ring began to glow. A golden wall appeared around Ryan. Ryan closed his eyes and waited for whatever happened next. Golden bolts of lighting seamed to hit Ryan as his body begin to change shape. The golden light became brighter and brighter as the transformation continued. There was a bright flash and in the center of the circle floated a Latios.

"Ryan is that really you?" Latias asked tears coming our of her eyes.

"Yes my love it's me." Ryan said as he floated out of the circle and hugged her.

"It is you!" She cried putting her head on his shoulder, tears of joy flowing from her eyes. "Arceus thank you so much for this!"

"I am just happy your happy." He said.

"Young love." Giratina said. "One of the purest types."

Ryan's mom had watch the whole thing and stepped outside to see what Ryan had become.

"Ryan is that you?" She asked.

"Yes it's me." Ryan said floating over to her and hugged her.

"This is a Latios." She said.

"Yes I am one of the last three of the Lait breed." Ryan said. "The only other is Latias's brother."

"I see." Jane said. "Sam and I are going to go pick up some stuff at Pastoria city that we are going to need for tomorrow as well as to give you two some alone time."

"Wait a minuet." Ryan said. "Are you saying that we can-"

Jane quickly cut him off by saying. "All I am saying is have fun."

With that she headed back into the house

"Well looks like we get to have some fun tonight." Latias said into Ryan's mind.

Just then a sweet scent hit Ryan's nose, it was not coming from Latias but from Giratina.

"Something wrong?" Latias asked Ryan.

"I will tell you later." Ryan said.

Giratina saw Ryan look over at her, it was very hard to tell but she turned red because she knew Ryan knew.

Sam ran out of the house saying "I want to see what my brother has become."

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Giratina.

"Wow your big." He said. "Who are you?"

"I am Giratina child." She said.

"Where is my brother?" He asked her.

"Over there with Latias." Giratina said.

"Thanks." He said and Ran over to them. "Ryan is that you?"

"Yes Sam it's me." Ryan said putting his hand on his brother's head.

"You really are a pokemon now." He said.

"I said I was going to be." Ryan said. "I did it so me and Latias could be together."

Ryan turned into his human form.

"Just because I am a pokemon don't mean I can't turn human." Ryan said. "Now go with mom Latias and I have some stuff we need to talk about."

"OK brother," Sam said. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye little brother." Ryan said.

"Lets head inside." Latias said.

"Right behind you." Ryan said turning into his pokemon form.

"So why did you look over at Giratina?" Latias asked Ryan.

"I thins she is in heat." Ryan whispered.

"Your kidding!" She said.

"Nope." Ryan said "She had the same sweet scent coming from her that you did in the dream."

"Wow I never knew she could even get into heat." Latias said.

Giratina and Arceus wouldn't... or would they?


	52. Ch 52: Jane's joke

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

Ch 52: Jane's joke

Ryan and Latias were sitting in his room, Ryan was kissing Latias's neck.

"Ryan hold on I need to talk to you." Latias said.

"What is it?" Ryan asked her.

"It's about us mating tonight." She said. "Before when we did this you were in human form and during the dream it was just a dream, this will be the real thing and I was wondering if you would be willing to wait until we go to Alto Mare before we do this. It you want to we can still do this right now."

"Latias my love it you want to wait we will wait." Ryan said looking her in the eyes. "That way when we do it, it will be that much more special."

"Thanks my love." Latias said. "Lets get some sleep."

"Good idea." Ryan said. "It's my eighteenth birthday tomorrow."

"I don't got anything for you." She said sadly.

"Your all I need for my birthday." Ryan said.

Little did they know Jane was getting ready to scare then senseless the next morning. When the two of them woke up they found a note on the door, it read.

_Ryan me and Sam had to go get some more stuff for the party tonight so you two behave till we get back. Since your eighteen you can has some scotch but don't touch any of yours till the party tonight._

_Love Jane._

_PS. There has been something funny going on today, I think there are ghosts or something running around here so keep your eyes open._

"What is this scotch?" Latias asked.

"It's a type of liqueur." Ryan said. "Around here your can drink at eighteen. Our family owns a brewery and as a tradition when someone turns fourteen she takes us to the the brewery and lets up make our own custom brew, after it ages for four years and we turn eighteen we can drink it at our party. The longer is ages the stronger it gets."

"So you don't know what it tastes like." Latias said.

"Nope." Ryan said.

"Well you can have some." Latias said. "I am only seventeen."

"True but you are a pokemon meaning your not bound to our laws." Ryan said.

"I see a loop hole." She said.

"We will only have one drink." Ryan said as they headed down stairs and opened a large cabinet.

Inside was many bottles with different dates on them.

"What is the strongest of this stuff you have?" Latias asked Ryan.

"That would be this." Ryan said pulling out a bottle label KO on it. "It's three hundred years old. One sip and you knocked out for like five minuets."

"Ouch." Latias said. "I really don't want any of that."

"Yea we will get some that is twenty years." Ryan said grabbing a green bottle and two shot glasses.

Ryan poured the amber liquid into into the glasses.

"Down the hatch." Ryan said as they drank the scotch.

Both of them yelled out.

"It felt like I just got punched in the mouth!" Latias said.

"Your telling me." Ryan said. "Yea no more of that."

"Agreed." Latias said.

Meanwhile inside a secret room Jane was about to put her plan into action.

"OK Chatter you know what to do." She told her Chatot as he climbed into a fake skull.

Ryan and Latias were sitting in the main room relaxing, Ryan was on one side and Latias was on the other. Suddenly they started hearing strange noises.

"What in the world?" Ryan said.

"What is that?" Latias asked.

"Hey are we drunk?" Ryan asked.

"After one drink I don't think so." Latias said.

Just then a small door opened and the skull with Chatot came out.

"Gh-gh-gh-gh." Latias stuttered.

"You OK?" Ryan asked her.

The skull was walking behind Ryan and stopped next to him.

"Gh-gh-gh-gh-gh." She said again.

"What, you drunk or something?" Ryan asked.

"What, you drunk or something?" Chatot said.

"You mind your own business, I just said that." Ryan said.

Ryan looked at the skull.

"AHHHHHHH, HAUL ASS!" He yelled and took off into one room with Latias flying to the other.

Chatot stuck his wings through two small holes in the side and flew into the other room and landed into a cabinet.

"What in the world is going on here." Ryan said walking over to the cabinet and looking in.

Chatter walked up in the skull and said. "How you fixed for blades, you better look."

Ryan yelled and flew into the other room with Latias.

"I think we're losing it." Ryan said to Latias.

"Whats next." Latias said.

Just then a big draw opened and a skeleton stepped out.

"What now." Ryan said before he saw the skeleton. "Oh hell!"

"Hello, I say hello." The skeleton said.

"RUN LIKE HELL!" Latias yelled.

The two of them took off back into the main room. In the hidden room Jane was dieing of laughter.

"All they got to do is open the scotch cabinet again and he will die." She said laughing.

"Lets get the hell out of here." Ryan said trying to open the door. "It's locked!"

"I need something to calm my nerves."Latias said.

"All I can thing of is scotch." Ryan said.

"At this point I will try anything." Latias said.

Ryan opened the scotch cabinet and inside was a skeleton playing the bagpipes.

"How you fixed for liquor, you better look." It said.

The two of them screamed and jumped out the window.

"Oh that worked better then I hoped." Jane said laughing. "Best birthday prank ever. I better go get them."

Jane went outside to find the two of them outside the window.

"Mom the place is haunted!" Ryan said.

"It was me!" Jane said laughing. "You should know I was going to pull something like this."

"Mom that was messed up." Ryan said. "How did you pull that off?"

Just then the skull flew out of the window and Chatter came out.

"Well that explains that." Latias said.

"Everything else was a puppet." Jane said. "Told you I was going to get you one of these days."

"You got us alright." Ryan said. "Do you have everything for the party?"

"Yep." Jane said. "I saw what that scotch did you you."

"It felt like I was punched in the mouth." Ryan said.

"I told you it would hurt." Jane said. "Yours will be a lot easier on you. It's going to be a lot weaker."

"Well we better get ready for the party." Ryan said.

Dang Jane has an evil side lol.


	53. Ch 53: The party

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

Ch 53: The party

At around seven people began to arrive for the party. Matt showed up and after finding out Latias could talk started chatting up a storm with her in her human form. An unexpected person showed up, Mew with Azelf by her side. Later Lisa showed up.

"Well everyone lets get this party started." Ryan said.

Everyone was having a grand time, then Jane brought out Ryan's scotch.

"Well everyone here it is." She said. "Ryan you get the first drink."

"Thanks." Ryan said taking a shot glass of the amber liquid. "Down the hatch."

The kick from Ryan's batch was no where close to the twenty year they Ryan and Latias had early that day. Everyone was talking than one of Jane's friends called a challenge to Ryan.

"Hey Ryan I bet I can drink more then you." Justin said.

"I am good." Ryan said.

"Whats the matter you chicken." He said.

That was the one thing the set Ryan off.

"OK wise ass your on." Ryan said.

Ryan and Justin sat at a table and everyone crowded around. After five shots Justin was starting to get sorta drunk while nothing seamed to happen to Ryan.

"Getting dizzy yet?" Justin asked.

Ryan got up and did a back flip.

"Nope." Ryan said.

After another five shots Justin looked at Ryan and saw still nothing happened.

"I don't get it!" He said. "You should have passed out by now."

Ryan did several back flips and said. "Nope not even dizzy."

"I quit!" Justin said.

"Guess I win." Ryan said.

Everyone cheered, everyone kept asked him how he did it but not even Ryan knew.

"Thats really strange." Latias said. "Guess it just don't do anything to you."

Just then Justin walked up to Ryan and said. "I will give you five hundred bucks if you can take a shot of KO and not pass out."

"What are you nuts?!" Ryan said. "I am not crazy."

"No your just chicken." He said.

"OK jackass, mom get the KO." Ryan said.

Ryan sat at the table as Jane got the KO and poured it.

"If this don't get you drunk nothing will." Jane said. "Your braver then I am."

"I know I am going to regret this." Ryan said. "Well down the hatch.

Ryan drank the KO and it felt like he got hit by a bus. After five minuets Ryan was still standing. He did a back flip and said. "How about that I am still not drunk."

"HOW IN THE HELL DID HE DO THAT!" Justin yelled.

"Well I believe you owe me five hundred big ones." Ryan said to Justin.

Even after an hour Ryan was still completely normal. No one could figure out just how he did it and Ryan was not sure how either. After a while Everyone but Mew and Azelf had left.

"OK everyone follow me to the back yard." Ryan said.

Once they got back there Ryan turned to them.

"Everyone I have changed but it is for the better." Ryan said as he turned into his pokemon form.

"Ryan your a Latios." Mew said.

"I did it for Latias." Ryan said as the rest of the pokemon showed up. "Everyone I have told you before I am planning on all of us taking a trip to Alto Mare. There is a faster way but there is a catch."

"What is it?" Aurora asked.

"I will have to keep you in you pokeballs till we get there." Ryan said. "Felix do you have your pokemon's balls any where?"

"Yea." He said. "I kept them hidden when we attack the Cronos base in the collar around my neck."

"Good." Ryan said. "Now if you approve of this plan we can leave tomorrow morning." Ryan said. "At the speeds Latias and I can fly we would be there by the end of the day."

"So if we spend all day inside those balls we will get to go to Alto Mare?" Dream asked.

"Yep." Ryan said.

Everyone huddled together for several minuets before Felix said. "OK we will do it."

"Felix you don't have a ball so I need to put you in one of mine for the time being." Ryan said.

"We will do it in the morning." Felix said.

"Well we are out of here." Azelf said putting his arm around Mew. "See you guys later."

"Bye." Ryan said as they teleported away.

Ryan told his mom about the plan and then spent the hour downloading directing to Alto Mare into hit GPS.

"Well Latias," Ryan said. "Tomorrow we set out for your home."

"I cant wait to see it again." She said rubbing her head against his neck.

"Easy girl." Ryan said. "We have to wait till tomorrow night."

"I know." She said putting her head on Ryan's chest and looking into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ryan said kissing her on her head. "See you in the morning."

"Next stop Alto Mare, ALL ABORD."

brick fly through the air I duck

"Missed me!"

pie fly through the air and hits me in the face

"Hey who threw that pie?!"


	54. Ch 54: Alto Mare

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 54: Alto Mare.

--

Ryan and Latias were up by four in the morning getting everything ready for the trip. Ryan explains what the GPS is and how it works as well as change from normal back packs to water poof ones. Latias told Ryan that he could leave the tents there. After returning all the pokemon to their balls and saying bye to his mom and brother, Ryan and Latias were now flying over a great sea towards Alto Mare.

"My god flying is amazing!" Ryan said doing a loop.

"I know." Latias said smiling. "How far do you think we are?"

"My guess another hour or so." Ryan said looking at his GPS. "We have been flying most of the day."

"We better turn invisible then." Latias said.

"Good idea." Ryan said. "Lets try and go faster I want to get there as soon as we can."

"Works for me." Latias said and speed up.

After about thirty minuets the two of them arrived in Alto Mare. After making sure no one was around they quickly changed forms.

Alto Mare was a water town with canals instead of streets so naturally there were boats everywhere

"Follow me." Latias said.

She led Ryan through the complex maze of canals till they reached a dead end. Ryan watch as Latias stepped through the back wall.

"What the hell?!" He said touch the wall and seeing that it was fake. "I better follow her."

Ryan walked through the wall and ended up in a large grassy area with a tree that had a swing coming off of it and a fountain in the middle.

"Welcome to my home." Latias said.

"Latias!" A voice yelled from behind them.

A girl that looked like Latias's human form ran past Ryan and hugged Latias.

"Your back." She said then looked at Ryan. "Your the one who captured Latias release her!"

The girl started throwing punched at Ryan.

"Hold...On...A...Minuet." Ryan said dodging the blows. "God forgive me."

Ryan did a sweeping kick and sent the girl into the air and caught her before she hit the ground.

"I am Latias's mate." Ryan said turning into a Latios.

"Sorry I though you were just a random person." She said "The names Bianca."

"I am Ryan." He said putting her down.

Just then something hit Ryan from behind, Ryan looked to see it was Lisa.

"Latios I told you I would come here to be with you." She said.

"Ah Lisa you got the wrong Latios." Ryan said.

"No I don't, your the only Latios silly." She said.

"Not any more." Ryan said turning human.

Lisa shot off of Ryan with her face the brightest shade of red you can possibly think of and looked at him.

"What, how did you, when did you!?" She said.

"Long story short, During the full moon Arceus turned me into a Latios." Ryan said.

Just then other Latios came in. This one Lisa knew was real and hugged him.

"Ryan what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I am here to see my new step brother." Ryan said turning turning his pokemon form again.

"I knew you were going to get changed sooner or later." Latios said giving him a high five. "Welcome to the group."

"Now me and him can truly be together." Latias said putting her head on his shoulder.

"What's with the fountain?" Ryan asked. "I can sense a life force coming from it."

"It's our father." Latias said going over to the pool. "He sacrificed himself to keep this city safe, he controls the water here. The gem is called the Soul Dew."

"I see." Ryan said looking at the stone. "Do you think he can hear us?"

Just then the Soul Dew glowed bright green and a see-through Latios appeared.

"Dad is that you?" Latias asked.

"Yes." He said. "I came here so I could see your mates."

Ryan and Lisa walked forward.

"That would be us." Ryan said.

"Ryan Latias has said much about you." He said. "She may not have known I could hear her but I could. Everyday she would say she missed you and wished she could spend the rest of her life with you."

"We can now." Ryan said. "I was once human but now I can turn human and pokemon."

"I know." He said. "Lisa you and Latios have been together about but I can tell that it is true love between you two, as it was with Ryan and Latias. I know that the two of you will be very happy together."

"Thanks dad." Latios said.

"I am sorry everyone but I must now take my leave." He said. "Remember if you ever need someone to talk to I will always be here."

With that the Latios faded away and the Soul Dew stopped glowing.

"Looks like our father approves of our mates." Latias said.

"Looks like it." Latios said.

Ryan let all of the pokemon out of the balls.

"OK everyone I want you to be on your best behavior while we are here OK." Ryan said.

All of them agreed and started looking around.

"Our first day here starts tomorrow so lets get some sleep." Ryan said laying down with Latias laying next to him .

Well looks like they are all set for tomorrow.

"I still cant figure out who threw that pie."

Pie fly through the air and I duck.

"Who keeps throwing those stupid pies!"

Turns around and pie hits me in the face

"Why me!"


	55. Ch 55: A dream come true

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Time for another lemon. pokemon x pokemon

Ch 55: A dream come true

Ryan and Latias laid there waiting for everyone to go to sleep so they could sneak away. After about an hour everyone was asleep.

"Latias." Ryan said into her mind. "It's all clear."

"Lets go then." She said into his mind.

The two of the started getting up when they heard Lisa and Latios getting up. Lisa stepped on a fallen branch.

"Keep it down." Latios whispered. "We don't want anyone waking up."

"Going somewhere." Ryan said.

"No we were just-" Latios started to say when Ryan cut him off.

"You never saw us and we never saw you ." Ryan said and Left with Latias.

Ryan and Latias flew to one of the empty islands around Alto Mare.

"All clear." Ryan said with his eyes purple.

"Good." Latias said.

Ryan got behind her and began kissing her neck, getting quiet moans from her. Ryan had a plan to make tonight the best ever. Ryan slowly began moving his head from the top of her neck to the bottom getting more moans from Latias. Ryan could already tell Latias was getting wet from this and began to gently rub her smooth underside as he began to kiss the front of her neck.

"Please don't stop." Latias said as Ryan moved up her neck little by little

Ryan slowly moved up her neck causing her to to moan a little louder each time. Then Ryan hit a sweet spot just under her chin that made Latias feel like a dam broke inside of her.

"Looks like I got the reaction I wanted." Ryan said kissing her on the lips and turning her onto her back.

Ryan slowly kissed his way down her body to her entrance what was now covered in her sweet juices. Ryan smiled and started licking her lips of her sweet juices causing her to moan loudly. Ryan slowly pushed his tongue deep into Latias causing her body to shutter in in pleasure. Ryan pushed his tongue deeper into her as he drank her sweet juices and caused her to moan loudly. Ryan felt her body tense up as she release into his mouth as she let out a long, loud moan.. After drinking all of juice he went back up to her face and kissed her. As their tongues intertwined she could taste her own juices in his mouth.

"My turn." She said with a smile as she rolled Ryan onto his back.

Latias slowly floated to Ryan's member and began to lick it getting a moan out of Ryan. She took Ryan's member into her mouth and began to move her head up and down over it. Ryan laid his head back and moaned as she continued. She wrapped her tongue around his tip and began humming as she kept moving her head. This put Ryan over the edge and with a loud moan released into Latias's waiting mouth. After drinking it all she moved a short way away and rolled over onto her back waiting for Ryan. Ryan laid down on her and slid his member deep into her, as he did Latias let out a moan. The two of them locked lips as Ryan began thrusting into her.

"Harder!" She said into his mind.

Ryan started thrusting into her harder causing her to release with a loud moan followed shortly by Ryan. Ryan knew she wanted more and kept thrusting into her. Ryan looked deeply into his mate's golden eyes knowing that the pleasure she was feeling was coming from him and locked lips with her her again, their tongue coiling around each other. With a loud moan Ryan thrusted deeply into her and released causing her to moan and release on him. The two of them stopped and looked into each other's eyes.

"Do you want to keep going?" Ryan asked her.

All she could do was nod her head. What she was feeling had her at a loss of words.

Ryan smiled and began thrusting deeply into her again causing her to lean her head back and moan in pleasure. Ryan saw this and started kissing the spot under her chin causing her to moan even louder. Ryan slowly began to fly up toward the clouds with Latias still in his arms. Ryan broke through the cloud cover and they were greeted by an almost full moon. Ryan continued to thrust deeply into Latias as she moaned on pleasure. With one final thrust Ryan released into her as she released onto him. Ryan moved over some and they entered a free fall into the cool water below. As the cold water passed over their hot bodies they never once took their eyes off of each other. The two of them surfaced still in each other's arms.

"Ryan that was better then I could have ever dreamed possible." She said kissing him. "I am glad we waited."

"So am I, my love." He said holding her close to him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Latias said looking into his loving brown eyes.

"We should get back before the others wake up." Ryan said.

"Yea lets go." Latias said.

/

Now if this was not a lemon I don't know what is.

/

Hey everyone its me again. I still can figure out who is throwing the pies. I think it might be Latias and Ryan.

_Pie fly through the air._

Not this time! _pulls out a metal shield_

_two pies fly in and sandwich my face_

So help me you better not let me catch whoever is throwing these!

_In the other room Mew and Mesprit are laughing. _

Mew: Oh this is too funny!

Mesprit: You think he will catch us one of these times?

Mew: Not a chance.

Guard: Oh is that so!

Mew: I am out of here! _teleports away_

Mesprit: Right behind you. _teleports away_


	56. Ch 56: The shock of a lifetime

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 56: The shock of a lifetime

Over the course of the next four weeks the group relaxed in the water filled paradise. That did not stop Ryan and Latias from training. Ryan was in his human form

"OK Latias you have already unlocked the first of four hidden powers within your body." Ryan said. It's time to unlock the next."

"How do I do that?" She asked.

"Close your eyes and clear your mind." Ryan started. "Fell your heart beating, with each beat you can feel a small pulse of energy. Feel your body's movements and you can feel the energy."

"I feel it." She said.

"What does it feel like?" Ryan asked.

"Like small jolts of electric energy." She said. "They are appearing randomly but I can feel they are part of a larger energy stream.

"Excellent." Ryan said "Now focus on the energy and try and move it to the river of energy you already have."

After several hours of meditation Latias said. "I have the two energies together."

"Excellent." Ryan said. "Now focus the energy into your hand."

As she did this a small yellow orb appeared.

"Excellent job." Ryan said with a grin. "Take a look."

Latias looked as her hand and saw the glowing yellow orb.

"What can I do with this?" She asked.

"Well you can hit someone with it discharging the energy at close range," Ryan said. "Or if you infuse a small amount of your blue energy into it you can shoot a lighting bolt."

Latias pointed her hand at a dummy Ryan set up and a bolt of blue lighting shout out of here hand.

"Nice one." Ryan said. "You a quick leader. Now you can infuse this energy into your blade as well creating the lighting cutter. You only get one shot each time you charge it up so you have to be careful.

What is the strongest of all of these attacks?" Latias asked.

"It's called the star cutter." Ryan said. "It is a combination all four of the four energies in your own body. "

"Can you show me?" Latias asked.

"Yea." Ryan said drawing his blade. "Just stay back."

Ryan's body started glowing shades of, red,yellow,blue,and green as did his sword. Ryan looked at the dummy and seamed to disappear into thin air and reappeared seconds later in front of the dummy. Ryan's blade made a star cutting shape in five slashes and the dummy blew up.

"There you have it." Ryan said sheathing his blade.

Just then Ryan felt something tap his shoulder and when he turned he was face to face with met.

AHHH." Ryan said. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry." Mew said. "Arceus is calling an emergency in two hours I am to bring you to the lost city right away."

"OK let me get everyone." Ryan said.

After gathering everyone including Lisa, who since she was with Latios insisted on going too. Mem then teleported them to the lost city. The first thing they saw was Giratina.

"Hey," Ryan said to her.

"Hello." She said in a happy voice.

Ryan noticed something different about her right away. The middle of her stomach slightly dipped.

"She couldn't be, could she?" Ryan though to himself. "If I ask her I better be ready to haul ass if I am wrong."

Ryan looked at Giratina one last time who was talking at Mew and walked up.

"Ah Giratina don't kill me for asking this but are you pregnant?" Ryan asked.

She looked at Ryan for a good thirty seconds before she started laughing.

"Ryan your either the first one to notice or the first one to work up the nerve to ask," She said. "To answer you yes I am. Arceus is the father."

Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor when she said this.

"See now what I don't get is how you two-" Ryan started to say then quickly said. "On second though I don't want to know how."

Just then Arceus walked in.

"Hello everyone." He said. "So Giratina anyone figure out our little secret yet?"

"Ryan just did." She said.

"Do you know when your going to lay the egg?" Ryan asked.

"Nope." Giratina said.

"On to business." Arceus said. "This meeting has a lot to do with you Ryan."

/

No one saw that one coming now did you. I wonder what they will have.

/

Hey everyone is me again. I haven't seen those two jokers around so I think I am safe for now.

_Wall lifts up and pie cannon comes out._

Ohhh hell... I am out of here!

_Jumps out of window. _


	57. Ch 57: A few missing

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 57: A few missing

Ryan was talking to Mew when Arceus said. "Ryan why are there two humans here?"

"What do you mean two?" Ryan asked. "Lisa is Latios's mate, who else is there?"

"Her." Arceus said looking at Bianca who was drawing a picture of Giratina.

"Mew how did she get here?" Ryan asked her.

"I guess she was a little too close when we teleported." Mew said laughing nervously.

"Done." She said showing the Picture to Giratina. "What do you think?"

"It's lovely." She said. "Honey come here and look at this drawing."

"Well well thats really good." Arceus said. "I guess she can be here. Anyway Ryan before we can start the meeting I need you to round up a few of us first."

"Who is missing?" Ryan asked.

"Shaymin, Heatran, Elder Lugia, and Rotom." He said. "Start with Shaymin and then come back here. Take this teleporation crystal. Use it to get back and forth."

"OK Latias, Bianca, you two come with me." Ryan said. "Everyone else just chill here in the city."

Ryan took the teleporation crystal and teleported to an area with a mirror like rock.

"Pathway to the Flower Elysium open." Ryan said putting his hand on the stone.

A strange path made of flowers appeared. Bianca was about to step on it when Ryan stopped her.

"No shoes." Ryan said turning into Latios. "Mess up the flowers and Shaymin will kill you."

Ryan led Latias and Bianca down the path and into a large area covered in flowers.

"Hey Shay where are you?!" Ryan yelled.

"I am right here." She said walking up.

"Oh your so cute." Bianca said pulling out her sketch pad. "Don't move."

"Who's the girl?" Shaymin asked.

"Her name is Bianca she is a friend of Latios and Latias." Ryan said.

"So she is a friends of your then Latios." She said.

"I am not Latios I am Ryan." He said.

"What?" She said.

"Arceus turned me into a Latios so Latias and I can breed when the time comes." Ryan said.

"Done." Kanon said showing Shaymin the drawing. "What do you think?"

"Where did you learn to draw so good?" Shaymin asked.

"Shay your needed in the lost city." Ryan said "There is a meeting taking place soon."

"Thanks." Shaymin said pulling out a blue teleportion crystal. "Slade come on we got to go."

"Coming dear." He said running up.

"Oh one more thing." Ryan said. "Giratina is pregnant."

"Your kidding!" Shaymin said. "Who is the father you?"

"Ha ha very funny." Ryan said. "One, I am reserved for Latias and her only and two Arceus is the father."

"WHAT?!" Shaymin yelled.

"Your heard me right." Ryan said.

"Lets head over there." Shaymin said. "I am going to give her a once over to see how long till she lays her egg."

The group headed back to the end of the path and teleported to the lost city.

"Hello all." Shaymin said. "Giratina are you really pregnant?"

"Yes." She said.

"Let me give you a once over to see how long you got left if you like." Shaymin said turning into her human form.

"Sure." Giratina said.

After several minuets Shaymin stepped away from Giratina.

"Well it looks like you only got about a week or so to go." Shaymin said.

"Wow that soon." Ryan said.

"Yep." Shaymin said.

"Great all month I have stuff I have to do so I can't be there when it happens." Arceus said. "Ryan would you mind going in my stead?"

"Sure." Ryan said. "I can even help, I have experience when it comes to this. During my travels I have helped several pokemon lay their eggs."

"I am going to be there as well to help." Shaymin said.

"OK Ryan your next target is Heatran." Arceus said.

"We will head out right away." Ryan said

--

Wow looks like Giratina will be a mother sooner then we though.

--

Guard:Hey again I found the real pie thrower and I think I got rid of him. As for the pie cannon I think it's gone too.

Latias: Thats what you think!

_The four walls lift up and each one has a pie cannon behind it. Latias, Mew, Ryan, and Shaymin one one._

Guard: Oh hell...

Shaymin: I always wanted to do this. Ready, Aim, Fire!

_Cannons go off and I am buried in fifty pounds of pie. _

Guard: Why me?!


	58. Ch 58: Stark Mountain

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 58: Stark Mountain

Ryan, Latias, and Bianca teleported to Stark Mountain. Ryan was in his human form.

"Wow there is nothing here." Bianca said. "You sure this is where Heatran lives?"

"How do you get there is nothing here." Ryan said pushing some gravel away and revealing a flower. "You just got to know where to look."

"Ryan I was wondering is your life sense power controlled by the inner powers?" Latias asked.

"Yea." Ryan said. "I can teach you how to use it real quick."

"How?" Latias asked.

"First you need to learn to use green energy." Ryan said. "Close your eyes and clear your mind, feel the energy around your body."

"I can feel something." She said. "It's like a shield around my body."

"That's the healing energy." Ryan said. "Draw it into your body."

After only five minuets she had the energy mixed with the other two.

"I got it mixed with the others." She said.

"Your getting good at this." Ryan said. "Now send equal parts of green and blue energy to your eyes."

Latias's golden eyes changed purple.

"Wow Ryan your glowing green." Latias said.

"That's my human life force." Ryan said. "Pokemon life force is red and robotic energy is blue. This green energy can be use to heal yourself as well as dispel poisons from your body."

"Hey in the center of the volcano there is a large red life force." Latias said.

"That's Heatran." Ryan said.

Bianca looked at both of them like they were crazy.

"Never mind." Ryan said turning into Latios and lowering to the ground. "Get on and hold on tight."

Bianca climbed up and sat on Ryan's back and they flew up top the top of the volcano.

"I know she is going to make a flashy entrance." Ryan said.

"I am ready for it." Bianca said pulling put her sketch pad.

"Hey Heatran!" Ryan yelled.

About five seconds she erupted out of the top of the volcano. Ryan landed and after Kanon got off he turned into his human form.

"Ryan it's you!" She said turning into her human form and hugging him. "Sorry I don't get many visitors around here."

"It's cool." Ryan said. "I am to bring you to the lost city right away."

"I see." She said. "Whose the girl?"

Thats Bianca." Ryan said. "Long story."

"Done." Bianca said showing Heatran the drawing. "You turned back before I could finish but I think I did it right."

"Hey this is nice." Heatran said.

"We better get back."Ryan said.

Ryan teleported everyone to the lost city to find the room they were in a wreck.

"What the hell happened?!" Ryan said.

"Rotom show up and smarted off to Giratina and she went ballistic." Darkria said floating in. "I don't know what got into her."

"Mood swings." Ryan said. "Common during pregnancy. Her hormones are going nuts."

"I know the felling." Cresselia said floating it with Vespera at her side. "I had to deal with it when I was pregnant with Vespera."

"I remember those days." Darkria said. "You nearly killed me once."

"See thats why I am not going to have kids." Vespera said.

"He you say that now," Ryan said. "Wait till you get older and your meet a nice guy."

"You would know that how?" Vespera said.

"I said the same thing when I was younger." Ryan said. "Then I met Latias and everything changed."

"Now we are planning a family." Latias said.

"Has anyone seen Giratina since she went ballistic?" Ryan asked.

"I think she is with Arceus." Vespera said. "I saw her coming and I took off."

"Smart move." Ryan said. "I have seen what she can do when she is mad, it's not pretty."

"What's not pretty?" Giratina said walking up.

"What you can do to something when you get mad." Ryan said.

"Well I think everyone knows that." She said. "Wow I really made a mess here. Sorry for almost running you over earlier, Vespera."

"Not a problem you were not yourself." Vespera said.

"Done." Bianca said showing Everyone her picture of the three lunar spirits.

"Hey thats us." Vespera said. "Thats really nice."

"Where did your learn to draw?" Darkria asked.

"It just comes naturally." She said with a smile.

"Hello Heatran." Arceus said walking up.

"Hello." She said.

"Well Ryan the only one left now is Elder Lugia." He said. "You do know how to summon him right?"

"Yep." Ryan said pulling out a strange shell ocarina and started playing it.

"My god Ryan." Latias said. "Thats beautiful."

"He loves playing that thing." Aqua said walking in. "He has not had any time to play with everything going on."

"Well lets go." Ryan said.

--

Rotom made Giratina mad... I wonder what happened to him.

--

Guard: Lets see them try this again.

_Walls open up and the cannons come out._

Mew:Fire!

Guard: Not this time.

_Hits a button on chest and a jet pack shoots me into the sky causing the pies to hit each other._

Guard:Missed me!

_Pie his me in the face._

Guard:Who keeps throwing these dang pies?!


	59. Ch 59: Calling the elder

I don't own pokemon

Ch 59: Calling the elder

Ryan, Latias, and Bianca teleported to Shamouti Island located in the orange islands to call the Eldest Lugia.

"Well here we are." Ryan said as they walked up to a shrine. "See those three islands out there?"

"Yep." Latias said.

"Those are the islands of fire, ice, and lightning." Ryan said. "Homes of Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos."

"Are they already at the lost city?" Latias asked.

"I think so." Ryan said. "There is a legend that surrounds this place."

"What is it?" Bianca asked

"It goes like this." Ryan said. "Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice, or Lightning, lest these Titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash.  
Though the water's Great Guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail. Thus the Earth shall turn to ash.  
O, Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasures combined, tame the beast of the sea."

"What does it mean?" Latias asked.

"Well it means don't capture one of the three birds because then the other two will fight over that island." Ryan said. "The water's Great Guardian of the Eldest Lugia. His power comes from the song I can play on the ocarina. As for the chosen one I have heard of someone named Ash but I have never met him before. This Legend has played out once before."

Ryan walked up to the center of the shrine and began playing the song. As he played the water began shifting and turning. Out of the center of the sea arose a great waterspout that exploded leaving behind a large Lugia.

"Why have you summoned me?" It asked.

"Your requested at the lost city." Ryan said.

"Tell Arceus I will be there shortly." He said.

"I will." Ryan said and they teleported back to the lost city.

When they got back Ryan found the room had been cleaned up.

"Did you find Lugia?" Arceus asked.

"He said he will be here shortly." Ryan said. "How is Giratina?"

"Fine, A little moody but fine." Arceus said.

"Well thats to be expected." Ryan said. "What is this meeting for anyway?"

"Well I got some disturbing news," He said. "It seams Cronos tech maybe changing their target and is going to try and capture you instead."

"What good would I be?" Ryan asked.

"You know the location of all of us as well as out meeting place." Arceus said. "They would most likely torture the information out of you."

"I would sooner die." Ryan said.

Just then the doors opened and the Lugia entered.

"Excellent." Arceus said. "Now we can start the meeting."

--

Looks like Cronos might be changing their plans.

--

Guard: Hey again. I got an anti-pie forcefield generator now so the pies can't get me.

Mew: We'll see about that!

_Throws a pie and it bounces back hitting her in the face._

Guard: Shoes on the other foot now.

Mew: I'll get you back for this! _Teleports away_ .

Guard: Guess I showed her.


	60. Ch 60: The meeting

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 60: The meeting

Everyone headed into the meeting chamber. After settling down Arceus began to speak.

"As you all know I have,from a reliable source that Cronos might be planning on trying to capture Ryan and force him to tell them where we are hiding." He said. "This plan is unconfirmed as of now, but it is still a risk."

"What do you suggest we do?"Palkia asked.

"I think he needs to lay low for a while." Mew said.

"That might be a good idea." Vespera said. "But where?"

"He could come to the other realm with us." Palkia said.

"Thanks but no thanks." Ryan said. "I don't want to be there when you guys get into a fight."

"Sorry guys he has a point." Arceus said. "It would be a good hiding place but we don't want to risk him getting in the cross fire of you two."

"He could stay with me." Giratina said. "It only has one entrance to my cave so it can be easily defended. Plus I am going to need his help in the next few days."

"Now what do we do if Ryan is captured?" Shaymin asked.

"I will lead the attack to get him back then." Latias said.

"I don't think-" Arceus started saying when Latias cut him off.

"Ryan has been training me in blades so I can lead the attack!" Latias said.

"Show us some of these skills then." Darkria said.

"Very well." Latias said. "Aqua do you got those training blades with you?"

"Yea here." She said giving her the two sword sheaths off her back.

Ryan took one and Latias took the other. After several minuets of sparing Arceus told them to stop.

"I think Latias is capable of leading the attack against Cronos if they get Ryan." He said. "All those who agree?"

Everyone in the room agreed.

"I have two last thing I have to teach her so if anyone needs up we will be at hot water lake." Ryan said as they left.

After getting to the lake Ryan turned to face her .

"It's time for you to unlock the final of the powers." Ryan said. "The red fire power."

"I am ready." Latias said.

"Clear you mind and feel the heat within your body." Ryan said. "Feel how it flows through your body and pulses through your heart."

"I feel it." She said. "It's just under my heart. It's like a small flame."

"Move it to the other three." Ryan said.

After several minutes Latias started glowing red.

"Very good." Ryan said. "There is one thing I am going to teach you. Everything else you have to learn through training on your own."

"What is it?" She asked.

"The move that I created," Ryan said. "The Star Cutter."

"Are you sure I am ready?" She asked him.

"Only if you think you are." Ryan said.

"I am ready." She said. "What must I do?"

"Expel the energy and have it spin around your body." Ryan said.

A glowing multicolor energy appeared around Latias.

"Now focus the bulk of the energy around your blade." Ryan said.

Ryan could tell Latias was getting tired from the energy drain. Her blade began glowing now as well.

"Now target that rock." Ryan said. "Use the energy to shoot you forward and then stop in front of your target. Then slash in a star shape."

Latias disappeared and reappeared moments later in front of the rock and cut it to pieces, after which she fell to the ground out of energy.

"How did I do?" She asked weakly.

"Perfect." Ryan said picking her up and kissing her. "After a little rest you will be fine."

Just then Mew flew up.

"Sorry to bother you two." She said. "I just got your tents and stuff from your house."

"Thanks Mew." Ryan said.

"What was that light I just saw?" She asked.

"An attack I am learning." Latias said. "It took a lot out of me but I will be fine in a couple hours."

"Lets get you to the building." Ryan said. "I am sure we will be heading to turnback cave soon."

--

Latias knows the Star Cutter now. I wonder what her special attack will be when she makes it.

--

Guard: Hey again looks like the pie throwing has stopped.

Latias: Hey Guard!

Guard: Yea whats up.

Latias: How many chapters is this going to be?

Guard: I don't know I just hit 60 and I have a lot planned still. So maybe 80 or 90. Just wait till the end.


	61. Ch 61: The time has come

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 61: The time has come

Ryan and Latias were headed back to the main area when they saw Heatran hiding behind a rock looking over at someone. Ryan quietly moved to see who she was looking at, it was Dialga who was talking to Giratina.

"Well well looks like someone has a crush." Ryan said startling Heatran.

"I don't know what your talking about." She said quickly.

It was hard to tell but she was blushing.

"Oh please you can't hide it from me." Ryan said. "I can see the twinkle in you eyes."

"OK you got me." She said. "He would never want to be with me though."

"Have you talked to him?" Ryan asked her.

"Well no..." She said.

"Wait here." Ryan said and walked over to Dialga.

After several minuets Ryan came back with Dialga following him.

"Dialga this is Heatran." Ryan said.

"A pleasure to meet you."Dialga said.

"Same to you." Heatran said.

"Well you two I got to go so I will see you two later." Ryan said as he and Latias passed.

"Playing matchmaker again I see." Latias said with a grin.

"It's what I do." Ryan said.

After getting everything together Ryan and his group along with Shaymin and Slade teleported to turnback cave. After getting their tents set up they relaxed and waited till the time came. After three days Giratina went into labor.

"OK everyone this is it." Shaymin said.

All of the male pokemon were told to stay in Ryan's tent till everything was over, Ryan was the only male allowed to be out there.

"OK this looks like the early stages so we got some time to get ready." Ryan said. "Aqua you know that room where I keep extra beds at."

"Yea." She said.

"Get as many of them as you can." Ryan said. "We are going to make a bed for her to lay on."

"Thanks for all the help you guys." Giratina said.

"Think nothing of it." Ryan said.

After getting the large bed set up Giratina laid down on her side and rested while the egg slowly moved through her. After several hours everyone knew the egg had to be getting close.

"Ryan can you see if you can feel the egg?" Shaymin asked. "You got the longer arm so it will be easier."

"Yea sure." Ryan said moving to Giratina's opening. "Now don't go kicking me in the face."

"I won't." She said through the pain.

Ryan gently pushed his arm up into her but he could not feel the egg.

"Nothing yet." Ryan said cleaning off his arm.

"OK we will have to wait longer." Shaymin said rubbing Giratina's head. "Just remember all of this pain will be worth it."

"I know." Giratina said.

After another hour Shaymin had Ryan check for the egg again.

"I don't feel, wait I can feel the tip of the egg." Ryan said.

"Can you grab it?" Shaymin asked.

"Not yet." Ryan said pulling his arm out. "A little longer and I think I can."

"I know what your going through." Misty said to Giratina. "I laid my first egg a month or so ago."

They waited for another thirty minuets to see if the egg would move enough for Ryan to pull out.

"You know what they say," Shaymin said. "Third times the charm."

"Lets hope so." Ryan said.

When he reached in he could put his arm around the egg.

"I got it!" Ryan said slowly pulling the egg out.

When Ryan got the egg out he cleaned it off. The egg was snow white with golden bands around it. It was about three foot long and two wide.

"Well now I see why you were in so much pain." Ryan said bring the egg up to Giratina to see.

Giratina curled up into a ball and Ryan put the egg in the center of it.

"Thanks you two." She said rubbing the egg with one of her legs.

"It was our pleasure." Shaymin said.

"Anything to help a friend." Ryan said. "You have any Ideas for a name?"

"Well if its a boy I am going to call him Arcaneus." She said. "If it's a girl it's going to be Arcaneina"

"Nice names." Shaymin said.

"How long do you think it will be till it hatches?" Latias asked.

"Well let me take a real quick look at the egg." Shaymin said.

Shaymin looked at the egg and gave everyone a strange look.

"From what I can tell it should hatch within a day or so." She said.

"That soon?"Ryan asked.

"Looks like it." She said.

"I am going to be a mother sooner then I though." Giratina said in a happy tone. "I am going to take a nap now."

"I think we all are." Ryan said yawning.

Rather then sleep in his tent Ryan stayed with Giratina to make sure she was OK and to wait for the egg to hatch.

--

So now the question is what is it going to be a boy or a girl? Thats for me to know and you to find out.


	62. Ch 62: A new legend is born

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 62: A new legend is born

Ryan and Latias were were in their pokemon form floating by a fire he made just looking into each others eyes. Bianca though this would make a great picture of them. She pulled our her rarely use colored pencils and started drawing them. Ryan and Latias were talking in their minds.

"I can't wait to be a mother." Latias said. "Look how happy Giratina is."

"Don't worry one day you will be." Ryan said. "I promise you that."

Just then Bianca came over.

"Hey I hope you two don't mind but I made a picture of you to for you." She said holding out the picture.

The picture captured every detail from the look in their eyes to the shading from the fire.

"My god this is beautiful." Ryan said. "Thanks a lot."

"My pleasure." She said smiling.

"Latias I am going to go see how Giratina is doing." Ryan said.

"OK I am going to talk to Shaymin." Latias said.

Latias found Shaymin sitting just inside the tent.

"Hey Shaymin." Latias said.

"Hey Latias. " She said. "How are things between you and Ryan?"

"Perfect." Latias said. "We mated when we were at Alto Mare, it was amazing. Wait why did I just tell you that!?"

"Relax." Shaymin said. "I figured you two would soon after Ryan was transformed. I take it you had a good time."

"That's an understatement." Latias said. "How are things between you and Slade?"

"Perfect." She said with a smile. "We are both lucky to have mates that are so kind and caring. Slade and I are planning on having a child if we can."

"You think it's possible?" Latias asked.

"Well I am the spirit of nature of I think it's possible." Shaymin said.

_Meanwhile outside Ryan was over with Giratina._

Ryan walked over to to Giratina to to see if she was asleep.

"You awake?" Ryan asked.

"Yea." Giratina said looking at Ryan.

"How are you feel?" Ryan asked sitting next to her.

"Tired." She said. "I am hearing a lot of noise coming from inside the egg so I think it will be hatching soon."

"That's good." Ryan said. "Can I listen?"

"Sure." She said with a smile.

Ryan carefully climbed over her and put his ear to the egg. Inside he could hear the sounds of scratching on the wall of the egg.

"Oh yea it won't be long now." Ryan said with a smile. "Listen, um how much do you know about human customs?"

"I know a lot." She said. "I don't spend all my time here."

"Well Latias and I are together in pokemon forms but I still follow human customs and I am thinking about asking Latias to marry me." Ryan said. "What do you think?"

"I think it would be a wonderful idea." Giratina said with a smile. "I have always wanted to go to a wedding. Do you have any ideas on where your going to ask her?"

"I am thinking about the blue moon." Ryan said. "I know she likes it there plus there is a song I want to sing for her."

"What's it called?" She asked.

"When you look me in the eyes." Ryan said.

"I have heard that one before." Giratina said. "I know she would love that."

Just then the egg began to crack.

"It's happening!" Giratina said.

"EVERYONE THE EGG IS HATCHING!" Ryan yelled and everyone came running.

The egg began cracking and shaking as more noise came from it. Then the egg shattered and laying an Giratina's underside was a smaller version of herself. It's body was a light blue color and the black areas on Giratina's body were gold on the small one and the red areas were silver. The rings around it's legs were shaped like the ring Arceus has and the crest on it's head was light pink, it had dark blue eyes.

"Mom?" It asked it a female voice.

"Yes little one I am your mother." Giratina said rubbing her head on her new child.

"Dad?" She asked Ryan.

"Sorry little one I am not your dad." Ryan said. "I am a friend of his, just call me Uncle Ryan."

"Uncle Ryan." Giratina said with a chuckle.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing." She said. "I like the idea."

"She can talk so well just after hatching." Ryan said.

"That how we legendary are." Shaymin said.

"Looks like we have a female here." Ryan said.

"Yep." She said turning to the little pokemon. "From now on your name is Arcaneina."

"Arcaneina, I like it." She said with a smile. "When can I meet my dad?"

"He is the god of the pokemon so he is busy a lot." Giratina said.

Just then there was a flash of golden lighting and Arceus appeared.

"Did I miss anything? He asked.

"She just hatched." Giratina said as Arcaneina climb off her and walked over to him.

"Are you my dad?" She asked.

"Yes little one." Arceus said. "What is your name?"

" Arcaneina" She said with a smile. "Are your really friends with Uncle Ryan?"

"Uncle Ryan?" Arceus asked trying to figure out what she meant the he saw Ryan. "Yea me and him are friends almost like brothers. I asked him to be here because I couldn't."

"She though I was her dad at first." Ryan said.

Arceus started laughing.

"That's to be expected." He said. "You and Giratina were probably the first things she saw. It's been a couple of days so I think it's safe for you to start traveling again."

"Thats good I can't wait to get back on the road." Ryan said. "Everyone pack up we're moving out."

"When will I see you again?" Arcaneina asked.

"I can come by an see you anytime." Ryan said pulling out the teleportion crystal. "I can teleport here at anytime."

"OK." Arcaneina said. "See you later."

After packing up Ryan and the group left. Little did they know trouble was coming.  
--

Arcaneina the newest legend. Looks like wedding bells maybe sounding soon.

--

Guard: I wonder if Arcaneina is running around here. I saw Giratina running around here somewhere.

Arcaneina: Did you say my name?

Guard: Oh hey

Arcaneina: I just wanted to say thanks for adding me in the story.

_Mew enters the room and I notices my generator is gone._

Mew: Hey Ryan.

Guard: Don't even thing about it!

Mew: Think about what?

Guard: Your going to hit me with a pie.

_Vespera shoots out of a shadow and hit's me in the face with a pie._

Vespera: Got you!

Guard: YOUR DEAD!

Vespera: You got to catch me first.

_I chase Vespera out of the room._

Arcaneina: Ah, what just happened?


	63. Ch 63: Captured

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 63: Captured

Ryan and his group were walking through the woods on the way to Stark mountain to see Heatran. All of a sudden something hit Ryan in his arm.

"What the hell?!" He yelled pulling out a dart. "What in god's name?!"

All of a sudden he started getting sleepy.

"It's Cronos!" Ryan said. "Everyone run!"

Everyone started running but Ryan was getting weaker by the second.

"Go on with out me!" Ryan said as he fell to the ground. "Get to Arceus and tell him what happened."

"I am not leaving you!" Latias said.

"You don't have a choice." Ryan said. "Stay here and you will get captured."

"I don't care!" She said trying to get Ryan up.

"GO NOW!" Ryan yelled. "Take my sword I don't want them getting it."

"I love you." She said giving him a kiss and taking off.

Seconds later Ryan fell into darkness.

_At turnback cave_

"I can't believe I just left him there!" Latias said crying. "I should have stayed!"

"There was nothing you could have done." Shaymin said as Latias cried into her shoulder.

"I could have stayed and fought!" She cried. "I am a horrible mate!"

"Don't you dare say that!" Shaymin said. "Ryan told you to leave him because he did not want you to get captured."

"He could be dead for all I know!" She cried.

"I don't think he is." Shaymin said. "Arceus we need to make a plan."

"We need to know where he is being held first." He said.

_Inside a secret Cronos base_

Ryan woke up in a cage with a strange helm on his head.

"Where the hell am I." Ryan said

"You in my brother's home base." Anna said walking up to his cage.

"YOU!" Ryan yelled drawing his energy. "YOUR DEAD!"

As Ryan began releasing the energy when a shock shot through his body.

"That helm will give you a shock every time you try that and the only way to get it off is to leave the cage." Anna said. "Heres the deal, you tell me when and where The legendary meet and I let you go."

"Sure I'll tell you." Ryan said. "They meet in the middle of the sea of fuck you on the island of go to hell."

"A smart ass I see." Anna said.

"I would sooner die then tell you anything!" Ryan said. "And once I find a way out of here I am going to rip you in half!"

"Big words, you sure you can back them up." Anna said.

"You know I can." Ryan said. "I killed Crozen after all."

"I know you killed my my little brother!" She said.

"What do you want the legendary for anyway?" Ryan asked.

"I am going to drain their power and put it into me." She said. "Then I will become immortal. We captured your little pet Latias so tell us where they meet or she will die right now."

"Prove it." Ryan said.

They brought out Latias in a cage.

"That's not her." Ryan said as his eyes glowed purple.

"How are you using your powers?!" Anna yelled.

"I have my ways." Ryan said. "This thing only shocks me if the energy leaves my body. It's not so you helm can't do anything about it."

"I will deal with you later." Anna said. "You guard make sure he does nothing funny."

"Yes Ma'am." The guard said and walked over to the cage.

After Anna left The guard started talking to Ryan.

"Hey Ryan." He said.

"What the hell do you want?" Ryan asked.

"I am going to get you out of here." The guard said.

"Who are you?" Ryan asked looking at the guard.

"Then names Lance." He said. "I am a member of the elite four spying on Cronos for Arceus. Do you have any ideas on how to get out of here?"

"I need the blue prints for this place, a map of where we are at, and some paper and something to write with." Ryan said.

After several minuets Lance cam back with the stuff.

"Here." He said sliding it through the bars.

"I hope I can do this." Ryan said.

Ryan began searching his mind for any like to Latias. He found a link and tried to connect to Latias with it.

_In turnback cave_

Latias's eyes started glowing blue.

"It's sight sharing!" Shaymin said. "It must be Ryan!"

They could see Ryan writing something, it said.

_I am in a Cronos base. Lance is going to help me get out but I need help first. Latias this is where I am at it's the X on this map. Get Rotom, he can mess up the power in this place and make it easier for me to get out. I really miss you and hope you forgive me for yelling at you but I had no choice. _

_I know what Cronos wants, Anna wants to drain all of the power from the council and use it to make herself immortal. They don't know about my pokemon form so for the time being I am safe. Please hurry I am not sure how long I have till they try something. If I don't make it out of this, Latias I love you more then anything it the world, please stay safe. _

With that Ryan broke the connection.

"He is still alive!" Latias yelled. "We are going to get Rotom now!"

--

Well now we know why Anna is after them.

--

Guard: Sorry about earlier Arcaneina

Arcaneina: It's fine. Why where you hit with a pie?

Guard: I really don't know, It has been happening for the past two weeks. Thats why I got this generator.

_I look down and find the generator is gone._

Guard: Heck where is it?!

Vespera: Looking for this. _Holds up small black box._

Guard: Give me that please.

Vespera: Try and take it

_Arcaneina uses shadow force and steals the box from her._

Arcaneina: Here you go guard.

Guard: Thank, Now on to other matters.

_Pulls out a shoulder mounded pie cannon._

Guard: Oh Vespera.

Vespera: Exit stage left. _Runs away._

Guard: Get back here!

_Runs around corner and fires, you hear Vespera yell._

Guard: That was for earlier!


	64. Ch 64: The rescue

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 64: The rescue

After getting Rotom they began making a plan of attack.

"I made a good drawing of the blue prints." Kanon said.

"OK Rotom, your job is to go and mess up their computers and other electrical systems." Latias said.

"I got to wreck expensive equipment and not get in trouble." Rotom said. "Cool."

"After He disrupts their systems we charge the base and find Ryan." Latias said.

"We have a plan lets go do it." Arceus said.

_Meanwhile in the Cronos base._

"No sign of Anna or her brother Jason," Lance said.

"Good." Ryan said. "They better hope I don't get a hold of one of them."

"Did you really kill Crozen?" Lance asked.

"Yea." Ryan said. "Those two are next."

Just then A man with dark green wearing a black shirt and pants came into the room. He had a dark red sword at his side.

"You, guard, move." He said.

"Who the hell are you?" Ryan asked.

"I am Jason." He said. "Anna already left to her home base."

"Don't waste your time you will get nothing out of me." Ryan said. "I would rather die."

"We will see about-" Jason started to say when he was cut off by an explosion.

"Oh your screwed now." Ryan said.

_At the entrance to the base._

"OK Rotom you know what to do." Latias said.

"This will be fun." He said and shot into a power cable.

"Arceus you, Giratina, and Kanon get out of here." Latias said drawing Ryan's blade. "We got work to do."

"Be careful." Giratina said.

"We will." Latias said.

Several seconds later the front door of the base blew off and everyone charged inside. The paths was littered with blown up robots.

"Wow Rotom is really racking up the kills." Burner said.

They made their was to the room where Ryan was being held to find Jason inside and Ryan still in the cage.

"Well well looks like your pet came to save you." Jason said as Latias entered.

"She is much stronger then you think." Ryan said.

"Yea right." Jason said. "I could take her out in one blow, I am feeling generous so I will let you have the first blow."

"Your going to regret that." Latias said as her body started glowing white.

Latias's wings began changing shape as her body started glowing golden. Her wings turned into an angle's wings.

"Angleic strike!" She yelled and shot to Ryan's cage and cut the door in into several pieces.

"I freed you my love." She said weakly. "Now kill this fool."

"I will my love." Ryan said taking his blade. "Like I said Jason your screwed."

Jason was frozen in fear as Ryan began glowing with black energy.

"I have only used this attack once in my life." Ryan said. "It nearly killed me when I used it."

Ryan started moving his arms and a crimson energy began to move around his body.

"This attack uses a special fifth energy in the body that only I have mastered." Ryan said. "This whole time I was in the cage I have been building my energy."

The crimson energy moved in front of Ryan and turned into a dragon head.

"NOW YOU DIE!" Ryan yelled.

Ryan let out a roar and the dragon head shot forward and hold Jason in it's tight grip.

"Please don't kill me!" Jason yelled.

Six purple blades appeared being held by crimson energy dragons.

"DRAGONS BARRAGE !" Ryan yelled.

The six dragons shot toward Jason and slashed him into pieces at the same time a fire erupted from the dragon's mouth destroying what was left. Ryan fell to his hands and knees from the energy drain.

"Ryan are you alright?" Latias asked.

"Tired, very tired." Ryan said.

Rotom floated in.

"Well that was fun." He said and saw the burnt remains. "What's that?"

"You don't want to know." Ryan said. "Get to the generator room and make it overload is twenty minuets."

"Right away." Rotom said and shot into a power line.

"Let's get out of here." Latias said.

"Right." Ryan said getting up slowly. "Lets get out of here."

Ryan and the other's headed out of the base and met up with Arceus and and Giratina.

"Your OK." Giratina said.

"Yea." Ryan said. "I am drained but fine. We need to get out of here now before this place goes up in smoke."

Just then Rotom came out.

"It's all set." He said. "This place will being a smoldering crater soon."

"Where is Arcaneina?" Ryan asked as they headed back to turnback cave.

"She is in the cave with Shaymin." Giratina said.

They heard an explosion and saw fire shoot into the air.

"I am glad my powers are stronger or I would have passed out from the attack."

"Did you kill the leader of Cronos?" Arceus asked.

"I killed Jason but Anna got away." Ryan said.

"We will deal with her when the time comes." Arceus said. "You told them nothing right."

"Like I said they would have to kill me first." Ryan said.

"I am so happy your OK." Latias said hugging him.

"I am sorry I yelled at you but I had no choice." Ryan said. "Can you forgive me?"

"I am ready have." She said kissing him.

--

Another Cronos member is dead one more to go.

--

Guard: Hey everyone. Things are pretty quite here. Mew went back to the tree of begins, Ryan and Latias went to Alto Mare and Vespera went back to her island, half moon island so I am just relaxing.

Arcaneina: Hey Guard.

Guard: What are you doing here?

Arcaneina: My mom said I could play here if it's OK with you.

Guard: It's find by me, Just no pies please.

Arcaneina: Do you know why they started throwing pies?

Guard: Not a clue. They just randomly started doing it. Of course I have a pie cannon now so I am all set to pay them back.

Arcaneina: Well I am going to look around see you later.

Guard: OK just watch out for pies anyone here is a target.

Arcaneina: I will.


	65. Ch 65: Saved

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 65: Saved

After resting for a few days Ryan and the group decided to go back to his mom's to rest and wait for the grand festival which was only a couple weeks away. They were on their way when Ryan stopped dead in his tracks.

"Latias did you feel that?" Ryan asked.

"Something is in trouble." She said.

"Everyone please get camp set up." Ryan said. "Latias and I are going to check this out."

Ryan and Latias took off towards the river and when they go to the shore they found two pokemon. One was a Tropius, it was a male and it was really easy to tell, the second was a Meganium, It was a female was she was stuck on her back by several spiky vines around her leg's neck, and mid-section. She was struggling to get away and the vines were cutting her.

"Now my sweet we are going to have some fun." The Tropius said.

"Stay away from me!" The Meganium yelled. "Someone please help me!"

"Back off you ass!" Ryan yelled jumping out of the woods.

"Mind your own business." The Tropius said.

"It is my business when you about to rape a pokemon who clearly don't like you." Ryan said.

"Eat this." It yelled and shot a solar beam at Ryan.

Ryan held out his hand and it glowed green and the solar beam shot into it.

"Thanks but I am not hungry." Ryan said pointing his other hand at the Tropius. "You eat it."

The solar beam shot out of his hand and hit the Tropius square in the chest knocking it to the ground. Before it could get up Ryan was on it's side with his blade against it's neck.

"Now you listen here you sick ass." Ryan said. "If I ever catch you trying to do this again I WILL END YOU!"

Ryan jumped off the Tropius and it took off flying away from them.

"Don't move." Ryan said to the Meganium. "Multi air cutter."

Several bursts of wind shot out of his blade and cut the vines.

"I got you." Ryan said picking the Meganium up and pulling out the radio. "Aqua we got an extremely injured Meganium coming in, multiple cuts on legs, neck, and mid-section."

"Understood." Aqua said. "Everything will be ready by the time you get here."

"Thank you." The Meganium said weakly still bleeding from her wounds.

"Don't worry we will take good care of you." Latias said. "Ryan we better hurry."

Right." Ryan said and they took off.

They made it to camp in record time and got right into the tent.

"OK lets get her patched up." Ryan said.

After several hours of work Ryan and Aqua got all of the woulds patch up.

"Done." Ryan said. "She lost a lot of blood but she should be OK."

"Maybe she should stay in the room with us tonight so we can keep an eye on her." Latias said.

"You sure you don't mind?" Ryan asked.

"I am sure." Latias said. "I don't know why but I feel a strange connection with her."

Ryan carefully carried the Meganium into his and Latias's room and set her on the bed. She opened her eyes.

"Uh...Where am I?" She asked.

"My tent." Ryan said sitting next to her.

"Your the one that saved me today." She said and kissed him on the lips. "Thanks."

"Looks like someone has a crush on you." Latias said.

"Who is that?" The Meganium asked.

"My mate Latias." Ryan said.

"Your...mate." She said sadly.

"You know at this point I might be slightly mad," Latias said. "It's funny, I am not. There is just something about you I like. Look I am not going to say this to anyone else but you, if it's OK with Ryan I don't mind sharing him with you."

"Now hold on." Ryan said. "Are you saying that your will let Meganium be as close to me as you are?"

"If it's OK with you then yea." Latias said. "I really don't know just why but I feel like I know this Meganium from somewhere."

"If it's OK with you then it's fine with me." Ryan said. "What do you think Meganium?"

"Please call me Flora." She said. "I am not sure how close Ryan and I will be but I thank your for your approval."

"OK you two lets get some sleep." Ryan said. "You really need it Flora."

"Right." She said about to jump to the floor.

"Whoa what are you doing?" Ryan asked.

"I was going to get on the floor to sleep." She said.

"You can stay up here with us." Latias said. "We don't mind."

"Thanks." Flora said curling up into a ball.

Ryan laid down and Latias put her head on Ryan's chest and looked him in the eyes.

"Are you sure you don't mind this." Latias asked into Ryan's mind.

"It's a little strange." Ryan said. "But as long as your OK with it I am."

"I am not sure what it is but there is something familiar about her." Latias said. "I might have known her when I was little."

"Let's get some sleep." Ryan said kissing Latias. "We can talk more tomorrow."

--

Hows that for a twist. I am not sure how close I am going to have Flora get to Ryan yet. Please tell me how close you want them to get. You know how it works, most votes win.

--

Guard: Hey everyone, Me again. I am not too sure but I think someone is watching me...

_Arcaneina walks in._

Arcaneina: Hey guard.

Guard: Hey Arcaneina, you seen anyone running around here?

Arcaneina: Nope.

Guard: I know someone is watching me.

_Pie flies through air and bounces off shield._

Guard: Ha I knew it! Where are you?!

??: You will never get me!

Guard: What the hell?! Pardon my french, Arcaneina.

Arcaneina: Not a problem.


	66. Ch 66: Early morning talk

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 66: Early morning talk

Latias was the first one up the next morning. When she woke up she found Flora's head sitting pon Ryan's chest next to hers. All Latias could do was smile. Flora opened her eyes and when she saw where she was she turned bright red and slowing lifted her head off of Ryan.

"Sorry." She whispered to Latias.

"What's there to so sorry about." Latias said into her mind. "Just think what you want to say I will hear it. You can put your head back down if you want."

"OK." She said with her mind as she put her head back on Ryan's chest..

"I take it you slept well." Latias said.

"Yea but I can't figure out how I got up here." Flora said.

"You probably came up here and you were too sleepy to remember it." Latias said.

"I guess," Flora said.

"You seam uneasy about something." Latias said. "If you don't mind me asking what?"

"Well it's like this." Flora said. "I like Ryan but I want to get to know him better first. Before we try anything else."

"Well that's natural." Latias said. "Trust me you will like being with Ryan, he is kind, caring, just trust me."

"There is something different about Ryan." Flora said.

"He is a Latios." Latias said.

"That would explain it then." Flora said. "Have you two ever..."

"Yea we have mated." Latias said. "Twice in his human form and once in his pokemon."

"Your lucky." Flora said. "I have never found someone I love enough to mate with."

"Well now you have Ryan." Latias said.

"You would let me mate with him?" Flora asked.

"Like I said last night," Latias said. "I don't mind if you get as close to him as he is to me."

"Do you think he would?" Flora asked.

"All you have to do is ask." Latias said. "As long as I am OK with it he will be as well."

"So whatever decisions need to be made the two of you seek the other's approval." Flora said.

"Yep." Latias said. "Who knows maybe one day all three of us will have some fun."

Ryan opened his eyes to see both of their heads laying on his chest.

"Well this is a pretty sight." Ryan said putting his arms around the two of them.

"Good morning." Latias said kissing Ryan.

"Good morning." Flora said.

"Well how did you sleep last night Flora?" Ryan asked her.

"Well," She said. "But I don't know how I got my head on your chest."

"I take it you and Latias were talking." Ryan said.

"Yea." Latias said. "Just about our relationship."

"I owe you my life for saving me yesterday." Flora said. "If you had not come I would have been raped and left for dead."

"It's what we do." Ryan said. "We were just there at the right time. Well we better get going, we got to get to my mom's before dark."

Ryan headed our of the tent to find Felix and his group outside.

"Hey guys." Ryan said.

"Hey Ryan." Felix said. "Look me and the group were talking and we would like to travel on our own for a while."

"That's fine by me," Ryan said "Your your own person."

Ryan looked over to see Misty and Seliss talking.

"I am going to miss you Misty." Seliss said a tear in his eyes.

"Same here." Misty said. "We can meet next mating season, same place as last time."

"I won't be late." Seliss said giving her one last kiss.

"You all take care." Ryan said. "If you ever need a home you know where my house is, you can always contact me from there."

With their goodbyes said Felix and hit group left.

"Don't worry Misty." Ryan said hugging her. "You will see Seliss again."

"I know." She said.

"Well everyone we got a long walk to my house so let's go." Ryan said. "Flora we can spend the day getting to know each other more."

"Sound good to me." Flora said.

The group packed up their stuff and headed off to Ryan's home. Along the way they though they heard something but after a quick search they found nothing and kept going. Ryan, Latias, and Flora talked mental through most of the trip so Flora could get to know the two of them more. When they got to his house he headed in. Ryan's mom was a little weirded out about how Flora felt but she accepted it all the same.

"Well mom the Grand Festival is coming up." Ryan said.

"Yep." Jane said. "I know your going to do well. Also I have something for you."

Jane took a long thin sword bright red sword sheath off of her belt and held it out to Ryan.

Mom..."Ryan said taking the sheath from here and drawing the blade.

The blade was long, thin, and looked sharper then anything in the world.

"Your really giving me the red fang?" Ryan asked.

"Yes son I feel it is time." Jane said.

"What is the Dragon Fang?" Latias asked.

"One for four legendary blades said to be made from the remains of an ancient dragon." Ryan said. "They are Dragon Fang, Dragon Claw, Dragon Heart, and Dragon Spike. Our family has three of the four, all we are missing is the Dragon Claw which our arch rivals the Lorn family has. We have had a blood feud with them for over three hundred years. To this day I am not sure who the current Dragon Claw wielder is."

"So Ryan how did you meet Flora anyway?" Jane asked.

"Well we were on our way here when Latias and I felt someone in trouble."Ryan said. "We found Flora stuck to the ground by a frenzy plant attack. There was a Tropius getting ready to rape her so we jumped in and saved her from him."

"Oh my," Jane said. "Now I see why she loves you."

"You care if we stay here till the Grand Festival starts?" Ryan asked.

"My son you know your always welcome here." Jane said.

"I am think we are going for a walk tomorrow." Ryan said.

--

Little do they know they are going to get the shock of their life come tomorrow.

--

Guard: Hey Arcaneina you seen anyone strange running around here?"

Arcaneina: There was an Espeon the tried to get me to hit you with a pie.

Guard: There is only one Espeon I know that would do that. FELIX!!

Felix: Took you long enough to figure it out.

_Pulls out two pie cannons_

Guard: For your sake you better hope I don't find you!

_Takes off running down the hall._

Arcaneina: Well that was interesting... I think everyone in this place is going crazy.

_Pie flies in and hit her in the face_

Arcaneina: WHAT IN BLUE BLAZES?!

Felix: I heard that.


	67. Ch 67: A shadow falls

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 67: A shadow falls

After a goodnight sleep Ryan and Latias left to go see how Heatran was doing. Flora had gotten closer to Ryan and Latias but since she could not fly she stayed behind and sunbathed in the back yard. Ryan had both his blade and the Dragon Fang on his back and the Dragon Spine on one side and the Dragon Heart on the other side. The Dragon Spine was a green blade just like the Dragon Fang. The only difference was the color. The Dragon Heart was yellow.

"How do you think Heatran and Dialga got along?" Latias asked.

"I don't know."Ryan said. "Lets fly and and go see."

Just as they were going to transform there was an explosion and about a hundred Cronos drones appeared.

"Anna just don't know when to quit." Ryan said drawing the Dragon Fang.

Ryan swung the blade and it was like the very air around the bots exploded and destroyed the bots.

"Well thats that." Ryan said.

"Now quite." A voice said.

Out of the smoke came a young man with black hair and a cloak, and two swords thrust through his belt on his shirt was the Cronos tech symbol.

"Who the hell are you?" Ryan asked.

"Oh come on you don't remember me." The man said. "I left the group only yesterday."

"What the hell?! Felix is that you?" Ryan asked.

"Yea it's me." He said. "Cronos captured me and the others. They turned me human again and said that if I don't either bring you in for interrogation or kill you they are going to kill Ebony."

"You can't beat me." Ryan said. "I am way stronger then you."

"You never did know my full name." Felix said as he drew a thin light blue sword.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ryan yelled. "THATS THE DRAGON CLAW BUT THAT MEANS YOUR-"

"A Lorn." Felix said. "Felix Lorn, last of my family."

"OH CRAP." Ryan said drawing Dragon Fang. "Latias get back! Far back! I hope I can win this."

The two of them charged each other and their blades met.

"Good job with the acting." Ryan said into Felix's mind.

"We need to figure something out fast." Felix said into Ryan's mind. "Make the fight look real but no injuries."

"I know." Ryan said. "I can see the spy bot on top of the hill over there."

"Do you have any ideas?" Felix asked.

"Well I can surrender and you can capture me then once we get into the base we make all hell break loose and free your pokemon." Ryan said. "How did you get the Dragon Claw?"

"Anna took if from my families tomb." Felix said. "She gave it to me."

"Don't worry we will save them." Ryan said. "Do you have any blue prints of the base?"

"My back pocket." Felix said. "I hacked them from her computer."

"OK." Ryan said. "Drop them and Latias will fly in and grab them."

"Right." Felix said. "You ready Latias?"

"Yea." Latias said.

He did a back flip and as he did he through the blue prints and Latias grabbed them before they hit the ground.

"OK here is where things get complicated.." Ryan said. "I am going to give up and you have to tie my hands behind my back while Latias takes off crying. Think you can do that, Latias?"

"I can pull it off." Latias said.

"Make sure to tie my hands back just enough to make it look like I can't get out." Ryan said.

"Right." He said. "When I say Dragon Fang thats when you break out and we make all hell break loose."

"OK here we go." Ryan said.

Ryan and Felix jumped back and Ryan sheathed his blade.

"Latias I am sorry but I can't beat him." Ryan said falling to his knees. "If you let Latias go I will come quietly."

"Very well." Felix said walking up and tied Ryan up.

"Latias go tell Arceus what happened." Ryan said.

"Felix we are friends will you please grant me one request?" Latias asked.

"What is it?" Felix asked.

"One last kiss from my love." She said.

"Very well." Felix said.

Latias floated over and kissed Ryan with a passion that could not be faked.

"Goodbye." Latias said with tears in her eyes and took off.

"OK Felix lets go." Ryan said.

"Damn you two are good." Felix said into Ryan's mind. "I almost though that was real."

"What can I say," Ryan said into Felix's mind. "When you got it you got it. Anna won't know whats going to happen.

The spy bot flew down and a hologram of Anna appeared.

"Well looks like I got you again." Anna said.

"Screw you!" Ryan said.

"Where are my pokemon?" Felix asked.

"They they will be waiting for you at the base." Anna said.

"If only she knew." Ryan though as the spy bot flew away.

"She is screwed." Felix said into Ryan's mind.

"Did she buy it?" Latias asked into their minds.

"She fell for it hook, line, and sinker." Ryan said.

"Once this is over I want to end the blood feud between our families." Felix said.

"So do I my friend." Ryan said.

After traveling for several hours they reached the entrence of the base.

--

Well looks like Anna is going to get a big surprise when they get to the base.

--

Arcaneina: I AM GOING TO KILL FELIX!

Guard: Felix you better haul ass!

_Pulls out a special pie cannon and puts it on her shoulder._

Guard: Just think when you want to fire and it shoots.

Arcaneina: Oh this is going to be fun.

_Walks out of the room._

Guard: Oh Felix you are so dead.


	68. Ch 68: The deadly duo

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 68: The deadly duo

Felix led Ryan into the lower levels into the base where they were met by the spy bot and several drones.

"You have done well Felix." The hologram of Anna said.

"Just give me my pokemon." Felix said.

"OK course." Anna said.

A wall moved up and all of Felix's pokemon came out.

"Felix!" Ebony yelled and ran over to him. "You betrayed Ryan?"

"Yes." Felix said then said into her mind and the mind of his pokemon. "Just watch."

"Well well Ryan this time your not going to get away." Anna said.

"Go to hell!" Ryan told her.

"Hey what about me being able to turn human to pokemon and back again?" Felix asked.

"Yea about that." Anna said. "I lied you will be a pokemon again in about a day."

"You lier!" Felix yelled. "I am taking Felix's blades including the Dragon Fang!"

At hearing that Ryan ripped the ropes apart and drew the Dragon Fang and Dragon Heart.

"Felix catch!" Ryan yelled throwing him the Dragon Spine.

"What the hell is going on?!" Anna yelled.

"Double cross." Felix said.

"Good luck getting out." Anna said as a wall opened revealing at least twenty thousand drones."

The two of them look at each other and ran their main blade across their hand coating it in blood then held then straight in the air and yelled yelled. "Dragon give us your strength!"

A strange lighting bolt his their blades transforming the two of them. Their skin became covered in scales and their faces changed to a dragon face. Wings sprouted from their backs.

"You see Anna." Ryan said. "These blades are infused with the power of a ten thousand year old dragon. We can call on it's power at anytime."

"When in this form our powers are increased ten fold." Felix said. "We came here to raise hell so lets raise it."

The two of them flew up into the air above the drones and started collecting their energy. The drones were shooting lasers at them but the lasers were just bouncing off their scales. They two of them raised their blades up into the air and what looked like a ball of lava appeared between the blades.

"Dragon form." They said together. "Raising hell attack!"

They threw the balls at the ground and the ground exploded into fire and lava as rocks shot out. With in seconds the lava harden and all that was left was melted slag. Ryan grabbed the spy bot and looked at it.

"You see this Anna." Ryan said pointing to a melted bot. "This will be you when I get a hold of you!"

Ryan crushed the bot.

"Relinquish the power of the dragon." They said and returned to normal.

"Well that was fun." Felix said.

"We sent a clear message to Anna." Ryan said. "Sorry she lied to you."

"There is nothing you could have done." Felix said.

"Look I really should not do this," Ryan said "but tomorrow is a full moon and I might be able to get Arceus to come and give you the same power of transformation I have."

"Do you think he would?" Felix asked.

"I think so." Ryan said.

After setting the generator to self destruct everyone left the base.

"We need to get back to my place fast." Ryan said turning into Latios. "Put you pokemon in their balls and get on."

"What?" Felix asked.

"Your getting a once in a lifetime chance to ride on the back of a Latios." Ryan said.

Felix put everyone in their balls and got on Ryan's back.

"Hold on and keep your mouth shut." Ryan said. "You don't want to eat a bug going two hundred miles an hour."

Ryan rocketed to his house where and turned human. Ryan opened the door and headed in to find everyone in the main room talking.

"Hey everyone." Ryan said.

"Ryan you back!" Latias said hugging him. "What happened at the base?"

"It's slag now." Ryan said. "We used the hell raiser attack."

"That must have been some sight." Jane said.

"Mom this is Felix Lorn." Ryan said.

"LORN!" She yelled.

"Mom he is the last of his family and wants to end this blood feud." Ryan said.

"I am different from my parents." Felix said. "And to prove it I am going the Dragon Claw. I am not going to need it for much longer."

"Felix keep the blade." Jane said. "Just you willing to give it to Ryan is enough."

Ryan went to his backpack and pulled out the teleportion crystal and a strange flute.

"I have to go talk to Arceus." Ryan said. "I am the only on who can go."

Ryan teleported to the spear pillar and pulled out flute.

"It's a good thing he gave me the Azure flute." Ryan said.

Ryan played the flute and a stone pathway appeared. Ryan headed up the path and entered the hall of origin and found Arceus resting on a large crystal floor.

"Hello Arceus." Ryan said.

"Greeting Ryan." He said. "What brings you to my home?"

"It's about a friend of mine." Ryan said.

Ryan told Arceus about what happened and what he wanted to do.

"Very well." Arceus said. "I will be there tomorrow night."

"Thank you." Ryan said.

Ryan headed back to the house to tell the others.

--


	69. Ch 69: Flora's past

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 69: Flora's past

Flora woke up with a jolt. She had been having dreams about Ryan for the past few days but the dreams were changing and someone else was in them.

"I need to talk to them now." Flora though.

Flora gently used her vines to wake up Ryan and Latias.

"Flora what is it?" Ryan asked rubbing his eyes.

"I need to talk to you two about something."She said. "I am sorry but it can't wait."

"We're listening." Ryan said pushing his pillow against the wall and leaned against it, now full awake.

"Well it's, it's..." She started saying then lowered her head and said. "It's nothing, sorry I woke you two up."

"Flora I can tell something is wrong." Ryan said lifting her head so their eyes met. "If it's a problem or something you did in you past we won't think any less of you for needing to talk about it."

"Thanks." Flora said. "It is something about my past."

"Come lay here next to us." Ryan said.

Flora laid down next to Ryan and Latias and he put his arm around her.

"Well it started when I was still a Chikorita." Flora started. "I was in love with a young male named Seeder. He was the bravest of all of us in the group and he chose me for his mate. It was late on night we were talking about mating season when a group of Houndoom attacked us. He told me to run away. He sacrificed his life so I could live."

"Oh I am so sorry." Latias said putting her paw on Flora's head.

"I am not finished yet." Flora said with tears in her eyes. "It was some time after that, I had figured that I would never find love again. My closest friend was another Chikorita named Leaf. She said that maybe I was looking to the wrong side for love. She was different from the others, she liked females instead of males. Naturally I was sorta freaked out but curious at first. We talked about it for a while and I decided that I would give it a try. I kissed her and I felt like I had love in my heart again. We never did anything like mating but we kissed a lot and always stayed close to each other. One night she left to go get some water and I heard something. When I got to the stream I saw her get captured by a pokeball. After that I left the group and went to live on my own."

"I am so sorry for you." Ryan said hugging her, even he had tears in his eyes.

"When I first saw you Ryan, when you saved me I felt like maybe a human might be able to show me what love was again." Flora said. "Over the past few nights I have been having dreams about you and me mating Ryan, but these last three night they have been changing. Now you, Latias are in them as well and sometimes it's just you. The truth is I think I am getting feeling for you as well."

Ryan and Latias sat there for a moment trying to absorb what she was saying.

"I am sorry," Flora said tears falling hard from her eyes. "If you hate me now I don't blame you. I will leave tomorrow morning."

"Flora we don't hate you." Ryan said pulling her closer to him and Latias and wiping away her tears.

"It just took us a minuet for understand what you just said to us." Latias said.

"So your not mad?" She asked as the tears dried from her eyes.

"No, of course not." Ryan said.

"It's just than the two of you remind me so much of Seeder and Leaf." Flora said. "Ryan your brave and strong , but at the same time your gentle and kind. Latias, your so active and fun loving and don't seam to have a care in the world."

"I am also very open minded." Latias said. "Maybe one of these times we will try this and see if it works out. That is if it's OK with you Ryan."

"I don't have a problem with it." Ryan said.

"I knew I fell in love with you two for a reason." Flora said as tears of joy fell from her eyes. "You two really have shown me what it leans to love and be loved."

"It's just what we do." Latias said kissing Flora on the top of her head. "Now come on lets all get some rest."

For the rest of the night the three of them slept soundly with new though and felling in their hearts.

--

Now this is one hell of a twist! I know that NO ONE could have seen this coming. Tell me what you think.

--

Guard: Hey everyone It's me again. I have been hearing pie cannon shots going off for the past hour so I think Arcaneina found Felix.

_Felix comes flying into the room covered in pie goo. Arcaneina war right behind him. _

Felix: Call her off! Please call her off!

Guard: OK Arcaneina I think he learned his lesson.

Felix: Nope!

_Quickly pulls out a pie and hits me in the face then takes off running._

Arcaneina: Can I please go after him?

Guard: Sure just let me add this.

_Puts a second pie cannon on her shoulder._

Guard: Have fun.


	70. Ch 70: A first time for everything

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

OK everyone lemon time. Human x pokemon.

Ch 70: A first time for everything

Jane and Sam had to leave town the next morning to go help Jane's sister Mary over in Oreburgh city so she left Ryan in charge of the house. Tonight is the night of the full moon when Felix will be given the same transformation powers as Ryan. Ryan had done a training session and took a quick nap before waking up to take a bath. Ryan woke up to find Flora coming into the room.

"Hey Flora." Ryan said.

"Oh Ryan did I wake you up?" She asked.

"Nope I was just getting up to go take a bath." Ryan said.

"Oh well when you get back there is something I would like to ask you." Flora said.

"OK." Ryan said and headed to the bathroom.

Ryan had an idea on what Flora was going to ask him when he got back to the room. Ryan got dress wearing a pair of loose fitting shorts. Ryan headed back to the room and opened the door to find Flora laying on her back talking to herself.

"I know Latias said it was OK if we mated today." Flora said "How am I going to ask him."

"You just did." Ryan said.

Flora quickly rolled over and looked at Ryan with a bright red face.

"So I guess you know." Flora said.

"Yep." Ryan said walking over and sitting on the bed next to her. "And if you want to then we can."

"I would." Flora said. "But please be gentle, this will be my first time."

"If at any time you want to stop just say so." Ryan said putting his arms around her neck. "What form do you want me in?"

"Your human one." Flora said.

Ryan started kissing Flora's neck causing her to moan lightly. Ryan slowly rolled her onto her back and began kissing his way slowly down her neck causing her to shiver in pleasure. Ryan continued his way down her chest and very her smooth belly toward her entrance. Ryan found that the skin had already pulled back leaving her entrance wide open.

"You ready?" Ryan asked her.

Flora nodded her head. Ryan began to lick the lips of her entrance causing her to let out a loud moan. Ryan just smiled.

"We just started and your already moaning up a storm." Ryan said into her mind. "Just wait till I do this."

Do what?." She asked when Ryan trusted his tongue deep into her entrance causing her to moan loudly.

Ryan began licking her walls sending waves of pleasure through her body can pushing her over the edge. Ryan lapped up the juices she released, they were much sweeter the Latias but Ryan figured that was because she was a grass type. Ryan pulled out his tongue and looked at Flora who was catching her breath.

"That...felt...so...good." Flora said between pants.

"I try." Ryan said with a smile.

Flora pushed Ryan onto his back and used her vines to pull off his shorts revealing his erect member. Though for a minuets if trying to figure out what to do, then she opened her mouth and took Ryan into her mouth. She started slowly moving her head up and down and licking his tip causing Ryan to moan.

"My god for your first time you sure know what your doing." Ryan said into her mind

She kept sucking until he released into her mouth. She happily drank every drop.

"Oh I just did the first thing that popped into my head." Flora said licking her lips and rolling onto her back. "If it's OK with you I would like to go all the way."

Ryan smiled and slowly laid down on Flora, his member resting on the lips of her entrence.

"This will hurt at first." Ryan said.

"I know." Flora said. "Do it."

Ryan slowly pushed into her till he hit her barrier, then he quickly pushed into her. She let out a slight whimper from the pain but after that she relaxed and the pain went away. Ryan started thrusting slowing into her but started picking up speed. Ryan looked into Flora's eyes and saw the same thing he saw in Latias's eyes when they first had sex. Ryan felt her walls tighten as she released. This caused Ryan to thrust deeply into her and release.

"That... was fun." Flora said. "I think I am done."

"OK." Ryan said pulling out of her. "Lets rest a little then head down to hangout with Latias."

"Sounds good to me." Flora said.

"Maybe we will go see Giratina and Arcaneina." Ryan said.

"Who?" Flora asked.

"You will see." Ryan said getting dressed.

The two of them headed down stairs and were met by Latias with a big grin on her face.

"I take it you two had fun." Latias said.

"Yep." Flora said.

"I am thinking we head to turnback cave and see how Giratina and Arcaneina are doing." Ryan said.

"Works for me." Latias said.

--

You all knew this was coming you just did not know when.


	71. Ch 71: A painful day

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 71: A painful day

After resting up a bit the three of them headed to turnback cave. On there Ryan saw two strange people in black robes.

"Head up." Ryan said.

Ryan looked at them with his life sight and saw they were robots. Ryan then saw a spy bot.

"Crap it's Cronos!" Ryan yelled drawing the Dragon Fang and his sword.

"I guess you already saw through my ambush." A hologram of Anna said. "No matter these are a new type of drone."

The two drones removed the robes revealing two human like bots with blades for hands.

"Latias be careful." Ryan said giving her the Dragon Heart.

"I will." She said still in her human form.

"Flora stay back." Ryan said.

Ryan and Latias charged the two drones and began fighting them. Their blades clashed but Ryan and Latias had the upper hand. Ryan and Latias were back to back.

"Now." Ryan yelled.

Both of them held out their hand and a burst of crimson energy blew that bots apart.

"So much for them." Ryan said.

Just then behind him he heard a sickening splat and looked to see a blade going through Flora's chest.

"NOOO!" Ryan yelled and cut the bot holding the blade in half.

Ryan held Flora in his arm and began to put healing energy into her.

"It's going to be OK." Ryan told her.

"Ryan I am not going to make it." She said. "It went through my heart."

"This can't be happening." Latias cried.

"I just want to tell you two that for the short time we have been together you two really made me happy." Flora said.

"This is all my fault." Ryan said.

"Don't blame yourself." Flora said. "You still have each other. I am just glad I met you before I died."

"When you get to the other side and meet Arceus tell him your a friend of mine." Ryan said. "He will make sure you go to the other side."

"I will." Flora said. "And thanks for everything.

Flora smiled and fell limp in Ryan's arms, she died happy.

"Latias please help me." Ryan said pulling out the blade and healing the hole. "I am not taking her back to the house like this."

After healing the hole in Flora's chest Ryan carried her back to the house where she would get a proper burial. It was dark by the time they got home. Jane and Sam were back and when they saw Ryan carrying Flora they both knew something happened.

"Ryan is Flora..." Jane asked.

"She is dead." Ryan said tears falling from his eyes. "Cronos killed her."

"I am so sorry." Jane said.

"We need to make a proper grave for her in the back yard." Ryan said.

"Of course." Jane said.

The group headed into the back yard to find three people sitting out there. Ryan knew that two of them were Arceus and Giratina. The third was teen looked about fifteen. She had on alight blue pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She had rings around her arms, legs and neck. It was Arcaneina.

"I sorry Arceus but if you have a mission for me it's going to have to wait." Ryan said. "I have something more important to do."

"I am here about Flora." He said as he and the others turned into their true forms. "I met her at the gates to the other side."

"So she is on the other side now." Ryan said.

"She is still here." Arceus said.

"What? Why did you not let her pass over?" Ryan asked as he gently set her on the ground.

"Do you know why she died?" Arceus asked.

"She died because I got careless and did not see the third bot." Ryan said.

"No she died protecting you." Arceus said. "The third bot was in cloaking and was going to stab you in the back. Flora saw it and took the hit for you."

After hearing his Ryan dropped to his knees.

"So it really is my fault." Ryan said. "If I had sensed the third bot she would still be alive."

"She died so you could live." Giratina said. "I was there when Arceus met her she said that she would rather give herself up then let you die."

"And I would do the same thing again." A voice said.

Ryan looked over next to Arcaneina to see the spirit of Flora standing next to her.

"I can channel the spirits of others into a visible form." Arcaneina said.

"I am sorry I could not protect you." Ryan said.

"I don't blame you for this." Flora said. "You saved my life so now I have saved yours. You and Latias bough happiness back into my life. That was the one thing I ever wanted in my life. I though nothing about giving my life for yours and I would do it again if I had the chance."

"Well I am going to make sure you get a burial fit for a king." Ryan said.

"That won't be necessary." Arceus said. "Me being the god of pokemon I can decide when someone is ready to leave this earth. After your sacrifice I don't think it is your time yet. Ryan this is also a gift for you. After everything you have done you rarely ever ask anything in return. Well this is my gift to you. You have done more then I could have ever hoped. However in order for me to do this it will take all of my power and I will not be able to give you the transformation powers tonight Felix, do you have a problem with this?"

"No I can wait till the next full moon." Felix said. "A life is more important then me becoming human."

"Very well." Arceus said.

A golden ring appeared around Flora's body. Flora walked over to her body and stood in the circle. There was a bright flash and then Flora just laid there. Ryan ran over to her and put his head on her chest.

"I can hear her heart beating!" Ryan said.

"I know you can." Flora said.

"Your alive!" Latias cried and hugged her.

"There is another reason I have come tonight." Arceus said. "As you know I am getting older and weaker. I was not the first god, there has been five before me and there will be more after. I have been thinking about who I want to replace me when I am ready to give up my powers. Only two people have proven their worth to take my place. Ryan, I want you and Latias to become the new god and goddess of the pokemon."

After hearing this both Ryan and Latias fainted.

--

Well now If this is not a twist then I am not alive.

--

_Arcaneina was running all through the house trying to catch and blast Felix so far she was not having much luck._

Arcaneina: He's too fast.

Guard: Why not just use shadow force?

Arcaneina: Yea good idea, I am going to scare him to death and blast him.

_She disappear into a shadow on the floor. Three seconds later I hear a yelled from the other room._

Felix: WHAT THE HELL?!

Arcaneina: Eat pie!

Guard: Sucks to be him right now.


	72. Ch 72: Talk of the gods

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 72: Talk of the gods

Ryan woke up on the couch in the house with everyone looking at him, Latias was right next to him, waking up as well.

"What happened?" Ryan asked.

"Well you fainted." Jane said.

"We did?" Latias asked.

"Yea you did after I told you that I want you two to take my place as the god and goddess of pokemon." Arceus said.

At that point Ryan and Latias almost lost it again.

"Are you joking?" Ryan asked him.

"No." Arceus said.

"How long until your ready to give up your powers?" Latias asked.

"In six months time there will be a Luna eclipse." Arceus said. "That is when I can transfuse my powers to you two."

"Why did you choose us?" Ryan asked.

"I feel that the two of you would keep everything flowing smoothly." Arceus said. "The two of you have the most level heads out of the whole council, well except for Shaymin, but she told me long ago that she would not become the goddess ever."

"Will we still be able to travel around and stuff?" Ryan asked.

"Yes." Arceus said. "For the most part the only thing I have to do is deal with some dark soul that tries to break through the gate. That happens maybe once every hundred or so years if that. The two of you will be given my powers and abilities."

"Our forms won't change will they?" Latias asked.

"Nothing about you will change other then you will get a whole lot stronger." Arceus said.

"What will happen to you?" Ryan asked.

"I will still have power but just not as much." Arceus said. "I will start living in turnback cave and leave the two of you the hall of origin."

"How long will we live?" Ryan asked.

"Oh well over a hundred thousand years." Arceus said. "You will be able to watch the world grow old while you age very little."

"We will still be able to breed right?" Latias asked.

"Giratina and I did." Arceus said.

"Good point," Latias said. "Will our young have the same powers as we will?"

"No they will be normal Latios and Latias." Arceus said.

"So we can live our lives as we are now and still be the god and goddess." Ryan said.

"That's correct." Arceus said. "However you will be the new head of the council and you can decide when to call meetings."

"I think this might be a good idea." Latias said.

"I think so as well." Ryan said. "Arceus we accept your offer."

"I am truly grateful." Arceus said kneeling before them. "I will return on the night of the Lunar eclipse."

"We will be waiting for that day." Ryan said.

Ryan, Latias, and Flora headed up to Ryan's room to rest. When they got there Ryan pulled out two small cases.

"What are those?" Flora asked.

"One is my ribbing case and the other is my badge case." Ryan said.

"I did not know you had gym badges as well." Latias said.

"Well you never asked." Ryan said. "The Sinnoh league is one week after the Grand Festival."

"How long until the Grand Festival?" Flora asked.

"Two days." Ryan said. "Because of some problems at the normal place they are holding it here in Hearthome this year."

"Do you know who your going to use?" Flora asked.

"Well in the first two rounds it's going to be Latias." Ryan said. "The first round is going to be showing off her attacks. We have came up with a few new combos that is going to knock everyone dead. After that you show off the talent your pokemon has by doing a routine. In this case it's going to be our battle dance. After that it will be Aqua's time to shine. She will be doing her specialty, contest battling."

"I can't wait!" Latias said. "Do you think we will win?"

"I won last year." Ryan said. "I think we can pull it off."

"We better get some rest." Latias said yawning. "We got to register tomorrow."

"Right." Ryan said. "Maybe we should stay at the pokemon center tomorrow that way we are right next door."

"Works for me." Latias said laying her head on Ryan's chest..

"I am fine with it as long as I get to come too." Flora said putting her head next to Latias's

"You can come too," Ryan said. "Now let's get some rest."

--

I might have another twist soon.

--

Guard: I have not seen hide or hair of Felix. I think Arcaneina scared him off.

Arcaneina: Oh I scared him off alright. He took off out the front door.

Guard: Great.

_A shadow force appears and Giratina appears._

Giratina: Hello Guard, how are you doing?

Guard: Not too bad. Arcaneina scared away the pie thrower.

Giratina: Thats good. Who was it?

Guard: Felix.

Giratina: Figures. Well Arcaneina needs to come home.

Arcaneina: Oh come on do I have to?

Giratina: Yea, you can come back later.

Arcaneina: OK, bye Guard.

Guard: See you two later.


	73. Ch 73: An old friend and a get together

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Everyone this is a hyper long chapter so you might want to get ready.

Ch 73: An old friend and a get together

The next morning Ryan, Latias in her human form, Flora and Aqua all headed out to the contest hall to get registered.

"This will be the first Grand Festival I have ever been it." Latias said.

"Well here we are." Ryan said as they headed into a large dome building.

It was still really early when they got there so there was only two other people there. Ryan headed up to the registration table.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Yes I need to register please." Ryan said.

"I need to see you ribbons please." She said.

Ryan pulled out his case and showed her.

"OK all you have to do is out you pokedex in the slot please." The woman said.

"My god I have not used thing since the last Grand Festival." Ryan said pulling out a dusty pokedex and putting it the slot.

"OK your all set." The woman said.

"Thanks." Ryan said.

The four of them headed to the pokemon center.

"Hello Nurse Joy." Ryan said. "Can you take a look at my Vaporeon please? I need to make sure she is all set for the festival."

"Of course." Joy said.

"Hey Kanon!" A voice said behind them.

Ryan and Latias turned to see a boy walking up. He had a hat on, with a back vest that has a yellow strip going through it. He had a Pikachu on his shoulder."

"Oh hey Ash." Latias said. "I am not Kanon."

"If your not Kanon then who are you." Ash asked then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Is that you Lat-"

"Don't say her name!" Ryan said cutting him off. "You trying to tell everyone she is here."

Just then a girl came in. She had blue hair that she was coming out from under a white hat. She had on a black dress with a pink lower half and she had a pink scarf around her neck.

"Hey Ash." She said. "Who is your friend?"

"The names Ryan." Ryan said. "This is my girlfriend Ruby."

"Nice to meet you." Latias said.

"The names Dawn." Dawn said.

"OK Ash follow me." Ryan said.

Ryan lead them to a room in the pokemon center.

"OK Latias all clear." Ryan said.

Latias turned into her pokemon for scaring Dawn out of her mind.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Dawn yelled.

"Latias is my mate." Ryan said.

"Dude your a human!" Ash said.

"OK two things." Ryan said. "One, who says you can't love a pokemon, I recall Latias telling me she had a crush on you when you first met."

"Well I don't think it's right." Ash said.

"Second this." Ryan said turning into his pokemon form.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME?!" Ash yelled. "Your Latios?!"

"It's a long story." Ryan said turning back. "I am not her brother just to let you know. I an heading back to my place now, you can come if you want."

Just then Dawn saw the swords on his back.

"Uh are those sword?" Dawn asked.

"Yep." Ryan said drawing them and showing her.

"Hey wait if you have a Latias that means your the The Golden Knight right." Dawn said.

"You hit the nail on the head." Ryan said. "Don't tell anyone. If anyone knew I would never get any peace."

"We won't tell anyone." Ash said. "Maybe we could have a battle later."

"You would lose." Ryan said as Aqua walked in.

"You think so." Ash said.

"I know so." Ryan said. "Aqua feel like a battle real quick?"

"Sure I need a warm up for tomorrow." Aqua said.

The group headed out into the woods so they could battle. Ash chose his Pikachu.

"Aqua is not normal so to speak." Ryan said.

"OK lets battle." Ash said.

"You make the first move." Ryan said.

"OK use thunderbolt." Ash said.

"Aqua take the hit." Ryan said.

The lighting hit Aqua and she absorbed it.

"What the heck?!" Ash said.

"My Vaporeon can absorb and sent out electrical attacks." Ryan said. "Now use ice wall!"

Aqua jumped into the air and when she hit the ground walls of ice shot up and hit Pikachu.

"How did she do that!?" Ash said. "OK Pikachu use volt tackle!"

"Aqua use Ice tackle." Ryan said.

Aqua shot forward as ice covered her body. When the two attacks hit Pikachu went flying.

"Sorry but I told you you would lose." Ryan said walking over to Pikachu. "Let me heal him."

Ash watch as Ryan headed Pikachu.

"How did you do that?" Ash asked.

"It's a long story." Ryan said.

"I have never seen those attacks before." Ash said.

"We invented them." Ryan said. "You work hard enough and you can make new attacks."

Ryan took them to his house and when he opened the door he found Mew sitting on the couch.

"NO WAY!" Mew said. "Ash is that you?"

"Do I know you?" Ashed asked as Ryan closed the door.

"Yea." Mew said turning into her true form and scaring Dawn again.

"Mew it's been over three years." Ash said. "Why are there so many legendary around your house?"

"It's a long story." Ryan said. "I am expecting at least ten more before the day is over."

Just then there was a coldness and Giratina and Arcaneina appeared.

"Oh no." Giratina said when she saw Ash.

"Relax they're cool." Ryan said.

"All of the council are coming to watch you tomorrow." Arcaneina said.

"Council?" Ash asked.

"The council of the legendary." Ryan said.

"OK I think I get it." Ash said. "So are you the leader of it or something?"

"No Arceus is." Ryan said.

"Hey I have heard of him." Dawn said. "He is the pokemon god right."

"Yep." Ryan said.

There was a knock an the door and Slade and Shaymin where there.

"Hey you two come on in." Ryan said. "This is Ash he is friends with Latias and Mew."

"Nice to meet you." Shaymin said. "The names Shaymin."

"As in the spirit of nature Shaymin?" Dawn asked.

"Yep." She said turning into her true form.

A portal opened and Palkia, Dialga, and Heatran stepped out.

"I am never traveling by that portal thing again." Heatran said. "Oh hey Ryan."

"This is nuts." Ash said.

"Wait till Arceus shows up." Ryan said.

"THE GOD OF THE POKEMON IS COMING?!" Dawn yelled.

"Ah yea." Ryan said. "Me and him are friends. He should be here in about thirty seconds, he is never late."

There was a flash and Arceus was standing there.

"Ah Arceus right on time." Ryan said. "This is Ash and Dawn, relax they are cool."

"It's good to meet you both." Arceus said.

"Are you really the god of pokemon?" Ash asked.

"I am but not for much longer." Arceus said.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"I am going to pass my powers to Ryan and Latias so they will become the new god and goddess of pokemon." Arceus said.

Ask and Dawn's jaws dropped.

"Ryan your going to become a god?!" Ash said.

"Yea." Ryan said. "Nothing about me is going to change really. Just remebaer Latias is going to be the goddess, I am not going to hold all the power."

"We are just going to get stronger." Latias said.

There was another knock and there was Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf where standing there in their human forms.

"Hey I am glad you three could make it." Ryan said closing the door and they turned back into their normal forms.

"Just how many more are coming?" Ash asked.

"Well from what Arcaneina all the council is coming." Ryan said. "I have heard that Arceus let some new pokemon into the council."

"I have." Arceus said. "He is not a natural pokemon he is clone."

"What's his name?" Latias asked.

"Mewtwo." Arceus said.

"WHAT?!" Ash yelled.

"What you know him?" Ryan asked.

"Yea he tried to kill the humans a couple years back." Ash said.

Someone knocked on the door and when he opened it there was a man in a black trench coat standing there.

"I take it your Mewtwo." Ryan said.

"Yes." A voice said into his mind.

"Come on in." Ryan said.

Mewtwo came in and turned back to normal.

"You can relax and look around." Ryan said. "The room on the top floor with the pin pad next to it is off limits."

"I will go where ever I please." Mewtwo said.

"No you wont." Ryan said.

"Like you can stop me." Mewtwo said.

"I can and I will prove it." Ryan said.

"OK lets go then." Mewtwo said.

"To the back yard." Ryan said. "I don't want to mess up the house."

Everyone watched as Ryan and Mewtwo went outside.

"You got the first blow" Ryan said.

Mewtwo shot a shadow ball at Ryan who absorbed it with his green energy and sent it back at him. Mewtwo blocked it with his energy shield.

"Bad move." Ryan said charged Mewtwo and using crimson energy to punch through the shield and punch Mewtwo in the face. "Give up?"

"Hardly." Mewtwo said holding Ryan in the air with psychic energy.

Ryan smiled and using yellow energy to blow the psychic energy away.

"So you want to play that way." Ryan said.

Ryan began drawing on his energy and sent a blast of blue energy at Mewtwo sending him into a tree.

"I win." Ryan said putting one of his blades in front of Mewtwo's neck.

"I can't believe this!" Mewtwo said.

"Will you follow the rules now?" Ryan asked.

"Yes" Mewtwo said bitterly knowing he was beat.

Everyone headed back inside.

"So why are all of them here?" Dawn asked.

"There are here to watch the Grand Festival." Ryan said. "Ash why don't the two of you let your pokemon out, I bet they would like to join in the fun."

"Works for me." Dawn said. "Everyone come on out!"

"All of you too," Ash said throwing his pokeballs.

All of Ash and Dawn's pokemon were talking to each other and the pokemon. The three dogs showed up shortly after. Ryan notice that Ash's Bayleef was look at Ash.

"Something up?" Ryan asked her.

"I have feeling for Ash but I can't tell him." She said. "Not like you can understand what I am saying."

"Oh I understand exactly what your saying."Ryan said.

"Oh you can." She said surprised. "I heard what Ash said earlier about not think that a human and a pokemon should not be mates."

"I though that at first." Ryan said. "When I met Latias everything changed."

"So your saying there is a chance." Bayleef said.

"Anything is possible." Ryan said. "I have extra beds in my room so I say I let Ash and Dawn stay here tonight and see if we can't change his mind any."

"How do you know they will stay?" Bayleef asked.

"Well which would you rather sleep in a soft bed or the beds at the pokemon center." Ryan said.

"You got a point." Bayleef said.

"All of the other rooms are going to be taken by the others." Ryan said. "Plus it's going to be cooler tonight so you being a grass type are going to have to stay indoors."

"I see where this is going." Bayleef said.

Just then Ash and Dawn came over.

"Hey." Ash said. "You really have a nice place here."

"Thanks." Ryan said. "You and Dawn are welcome to stay here for the night. I have some extra beds in my room you two can use."

"What about our pokemon?" Dawn asked.

"Well all of mine enjoy sleeping in the garden," Ryan said. "but because it's going to get a little cold tonight your Bayleef show stay in the room with us."

"Do you care if my pokemon stay with me? "Dawn asked. "They are small so they will take up little room."

"Sure," Ryan said. "There plenty of extra beds I can pull out. Come on I will show you my room."

Ryan lead Ash, Dawn, and their pokemon to his room.

"Sorry guys I need to to look away so I can put in the pass code." Ryan said.

"OK no problem." Ash said as all of them turned.

Ryan typed the code in and opened the door.

"Well here we are." Ryan said.

"Wow you have a lot of swords." Dawn said.

"It took many years to gather them all." Ryan said. "My family is made up of sword masters."

"I see." Ash said looking at the Morotaca blade.

Dawn saw a weight set Ryan used and saw that they were set and one thousand pounds.

"My god can you really lift this?" Dawn asked.

Ryan bench pressed the weight twenty times.

"My god you must really be riped under those closes." Dawn said.

"Well not to brag but yea I am." Ryan said.

"I know from experience." Latias said.

"Experience?" Ash asked.

"Never mind." Latias said.

"OK everyone who wants to sleep in the garden just head down and out the back door." Ryan said. "It's still pretty early so when your ready just head on out."

"I am not sure what to make of this guy." Ash's Sceptile said.

"Well I am glad you have so much faith in me, Sceptile." Ryan said.

"What how did you..." Sceptile said.

"I can understand any and all pokemon." Ryan said.

"Seriously!" Ash said.

"Yep." Ryan said. "How do you think I understand Flora?"

"Flora?" Dawn asked.

"My Meganium." Ryan said.

"You got a Meganium?" Ashed asked.

"Yea." Ryan said. "She is around here somewhere."

All of Ash and Dawn's pokemon headed out into the back yard to play with the others. Bayleef stayed behind.

"It's seven o'clock right now so I say we just stay up here and relax." Ryan said.

"Works for me." Ash said.

"If any of you need to change just use the bathroom over there." Ryan said. "I just need to change first."

Ryan headed into the bathroom and came back out in his shorts.

"Yep I was right." Dawn said. "Your ripped."

"Like I said." Latias said.

"Well lets relax and get settled in." Ryan said.

--

Everyone I had to add Dawn and Ash other wise this part would not have felt right to me. Also you can't tell me that Bayleef did not have feelings for Ash either.

--

Guard: Things are quiet... Too quiet.

_Pix flies through air and bounces off my shield._

Guard: I knew it! Who threw that?

Arceus: Dang I missed.

Guard: Why you dirty little...

_Pulls out pie cannon._

Arceus: Now take it easy Guard...

Guard: EAT PIE!!

Arceus: Oh hell...

_Arceus hauls ass out of the room with me right behind him._


	74. Ch 74: Relaxing

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 74: Relaxing

Little by little all of sh and Dawn's pokemon left except for Bayleef and Dawn's Buizel. Naturally Latias stayed with Ryan and after a little while Flora showed up. Everyone was laying on their bed relaxing. Latias and Flora had their heads on Ryan's chest.

"How is it that those two are so close to you?" Ash asked. "Don't you find it strange?"

"Not in the least." Ryan said. "I mean whats wrong with it?"

"Well they are not human." Ash said.

"True but they have the same emotions, feeling, and minds as humans do." Ryan said. "They are just in different form."

"You know what I think." Dawn said putting her arms around Buizel. "I think he is just jealous he don't have anyone to cuddle up to."

"I am not!" Ash quickly said.

"Well Dawn he does but he is just too blind to see it." Ryan said trying to get Ash mad.

"Say what?" Ash asked.

"Dang you really don't know." Ryan said.

"Know what?" Ash asked.

"Do you want me to tell him?" Ryan asked Bayleef in her language.

"Yea." Bayleef said.

"Bayleef loves you man." Ryan said.

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked. "I know she has showed her affections for me but I didn't know she felt that strongly about me."

"She told me earlier Ash." Ryan said. "Ever since she first met you she loved you but she could never tell you."

"So you really can understand what any pokemon says." Dawn said.

"Yea." Ryan said.

"Then what did I just say?" Buizel asked.

"You just said What did I just say." Ryan said.

"Damn your really can understand us." He said.

"So your saying that Bayleef loves me." Ash said.

"For the hundredth time YES." Ryan said.

"I think you just twisting her words." Ash said. "I will believe it when she says it."

"Fine." Ryan said getting up.

Ryan walked over to Ash with his hands glowing green and hit his ears.

"What the hell was that for?!" Ash said.

"Now you can understand what she is saying." Ryan said laying back down with Flora and Latias. "It will wear off by noon tomorrow. OK Bayleef tell him what you want to say."

"Ash I love you." Bayleef said then kissed Ash on the lips.

"What the heck?!" Ash said. "That was strange."

"It was for me the first time Latias and I kissed." Ryan said. "Like I said she loves you. I am not saying you should change, but spend tonight just talking to her. You never know what will happen."

"Ryan can you let me understand Buizel?" Dawn asked.

"Sure." Ryan said getting up and lightly tapping Dawn's ears. "I don't wan any funny business from anyone tonight."

"Hey I am not even sure how me and Bayleef are going to be yet." Ash said.

"We are close but not that close yet." Dawn said. "I am just glad we all have opened minds."

"An opened mind is better then any other." Latias said.

"OK everyone it's getting late and we need to get up early."Ryan said.

Just then there was a crackling noise and Rotom appeared.

"Well this is cute." He said.

"Rotom get your ass out of here before I kick it!" Ryan said.

"Make me." Rotom said.

Ryan shot a blast of blue energy and Rotom.

"I am out of here!" Rotom said and phased through the door.

"My god he is a pain in the ass." Latias said.

"True but he did help save me from Cronos." Ryan said.

"Who is Cronos?" Ash asked.

"My sworn enemy." Ryan said. "They after the council. Their leader Anna wants to drain their power and make her immortal."

"Dang." Ash said.

"Yep." Ryan said. "I have killed two out of the three leaders, Anna is the last."

"You have killed someone before?" Dawn asked.

"Yea." Ryan said. "I don't like to admit it but I do what I have to do."

"That has to be hard on you." Ash said.

"Not really." Ryan said. "After everything they have done they deserve it. Let's ;eave this dark talk behind us and get some sleep."

"Right." Ash said yawning. "Goodnight everyone.

--

Well tomorrow the contest starts.

--

Guard: Arceus is gone for the time being. He took off after getting pie blasted for the fifth time.

Flora: Hey Guard.

Guard: Oh Flora I did not know you were coming.

Flora: I got board. Have you seen Arcaneina anywhere?

Guard: Nope, Why?

Flora: She has something that she needs me to give Ryan.

Guard: Oh well good luck.

Flora: I got something for you though.

Guard: What?

Flora: A new pie cannon. Ryan picked it up in Alto Mare.

Guard: Oh thanks.

Flora: Well I got to go find Arcaneina see you later.

Guard: Bye.


	75. Ch 75: The first round

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 75: The first round

Ryan woke up early the next morning to get ready for the contest. Aqua was already up and waiting for Ryan to let her into the room.

"Ash, Dawn wake up." Ryan said.

"Uh what time is it?" Ash asked.

"Five in the morning." Ryan said.

"What?" Ash asked. "Why so early?"

"Dude this is the Grand Festival." Ryan said. "We need to get ready."

"I got some major bed head." Dawn said.

"There is a bathroom across the hall with a bathtub you can use."

"Thanks." Dawn said. " Buizel want to go for a swim?"

"Sure." He said.

Dawn and Buizel left the room leaving Ash, Bayleef, Ryan, Latias , and Flora.

"Hey Ryan," Ash said.

"Yep." Ryan said.

"You were right," Ash said. "All I needed to do was talk to her."

"I told you." Ryan said. "Thats how it all started between me and Latias. She had a crush on me and I found her in a cave. We talked and found out we were perfect together. Now look at us, we are planning for a family soon."

"How soon?" Bayleef asked.

"In about seven months when I enter heat again." Latias said.

"Oh." Ash said.

Ryan went over to the black chest and started putting on his polished golden armor. Just then Dawn came back in.

"You have a nice bathroom." Dawn said.

"Thanks." Ryan said putting the last pieces of his armor on except his helm. "Dawn can you pass my helm."

"Sure." She said picking it up and noticing a strange box inside. "What's this box?"

"It's a voice modulator." Ryan said. "It scrambles my voice when I talk so no one knows my real voice."

"Thats cool." Dawn said handing Ryan the helm.

Ryan put the helm on and she heard a hiss.

"What was that?" Dawn asked.

"It's the air tight seal." Ryan said. "My armor recycles the air and uses the air from air tanks build into the armor."

"Well we better get going." Ash said.

"Yep." Ryan said as they headed down stairs.

All of the legendaries were in their human forms waiting for Ryan and the others.

"Hello everyone." Ryan said.

"The last of us got here during the night." Arceus said. "We are all set."

"OK." Ryan said. "Lets leave in groups of eight so we don't gather too much attention."

"Right." Giratina said.

Little by little everyone made it to the stadium and found good seats. In the waiting room Ryan and Dawn were talking.

"Good luck to you." Ryan said to Dawn.

"Same to you." Dawn said.

"Hey Dawn." A voice said.

Dawn looked to see a girl in a blue and green suit coming over to them.

"Hey Zoey." Dawn said.

"Wow your talking to the Golden Knight." She said.

"Me and him are friends." Dawn said.

"Good luck to you both." Zoey said.

"Same to you." Ryan said.

Just then the announcer said the line up. Ryan was first this time. He had to do a attack routine then after he would have five minuets to get ready and do something else, It could be anything .

"Looks like I am up." Ryan said.

"Break a leg." Dawn said.

Ryan headed to the entrance and waited to be called in.

"For your first contestant we have last year's winner The Golden Knight!" The announcer said.

Ryan headed out onto the stage and was met with a blast of cheers.

"OK Latias lets do this!" Ryan said as he sent her out.

Latias came out of her ball in a rain of multi colored flower peddles and the crowd went nuts.

"OK Latias lets try and see if you can pull this off." Ryan said. "Use water pulse!"

Water began to appear around her and float into the air.

"Nice job!" Ryan said. "Now shape it with psychic!"

Latias's eyes began glowing blue and the water pulse started to change into the shape of a star.

"Good now freeze it." Ryan said.

Latias show an ice beam and froze the water pulse in place, making four legs to hold it up. In the center was what looked like four tubes that spread out through the center and out to the sides

"Beautiful." Ryan said. "Now shoot an aurora beam into the center." Ryan said.

Latias shot her aurora beam into center and it split into five pieces, each one going down one of the tubes.

"Seal the entrance." Ryan said.

Latias shot an ice beam and sealed the tube. The five beams passed each other and picked up speed.

"Good now use psychic and put the star into the air!" Ryan said.

Latias's eyes glowed blue again and the star floated up and started spinning.

"Now finish it with dragon claw!" Ryan said.

Latias's paw glowed green and she shot up and struck the star shattering it. She then used psychic and the five beams spun around her and then collided into a ball and exploded into flash of rainbow light, The crowd went crazy.

Ryan and Latias headed back into the waiting room and strapped on a real sword. Ryan grabbed a large log and they headed back out.

"OK everyone it's time for the second part of The Golden Knight's round." The announcer said.

Ryan stopped in and Latias floated past him and turned around to face Ryan. Ryan and Latias both bowed to each other then drew their blade. Ryan threw the log into the air and cut it in half and Latias cut those half in half.

"My god those are real swords." The announcer said.

Everyone was silent as Ryan and Latias charged and crossed blades. They began blocking each others attacks and counter those. They began to make the fight look more like a dance by adding complex movements and dodges. After about two minuets the two of them separated and sheathed their blades. Then they bowed to each other and the crowd went wild.

"My goodness that was a true display of skills and trust between human and pokemon." The announcer said.

Ryan and Latias bowed to the crowd and headed back into the waiting room.

You two were amazing." Dawn said.

"Thanks." Latias said into Dawn mind. "Sorry but I can't let anyone know I speak human."

"It's fine." Dawn said.

"Where did you two learn that?" Zoey asked.

"My family are all blade masters." Ryan said. "Since Latias is with me I figured she should learn how to use them as well."

"How did she use water pulse?" Dawn asked. "She is a dragon psychic type."

"It took us one hell of a lot of work." Ryan said. "Well you two better be ready. One of you might have to face me in the next round and Aqua is no pushover."

"She beat Ash's Pikachu." Dawn said.

"What is she?" Zoey asked.

"A Vaporeon." Ryan said.

"Dang she must be strong then." Zoey said.

"Hey." Someone said.

Ryan turned to see Lisa and Matt walking up.

"Hey you two I see you made it as well." Ryan said.

"Well naturally." Matt said. "We just saw you performance."

"It was amazing." Lisa said.

At the end of the first round all of Ryan's friends passed and where going to the next round. In the next round Ryan was going against Zoey, Dawn was going against Lisa and Matt was going against some guy named Aster.

--

Well the Grand Festival has started. Who is going to come out on top?

--

Guard: Hey everyone, I am on the look out I think someone is watching me again.

_Pie falls from above and hits me._

Guard: Damn I knew I should have worn my shield!

Ryan: Got you!

Guard: Oh Ryan your in for it now!

_Pulls out my new pie cannon._

Ryan: Latias haul ass!

Guard: Running won't help you!

_I chase them out of the room fireing._


	76. Ch 76: The second round

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 76: The second round

Ryan and Zoey were the first to battle in the next round.

OK Zoey, " Ryan said. "Looks like were first."

"I am not going to go easy on you." Zoey said.

"Same here." Ryan said as Aqua sat down next to him. "Aqua is going to go full force."

"Everyone it's time for the first match of the second round." The announcer said. "Zoey verses The Golden Knight!"

"Thats our cue." Ryan said.

The two of them got into position on the stage.

"Aqua lets go." Ryan said as Aqua jumped onto the field.

"Go Glameow!" Zoey said as her Glameow erupted out of it's ball.

"Lets put five minuets on the clock and begin!." The announcer said.

"Aqua use ice beam!" Ryan said.

"Dodge it and use shadow claw!" Zoey said.

"Counter with Ice claw!" Ryan said.

Aqua's claws became covered ice and three sharp claws came out of it. The two attacks clashed and canceled each other out.

"Wow everyone that looks like a new attack." The announcer said.

"Aqua use ice pillar under Both me and Zoey." Ryan said.

Two pillars of ice shot up under them both raising them above the ground.

"What the heck?!" Zoey said.

"Now use ice walls to make a tank!" Ryan yelled.

"Careful Glameow they are up to something." Zoey said.

Aqua shot into the air and when she landed four tall walls made of ice came out of the ground and made a tank like form.

"Better hope Glameow can swim" Ryan said. "Aqua use water pulse to fill the tank!"

Ryan was at half points when he filled the tank causing Glameow to take a big hit because it couldn't get away.

"Now use acid armor." Ryan said.

Aqua shimmered and then disappeared in the water.

"Oh great not I can't see her." Zoey said. "Glameow use iron tail on the wall."

"Aqua counter it with iron tail." Ryan said.

Glameow jumped out of the water with her tail glowing, she was heading toward one of the ice walls. Seconds later Aqua shot out of the water and block the hit with her own iron tail.

"Nice try Zoey." Ryan said as both pokemon his the water. "Aqua pull Glameow into the center with whirlpool and finish her with water pillar."

"Oh no Glameow jump out of the water!" Zoey yelled.

It was too later, a whirlpool erupted in the center of the pool pulling Glameow into it's center. Seconds later the water shot straight into the air and Glameow landed in the water knock out, she started to sink.

"Aqua keep her above the water." Ryan said.

Aqua appeared and brought her over to Ryan.

"Zoey don't move." Ryan said.

Ryan jumped over the water and landed next to Zoey.

"Here you go." Ryan said.

"Thanks." Zoey said. "Those were some cool combinations."

"Thanks we worked hard on the." Ryan said.

"So how do we get down?" Zoey asked.

"Easy." Ryan said. "Hey is there a drain anywhere near here?"

"Yea over there." The announcer said.

"Aqua shatter the wall closest to the drain." Ryan said.

Aqua shattered the wall causing the water to spill into the drain. Ryan and Zoey carefully jumped off the pillar and landed on the ground. The two of them headed into the waiting room.

"That was amazing match." Dawn said. "If we have to fight I am in for a hard time."

"Not really." Ryan said. "Her ice wall attack takes a lot of her energy and it takes time for her to recover. We still got a few more rounds that we have to go through before this is over. Aqua if you want you can get some oran berries I brought, they are in my pack."

"Thanks." Aqua said heading over to Ryan's pack.

After the next round Dawn and Matt made it through. Dawn and Matt were set up to battle first in the next match while Ryan and Aqua would go second against someone by the name of Jade.

"Well looks like you get a little more rest." Ryan said. "You did really good last round."

"Thanks, you know how much I love to win." Aqua said.

"More then you love jolt." Ryan said.

"No I love Jolt more then anything in the world." Aqua said.

"Relax I was just kidding." Ryan said. "Take a nap I will wake you up when it's our turn."

--

Well Aqua just showed off a couple new attacks. I wonder what else she knows.


	77. Ch 77: The big battle

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 77: The big battle

The next round went rather smoothly. Ryan's opponent was using an Arcanine so it went down pretty with out the having to use any super attacks. Dawn also won her match so in the final round it was Ryan against Dawn.

"Well this should be fun." Dawn said.

"Yep." Ryan said.

"I can't wait to see this match." Latias said.

"Everyone it's time for the final round!" The announcer yelled. "It's the Dawn and The Golden Knight!"

Ryan and dawn headed out to the stage and took their places.

"OK Aqua the is the last round don't hold back." Ryan said.

"The same goes for you too, Piplup." Dawn said.

"Let's put five minuets on the clock and Begin!" The announcer yelled.

"Piplup use bubble beam." Dawn said.

"Dodge it and use ice claw." Ryan said.

Aqua jumped to the said and charged Piplup.

"Bad move." Dawn said. "Piplup use whirlpool!"

"Jump into the air and use ice wall!" Ryan yelled.

Aqua jumped into the air and hen she landed another tank like structure appeared.

"I am not going to fall for this." Dawn said. "Piplup hold your ground."

"Aqua use ice pillar." Ryan said.

The ice pillars lifted Dawn and himself into the air.

"Are we going to see that combo we saw in the first round," The announcer said.

"Piplup keep your eyes open." Dawn said. "Use tackle."

Piplup charged Aqua who jumped out of the was causing Piplup to his the wall.

"Now Aqua use aurora beam!" Ryan said.

"Piplup dodge it." Dawn said.

Piplup dodged the aurora beam.

"You missed." Dawn said.

"Did she." Ryan said.

The aurora beam bounded off the ice wall and hit Piplup.

"Sorry aurora beam bounces off of ice." Ryan said. "Aqua fire another aurora beam."

Aqua shot the beam and it started bouncing around the tank. Aqua dodged the beam with ease while Piplup kept getting hit with grazing blows causing Dawn to lose points.

"Shoot two more!" Ryan said.

Aqua kept dodging the beams, making the dodges look like a dance while Piplup kept taking hits.

"I got to think of something fast." Dawn said. "Piplup use whirlpool!"

Piplup made a while pool and it canceled out the aurora beams.

"Piplup use bubble beam." Dawn said.

The bubble beam grazed Aqua's shoulder.

"Two minuets left." The announcer said.

"Piplup make a giant whirlpool and jump on it." Dawn said.

Piplup made a whirlpool and jumped onto it.

"Bad move." Ryan said. "Aqua jump on it and use acid armor."

Aqua jumped on the whirlpool and disappeared.

"Great." Dawn said. "Piplup jump off the whirlpool and hold your ground."

"We are at equal points." Ryan though. "Aqua use iron tail to destroy the whirlpool."

Aqua shattered the whirlpool soaking the ground it water. Ryan could tell both of their pokemon were tired.

"Sorry Dawn but this is where it ends." Ryan said. "Aqua use thunder shock."

"Piplup jump quick!" Dawn said.

Piplup jumped but his feet were wet and the thunder shot right to him knocking him out.

"With an amazing move Ryan and Aqua win the Grand Festival!" The announcer yelled as the crowd went wild.

About three seconds later Aqua fell over.

"Aqua are you OK?" Ryan asked her as he picked her up.

"Yea." She said weakly. "That last attack took a lot out of me."

"That was an amazing match." Dawn said walking up with Piplup in her arms.

"Your were amazing as well." Ryan said holding out his other hand.

"Good fight." Dawn said shaking Ryan's hand.

Ryan stepped to the center of the stage. Latias flew out of the back and floated next to him. The manager of the contest approached the with the trophy.

"For the second year you are are the Grand Festival champion." He said. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you very much." Ryan said taking the trophy. "I could not have done it with my pokemon. We are going to keep working to become even better for next year. Now it's time for me to disappear."

Ryan put Aqua into her ball and hit something on his armor and a cloaking device activated. Latias turned invisible and the two of them left the stadium.

"Why don't you every stay there?" Latias asked.

"If I don't get out fast I will get swarmed by fans and news people." Ryan said.

"I see." She said.

After some time Ryan got to his house and knocked on the door.

Jane opened the door and moved out of the way. After she closed the door Ryan deactivated the cloaking and took off his helm and raised the trophy high. He also let Aqua out.

"That was amazing." Jane said.

"All of the pokemon were in here watching." Sam said. "When you won they went crazy."

"Aqua you were amazing out there." Jolt said rubbing up against Aqua.

"Not so hard." Aqua said. "I am really sore."

"Sorry." Jolt said giving Aqua a kiss.

Ryan saw Latias and Flora talking and they had a giant grin on their faces.

"What are you two up to?" Ryan asked them.

"Nothing." Latias said. "Just talking.

"About what?" Ryan asked.

"You will find out tonight." Flora said.

"Great I don't know if I should be happy or worried." Ryan said.

"That's for us to know." Latias said.

"And you to wait and find out." Flora said.

Little by little the legendaries came back to the house to say their goodbyes before heading back to their home. Shaymin, Slade and Mew decide to stay there till everything was over. With most of the rooms empty everyone could have their own rooms.

"Well Ash in one month you and me might be going up against each other." Ryan said as they all watched it.

"If we do I better watch out." Ash said. "Your pokemon's attacks are powerful."

"Yep." Ryan said. "Well I am going to take a bath and the go to bed. Latias you and Flora coming?"

"Na we got some stuff we need to do." Latias said.

"Suit your self." Ryan said.

--

Ryan won it was a close match.

--

Guard: Ryan and Latias are still around here somewhere.

Latias: Hey guard.

Guard: YOU!

Ryan: Hey we're sorry.

Guard: It's cool just don't do it again.

Latias: Listen to this Felix trapped you door. When you open it a pie will hit you.

Guard: Thanks for the tip, I will make sure to deal with him later.


	78. Ch 78: What a night!

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Major lemon... You have been warned. human/pokemon x pokemon x pokemon

Ch 78: What a night!

After Ryan got a bath he headed to his room. It was seven o'clock He entered his room to find his tent set up and a note on the front.

"What the heck." Ryan said taking the note and reading it.

The note said.

_Ryan, me and Flora are waiting for you inside. Don't expect to get any sleep tonight._

_Latias._

"Oh by this should be interesting." Ryan said walking over to the keyboard next to his door.

Ryan type something and a sign on the outside of the door that said 'Do Not Disturb' light up.

"Well into the tent." Ryan said and headed in.

Ryan was met with a spicy sweet scent. Inside he also found a blindfold with another note attached to it. It read,

_Put this on and follow the scent. Don't take it off till we tell you to._

_Flora_

"This keeps getting stranger and stranger." Ryan said putting the blindfold on. "I better do it. It's a good thing my pokemon senses carry over into my human form. I don't know what this scent is but I like it."

Ryan carefully followed the scent as it got stronger. Ryan found the door and opened it. Inside the scent was extremely strong.

"Looks like he found us." Latias said.

"So what is this about?" Ryan asked.

"A reward for winning the contest today." Flora said.

"That, and a little fun for us." Latias said.

"Take off the blindfold." Flora said.

Ryan pulled of the blindfold and he saw Flora and Latias on their sides facing Ryan, both of them had their entrances uncovered and were dripping wet. Ryan's jaw dropped.

"What are we too sexy." Latias said with a grin.

"I think we left his speechless." Flora said.

"I was not expecting this." Ryan said.

"Why don't you come over and join us." Latias said.

"Yea let's have a little fun." Flora said. "And lose the shorts you won't be needing them."

Ryan took off his shorts and sat down on the bed.

"So whose first?" Ryan asked looking at his two mates.

"Me." Flora said.

"Works for me." Ryan said.

"I am too lazy to roll over so just do what you will as I am." Flora said.

Ryan moved up to Flora's head and began kissing her neck. The scent was coming from the flower pedals around her neck. Ryan slowly made his way to her entrance and began to lick her lips of her juices.

"That feels so good!" Flora moaned.

All of a sudden Latias took Ryan into her mouth causing Ryan to let out a moan.

"What you think I m going to let you have all the fun." Latias said to Ryan with her mind.

Ryan kept licking Flora's entrance causing her to moan. At the same time Latias kept licking Ryan's member. Flora let our a loud moan as she released into Ryan's mouth who drank the sweet juices in no time flat. At the same time Ryan released into Latias's mouth.

"Ryan I want you in me now!" Flora moaned.

Ryan rolled Flora over onto her back and pushed into her causing her to moan loudly.

"Latias, I hope you don't mind waiting." Ryan said.

Ryan began slowing thrusting into her. Flora Ryan picked up speed as Flora continued to moan louder. Latias just floated there waiting for her turn.

"Faster!" Flora moaned.

Ryan began thrusting quicker into her and started hitting a sensitive spot setting her into a series of loud short moans. Ryan felt her walls tighten as she let out one last loud moan she released onto Ryan. The feeling was too much causing him to release into her.

"Oh that felt so good." Flora said.

"My turn." Latias said.

"Yep." Ryan said. "Of course I know what you want."

Ryan turned into his pokemon form and began kissing right under Latias's chin sending her into a series of short quick moans.

"What you think I forgot about that."Ryan said as he started kissing her letting their tongues intertwine.

Ryan spent another few seconds on the spot under her chin before slowly making his way to her entrance. Ryan slowly began licking the juices off her lips. Latias began letting out light moans.

"My turn for a little drink." Flora said took Ryan into her mouth making him let out a moan..

"Please... don't...stop..." Latias moaned as Ryan pushed his tongue deep into her.

Ryan was more then happy to keep going as he licked her inner walls driving her crazy. Ryan felt her tighten up as she arched her back and released into his mouth. Ryan happily drank all of her juices. At the same time everything Flora was doing put Ryan over and he released into her mouth.

"Oh that was fun." Latias said with her mind. "Now for the main event."

Ryan floated up to Latias's face and began kissing her. As their tongues intertwined he slowly pushed himself into her moist entrance and began thrusting deep into her causing her to moan.

"Deeper!" Latias moaned.

Ryan pushed deeper into her causing her to let out a loud, long moan as she released. Ryan kept going knowing she wanted more. Ryan continued to push deeper into her sending wave after wave of pleasure shooting through her with each thrust. With one final thrust deep into her, Ryan released into her. The warmth from his seed was too much and it caused her to release as well.

"Oh that was so much fun." Latias said with her mind.

"Your telling me." Ryan said. "Two beautiful girls and only one guy. I am the luckiest guy in the world."

"And we are the luckiest girls alive." Flora said.

"Flora you know we can't have young right." Ryan said.

"I know." Flora said. "It's fine as long as I am with the two of you."

"I knew you would say that." Ryan said.

"Anyone for round two?" Flora asked.

"Hell yea." Ryan and Latias said at the same time.

The three of them carried on until three in the morning.

"My god I am dead." Ryan said.

"How many time did we do this?" Flora asked panting.

"I don't know." Latias said. "I lost count after the third cycle."

"Let's get some sleep." Ryan said. "I don't think I am getting up tomorrow."

The three of them fell asleep and dreamed of the time they shared that day.

--

This has been racking around my head for the past two weeks so I had to put it in.

--

Guard: Hey everyone. Felix has been quite for the most part except for the booby trap he set in my room.

Latios: Hey guard.

Guard: Latios what are you doing here?

Latios: My sister wanted me to tell you that she need to talk to you about what you got planned next.

Guard: When does she need to talk?

Latios: Just when ever you get some spare time. She has and idea she wants to shoot past you.

Guard: I see, well tell her I will be there when I get some free time.

Latios: Heads up!

_We both duck as Felix sends a pie flying at Ryan._

Guard: You little noob!

_Pulls out the pie cannon, then pulls out the old one._

Guard: Care to join me?

Latios: I got some spare time.

Felix: Crap...


	79. Ch 79: The next day

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 79: The next day

The next day Ryan, Flora, and Latias woke up at about noon.

"That was some night." Ryan said.

"Yep." Latias said. "So what now?"

"I say we go get some food." Flora said.

"Yea lets get a bath first." Ryan said grabbing his shorts and putting them on.

The three of them headed over to the bathroom and after cleaning up headed down stairs to find Star and Jack inside with Mew.

"My god you three look like your dead." Star said.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"A long night and thats all you need to know." Ryan said.

Mew just started laughing.

"So where is Jane and Sam?" Ryan asked.

"They went to the store and will be back later." Star said.

"I see." Ryan said as he grabbed a three packs of oran berries from his back pack and gave Flora and Latias each a pack.

"Why do you eat those?" Mew asked.

"I am a pokemon." Ryan said. "I don't eat human food much any more."

"Well berries are healthier for you then most human food." Star said.

"Yep." Latias said. "They taste good too."

Just then Shaymin and Slade came in.

"Hey guys." Ryan said.

"What happened you look like you just work up from the dead." Slade said.

"Long night." Was all Ryan said. "I take it everyone else is running around the woods."

"Yep." Shaymin said. "So do you think your going to win the league?"

"It's possible." Ryan said. "This will be the first time competing in it."

Just them a strange scent hit Ryan. It was not the scent of something in heat but what ever it was it was coming from Shaymin. Then something hit hit.

"Shay don't kill me for asking but are you pregnant by any chance?" Ryan asked her.

Latias look at Ryan with a what the hell did you just ask look while Shaymin just smiled.

"No use trying to his it from you." Shaymin said. "I am."

Latias's jaw dropped.

"Latias since you consider me your mother in some ways I guess that means you are going to have a little brother or sister." Shaymin said with a smile.

"I want a little sister!" Latias said doing a loop.

"Latias can you, Jack and star please go outside and play with the others I need to talk with Shay and the others alone." Ryan said.

"Yea sure." Latias said and headed out side.

"So what do you need to talk to us about?" Flora asked.

"I am planning on asking Latias to marry me really soon." Ryan said.

"Thats a great idea." Shaymin said.

"Shay I need you to keep Latias busy today so I can go get a ring." Ryan said.

"Sure no problem." Shaymin said.

Just then Giratina and Arcaneina appeared.

"Hey Ryan." Arcaneina said.

"Hey you two." Ryan said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Giratina asked.

"I am planning on asking Latias to marry me." Ryan said.

"You are?!" Arcaneina said.

"Yep." Ryan said. "Shaymin since your like Latias's mom I would like you to be there when I ask her."

"Of course I will be there." Shaymin said. "What about your dad?"

"My real father died when I was ten." Ryan said. "I wish he was still here. I know he is up there looking down on me. After everything I have done I know he would be proud. His name was Leon."

"Look Ryan I really shouldn't do this but if you want I can try and channel your dad's spirit to this plane." Arcaneina said.

"Can your really do that?" Ryan asked. "He has been dead for eight years."

"I think I can pull it off." She said.

"Please if you think you can the do it." Ryan said.

Arcaneina closed her eyes and started glowing with a green color. After several minuets a man appeared. He was about as tall as Ryan. He had jet black hair and brown eyes and had a sword at his side.

"Dad!" Ryan said looking at him as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Ryan it's good to see you again my son." He said.

"I have done what you wanted." Ryan said. "Your dieing wish was for me to become as kind as you."

"You have become more then I could have ever hoped." He said. "I am very proud to be able to call you son."

"Dad I am planning on marrying Latias." Ryan said.

"I know this." Same said. "You have my blessing."

"Thanks dad." Ryan said. "I will make sure I never fall from the swordsman's path."

"Thats all I ask." Leon said. "Never lose the honor of your past. Goodbye son."

"Bye dad." Ryan said.

Arcaneina stopped glowing and Leon disappeared.

"Thanks Arcaneina." Ryan said.

"No problem." Arcaneina said.

"I think Arceus will come in my father's place." Ryan said.

"I am sure he will be happy to." Giratina said.

"Mew can you please find out when Azelf is playing at the blue moon next?" Ryan asked.

"Sure I will go ask my boyfriend when." Mew said and teleported away.

After a few minuets Mew was back and she had Azelf with her.

"Hey Ryan." Azelf said. "Is what Mew just told me true."

"I am going to ask Latias to marry me yes." Ryan said.

"Well if you can get ready in time I am playing tonight." Azelf said.

"That don't give me much time." Ryan said. "Shaymin does Latias know about marriage?"

"Yep." Shaymin said. "I explained all the human customs including marriage."

"OK great." Ryan said as he extended his mind to find Latias. "Hey Latias you want to go to the blue moon tonight?"

"Sure." She said. "When do we leave?"

"Later tonight." Ryan said.

"I will help keep Latias off your tail for today." Flora said.

"We could help her get ready." Shaymin said.

"Thanks you guys your a big help." Ryan said.

"I will go with you." Slade said. "If she does find us we could say I am shopping for a ring for Shaymin."

"Perfect." Ryan said. "Azelf I will bring a record I need you to play for me when we get there."

"Just give it to me when you get there." Azelf said. "You remember the password?"

"Jack sent me." Ryan said.

"Good." Azelf said. "Now try and figure out what this means. Oodgay yebay."

"What the heck are you speaking?!" Ryan said.

"Pig Latin." Azelf said. "It drives people azycray."

"I hate pig latin!" Ryan said. "OK I think oodgay means good and yebay means bye."

"Bingo." Azelf said. "That will make talking about this around Latias easier."

"Dang your right." Ryan said. "Thanks."

"onay oblempray." Azelf said.

"OK you can stop that now." Ryan said getting a little annoyed.

"Fine." Azelf said. "One more thing."

"What?" Ryan asked.

"oodgay ucklay." Azelf said and teleported away.

"Remind me to anglestray him later." Ryan said. "Dang now he has me doing it. You guys seen Ash and Dawn anywhere?"

"They went shopping and will be here soon I think." Flora said.

Just then the someone knocked on the door. Ryan opened it and Dawn and Ash were standing there. Ash was covered in boxes and bags.

"Hey Ryan." Dawn said.

"Why did you have to get so much stuff?" Ash asked.

Ryan filled them in on what was going on.

"Great and we can't go." Dawn said.

"Yea you can you just can't drink." Ryan said.

"I got to get some club clothes." Dawn said.

"Great more shopping." Ash said. "Count me out."

"Hey if your going your going to need something too." Ryan said. "Come to think of it I need to get something new as well. OK heres what we need to do. Ash, you, Dawn, Shaymin, and Mew head to the clothing story while me and Slade get the ring after that we will meet you at the store and we can get the clothing. Give us a ten minuet head start."

"Got it." Shaymin said.

"Remember say nothing about the this to her." Ryan said.

"We won't." Mew said.

"Good." Ryan said. "Slade lets go."

"Right." Slade said and they headed out the door.

--

Oh man, Shaymin is pregnant and Ryan is going to pop the question. This is going to be interesting.

--

Guard: Hey everyone, me and Latios pie blasted Felix into next year.

Latios: It was fun. It's going to take him weeks to get all of that out of his hair.

_Ryan see a pie fly out of no where._

Guard: Hit the deck.

_Pushes Latios out of the way._

Guard:What in the hell?! Life sight!

_See the purple shape of Felix_

Guard: I see you. Latios time for round 2.

Latios: Right behind you.

_Latias and Ryan fly in._

Ryan: Mind is we join in.

Guard: Oh Felix your so dead.

Felix: Mother...


	80. Ch 80: Getting ready for the club

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 80: Getting ready for the club

Ryan and Slade took off to the jewelry store to get the ring.

"So you have an idea on what your going to get her?" Slade asked.

"A couple weeks ago I ordered a custom ring." Ryan said. "It came in yesterday."

Ryan and Slade headed in and were met by a blond haired woman.

"Hey Sara." Ryan said.

"Hey Ryan." She said. "What brings you by today?"

"I am here to pick up the engagement ring I ordered." Ryan said.

"Oh thats right." Sara said as she pulled out a box from under the desk. "Whose the lucky girl?"

"Ruby." Ryan said.

Ryan opened the box and inside was a beautiful diamond and on each side of it was a water drop shaped sapphires. The inside was engraved, it read.

_To the love of my life, I know we will have a long and happy life._

"We better get to the clothing deluxe." Slade said. "We need to see how the girls are doing."

"Right." Ryan said. "See you later Sara."

"Bye and good luck." Sara said.

"Remember talk pig latin when we need to talk about tonight." Ryan said.

"otgay itay." Slade said.

Ryan and Slade got to the story and headed in to find the girls were already looking around.

"Dang you girls work fast." Ryan said.

"Well we really want to find something to make us look really good." Shaymin said. "Did you guys get the ingray?"

"We got it." Ryan said.

"Got what?" Latias asked.

"Nothing." Slade said. "Just something for me and Shay."

"Oh OK." Latias said.

"Hey Ryan." Krystal said walking up. "Going out again tonight I see."

"Well you know." Ryan said. "I got to get out every once and a while."

Just them Arceus walked in.

"Hey Tyler glad you could make it." Ryan said.

"I am not going to miss a chance to go out with my girl." He said. "Have any of you seen Liz any where?"

"Liz?" Ryan asked before Ryan figured out he must have meant Arcaneina. "Oh I have not seen her anywhere."

"I am over here dad." Arcaneina said.

"Dad?" Krystal asked.

"Yea Tina and I are her parents." Arceus said.

"You must be cool parents if she likes you guys coming to the club with her." Krystal said. "Oh sorry Ryan you needed some new threads right."

"Yea." Ryan said.

"I got just the thing." Krystal said. "It just came in."

Krystal went into the back and came back out with a white suit jacket and a pair of light blue, blue jeans.

"What do you think?" Krystal asked.

"With a white shirt and a gold necklace it will be perfect." Ryan said. "I will take it. Ruby have you found anything?"

"Yep." She said.

Latias was holding a dark blue beach skirt with stars all over it and a golden tank top with a moon on it. She also had a pair of silver short shorts.

"Your really like those skirts." Ryan said.

"Yep." Latias said. "So can I get them?"

"Naturally." Ryan said.

After everyone got their new clothes they headed back to Ryan's to change. After everyone got dressed they all met in the main room.

"Damn Ryan you look sharp." Mew said.

"Thanks." Ryan said. "So do you."

"Ryan do you have everything?" Slade asked.

"It's all here." Ryan said. "Were out of here see you later mom."

"Wait for me." Flora said.

Even Flora got dressed up some. She had five gems in the shape of a star on her head and glitter all over her body.

"You sure they will let her in?" Jane asked.

"Yea I am sure." Ryan said.

"Ryan." Arceus said. "oday ouyay otgay ethay ingray?"

"itay inay ymay ackbay ocketpay." Ryan said.

"Good." He said.

"What the heck are you two talking about?" Latias asked.

"Nothing." Ryan said. "It's an inside joke."

"Oh." Latias said.

Just there there was a knock on the door and a young man was standing there. He had dark blue hair and red eyes. Lisa was with him and they were holding hands

"My god what the heck are you doing here?" Ryan ask as he pulled them in.

"I figured I would come and hang out." He said.

"Brother!" Latias said hugging him.

"It's Buck around here." Latios said. "You all ready?"

"We were just about to leave." Ryan said.

"Great." Lisa said. "Lets go then."

--

Well soon things are going to get interesting.

--

Guard: Oh man Felix got pasted.

Latias: That was fun.

Latios: He won't be back her for a while.

Ryan: So what now.

Guard: Nothing till he tries something else.

Ryan: Well I am heading back to Alto Mare.

Guard: See you guys later.

Ryan and Latias: Bye


	81. Ch 81: Popping the question

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 81: Popping the question

They had just left when Ryan put his hand into his pocked and pulled out two silver bracelets.

"Dang I forgot to give these to Felix and Ebony." Ryan said. "You guy go ahead I will catch up."

Ryan ran back to the house to find the two of them curled up on the couch.

"Glad I found you two." Ryan said.

"Why?" Felix asked.

"Don't move." Ryan said putting one of the bracelets on him. "Push the green gem."

Felix pressed the gem with his other paw and there was a burst of energy and he was human.

"Dude?!" Felix said.

"It's a transformation machine." Ryan said. "It will give you twelve hours of human form before you turn back and it has to recharge for a hour. I made one for you as well Ebony. I made a modification to it to translate you pokemon speech into human."

"Well put it on me then!" Ebony said quickly.

Ryan put it on her and when she pushed the button in a burst of energy she turned human. She had light purple hair and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a light purple t-shirt and a pair of pants.

"You two feel like coming with us?" Ryan asked them.

"Heck yea." Ebony said.

"Lets catch up with everyone then." Ryan said and they took off.

The three of them met up with them at the hidden passage to the lake.

"Felix?" Latias asked.

"Yea." Felix said.

"I am with him also." Ebony said.

"Ryan you got those thing working." Latias said.

"Yep." Ryan said. "Everyone ready?"

All of them yelled in agreement and Ryan opened the passage. The group made their way to the club. The bouncer let everyone including Flora in. Ryan headed right to Azelf.

"Here it is." Ryan said handing him a record. "Don't play it till I say to."

"Got it." Azelf said.

After a about an hour Ryan decided it was time.

"Hey Shay." Ryan said. "etgay ubyray earnay ethay DJ oothbay."

"otgay itay." She said.

Ryan headed to the DJ booth to talk to Azelf.

"Get ready." Ryan said.

Latias walked up with Shaymin.

"OK." Ryan said.

"Hey everyone out there, It's your DJ Jack here with an announcement." He said.

The whole club got quiet.

"My friend here has a song here he wants to sing called When you Look me in the Eyes." He said. "Everyone heres Ryan!"

"Hey everyone." Ryan said putting on a headset. "This song is going out to my girl Ruby."

Latias turned bright red. Azelf started the song and Ryan started singing.

_Ooooohhh yea ooooh yea  
If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I can't make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

Ryan reach out and Latias took his hand and walked next to him and he kept singing.

_How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again?  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,

_When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes. _

Shaymin started getting tears in her eyes.

"The two of them really are beautiful together." She said putting her head on Slade's shoulder.

Next to them Arceus and Giratina were getting the same way.

"Their love is some of the purest I have ever seen." Giratina said.

"I know the two of them are going to have a long happy life together." Arceus said.

_More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side._

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go.

When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh

Ryan finished the song and the crowd went crazy.

"Thank you everyone." Ryan said. "But there is a reason why I sang this song."

When Ryan said this the whole club was quiet again

"Here it comes." Shaymin said to Slade.

"Ruby you have been with me through the good times and the bad." Ryan said. "At time I felt like giving up but the though of never seeing you again was too much and it kept me going. For the past couple years we have been together and we both know our love it true."

Ryan carefully reach to his back pocket and grabbed the dark blue box and opened it.

"For this reason I have one question." Ryan said pulling out the box and getting on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Latias look at Ryan in shock and tears started pouring out of her eyes.

"Ryan," Latias said taking the ring ad hugging him. "You better believe I will."

The entire club let out a cheer.

"Latias is going to be so happy with him." Shaymin said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Shes not the only one." Slade said pulling out a ring box. "Will you marry me?"

Ryan saw Slade pull out the ring box and the Shaymin hugging him.

"I knew that was a good idea." Ryan said.

All through the night Ryan and Latias were getting congratulations and offers for people to buy them drinks. After several hours the group left for the house. Both Shaymin and Latias were wearing their new rings.

"Ryan you made me so happy tonight." Latias said.

"I have been planning this for a while." Ryan said.

"I can't believe that Slade proposed to me as well." Shaymin said.

"It was Ryan's idea." Slade said. "When we were at the cave with Giratina he talked to me about it."

"I got something to add." Arceus said.

"What is it?" Ryan asked with a grin.

"Well I don't want Giratina to fell left out." Arceus said pulling out a ring case. "Will you marry me?"

"You better believe I will." Giratina said putting on the ring and hugging Arceus.

"Ryan you sly fox." Shaymin said. "You had this whole thing planned didn't you."

"I might have had a hand in this little thing." Ryan said as they got to his house.

--

Now I know I got some people with this one. You knew about Ryan and Latias but not Slade and Shaymin or Arceus and Giratina.

Remember R&R

--

Guard: I have a spy in Felix's ranks. He says that his group is going to launch an attack soon.

Ryan: What should we do?

Guard: Get all your pokemon here and ready for war.

Ryan: Right.

Latias: Who is the spy?

Ryan: Can't tell.

_Meanwhile in Felix's side._

Felix: OK we need to flank them and attack from behind.

Ebony: Right, when do we attack?

Felix: Three hours from now.

Seliss: This should be fun.

Dream: Oh yea.


	82. Ch 82: A real pain

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 82: A real pain

The next few days went by pretty easy and that worried Ryan. They were due for another Cronos attack and they knew it. For the most part Ryan was not too worried, all the same he kept a look out. Ryan did his best to keep track of where Latias was at, at all times. One day Ryan lost track of her.

"Dang where is she?" Ryan asked himself

Latias was outside sunning herself

"The sunlight feel so good." Latias though floating on her back. "I wonder if Ryan knows where I am at."

Just then a strange net shot out and covered Latias.

"What in the hell?!" Latias yelled. "Ryan help!"

"Yelling won't do you any good." Anna said walking up. "Ryan is too far away to hear you. Now I have the bait for my trap."

Ryan was looking all over the place for Latias.

"Oh crap this is bad." Ryan said. "LATIAS WHERE ARE YOU!"

Ryan spent most of the day looking for her but found nothing.

"Ryan." Jane said. "This just came in the mail."

Ryan took the box and opened to to find a CD.

"Oh no..." Ryan said. as he grabbed his computer and put the CD in.

"Greeting Ryan." Anna said. "If you wonder where Latias is look no more."

Anna stepped out of the way revealing Latias stuck in a cage.

"Son of a bitch!" Ryan yelled.

"Ryan!" Jane said.

"If you want to see her again come to his location by yourself." Jane said pulling up a map.

"Felix I need the Dragon Claw." Ryan said.

"It's yours." He said throwing it to Ryan

Ryan made some modifications to his armor so that it would turn into a wristband at the push of a button. Activated his dragon armor and headed out to where Anna had said to go. Ryan landed in a clearing and found Anna. She had some strange bio armor.

"So you finally made it." Anna said.

"Cut the chatter." Ryan said. "Where's Latias."

"If you want here you have to beat me in a fight." Anna said.

"You truly are weak." Ryan said. "You know you can't bet me normally so you rely on your pathetic machines."

"Like you don't." Anna said.

"My armor does nothing." Ryan said as it turned into the bracelet. "That's where were different. MY power comes with in while yours comes from metal and oil. You have no true honor or power your just a weak little girl who don't know when to quit."

"Enough talk." Anna said. "Now we fight."

Ryan drew the Dragon Fang and Claw and charged her. Within seconds Anna was knocked into a tree.

"Your powers are nothing!" Ryan yelled as he pulled a strange stick from his back pack and stuck the blades onto it the did the same with Dragon Heart and Dragon Spine, he drew Dragon Fang across his hand. "I will show you true power. Dragon Give me your strength!"

Ryan transformed into his dragon form and held his blade at the ready.

"Time for you to die." Ryan said as he glowed green and a clone appeared. The clone was holding the staff it Dragon Heart and Spine on it."DRAGON TEMPEST!"

Ryan and his clone began to spin the staffs and two tornadoes appeared around them.

"Kill me and Latias dies as well." Anna said.

Ryan stopped his clone and the attack stopped.

"Alright where is she." Ryan said.

"Right here." Anna said pushing a button and a cage with Latias in it appeared. "You got a choice, you can go with her for a time and she will live a little longer or you leave here and she will die right now. The collar around her neck is filled with a deadly poison one push of a button and she will be dead in minuets,"

"I will go with her." Ryan said. "Mark my words you will die by my hand."

Ryan got into the cage with Latias who hugged him.

"Did they hurt you?" Ryan asked her."

"I am fine." She said.

"Try to keep your neck facing away from Anna," Ryan said putting his hand on the collar.

Electrical pulses began flowing from Ryan's hand into the collar. Ryan's blood was boiling as Anna moved the cage into a transport ship. Latias started crying.

Shhh it's going to be OK." Ryan said. "I am here and I will die protecting you."

"If you die I am going right along with you." Latias said.

Ryan heard a click and the collar popped off.

"Yes." Ryan said. "Now we can get out of here."

"How?" Latias asked.

Ryan pulled out the teleportion gem.

"Time to rub this in Anna's face." Ryan said.

Ryan found Anna standing next to the cage.

"Hey bitch." Ryan said. "Sorry but we are out of here."

"Good luck." Anna said. "Forget the collar."

"Nope." Ryan said throwing the collar at her.

"Fat chance getting out out of here." Anna said.

"We got our access card right here." Latias said as Ryan pulled out the crystal.

"Bye bitch and fuck you." Ryan said squeezing the crystal and teleporting to his house.

"Anna really needs to learn she cant win." Latias said. "Ryan I really owe you my life."

"Latias we are mates." Ryan said. "You really think I was going to let the stupid woman just take you away. I am just happy your OK."

The two of them headed back inside everyone knew Latias was alright.

"Latias from now on I want you and Flora to stay together OK." Ryan said.

"OK." Latias said. "I am sorry for getting captured."

"I told you it's not your fault." Ryan said. "Once she is out of the way we can start our family."

"I know I can't wait." Latias said with a smile. "Just seeing Giratina so happy I know I am going to be the same."

"I am going to be a grandmother soon." Jane said.

"Not for at least another few months." Ryan said. "Latias has to come into heat first."

"When we find out you will be one of the first people we tell." Latias said.

"One of the first?" Jane asked.

"Shaymin will be the first to know because she will be the one who tells us." Ryan said.

"Oh OK." Jane said

--

Anna's plan back fired big time.

--

Guard: The spy has told me that they are going to flank us and attack from the back. Misty you, Star and Jack will ambush their ambush.

Misty: Got it.

Latias: What about us?

Guard: You and the others will help hold the line here I will be with Misty's group and fall back when needed.

Ryan: We got a plan now we wait.


	83. Ch 83: Hand to hand

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 83: Hand to hand

Ryan decided that Latias would be the heavy hitter in the pokemon battle to come but first she needed to learn how to fight with her hands. Ryan took her out to the lake to start the training. The lake was very large and very deep.

"OK Latias." Ryan said. "I am going to teach you some hand to hand fighting."

"Hand to hand?" She asked.

"Well for you it would be hand to claw." Ryan said. "The thick scales on your lower hands are for more then looks, they can block swords."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Try it on me." Ryan said giving her a sword and turning into his pokemon form.

"You sure?" She asked drawing the blade.

"Yea." Ryan said.

Latias charged Ryan with the sharp blade and Ryan block it with his lower arm, it hit with a dull thunk. Ryan then with one swift movement ripped the blade from her claws and turned it on her.

"Now what do you do?" Ryan asked her.

She tried to run but was met with the back of the blade at her neck.

"Bad move." Ryan said removing the blade and handing it to her. "Swing at me and watch what I do."

Latias swung at Ryan again and after blocking it used his free hand to knock the hilt out of her hand and into his. Ryan then turned the blade on her again.

"What do you do?" Ryan asked her again.

Latias though for a moment the repeated what Ryan did.

"Good." Ryan said. "Now try to deal with this."

Ryan started throwing punches at Latias who dodged them after several minuets Ryan stopped.

"Your good at dodging." Ryan said. "What I just did is close combat hand to hand. We both know blade to blade but only I know hand to hand. Thats what your going to learn today. I am fighting you in my Latios form so you can see how each movement will work."

"OK sound good." She said.

"Now this time when I throw a punch I want you to block it with your lower arm." Ryan said. "Use it as a shield. Then counter how ever you fell is best. I am not going to hold back."

"I don't want you to." Latias said.

Ryan started throwing punches the Latias blacked but she left her left side open and Ryan landed a four punch combo that sent her into the lake.

"What the hell?!" Misty said as she uncoiled herself from Seliss.

"You OK?" Ryan asked her?

"Yea." She said getting out of the water. "Dang that hurt."

"I said I was not going to hold back." Ryan said.

"I know and I don't expect you to." Latias said. "If I am going to be your mate I need to be strong. If I can learn to take hits I can give them back two time harder."

"Exactly." Ryan said. "Round two."

"Fight." Latias said.

Ryan and Latias began exchanging blows again but this time Ryan was the one to go into the lake after Latias landed a five hit combo to his face.

"Damn you learn fast." Ryan said wiping the blood from his busted lip the healing it with green energy. "No mercy this time."

"Still holding back I see." Latias said. "Bring it."

"Oh well well everyone looks like we got Miss. Bad ass here." Ryan said.

"Well I am married to Mr. Bad ass," Latias said.

"Good point." Ryan said with a grin.

Misty, Dream, and Seliss were out of the lake just before Ryan went in and were now on the shore watching. Ryan and Latias went at it again and they both landed several combos before Latias took a dip after a seven hit combo to the gut and face.

"Had enough yet?" Ryan asked.

"Please you think that hurt." Latias said healing herself.

Ryan just smiled and the two of them started exchanging blows again. Latias was picking up speed and landing more blows on Ryan. After a five hit combo to the face she did a headbutt and sent Ryan into the water.

"Well thats one way to use your head." Ryan said. "Try and throw me this next round."

Ryan and Latias started up again and after a three hit combo Ryan threw Latias into the lake face first.

"Well Miss how was your bath." Ryan said laughing.

"I should be asking you." Latias said as the Latias in the water disappeared into a flash of green and Ryan went flying into the water.

"Smart move." Ryan said as he turned into a flash of light.

Latias shot into the water with Ryan holding onto her.

"Now now you know we can't do anything here." Latias said as Ryan kissed her neck. "Misty and the others live here."

"I know." Ryan said. "Just wanted to say good job."

Misty, Dream, and Seliss had their heads in the water seeing what they were doing. Ryan and Latias shot out and Landed on the side of the lake.

"Sorry if we interrupted anything." Latias said to Misty.

"It's fine we finished just before you got here." Misty said. "Just because mating season is over don't mean we can't have some fun."

"I am just glad the lake is so deep." Dream said. "That way I don't ave to hear or see the two of you during your 'Private time'."

"Oh drop it Dream." Seliss said. "Your just mad you don't have a mate."

Dream looked at Seliss with pure hate and slapped him with the orbs on her tail tip and jumped into the water.

"What the hell was that for?!" Seliss said.

"You better stay away from her for a while." Misty said. "I will go talk to her."

--

Dang what set Dream off.

Everyone I made a mistake earlier. I got a name wrong, Kanon's real name is Bianca. I will go back through and fix the problem when I get a chance.

--

Guard: So they found you out Seliss.

Seliss: Yea but he knows nothing about the other spy.

Misty: Good we still got a chance, the sooner we get this attack underway the better.

Ryan: We got about twenty-four hours before they attack so we need to be ready.

_Just the Giratina, Arcaneina, and Arceus showed up._

Giratina: Heavy hitters reporting in.

Guard: Perfect, now we are all set you the attack.


	84. Ch 84: A painful past

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 84: A painful past

Ryan, Latias, and Seliss headed inside to talk to Felix to see if he knew what was wrong with Dream. Ryan knew it was not normal for a Dragonair to get made like that. Ryan told Felix what happened and he just sighed.

"Seliss why did you have to say that." Felix said.

"What happened to her?" Ryan asked.

"She told me this one night when I found her crying in the woods." Felix said. "She did have a mate at one time. I think his name was Sharder. This was back before I found her. From what she told me he was captured and the two of them were separated. The two of them made a pact that neither of them would ever evolve into a Dragonite."

"Sharder... Are you sure that's his name?" Ryan asked.

"Yea I am pretty sure." Felix said.

Just then Misty and Dream entered the room.

"Dream sorry for what I said early." Seliss said. "I did not know."

"It's fine." Dream said. "You were partly right I do miss my mate. It's really bad right now because it's mating season so I am just in a really bad mood from the pain."

"What was your mate's name?" Ryan asked.

"Sharder." Dream said.

Ryan got a giant grin on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Dream asked.

"I rescued a Dragonair from a Cronos member." Ryan said. "He is living in a cave lake near here. His name is Sharder."

Dream's eyes grew wide as she herd this.

"Where is he?!" She begged Ryan.

"Follow me." Ryan said.

Ryan led the group to a cave and headed in. At the end of the cave was a crystal clear lake. Dream was hiding behind a rock watching.

"Hey Sharder you here?" Ryan yelled.

"Hey Ryan." Sharder said rising out of the water.

Sharder was like any other Dragonair except the balls on the tip of his tail were orange.

"There is someone here to see you." Ryan said motioning for Dream to come out.

Dr...Dr...Dream?" Sharder asked.

"Yes it's me." Dream said slithering up to him.

"Oh Dream it's been years!" He said wrapping their necks around each other. "I have missed you so much!"

"Come on everyone." Ryan said. "Lets leave these two alone."

"Ryan thanks," Dream said.

"Don't worry about it." Ryan said. "I will see you two later."

The group left the cave and started back to the house. About half way Ryan started doing a different way.

"I got something I need to do alone." Ryan said. "I will see you guys later."

Ryan walked through the woods o a clearing. In the clearing was a large polished stone and next to it a smaller what looked like head stone.

"I am sorry Eve." Ryan said putting his hand on the stone. "Curse those damn Houndoom."

Little did Ryan know Latias followed him and was watching from the trees.

Ryan pulled out the ocarina and sat down on the large polished stone. Ryan began to play a song. The haunting melody began to bring in pokemon from the forest to listen to the song. Ryan finished the song and looked at the pokemon.

"Hey everyone." Ryan said. "I need some advice for you all. Cronos is getting smarter and they almost got me and Latias last time. Anna knows of the bond we have and will use it against us, What do you think I should do?"

"Don't lose hope." A Slowking said. "Keep Latias close to you and never let her go."

"As long as the two of you are together you can overcome anything." A Bayleef said.

"Thanks everyone." Ryan said. "I need so time to think. Also Slowking can you please send Latias over here."

All the other pokemon left and Latias came over.

"Hey." She said floating over to Ryan.

"Hey." Ryan said.

"So who was Eve?" Latias asked.

"She was an Eevee." Ryan said. "First one I ever knew. She was killed by a pack of Houndoom."

"Oh I am sorry." Latias said putting her head on his lap.

Just them there was a flash and Arceus appeared.

"Ryan we have a problem." Arceus said. "Something funny is going on the orange islands."

"Are the three birds at war again?" Ryan asked.

"No..." Arceus said. "I think one of them is working for Anna."

"What?!" Ryan said getting up.

"I think it's Zapdos." Arceus said. "I am not sure how Anna manged it but I need you to go and check it out."

"Right." Ryan said pulling out the blue teleport gem and teleporting.

--

OH hell what the heck is going on now.

--

Guard: My spy has said that they have reinforcements.

Misty: Can we hold them off?

Guard: Once Darkria and the others get here.

Ryan: When will they get here?

Guard: Soon I hope.


	85. Ch 85: What the heck were you thinking!

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 85: What the heck were you thinking?!

Ryan and Latias showed up next to the island of lighting to look for Zapdos. They did not have to look for long because he attacked them.

"What the hell?!" Ryan yelled as a lighting bolt shot past him.

"Your mine!" Zapdos yelled as he sent another shock at him.

Ryan charged Zapdos and got onto his back. Using his green energy Ryan drained Zapdos's electrical energy to nothing and knocked him into the island.

"Now you going to tell me just what the hell happened here." Ryan said.

"Blow me!" Zapdos said.

"Look you can tell me or I can painfully dig it out of you mind." Ryan said.

"Fine I' ll tell you just get off of me." Zapdos said.

"OK spill it." Ryan said.

"Well you do know that both Articuno and Moltres are females." Zapdos said. "Well the thing is this, I am in love with Articuno but she loves Moltres."

"I see." Ryan said. "Have you told her you love her?"

"I have tried but when I try to she acts like I am not even there." Zapdos said.

"Actions speak louder the words." Ryan said. "Anyway continue."

"Anna attacked her island and when I went to help her Anna said that if I capture you and Moltres she would get Articuno to love me." Zapdos said. "A transport ship just came and got Moltres a little while ago."

Ryan looked at Zapdos in shock.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT !" Ryan yelled. "She is going to kill them both!"

"What do you mean?" Zapdos asked.

"She played you!" Ryan yelled. "She is going to drain their energy and then absorb it and kill them!"

Zapdos look at Ryan in shock.

"NO, no, no, no, no, no!" He said. "I hate Moltres but I don't want her dead!"

"I am going to save the,." Ryan said. "Where is the base?"

"I am coming too." Zapdos said. "The base is to the north."

"You your staying here." Ryan said giving him back his energy.

Just the Elder Lugia shot out of the water.

"Ryan this is terrible!" He cried

"Slow down." Ryan said. "What's going on?"

"My daughter we here to visit me." He said. "Cronos got her and her mate Ho-oh."

"Oh crap this keeps getting better and better." Ryan said.

"I was powerless to save them!" The elder said as tears started falling from his eyes. "Please, save them!"

"I will do my best." Ryan said. "Anna has gone too far this time."

Ryan and Latias took off to the north in search of the base. They ran across the transport carrying Moltres.

"Let's get her out of there." Ryan said.

Ryan tried to break into the transport but there was a strange shield around it.

"Damn!" Ryan said. "Now what?"

Just then a bolt of lighting hit the ship and destroyed the shield. Ryan blew the haul open and freed Moltres.

"Thanks." Molters said. "We need to save Articuno."

"I know but your in no shape to go." Ryan said.

"I am going." Zapdos said flying up.

"Traitor!" Moltres yelled. "I am going!"

"I am going." Zapdos said. "If I have to I will knock you out. You are in no shape to go."

"Fine." Moltres said. "You will have much to answer for when you return."

"I know this." Zapdos said.

"We wasted enough time." Ryan said. "We need to move now!"

--

So thats what happened.

--

Guard: It's almost time for war.

Giratina: When do we attack?

Guard: Soon... Very soon.

Ryan: I think their left flank is weaker so we might be able to mow right through them.

Guard: No they want us to do that. We will attack head on.

Arcaneina: You sure?

Guard: Oh yea.


	86. Ch 86: Sacrifice

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 86: Sacrifice

Ryan, Latias and Zapdos flew to the base at break neck speeds. When they got there Anna was in some kind of super suit what was about as tall as Ryan's house. Lugia and Ho-oh were in cages outside the base and Articuno was on the ground in front the the super suit.

"Well Articuno thank you for your energy." Anna said holding a blue orb. "Now it's time for you to die."

"I need to find a way to get away but I am too weak move." She though. "I guess it's really over."

The main gun on the suit charged up and was about to fire.

"NO ARTICUNO!" Zapdos yelled and shot forward.

Articuno braced herself for the burst of energy but it never came. She felt two wings surround her and looked to see Zapdos taking the full force of the attack with his back.

"Zapdos, I don't understand." She said looking at him.

"Actions speak louder then words." he said and then passed out.

"Damn it all." Anna said getting of the suit still holding the blue orb. "Now I need to drain his energy before he dies."

Someone tapped Anna on her shoulder.

"What!?" She said turning.

"I will take that." Ryan said ripping the orb from her hands.

"RYAN!" She yelled jumping back. "It's too late for Zapdos, he will die today."

"That remains to be seen." Ryan said. "Hey Articuno heads up."

Ryan crushed the orb and a beam of blue energy shot into Articuno.

"Thanks Ryan." She said and unleashed an ice beam so strong it froze Anna's suit in one blast.

"You won today but I will be back!" Anna said and took off with a jet pack.

"After her!" Latias said.

"Let her go." Ryan said. "We have to save Zapdos."

Ryan headed over to Zapdos while Latias got Ho-oh and Lugia out.

"Dang, this does not look good." Ryan said.

"I don't understand why he did that." Articuno said.

Ryan look at her in disbelief.

"ARE YOU SOME KIND OF STUPID?!" Ryan yelled.

"You watch what you say to me!" Articuno said.

"No you listen to me!" Ryan said. "I am the next god of pokemon meaning I out rank you. Zapdos loves you thats why he did it."

"That can't be it." She said. "He knows I love Moltres."

"He don't care." Ryan said trying to heal Zapdos's back. "He has tried to tell you several times but you just act like he is not even there. Damn I can't stop the bleeding! Latias go get Shaymin and get her to Lighting island."

"OK." Latias said taking off.

"Why would he love me?" Articuno asked.

"I don't know because all I see right now is a cold hearted bitch that only cares about her self." Ryan said picking Zapdos up. "Just stay away from lighting island."

"Wait." She said. "I...I want to give him a chance."

"Oh so now after he uses himself as a shield you want to give him a shot." Ryan said teleporting to the island with Articuno.

"I realize how selfish I have been." She said. "If I had payed more attention to him this would have never happened."

"Articuno your alright!" Moltres said landing.

"Keep away from me!" Articuno said.

"What?!" Moltres said.

"When Anna attacked my island you took off leaving me for dead." Articuno said as tears started to spill from her eyes. "Zapdos just proved how much he loved me by acting as a shield and now he may die and it's all my fault. It's over between us."

"Articuno I-" Moltres started to say when Articuno cut her off.

"I said it's over." Articuno said. "Now get away!"

Moltres looked hurt and flew to her island.

"You didn't have to be so hard on her." Ryan said.

"She left my side when I needed her most." Articuno said.

Just then Latias teleported in with Shaymin and Slade on her back.

"My god!" Shaymin said when she saw Zapdos's back. "His life energy is fading fast."

"Give him some of mine then." Articuno said stepping forward.

Ryan put his hand on Articuno's chest and the other on Zapdos's head. Ryan drained energy from Articuno and put it into Zapdos's body.

"Can you save him?" Articuno asked.

"I will do my best." Shaymin said.

"I am going to get Moltres's side of the story." Ryan said. "If you need me let me know."

Ryan flew to Fire island and found Moltres crying in her cave.

"I could not help it." She said as Ryan entered. "Ryan it's not my fault I had to leave her."

"Why?" Ryan asked her.

"Every six months when our planet shifts I lose my powers for twenty-four hours." She said. "That day is today. My fire breath is about as powerful as an ember attack right now. I left so I could go get help. Articuno won't listen to me so now I lost my mate."

"Come back with me and try again." Ryan said wiping the tears away with his hand. "If I tell her to she will listen."

"OK." Moltres said and they teleported back to Lighting island.

"I though I told you to-" Articuno started to say when Ryan cut in.

"SHUT UP!" Ryan yelled. "Listen to what she has to say."

Moltres told her side of the story and Articuno busted into tears.

"I am so sorry." She cried. "If I had know I would not have snapped earlier."

"It's alright." Moltres said putting one of her wings around her.. "I forgive you. Look I want you to still give Zapdos a chance. He saved you life so you owe him that much."

"I know." Articuno said. "We need him to live first."

"Well I managed to stop the bleeding." Shaymin said. "He really took one hell of a hit for you."

"If it wasn't for him I would be dead right now." Articuno said. "Please don't let him die."

"We won't." Ryan said.

"For the time being he is stable." Shaymin said. "With any luck he should wake up soon."

"I hope so." Articuno said.

"Latias we are going to be staying here for a while till know Zapdos's fate." Ryan said.

"I figured as much." Latias said cuddling up to Ryan.

Both Moltres and Articuno laid down next to Zapdos and kept an eye on him for Shaymin and Ryan while they slept. Latias and Ryan were asleep when Articuno started yelling.

"Everyone his waking up!" She yelled.

"Oh my back." Zapdos said. "Where is Articuno, is she OK?"

"I am fine." She said rubbing her head against his. "I owe you my life."

"Then will you please listen to what I have to say?" He asked slowly trying to get up.

"Stay down!" Articuno said. "Yes I will listen to what you have to say."

"For over fifty years I have been trying to tell you this." Zapdos said. "I know you love Moltres but I love you too. I just wish you would give me a chance."

"I know, Ryan told me earlier." Articuno said putting her wing carefully around him. "I am willing to give you a chance."

"I am fine with it." Moltres said. "You deserve a chance after what you did, you proved just how much you love her."

"Thanks." Zapdos said.

"Well everyone Latias and I are heading back home now." Ryan said. "If you need anymore help just let us know."

After saying their good byes Ryan teleported to the Spear pillar to give him the report.

"So this is where Arceus lives?" Latias asked.

"Not exactly." Ryan said pulling out the Azure flute. "Watch."

Ryan played the flute and the path to the hall origin opened.

"Cool." She said.

"Lets go." Ryan said.

Ryan took Latias to the room where Arceus was.

"Ryan it's you." Arceus said. "I trust everything has been take care of."

"Yes." Ryan said. "Anna tricked Zapdos into helping her. Zapdos is going to be out of action for a while."

"What happened?" Arceus asked.

"Anna was about to kill Articuno," Ryan said. "but Zapdos jumped in front of the blast saving her."

"I see." Arceus said. "Well I thank you for the report. Also I was wrong about something."

"What?" Ryan asked.

"When you get my powers you two will change in appearance some." Arceus said.

"How will we change?" Ryan asked.

"You will turn gold and silver." Arceus said.

"Well thats not too bad." Ryan said. "Well we are going back to my place."

"Bye." Arceus said. "Remember you have some big battles ahead."

"We know." Latias said. "Bye."

--

Well for the time being things have calmed down

--

Guard: They got the three birds on their side now.

Ryan: Great. What now?

Guard: Oh we got two secret weapons still.

Latias: Who?

Mewtwo: Us.

Mew: I am a turn coat. I was on Felix's team but I figured it would be more fun with Guard

Guard: Right let's get you two set for war.


	87. Ch 87: More training

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 87: More training

After getting back to the house they went to sleep. The next morning Ryan and Latias headed to the lake to train so more. When they got there the water was going crazy.

"What in the heck?!" Latias said.

"Let me see." Ryan said.

Ryan used life sight and he could see Misty and Seliss wrapped around each other.

"My god they are at it again." Ryan said. "Don't they ever get tired."

"Let's go to the cave lake." Latias said. "Maybe Dream and Sharder are not having any 'fun'."

Ryan and Latias headed to the cave lake to find Dream and Sharder laying on their backs next to a glowing crystal with their tails wrapper around each other.

"Hey guys." Ryan said.

"Hey Ryan." Sharder said. "What brings you here?"

"You care if we use your lake for training?" Ryan asked. "We would use the outside one but-"

"Those two are at it again." Dream said.

"Bingo." Latias said.

"I am cool with it." Sharder said. "What training are you two doing?"

"Oh were just going to beat the stuffing out of each other." Ryan said.

Sharder started laughing and rolled into the water pulling Dream in with him.

"Sharder!" Dream said.

"Sorry baby." Sharder said rubbing the back of her neck with his tail tip making her shiver.

"It's fine." She said getting back up next to the crystal. .

"OK we will warm-up first and go from there." Ryan said. "I will be fighting you in human form today."

"Works for me." Latias said.

The two of them began exchanging blows, with a hard right at the end of a eight hit combo Latias went flying into the water.

"Ouch." Sharder said. "That looked like it hurt."

"It did." Latias said healing herself. "You know what they say no pain no gain."

"They also say time is a great teacher." Ryan said. "But it kills the students."

"Wait... What?!" Sharder said.

"Never mind." Ryan said.

"Round two." Latias said.

Ryan and Latias started exchanging blows again. Ryan could tell Latias's skills were getting better and he was having a slightly harder time counter the attacks. Just then Ryan heard someone yelling

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" The voice yelled.

Ryan turned to see a young man coming at him Ryan quickly threw him into the lake.

"What in hell's bells?!" Ryan said.

The man shot out of the water and hit Ryan in the gut with an opened palm and sent Ryan into the cave wall.

"Son of a bitch!" Ryan said trying to catch his breath.

"You stay away from him!" Latias yelled and attached the man.

"Oh crap I can't fight her!" The guy said blocking Latias's blows. "Sapphire help me!"

Out of nowhere another Latias showed up and started fighting with Latias.

"Now do deal with this other guy." The guy said.

He turned to see Dream and Sharder in front of Ryan.

"If you want him you will have to go threw us first." Dream said with her mind.

"Alright," He said. "Kearia, Aishia I need help!"

A Gardevior and an Absol appeared and came at Dream and Sharder.

"Get out of the way!" The guy said pushing Latias out of the way as an energy net almost hit her.

He ripped the net to sheds and his shirt was almost ripped from his body by unseen forces. Within seconds the guy had taken out the Cronos troop that threw the net.

"Thats it!" Ryan said running Dragon Fang across his hand. "I have and enough of this! DRAGON GRANT ME YOUR STRENTH!"

Ryan busted into flames and transformed into his dragon form and let out a roar so loud that the water started rippling and spinning, Everyone froze either in fear or just amazed by his power.

"Now that I have your attention," Ryan said walking up the the guy. "Why the fuck did you attack me?"

"You were going to hurt that Latias." The guy said.

He wasn't afraid of Ryan at all as he looked at him eye to eye.

"You stupid idiot." Ryan said turning back to normal. "Latias is my pokemon and my mate. Were

training for the league battles next week."

"Oh shit I just messed up big time." The guy said.

"Na you think." Latias said. "Who are you anyway?"

"Sorry, then names Wolf." He said.

"Where did you get that Latias?" Latias asked. "I though I was the last of my kind."

"Her name is Sapphire and she found me." Wolf said. "You seam really strong, feel like having a quick match?"

"Sure." Ryan said getting into a battle stance.

"Oh this should be good. Kearia, Aishia get back," Sapphire said floating next to Latias.

Ryan and Wolf stated exchanging blows and blocking each of them. Every punch and kick they blocked never making contact to any vital spots. The two of them kept fighting harder and harder the battle ended when both of them stopped mere centimeters from punching each other in the neck.

"Tie." They both said at the same time.

"Your good." Ryan said.

"So are you." Wolf said as he calmed his shaking arms and the water that was floating around him dropped to the ground.

Ryan looked to see the two of them flying around each other.

"What are you two doing?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know there is something familiar about her." Latias said.

"I see..." Wolf said as he watched Ryan's eyes turn purple.

"Your not going not believe but you to have almost identical life force energy." Ryan said.

"What does that mean?" Sapphire asked.

"Well..." Ryan said. "It means your sisters."

Both Latias and Sapphire fell out of the sky.

"They must have been twins. That would explain why they have almost matching life force energy.

Talking about being blindsighted," Wolf said as Kearia returned to her ball.

"They are sisters." Ryan said. "It's a shock to me too. Guess that makes us brothers in a way."

"So who are you?" Wolf asked as Sapphire repaired his shirt. "And I hope we can spar again. It was the first fun sparring match I had in a while."

"Thanks" Ryan said."The names Ryan."

"The two of you were really going at it." Wolf said.

"Yes and we would like to finish our training session now." Latias said.

"Alright. I'm really sorry about attacking you," Wolf said. "We'll be on our way."

"Oh no you guys don't have to go." Ryan said. "You at least got to come back to my place and get something to eat."

"You sure it's OK?" Wolf asked as he shouldered his backpack,"We wont be bothering you and your mate will we? And there is the fact we attacked you."

"It's cool." Ryan said.

"You attacked because you didn't know what was going on." Latias said. "We forgive you for that."

"Fine, I'll be over here trying to balance out some issues," Wolf said as he walked over to the far wall with Sapphire and Aishia on his heels.

Ryan and Latias started exchanging blows again and Latias was keeping pace with Ryan fairly easy. Then Ryan started moving faster and hitting harder causing Latias to have to move faster. With an eight hit combo to the jaw Latias went flying into the water.

"You two are really nuts?!" Wolf yelled as he sat down.

"Oh relax." Latias said getting out of the water and healing herself. "This is our training. We don't kill each other thats why we fight near the water so we don't get hurt when we land."

Ryan and Latias clashed again and after a long time Latias came out of nowhere with a ten punch combo to the face and gut sending Ryan into the water.

"Ouch..." Ryan said getting out of the water. "Yea I think we're done here. Your all set for the battles."

"She is stronger than she looks," Wolf said as he stood and stretched.

"Ryan was going easy on me." Latias said. "He is a lot stronger then he looks."

"Anyway lets head to the house." Ryan said.

"If it's OK you, Dream and I are just going to stay here." Sharder said.

"Fine by me." Ryan said

Ryan and Wolf headed back to his house and headed in.

"Wolf you can let all of you pokemon out and they can play in the back with the others." Ryan said.

"I am staying with him." Sapphire said as she wrapped her arms around Wolf's neck.

"Fine with me." Ryan said.

Aishia started rubbing her head against Wolf's hands.

"Aishia is staying as well." Wolf said as he knelt down and lightly kissed the top of her head.

"Fine with me." Ryan said grabbing two boxes of oran berries and giving one to Latias. "Help yourself to the food in the kitchen."

Aishia started lightly biting Wolf's hand.

"Later tonight. I'll set the tent up in the back if it is fine with Ryan," Wolf said as he stood back up and turned to Ryan.

"What?" Ryan asked him.

"It is something that has been going on between me and my pokemon," Wolf said as he smiled as Sapphire nuzzled his neck.

"Wolf..." Aishia said in her pokemon talk.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked her.

"Well me and Wolf are closer then he lets on because he was almost stripped of us in Jhoto," Aishia said. "Wait. You can understand what I'm saying can't you?"

"Yep." Ryan said in Absol. "I can understand all pokemon."

"How did you do that?" Wolf asked looking between Aishia and Ryan.

"I am Latias's mate remember." Ryan said as he transformed. "I am not exactly human, well not any more."

"A Latios!" Sapphire said looking him over," He looks so much like my brother."

"He's taken." Latias said putting her arms around Ryan quickly.

"..." Wolf raised and eyebrow and sighed, "I never saw this coming. But that would explain the distortion I have been feeling from you."

"Yep." Ryan said turning back.

Ryan spent some time telling him about what is going on.

"Hmmmm, so you are a lot stronger then you show." Wolf said," You and I are alike. I could tell that you were holding back in the cave."

"Yep." Ryan said. "I have to be strong if I am going to take out Cronos and Anna."

"So in five months your going to become a god." Sapphire said as she looked over at Wolf.

"Yea," Ryan said. "And Latias is going to be my goddess."

"Sounds like...nah" Wolf said as he stood up and shouldered his backpack,"It is getting late, I better get going."

"You guys are welcome to stay the night." Ryan said. "We got a lot of room. I had a couple friends here but they left to go train and will be back before the league battles start."

"Sure I think we can stay." Wolf said as he started for the back yard," I'll be out back if is alright with you."

"So Ryan have you and Latias ever..." Sapphire said as she slowly followed Wolf, but she was still facing Ryan.

"Everyone seams to ask us that." Ryan said laughing. "Yea we have, several times. Well I am tired and am going to take a nap."

"Right behind you." Latias said.

"Like I said help yourself and have fun." Ryan said. "There is a bathtub upstairs, first room on the right. The door will be unlocked so you guys can come in and out. You can take any of the extra rooms if you feel like coming inside for the night."

"Thanks, just warn us before you open the tent flap," Wolf said as he and Sapphire walked out the back door.

--

Well well looks like Latias has a sister. Who knew there was more of the Lati race left. Maybe there is still more.

--

Guard: Mewtwo you and Mew are to charge their front line and keep them distracted while we approach from the back.

Mewtwo: Right.

Guard:Attack now!

_Mew and Mewtwo jump into the next room and start flinging pies every where._

Guard: Giratina, you and Arcaneina use shadow force and attack from the left and right sides. We need to pin them down.

Arcaneina: Got it, Lets go Mom.

_They use shadow force and disappear _

Guard: Everyone else divide into to groups and move out. One take the left and one take the right. Felix is our main target for use as I am the main target for the.

Ryan: OK everyone let's move out.


	88. Ch 88: Birthday plans

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 88: Birthday plans

The next morning Ryan and Wolf were sitting inside talking about their experience from their travels.

"All of my pokemon come with me by choice." Wolf said.

"Same here." Ryan said. "I don't like the idea of forcing something to do something against it's will."

"Hey Ryan you know what tomorrow is right." Latias said.

"Yea I got to wash clothes tomorrow." Ryan said.

"Right..." Latias said.

"So Latias what is your human name?"Sapphire asked. "As you can guess mines Sapphire."

"Ruby." Latias said.

"Two names that don't give justice to their owner's beauty." Ryan said.

Both of them blushed.

"Look you made them blush." Wolf said.

"Sapphire and I are going to go out back and play." Latias said.

"You two be careful. Sapphire let me know if you run into trouble," Wolf said.

"Cronos can attack at anytime." Ryan said. "If something happens get back here fast."

"I will, you know I can defend my self. You taught me how," Sapphire said and the two of them headed out.

"I know, I know. But you know how I get when some one tries to take you," Wolf said and Sapphire shuttered from a brief flashback, "So Ryan what's tomorrow?"

"Latias's birthday." Ryan said with a grin.

"What are you going to get her?" Wolf asked leaning forward a bit.

"Beside night full of pleasure." Ryan said. "Follow me."

Ryan led Wolf up to his room.

"Well here is mine and Latias's room." Ryan said.

"You really love swords. I hope I never end up on the other end of one," Wolf said as he lightly ran a finger over the sheath of the nearest sword.

"As long as you don't ever try to take or hurt one of my pokemon you don't got anything to worry about." Ryan said heading over to a will. "Watch."

Ryan put his hand on the wall and a panel in the floor opened. Inside was a safe.

"Very high tech. Do you have anything else hidden like that?" Wolf joked as he looked at the opening in the floor.

Ryan walked over to the safe and opened it. Inside was a large rectangular box.

"This is Latias's gift." Ryan said opening the box.

Inside was a necklace covered in opals of every color and shape. At the opal at the tip was a pure white opal with veins of multiple colors going through it.

"That stone is very rare… your lucky to have come by one that big," Wolf said as he stepped back as if his very presents would cause the stone to fade away.

"Tomorrow is her eighteenth birthday and I have been making this thing for over two years." Ryan said.

"What else do you got planned for her?" Wolf asked as they headed back down stairs.

"Sorry but thats on a need to know basis." Ryan said. "That and I don't think you want to know what I got planned."

"Yea..." Wolf said. "I will take your word on it."

"Don't move." Ryan said.

Ryan tapped Wolf's ears with glowing green hands.

"Now you can understand what my pokemon are saying." Ryan said. "Well at least for the next twenty-four hours."

"I really don't need that. I can understand them just fine. Sapphire is my mate remember," Wolf said as he sighed.

Just then there was a explosion outside.

"Oh what in the name of god is going on now?!" Ryan said grabbing Dragon Fang and heading out back.

Outside Jack was dodging psychic blasts from Keyara.

"Keyara what are you doing?!" Wolf yelled as he got between her and Jack.

"Killing this Salamance." She said trying to get past him.

"You got to three to stop before I will be forced to stop you." Ryan said.

"You don't got the guts." Keyara said turning on Ryan with pure hate in her eyes.

"One." Ryan said

"Come at me!" Keyara said as she dropped into a defensive stance.

"Keyara I wouldn't do that" Wolf said as he readied himself.

"Two." Ryan said.

"Butt out Wolf," Keyara said watching Ryan closely.

"Sorry Wolf." Ryan said. "three."

Before Keyara knew what happened she was pinned to the ground with Wolf standing over her holding the sword off to the side with his right hand. Wolf's hand was shaking from the grip he had on the sword and his blood was running down the blade's edge.

"What were you thinking?!" Wolf said looking down at her as a low growl escaped his chest, "Ryan opened his home to us and this is how you repay him!"

"You know how I get when a Salamance is around." She said shaking from the fear that made itself known through her eyes and Wolf sighed and looked at Ryan.

"Ryan I am sorry for what she just did." Wolf said as he pushed the sword aside and let it go," But leave my pokemon to me if you would. That way no one will get hurt."

"Right, Sorry." Ryan said wiping the blade off on a towel then sheathing it.

"What did I do to you?" Jack asked.

"All Salamance are evil." Keyara growled as she stood," My sister was murdered by one of your kind!"

"Ryan I am sorry but I can't be around her." Jack said. "I am going to turn back cave with Giratina and Arcaneina."

"It's cool." Ryan said.

"Lets go Star." Jack said and they took off.

"Ryan I am so sorry." Wolf said as he looked at the cut on the palm of his hand," And tell Jack that I'm sorry that I didn't warn you or him about her and her past."

"Chill." Ryan said still watching Keyara closely, hand on the hilt of the sword. "Give him some time to cool down and he will be back."

"No I really should go." Wolf said turning to Keyara and she looked at the ground "I don't want to cause more trouble. And I don't want anyone to be hurt. Especially Ruby and Sapphire."

"Wolf relax." Ryan said. "Let Sapphire and Latias have some fun and stay another night."

"What about Keyara?" Wolf asked turning to Ryan.

"We will put her in a room for the rest of the day as punishment." Ryan said. "Sound fair?"

"As long as she can eat and move around." Wolf said his face becoming like stone.

Using his powers Ryan created a light stasis field around Keyara and put her in one of the empty rooms.

"Your to stay here for the rest of the day got it? And Keyara I want you to think about why you chose me as your trainer. Remember why you chose to travel with me and the rest of my pokemon" Wolf said before he turned to leave.

"But I…" Keyara said as she sat down on the bed.

"No buts. Just think on it and then when the day is up tell me why you are here," Wolf said over his shoulder and Keyara dropped her head

.

"Yes master," Keyara said and Wolf sighed and shook his head.

"I'm your friend not your master," Wolf said then he left the room and stood beside Ryan," Sorry about the garden."

"It's fine." Ryan said "Celebi will fix it when she gets here."

"Celebi. I've helped her out of a few tight spots in the past. How is she?" Wolf asked as he sat on the ground and sighed, "Those Cronos shits nearly had her the last time I ran into her but I intervened and left before she could ask my name. I really don't like talking to legendary pokemon that much other than ones I know as friends."

"She is doing well as far as I know." Ryan said. "Mew and Shaymin are going to be here too."

"Why are all of them coming here? " Wolf asked as he looked up at Ryan.

"Latias's birthday party." Ryan said. "Speaking of Latias where is she?"

"Hey my love." Flora said walking up.

"Hey Flora." Ryan said kissing her. "Have you seen Latias anywhere?"

"I think they are sunning themselves over by the lake." Flora said.

"Thanks." Ryan said. "Listen can you stay in a different room for the next couple nights?"

"You got something big planned for her I take it." She said. "Yea I will."

"Thanks." Ryan said. "I own you one."

"Oh don't worry I will collect later." Flora said strutting away trying to get a reaction out of Ryan.

"Dang she really knows how to play with someone's mind." Wolf said shaking the haze from his mind and he rubbed his face then shook side to side roughing up his hair.

"Flora can be a hand full at times." Ryan said laughing. "It's getting late so we better go get those two."

Ryan and Wolf headed to the lake to find Latias and Sapphire laying in their backs.

"Hey girls." Ryan said. "It's time to come home."

"OH do we have to?" Latias asked in a baby voice.

"Come on I got something to show you when we get back." Ryan said.

"What is it?" Latias asked floating next to Ryan.

"You will find out when we get there." Ryan said running his finger over Latias's back.

Latias took off straight to the house.

"Damn…" Wolf said as he raised an eyebrow, "She moves fast. Tell me how she reacts to your gift."

"I think she thinks were going to have sex tonight." Ryan said.

"Are you?" Wolf asked as the three of them walked back to the house Sapphire hung off Wolf's neck whispering things into his ear.

"No not tonight." Ryan said. "Now tomorrow night thats a different story."

"What do you got for her then?" Sapphire asked her eyes half closed as she nuzzled Wolf's neck.

"A ruby bracelet and ear rings." Ryan said pulling out a bracelet and two ruby ear rings.

"Oh those are so beautiful." Sapphire said. "She is going to love then. But I know you have something better for her and it will knock her for a loop."

"I know." Ryan said transforming. "I am going on a head you the door will be open. My mom is out of town right now so just go on in."

"OK thanks." Wolf said then he turned to Sapphire with a sly smile," I have something special for you tonight and tomorrow. One for our anniversary and the other I will give you tomorrow for your birthday."

"What is it Wolf?" Sapphire asked as Wolf led her back to the lake.

"You'll see my love," Wolf said softly as he held her close to him.

"Oh I almost forgot." Ryan said coming back. "Tonight around three or four in the morning is when the legendaries are going to show up, so don't freak out."

"Got it." Wolf said.

Ryan took off to the house and found his window open. Inside was Latias.

"So what did you want to show me?" Latia asked.

"Close your eyes." Ryan said.

Latias closed her eyes and Ryan slipped the bracelet on her hand. Ryan had it specially designed so she could wear it in both her forms.

"Oh Ryan love it!" Latias said.

"I also got you these." Ryan said pulling out the ear rings. "It looks like you can only wear them in in your human form."

"No." Latias said. "Just put them through the fins on my head."

"OK." Ryan said. "Don't move."

Ryan carefully pushed the ear rings into the fins and secured them.

"How do I look?" Latias asked.

"Take a look." Ryan said shower her her reflection in a polished blade.

"Thank you Ryan." Latias said kissing him. "I know you get a better gift hiding around here somewhere."

"Yes but it will have to wait till tomorrow." Ryan said. "Lets get some sleep."

--

Well Latias is going to be eighteen next chapter. I am also going to explain how Latias and Sapphire get separated in the first place.


	89. Ch 89: The party

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 89: The party

Ryan woke up may earlier then Latias so he could make sure the party was all set up. Ryan headed down to find Shaymin, Giratina, Mew, Arcaneina, and Arceus in their human forms, Wolf was also up with Sapphire. There was another, She had on a green tube top and a pair of green shorts. She was going all over the place putting stuff up.

"Hey Celebi." Ryan said.

"Oh Ryan hi!" She said.

"Everyone this is Wolf." Ryan said. "He's cool."

When everyone transformed Wolf dropped into a defensive stance but quickly bowed.

"A pleasure to meet every one" Wolf said as Sapphire danced around him.

"There is still more coming." Ryan said. "Right now there is something we need to deal with."

"What?" Wolf asked as Sapphire stopped and looked at Ryan.

"We need to sort out the little problem we had yesterday." Ryan said.

"Right." Wolf sighed as he looked out the window.

"Well right now Jack and Star are still relaxing in the back yard. We need to show her that they are not evil." Ryan said.

"Easier said then done," Wolf mumbled as he looked over at Sapphire.

"I think we can do it by letting her see the true him." Ryan said. "He is out back right now, he has his wing over Star."

"Well it's worth a shot." Wolf replied as Sapphire nodded in agreement.

The two of them headed to Keyara room to find her laying in the bed.

"Follow us. And this time don't do anything rash" Wolf said and Keyara nodded.

Ryan took the three of them to the back yard. Ryan stopped before the clearing where Star and Jack were.

"So you think all Salamance are evil." Ryan said. "Take a look in there."

Keyara looked inside to see Star and Jack laying there talking. Jack was laughing and had his wing around Star.

"Now does that look like something evil." Ryan said. "Don't judge a whole race by just one member of it."

"Now I want you to go apologize to Jack." Wolf said and Keyara looked at the ground before looking at Jack.

Keyara stepped into the clearing and Jack saw her.

"Don't start on me again." Jack said. "I am not in the mood."

"Look I am sorry about yesterday." Keyara said bowing but she kept her eye locked with Jack's as a sign of respect, "I jumped the gun and am sorry for that."

"No harm done." Jack said. "Just don't do it again."

"Now thats taken care of." Ryan said stepping out of the bushes. "Lets get back to the house and get the last bit of stuff set up."

The five of them headed back to the house to find Darkria, Vespera, and Cresselia inside finished up the decorations.

"Nice job everyone." Ryan said. "Where is Mew?"

"Mesprit and Azelf showed up and they are in the kitchen making the cake." Shaymin said.

Ryan noticed that Shaymin was noticeably larger.

"Getting close I see." Ryan said.

"Yep." Shaymin said. "Is there anyway that within the next few days you can come to my place? Slade don't know what to do when the time comes."

"Yea sure." Ryan said. "I have to be back in time for the battles though."

"I know." Shaymin said. "I am due within the next three days or so."

"I think Latias and I can make it." Ryan said.

Just then Uxie teleported it.

"Oh Hi." Ryan said quietly. "I don't think we've met."

"Then name's Uxie." It said in a female voice. "Have you see Mesprit or Azelf?"

"Kitchen." Ryan said. "When you see them can you send Azelf in?"

"Sure." She said and headed off to find the kitchen.

"OK Shaymin it's three in the morning right now." Ryan said. "At half past five each morning we get up and watch the sun rise then take a bath. Now I can easily hold her off in the bathroom easy, so you think you guys can get everything set up by then?"

"Oh yea." Shaymin said. "Easy."

"Also did you get that thing I asked for?" Ryan asked.

"Yea." Shaymin said grabbing a green crystal from under the couch and handing it to him. "It's set to exactly where you requested."

"Excellent." Ryan said. "Thanks."

"Make sure you show her a good time tonight." Shaymin said grinning.

"Oh trust me I got the perfect night planned," Ryan said.

Just then Azelf walked in.

"You wanted to see me." Azelf said.

"Yea check this out." Ryan said hitting a button.

The wall shifted and out came a state of the art DJ booth.

"No way!" Azelf said. "It's the DJ station version 10.9! They just made this!"

"Is there anything you don't have?" Shaymin asked.

"A life sized chess set." Ryan said. "No wait we got one of those last week. Anyway Azelf you think you can DJ? There are a lot of records and stuff you can experiment with."

"Hell yes I will." Azelf said.

"OK you guys I am trusting you to have everything ready." Ryan said.

"Go back to bed." Shaymin said. "It will be."

Ryan headed back up stairs and got back in bed. He carefully hid the green crystal between his mattress and the headboard of the bed then put Latias's head back on his chest. Right on time Ryan woke up at half past five with Latias right behind him.

"Good morning beautiful." Ryan said rubbing her back.

"Good morning." She said kissing him. "You know what today is right."

"Yea." Ryan said. "I got to wash clothes."

"Right..." Latias said looking slightly sad.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked her.

"Nothing." She said floating over to the window.

The two of them watch as the sun rose over the trees and light up the sky.

"I love doing this." Latias said.

"There is only one thing I love more." Ryan said.

"Whats that?" Latias asked.

"You." Ryan said kissing her.

Ryan extended his mind to Shaymin.

"Is everything ready?" Ryan asked her.

"Were all set." Shaymin said.

"Excellent." Ryan said. "She still don't have a clue. Make sure the lights are off and the first song Azelf plays is Pon De Replay."

"Will do." Shaymin said.

"Come on Latias lets go get a bath." Ryan said.

The two of them headed to the bathroom and Ryan made sure to get the bracelet and ear rings off her before she got in.

"Oh this feels nice." Ryan said floating in the hot water.

"I know." Latias said floating over to Ryan and putting her head on his chest and looking deeply into his brown eyes.

Ryan could see something in her eyes, Ryan knew that she could tell mating season was coming. Latias stretch her head up to Ryan and kissed him. She gently pushed her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues wrapped around each other and after several minuets Ryan broke the kiss.

"Now Now," Ryan said. "This is not the time."

"I know." Latias said sadly. "It's just I can't help this feeling."

"Wait till tonight." Ryan said. "I promise I will give you the time of your life. Come on lets get down stairs."

The two of them got out of the tub and after drying off Ryan put Latias's ear rings on while she got the bracelet on. The two of them headed down and into a pitch black living room.

"Ryan where are the lights?" Latias asked.

"I don't know." Ryan said. "Hold on I found the switch."

Ryan turned on the lights and everyone jumped out causing Latias to almost jump out of her skin.

"Happy Birthday Latias!" They all yelled.

"Everyone you did remember!" She said.

"What did you really think I would forget my mates birthday." Ryan said kissing her. "Hey Azelf hit the blue button."

He hit the button and the light turned off and holes in the wall opened up. Out of the holes came lights and lasers and from the roof a disco ball. All throughout the day the music was blasting, and everyone was having one hell of a time. Then it was time for the presents. Shaymin and Slade got her a bunch of her favorite dewdrop berries. The lake trio got her rare polished morning star and lunar light crystals from the caves in the bottom of their lakes. Arceus, Giratina, and Arcaneina got her silverstone shards from the other realm. Mew got her a rare sayer opal ring. The Lunar spirits gave her a hand made moon chart for the next ten years to she could know when every full moon and eclipse was going to be. Latios was there and gave her a bunch of starlight berries. Then it was Ryan's turn.

"Ryan it's your turn." Shaymin said.

"OK Latias close your eyes." Ryan said.

After Latias closed her eyes Ryan pulled out the necklace and put it around her neck.

"OK look." Ryan said.

Latias looked at the necklace and nearly fainted.

"Ryan is this really a Snowfall opal?" She asked fingering the white opal.

"Yes." Ryan said. "It took me over three months to find."

"Oh thank you!" Latias said hugging Ryan.

"You still got one more gift coming later tonight." Ryan whispered to her with a grin.

"I can't wait." She said.

"Bring in the cake!" Ryan said.

Out of the back room Mew and Mesprit came out pushing a giant seven layer cake with eighteen

candles light on it.

"Make a wish and blow them out." Ryan said.

"I already know what I am going to wish for." She said.

She floated up the the cake and looked at it.

"I wish that we could end Anna before I come into heat." She though and blew out the candles.

After everyone had some cake Azelf started the music again. The party lasted for another seven hours when Ryan figured it was time to give Latias her other gift.

"Well everyone it's been fun but I am going to turn in." Ryan said. "The walls are sound proof so make all the noise you want."

Ryan and Latias headed back up stairs. As soon as they got into the room Latias pushed Ryan onto the bed.

"Now hold on." Ryan said. "Close your eyes and keep them closed till I tell you."

Ryan reached back and grabbed the green crystal.

--

I wonder what the crystal is going to do.

--

Guard: Keep the pressure on them!

_I am leading the group on the left side._

Latias: Look out!

_Pie flys right over my head._

Guard: Thanks.

Ryan: Everything is going good over here.

Guard: Good. With Giratina and Arcaneina covering us we are getting through no problem.

_I see Felix. I soot at hit but Ebony takes the hit._

Felix: Dang if I get hit we lose! Thanks.

Ebony: No problem.

_Someone taps Felix on the shoulder._

Felix: Yes?

Dream: Special delivery.

_Pushes a pie into Felix's face. _

Felix: You backstabber!


	90. Ch 90: An amazing discovery

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 90: An amazing discovery

Ryan squeezed the green crystal and they were teleported to Alto Mare.

"Open your eyes." Ryan said.

Latias looked around at the garden.

"You brought me home." Latias said with a smile.

All of a sudden Latias felt like she was being watch.

"Do you feel that?" Latias asked.

"Yea." Ryan said.

"I don't feel much like sex now." Latias said. "Can we just go to sleep?"

"Yea sure." Ryan said taking off Dragon Fang Dragon Heart and Dragon Spine. "I am going to stay in my human form."

Little did they know they were being watch.

"Should we attack her now?" A figure asked.

"No, she has a young man with her." The other figure said. "Wait till he leaves."

"We already have Latios why do we need her?" The first figure asked.

"We don't." The second figure said. "We need the Soul Dew."

Ryan and Latias slept till the next morning was woke up to a big surprise.

"Hey Ryan!" a voice yelled.

Ryan looked to see Ash and Dawn standing there. There was a red haired girl next to them.

"Dawn ,Ash, Misty!" Latias said. "It's good to see you all again."

"Hey everyone." Bianca said. "Did you hear the news?"

"What news?" Latias asked.

"Those two creeps Annie and Oakley escaped prison." She said.

"What?!" Ash yelled.

"Who are they?" Ryan asked.

"The nearly destroyed our town." Latias said. "It was about two years ago I think. That was when Ash and Misty were here. Those two captured my brother and used him to power some machine in that took control of the town. We were able to free him but the Soul Dew was destroyed and a tidal was about to hit the town. Me and Latios were able to stop it but it killed him to do it."

"Then why is he here?" Ryan asked.

"We are not sure." Bianca said. "He returned three days later with their dad is spirit form and he took back control of the Soul Dew."

"You don't think they would try that again do you?" Ryan asked walking over to the fountain where the Soul Dew was.

"They would have to be stupid to try again." Latias said.

"Well just to be on the safe side I am putting an energy barrier around the Soul Dew." Ryan said as a green shield appeared around the top of the fountain. "This barrier is directly connected to your power Latias. The only way it will go down is if you get knocked out or if you want it to."

"Good." Latias said.

"Where is this machine at?" Ryan asked. "I might be able to see how it works."

"OK follow me." Bianca said.

"I will stay here and keep an eye out for things." Latias said. "Has anyone seen Latios?"

"He said something about going to see someone." Bianca said.

"Oh OK." Latias said knowing who he went to see.

"I am leaving Dragon Spine here with you Latias." Ryan said. "Just in case. If you really have to you can invoke the power of the dragon but I am not sure what it will do to you."

Bianca led Ryan and the others to the museum where the contraption was housed.

"So this is it." Ryan said looking at the thing. "It looks more like a bunch of scrap metal. If you can get everyone out of here I can start."

There was hardly anyone inside to start with and when asked everyone left. Once everyone was gone Ryan climbed up onto the machine and started to create an orb of green energy.

"This should be enough to give it a temporary power." Ryan said putting the orb into the slot.

The machine sprang to life and Ryan got in.

"Lets see." Ryan said. "Map to the city, city wide lock down, water control. This all seams relatively safe. Wait whats this?"

"What did you find?" Bianca asked.

"It looks like a reanimation power." Ryan said.

"Thats what brought these fossils to life." Ash said.

"There is all kinds of stuff in here about Alto Mare and the past of Latios and Latias." Ryan said. "Wait a tick, I DON"T BELIEVE THIS!"

"What did you find?" Misty asked.

"It's a map..." Ryan said. "It looks like to the breeding ground of the Lati race!"

"No way!" Bianca said. "Let me see!"

"Check it out." Ryan said stopping the machine and showing her.

"Amazing." She said.

_Meanwhile back in the hidden forest_

"Things are quiet for now." Latias said taking off Dragon Spine. "I think I will meditate for a while."

Just then a strange goo like new shot over her and shocked her.

"Well look what to got." Oakley said jumping out of a tree. "Annie get the Soul Dew."

"I can't." She said. "There is some kind of shield around it.

"Sorry bitches." Latias said releasing a burst of crimson energy, blowing the net off of her, "I know some new tricks. I owe you payback for last time."

Annie and Oakley let out their pokemon, an Espeon and a Ariadose. Latias quickly grabbed the Dragon Spine.

"Bring it on!" Latias said.

"Like you can use that thing." Oakley said.

Latias spun the blade around her body and held it at the ready.

"Ariadose use poison sting." Oakley said.

Latias spun the blade around and blocked every shot.

"Espeon use swift." Annie said.

Latias jumped into the air and avoided the attack.

"I need Ryan's help." She said. "Or I need to buy more time. I can't kill them because Ryan said not to kill humans or pokemon unless you really have to. I only have one choice, to scare them away."

Latias drew the blade across her scales hand and coated it in her blood.

"What is she doing?!" Oakley said.

"DRAGON GIVE ME YOUR STRENTH!" Latias yelled.

The bolt of lighting hit her and she changed. Her body became covered in large crimson and black scales and her wings turned into true dragon wings. Her face turned dragon like and her eyes turned dark red.

"HOLY SHIT!" Oakley yelled.

_Meanwhile at the museum_

"Not good." Ryan said jumping out of the machine.

"What happened? " Ash asked.

"Someone just activated the power of the Dragon Spine." Ryan said pulling out the green crystal and teleporting in the hidden forest.

"Ryan your here!" Latias said when she saw him.

"Well you two bitches must be Annie and Oakley." Ryan said.

"Watch who you calling bitches!" Oakley snapped. "Who are you anyway?!"

"Your worst nightmare." Ryan said drawing Dragon Fang and Dragon Heart and drawing Drawing Dragon Fang across his hand "DRAGON GIVE ME YOUR STRENTH!".

Ryan transformed and Annie and Oakley froze in their tracks.

"Any last words." Ryan said as his blades glowed crimson.

"Yea." Oakley said. "We have Latios."

Latias's heart sunk. Both of them powered down.

"Your bluffing." Ryan said.

"See for yourself." She said throwing that a small screen.

They had Latios in a cage and Lisa was stuck inside with him.

"Give us the Soul Dew or we kill them both with a push of this button." Annie said.

"Latias do as they say." Ryan said.

"What?" Latias asked.

"We can save him when they go op power up the machine." Ryan said into her mind. "They can't climb up like I did."

Latias lowered he barrier and Annie got the Soul Dew.

"We will be taking Latias as well." Oakley said.

"Touch her and you lose your head." Ryan said in a dark voice and sent chills down Latias's spine.

"On second though never mind here." Oakley said and jumped over a wall with Annie following.

Latias broke down in Ryan's arms.

"I can't stand to lose him again!" Latias cried.

"Don't worry we will save him." Ryan said.

--

Those two are at it again! Did they didn't learn from the last time I guess. Time for Ryan and Latias to to kick some ass.

--


	91. Ch 91: The beginning of the end

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 91: The beginning of the end

Ash and his group got to the hidden forest shortly after what happened to find Ryan using a mass life search to find Annie and Oakley. What he found made his blood boil.

"THAT BITCH!"Ryan yelled.

"What?" Latias asked.

"Annie and Oakley are at the museum," Ryan said. "Anna is there."

"She set this whole thing up!" Latias said.

"Latias Annie and Oakley must be members of Cronos now." Ryan said. "You now have permission to kill them. Leave Anna to me."

"Lets go." Ryan said.

Everyone ran out of the hidden forest and toward the museum. Almost right away they were attack by three blade drones.

"Oh crap." Ryan said drawing Dragon fang and Dragon Heart.

Ryan and Latias quickly killed the drones but when they turned three drones had surrounded Ash and his group.

"Ryan help!" Ash yelled.

Before Ryan could act the drones blew apart. Ryan looked to see Jane, Felix, and Sam where the drones were.

"Mom how did you guys get here?!" Ryan said.

"Arceus felt something strange going on here so he gave up teleportion crystals to get here." Jane said. "What do we got going on?"

Ryan quickly told her what happened.

"We need to move fast." Jane said. "Ryan go get Arceus."

"Sorry mom I am in charge here." Ryan said. "I know more about Anna then you do."

"Right." Jane said.

"Take this." Ryan said handing Jane Dragon Heart and taking one of the extra sword she brought with her. Latias took one of them as well.

"Ryan look!" Felix said.

Ryan turned and saw about a hundred blade drones coming their way.

"Sam, stand back and watch how true blade masters deal with things." Ryan said as Ryan, Latias, Jane , and Felix lined up.

The three of them drew their dragon swords across their hands and yelled. "DRAGON GIVE ME YOUR STRENTH!"

The four of them ripped the drones into pieces within a few seconds and powered down.

"Ash you guys stay in the hidden forest. Same you stay with them and kill any drones that get in." Ryan said and the group took off.

They moved threw the town with relative ease."

"Wait till I get a hold of that bitch." Ryan said. "I am going to cut off her head and shove it down her fucking neck."

"This is no time for jokes." Felix said.

"Who said I am joking." Ryan said. "She is messing with my mate's family."

--

Anna has really stired the hornet's nest now.

--

Guard: I win Felix

Felix: You cheated.

Guard: Did I now. All is fair in love and war.

Dream: It's not my fault My mate is on Gurad's team.

Sharder: You did well.

Felix: Rematch.

Guard: Not now maybe some other time.


	92. Ch 92: Death of a master

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 92: Death of a master

Ryan led the group to the museum to to find the door sealed shut.

"Crap what now?!" Felix said.

"This." Ryan said blowing the door apart with crimson energy.

Just as Ryan blew open the door Latios flew across the room and hit a wall.

"Brother!" Latias yelled flying to his side.

Latios was in bad shape. He had a large blade wound on his chest.

"Sorry he wont last much longer." Anna said.

Ryan saw a blue orb in her hand and with a bolt of yellow energy destroyed it.

"Take that bitch!" Ryan said.

"Ryan you help Latios I will deal with Anna." Jane said.

"Right." Ryan said.

When Ryan got over to Latios he knew it was hopeless.

"Latias I am sorry but the wound is too deep." Ryan said as a tear fell from his eye.

"This is all you fault!" Latias said turning to Annie and Oakley. "Your DEAD!"

Before the two of them could move Latias was on them. She rammed her blades into their gut killing both of them.

"Sorry Ryan." Latias said. "I lost my temper."

"It's fine." Ryan said as he listened to Anna and Jane's blades clashing. "I would have done the same thing."

"Oh brother." Latias said rubbing her head against his. "I am sorry we could not get here sooner."

"Don't blame yourself." Latios said. "Ryan where is Lisa?"

"I am right here." She said coming to his side from behind a pillar.

"Both Annie and Oakley are dead now." Latias said.

"Good they will never bother you two again." Latios said.

"Don't worry once the next full moon comes around we will bring you back." Ryan said.

"I know." Latios said. "I will see you when I comeback."

"Please don't go yet!" Latias cried.

"Bye everyone." Latios said and went limp.

"Don't worry." Ryan said encasing him in a strange energy crystal. "This will preserve his body till we can bring him back."

From behind Ryan came a sickening splat. Ryan turned to see a sword going through Jane's chest.

"MOM!" Ryan yelled and ran to her said.

"Ryan I let my guard down." Jane said. "Please don't shed a tear for me."

"Mom how can I not you were my teacher and my mom." Ryan said as tears fell from his eyes.

"You know the risks of fighting with a sword." Jane said.

Anna was just standing there watching, she wanted Ryan to suffer.

"Mom don't worry I will find a way to bring you back." Ryan said.

"Ryan for me there is no way." Jane said. "Arceus can only bring back pokemon, I am human."

"Mom please hold on!" Ryan cried.

"You will find my will in the dresser of my room." Jane said. "You and your brother are the only two I would leave anything to."

"Mom please there has to be some way." Ryan said.

"Ryan kill Anna and end this war once and for all." Jane said.

"I am going to miss you." Ryan said knowing her end was near.

"I will always be watching over you." Jane said. "Take care of Sam."

"I will mom." Ryan said hugging her. "Bye."

"Bye my son." Jane said and passed on.

"Ha your weak mother so gone." Anna said laughing. "Your next."

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Ryan yelled as his body started glowing crimson and black.

All of the dragon blades stared glowing as well. Everyone let the blades go and they floated to Ryan. The four swords all flashed with power and combined into a single blade. Ryan busted into flames and transformed into dragon form. This for was different, his scales were blue and black.

"Shorako!" Felix said.

"What?" Latias asked.

"Shorako was the name of the dragon that was killed and made into the dragon blades." Felix said. "When our ancestors killed him our bodies became infused with his blood. It is said that the true dragon master of swords can transform into a form that gives them all of his powers and the blades will combine to create the Dragon Soul. Ryan is the true dragon master."

"ANNA!" Ryan roared. "YOU HAVE TAKEN TWO MEMBERS OF MY FAMILY THIS DAY! NOW I WILL TAKE YOUR LIFE!"

"Oh crap I m out of here!" Anna said and blew a hole in the wall.

Ryan took off after her.

"Latias the Soul Dew." Felix said.

They found the Soul Dew and poured water on it so it was safe to touch.

"Ryan will deal with her." Felix said picking up the crystal with Latios in it. "Lets get this back to the pool."

"Right." Latias said holding the Soul Dew.

"I am not leaving Jane here." Lisa said picking her up. "Ryan will want to give her a proper funeral."

"Lets go." Felix said and they took off for the hidden forest.

--

Ryan's mother is gone and he has gone super powered. Anna will pay for this.

--

Felix: Rematch.

Guard: Not now! I have a lot to do so I can finish this story and get started on, never mind that last part.

Felix: On what?

Guard: It's none of your business. Ryan and Latias already know so back off.

Felix: Fine I will go ask them.

_Goes to find Ryan and Latias_

Felix: What does Guard got planned?

Latias: Were not telling. Guard will get mad.

Ryan: You will have to wait and find out.


	93. Ch 93: Dealing with loose ends

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 93 :Dealing with loose ends

Anna took off flying with her jet pack out to sea. Ryan followed but as he did he heard a strange voice in his mind

"Greeting master of the dragon sword." the voice said.

"Who are you?" Ryan asked with his mind.

"I am Shorako." The voice said. "You are now my master."

"I need to kill Anna." Ryan said.

"Get her to a large island and then you can summon my spirit." The voice said.

Ryan waited till she got over a large island then blew her jet pack out with a bolt of crimson energy. Anna fell to he ground while Ryan landed a few feet away.

"It's over Anna." Ryan said. "Your end is near."

"Fat chance." Anna said drawing her blades. "The suit is stronger then the last one."

"We will see how well it fairs against the spirit a ten thousand year old dragon." Ryan said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Anna said.

"How do I summon you?" Ryan asked Shorako.

"Just raise the blade in the air and say Shorako I summon you." Shorako said.

"It's time for you to die Anna." Ryan said raising the sword. "Shorako I summon you!"

Behind Ryan a strange rippling appeared. The rippling turned into a rift and out of the rift came a giant blue and black dragon.

"It's good to be back on the mortal plane." The dragon said with it's mind. "Ryan what is your bidding?"

"Hold Anna down." Ryan said.

"As you wish." He said and faced Anna.

Anna tried to Run but before she could move she was pinned under one of Shorako massive claws.

"Ryan please!" Anna yelled. "I will leave you and your family alone!"

"You should have though about that before you killed my mother." Ryan said walking up to her. "You have torn apart my family and killed my mate's brother."

"Your mate?!" Anna said.

"Oh you didn't know." Ryan said transforming into hit dragon Latios form. "You had a Latios under your nose the whole time."

"What?! How?!" Anna said.

"Thanks to you a mother won't ever be able to see her grandchildren." Ryan said raising the Dragon Soul and turning back to. "Now you die."

"Ryan please has a heart!" Anna said begging.

"Goodbye." Ryan said and brought the blade down cutting off her head. "May your soul burn in the deepest pit of hell."

"You mother was a good woman." Shorako said lowering his head. "It's a shame to see her go."

"Thank you for your help." Ryan said. "If you wish you may return to your realm now."

"As you wish." Shorako said stepping into another rift.

Ryan powered down and the Dragon Soul split into the four blades. Ryan headed back to the Hidden Forest to find everyone sitting around.

"Ryan is she..." Latias asked.

"She is dead." Ryan said "I made sure of it. Here is thew Dragon Claw back Felix."

"You keep it." Felix said. "You are the dragon master."

"Where is Jane?" Ryan asked.

"Over here." Latias said taking her to Jane's body.

"We need to give her a proper funeral." Ryan said picking her up.

Ryan teleported back to the house and headed into the wood. Ryan lead the group to a clearing that had what looked like a tombstone in the center. On the tomb stone were the words.

_Leon Jaster_

_1960-2000_

_Father of Ryan and Sam Jaster _

_A master swordsman and an honorable man_

"Your father's grave." Felix said.

"Yea." Ryan said. "He died when I was ten. After that my mom raised Sam and I."

Next to where the tomb stone was large wall of pure white stone. Using his powers Ryan cut a tomb stone from the wall and carved into it.

_Jane Jaster_

_1970-2008_

_Mother of Ryan and Sam Jaster_

_A true vision of beauty and woman with a heart of gold._

Ryan blew a hole in the ground next to Leon's grave and set Jane in it. Ryan also took the blade she was fighting with and put it on her chest. The whole time he was doing this he had tears falling from his eyes.

"I can't believe this is happening." Sam said as tears fell from his eyes.

"Don't worry." Ryan said. "I will take care of you."

"So will I." Latias said.

Just then Arceus appeared.

"Ryan I am sorry for your loss." He said bowing his head. "If I had know this would happen I would have gone myself."

"She died a warrior's death." Ryan said. "I know you can't bring her back."

"Ryan I would if I could," Arceus said as a tear actually fell from his eye. "Right now I can't even bring Latios back."

"Why?" Latias asked.

"The power to bring back life has gone dormant within me as have many of my other powers." Arceus said. "Once I give the two of you my powers to you will can bring Latios back."

"I am sorry everyone but I need to be alone right now." Ryan said walking away from the group.

--

It's over Anna is dead. How is the death of Jane going to affect Ryan and Sam?

For all of you who like the pokemon movies on my You tube page I am making play lists of each of the movies. There is a like to my You tube page in my profile.

--


	94. Ch 94: Coming to terms

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 94: Coming to terms

Ryan went down hill after the funeral. For the next three days Ryan stayed in his room, everyone was getting worried.

"Ryan has not came out of his room for three days now." Latias said. "I am getting really worried."

"I took it hard but Ryan is taking it a lot harder." Sam said. "We need to snap him out of this."

"Maybe talking to his parents would help." Arcaneina said.

"Maybe they can talk some sense into him." Arceus said.

Arcaneina focused and brought in Leon and Jane.

"Jane Ryan has been in his room for the past three days." Latias said.

"We will go talk to him." Leon said.

The two of them went through the door and into the room where Ryan was sitting on the bed.

"Ryan." Jane said.

"Mom... Dad..." Ryan said.

"Snap out of this!" Leon said.

"It's not that easy." Ryan said. "I have lost both of my parents."

"You think we don't know that." Jane said. "Now pick yourself up."

"Remember everything you stand for." Leon said. "You are destined to be the next pokemon god.

"Thats right." Ryan said brightening up some.

"Don't forget that you and Latias hold the fate of the Lati race in your hands." Jane said.

"Oh no Latias!" Ryan said. "She must be so worried!"

"She really misses you." Leon said. "Since you sealed the room she can't get in to see you."

"Oh man I have been so stupid." Ryan said. "There is so may things coming up that I will miss if I don't get ready. The race in Alto Mare is today and think everyone would like to see that the guardians are still alive and well."

"You better hurry then." Leon said.

"Remember anytime you need to talk to us just go see Arcaneina." Jane said.

"I will and thanks again." Ryan said.

Ryan headed over to the computer next to the door and ended the lock down of his room. As soon as he did Latias shot in.

"Ryan!" She said as tears fell from her eyes. "Are you better now?"

"Yea." Ryan said taking her into his arms. "Where is Flora?"

"She is at Shaymin's home." Latias said. "She found a mate."

"What?!" Ryan said.

"Yea you remember Seeder?" Latias asked.

"Yea but I though he died." Ryan said.

"Well I guess he got away." She said.

"Wow she must be happy." Ryan said.

"You should have seen her." Latias said.

"Speaking of Shaymin has she entered Labor yet?" Ryan asked.

"No but she will at anytime." Latias said.

"Ready to show everyone that you are still alive and well?" Ryan asked her.

"Yea." She said. "A quick lap should work."

"Lets go then." Ryan said transforming and grabbing the green gem.

The two of them teleported and waited for the race to start.

"Any minuet." Ryan said.

"Ready, set" The announcer said. "GO!"

"Lets go Latias." Ryan said as they shot out of the water and followed the racers.

When the crowd saw the two of them erupt out of the water everyone went nuts.

"I don't believe what I am seeing!" The Announcer said. "It's Latios and Latias!"

"Looks like were causing quite the crowd." Ryan said it lati speak.

"Well it's not everyday we show up." Latias said.

"We better go before anyone tries to catch one of us." Ryan was turning invisible.

"Right." Latias said doing that same.

The two of them headed back to to the Hidden Forest and teleported back to the house.

"That was fun." Ryan said.

"I am glad your back to normal." Latias said hugging him.

"It's good to be back." Ryan said. "In three days we have the league battles, you still up for it?"

"You bet I am." Latias said.

Just then Slade busted into the room.

"Guys Shaymin just when into Labor!" He said.

"Right." Ryan said turning human. "Time to bring a new life into this world."

--

Things have changed, now that Anna is gone nothing is holding Ryan and Latias back from starting the family they dreamed of. First have have to help Shaymin with hers.

--


	95. Ch 95: New life

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 95: New life

Ryan headed down stars to find Shaymin on her back.

"It's time." She said.

"Right lets get you home." Ryan said. "Latias can you grab my tent."

"Yea be right back." She said.

"Should I come?" Aqua asked.

"You can stay I can handle things." Ryan said.

"OK." Aqua said.

"I am back." Latias said carrying the bag with the tent in it.

Ryan teleported the four of them to the Shaymin's home island.

"Ryan!" A voice said.

Ryan turned to see Flora. Next to her was another Meganium.

"You must be Seeder." Ryan said.

"Thats right." He said. "Thanks for taking care of Flora for me."

"No problem." Ryan said. "Right now I got an egg to deliver."

Ryan set up the tent and took Shaymin into the medical room.

"OK I need to see how far along you are." Ryan said.

"OK." Shaymin said rolling over onto her back again.

Ryan carefully push a finger into Shaymin to see if he could feel her egg.

"Well I can feel the very tip of the egg." Ryan said gently tapping her her belly. "It looks like you only have one egg."

"Thats good." Shaymin said.

"I think I can get the egg out." Ryan said pulling out a strange suction cup thing with a tube attacked to a black box. "I put this on the tip of the egg and I can pull it out this way."

"Please do." Shaymin said gritting her teeth. "The pain in unbearable."

"OK." Ryan said.

Ryan carefully pushed the small suction cup into Shaymin and onto the tit of the egg. Ryan pushed a red button on the box and a small pump held the egg in the suction cup. Ryan slowly pulled the egg out of Shaymin. The egg was really small only about ten inches in size. After Ryan cleaned the egg it he could see it's color. The egg was red with blue lines going through it. Around the top was orange and blue flowers.

"Here is your egg, Shaymin." Ryan said putting the egg on her belly.

"Thank you." Shaymin said rubbing the egg. "Slade it's our child."

"I know my love." Slade said rubbing the egg. "I cant wait to see what comes out of it."

"I don't think we will have to wait long." Ryan said. "It may end up like Giratina's."

"It will be." Shaymin said. "I can already tell this will be a girl."

"What are you going to name her?" Latias asked.

"I like the name Lillystone." Shaymin said.

"So do I." Slade said.

"We can only stay for two days." Ryan said. "We have the battles to do."

"I know that." Shaymin said. "She will be hatched by then."

Ryan looked to see Latias in tears.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked her.

"Just seeing Shaymin like this." Latias said. "One day we will be parents."

"We will be god and goddess when that time comes." Ryan said.

Ryan and Latias trained in hand to hand while waiting for Shaymin's egg to hatch.

"Dang you two are ruthless." Slade said as Latias hit Ryan with a seven hit combo to the face.

"I am training for that battles." Latias said as Ryan healed herself. "I am Ryan's secret weapon."

The sun was going down when Shaymin's egg started going crazy.

"It's time!" Shaymin said excitedly.

Everyone gathered around as the egg started to crack. The egg shattered and there was a mini Shaymin laying on her chest. Her back was light red with light blue streaks and the flowers were orange with dark blue lines one each pedal . Her eyes were light purple.

"Mama?" It asked Shaymin.

"Yes little one." Shaymin said. "I am your mother Shaymin and this is your father Slade."

"Who am I?" She asked.

"You name is Lillystone." Shaymin said. "This is your stepbrother and sister Ryan and Latias."

"Oh shes so cute!" Latias said. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure just be careful." Shaymin said.

"Hey there Lillystone." Latias said holding her in her arms.

"Are you Latias?" She asked.

"Yes little sister." Latias said. "This is your step brother and my mate Ryan."

"Hey little one." Ryan said.

"You look different." Lillystone said.

"Well I am not a normal pokemon." Ryan said. "At one time I was human."

"Human?" She asked.

"I will explain it to you later." Shaymin said jumping into Ryan's arms. "Just know this, Ryan and Latias will always be your brother and sister."

"I am was just born and I have a large family already." Lillystone said happily.

"Trust me having us as family is going to be very good in the future." Ryan said as he traded Shaymin for Lillystone.

"Why?" Lillystone asked.

"Well Ryan and Latias are going to be the next god and goddess of the pokemon race." Shaymin said.

"Whats a god or goddess mom?" Lillystone asked.

"I will explain it all tomorrow." Shaymin said.

Just then Arceus appeared.

"Greeting Arceus." Ryan said bowing.

"Ryan you give me too much credit." Arceus said. "Is this the newest member of our race?"

"Mama who is this? "She said jumping to Shaymin in Latias's arms.

"This my daughter is Arceus." Shaymin said holding Lillystone in her arms. "He is our god."

"I won't be in four months." Arceus said.

"Brother are you and Latias going to turn into him?" Lillystone asked.

"My sister." Ryan said turning into his pokemon form. "We will turn a golden color on our underside and our upper side will silver."

"I see." Lillystone said.

"Ryan I have sent Mew to tell the rest of the council about Latias and you taking my place." Arceus said.

"Is there anyone we need to find?" Ryan asked.

"Yes." Arceus said. "It is rumored that Deoxys have been seen around the planet."

"Never heard of him." Ryan said.

"Talk to Ash." Arceus said. "I believe he has had a run in with two of them."

"I will when I get a chance." Ryan said. "Anyone else?"

"Work on Deoxys and we will deal with the other later." Arceus said.

--

Well everyone Lillystone is born and now Ryan has to find Deoxys, how fun...

--


	96. Ch 96: Gathering information

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 96: Gathering information

After saying goodbye to everyone Ryan and Latias along with Flora and Seeder headed back to his house to talk to Ash.

"So Ryan," Seeder said. "Flora has told me a lot about you."

"All good I hope." Ryan said as they headed into the house.

"Hey Ryan." Sam said. "Listen, I want to become a trainer like you."

"I see." Ryan said.

"How do I do it?" Sam asked.

"Well normally you would go to Professor Rowen and get your first pokemon." Ryan said. "Or."

"Or..." Sam said.

"You can do what I did and go into the forest and find a pokemon you like." Ryan said. "Now I am not telling you what to do but your pokemon will like you more if you let them come on their own free will."

"Thats what you do right." Sam said.

"Exactly." Ryan said. "See the truth is that I was talking with the pokemon in the woods and there is a Chikorita waiting for you to start your journey so she can join you."

"Who is she?" Sam asked.

"Go into the forest and ask for Sparkle." Ryan said tapping Sam's ears. "She is a Meganium with white spots of her pedals, she can tell you where to find Scarlet. You will know her when you see her."

"How will I-" Sam started to say when Ryan cut him off.

"I just gave you the power to understand poke speech." Ryan said. "It will last for twenty-four hours."

"Oh OK." Sam said and took off to go find Sparkle.

"Right now to find Ash." Ryan said.

"Did you say my name?" Ash said walking in.

"Yea," Ryan said. "How much do you know about Deoxys?"

"I have had a run in with one a couple times." Ash said. "It has four forms, Attack ,defense, speed, and normal."

"I see." Ryan said sitting down on the couch and turning on the news. "We need to locate it, Arceus needs to talk to it."

"Oh come on not the news." Dawn said.

"Dawn I need to-" Ryan started to say when the news came on with a special report.

"The reports of the Deoxys are coming in," The news person said. "According to the reports it has been seen around the town of Petalburg City."

"Well that was easy." Latias said.

"Shhh." Ryan said.

"There have also been reports of a strange flying castle in the area as well." The news person said.

"Hey I know that town." Ash said. " A friend of mine if from there."

"May." Pikachu said.

"Translation." Ash said.

"He said the name May." Ryan said. "I have heard of her. She won the grand festival in her region this year."

"A flying castle..." Ash said. "It couldn't be."

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Oh it's nothing." Ash said.

"Well either way we are on the way to Petalburg city." Ryan said getting up.

"How?" Ash asked.

"I need to get a hold of Arceus first." Ryan said pulling out the blue crystal. "You coming Latias?"

"Sure." She said.

"See you soon," Ryan said.

"We will be waiting." Dawn said.

Ryan and Latias teleported to the Spear Pillar and Ryan played the Azure flute. The pathway appeared.

"That never gets old." Latias said.

"I was think that after the pokemon league battles were over we could go to the beach." Ryan said as they walked up the stairs.

"I can't be in my pokemon form there." Latias said.

"I know that." Ryan said. "We will have to get you a nice swimsuit."

"A what?" She asked.

"It's something you wear at the beach." Ryan said. "Well most beaches."

"Most?" She asked.

"Well there is such a thing as a... wait never mind." Ryan said.

"No finish." Latias said.

"Well there are things call nude beaches where you don't have to wear anything at all." Ryan said.

"Oh." Latias said. "Sound interesting."

"Well here we are." Ryan said getting to the top of the stairs.

"Ryan your here already." Arceus said.

"We need a teleportion crystal to Petalburg city." Ryan said. "Thats where Deoxys was last seen."

"Right." Arceus said as a pink crystal appeared in front of him." Here you go."

"Thanks." Ryan said. "We will head there as soon as we get Ash and Dawn."

"Why them?" Arceus asked.

"Ash has a friend there and might be able to help us." Ryan said.

"OK then." Arceus said. "You need to find Deoxys as soon as you can."

"We will." Ryan said.

Ryan and Latias teleported back to his house.

"Ryan we got a problem." Ash said.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"The flying castle thing," Ash said. "I know what it is."

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"Well he is the one that caused the problems with Lugia and the three birds a couple years back." Ash said. "He is some kind of sick collector of rare pokemon. He has a computer or something that tells him when one is near by."

"Then he must have Deoxys." Ryan said. "Lucky for us we have the perfect bait."

"Me." Latias said with a grin.

"It sounds to me like this guy needs a boot up the ass." Ryan said going to his room and coming out with a giant boot on his left foot. "I better wear the big boot."

At the time everyone fell over laughing.

"Can't... Breath..." Latias said.

"OK enough jokes." Ryan said putting the boot up. "I wonder if this will work."

"What?" Latias asked.

Ryan held the four dragon blades in their sheaths in the air.

"DRAGON SOUL FORM!" Ryan yelled.

There was a flash and the black and blue Dragon Soul blade sheath appeared.

"Sweet it worked." Ryan said drawing the Dragon Soul. "Dragon Soul seperate."

The Dragon Soul split into the four swords again.

"I see you figured out how to fuse the blades." Shorako said.

"Hey good to hear from you again." Ryan said out loud.

"Ah Ryan you OK?" Ash asked.

Ryan explain everything.

"So you can hear the soul of a ten thousand year old dragon?" Dawn asked.

"Yea." Ryan said. "I can summon him also. I used his help to kill Anna."

"Can we see him?" Ash asked.

"Maybe later." Ryan said pulling out the pink crystal. "We have to go and hunt down Deoxys."

--

Great looks like Ryan is going to have to deal with this idiot,well maybe.

--


	97. Ch 97: Like hell you are!

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 97: Like hell you are!

Ryan and the group used the crystal and was teleported about four miles from the town.

"Why are we so far from town?" Ash asked.

"Because it's a big town and we cant risk being seen teleporating in." Ryan said.

Just then an explosion rang out in the distance.

"What the hell?!" Ryan said. "We better go check it out."

The group follow the sound of the explosion and saw what was causing it. It was a large flying castle.

"Ash!" A voice yelled.

They turn to see a girl with brunet hair and a bandanna in her hair running up to them.

"May!" Ash said and she fell into his arms. "Whats going on?"

"It's Deoxys." She said. "I found him injured and have been taking care of him in the cave over there. We became good friends and I was coming to check on him when that thing opened fire on the cave."

"We will deal with it." Ryan said. "Who is this jerk off anyway?"

"His name is Lawrence the third" Ash said.

"Latias is you please." Ryan said.

Latias turned into her pokemon form and stepped into the opened field.

_Inside of the flying castle._

"Legendary pokemon Latias found on radar." A computer voice said.

"Latias well well she is worth more to me then this Deoxys."Lawrence said looking at the monitor as Ryan walked next to her. "Computer send out the capture rings, make sure to only get Latias I have a use for her."

_Back on the ground._

"Well the shooting stopped." Ryan said.

Just then a shot hit the ground next to them sending them flying in different directions. Ryan looks to see Latias knock out inside of four strange rings.

"Oh shit." Ryan said.

_Inside the ship._

Latias woke up to find her self strapped to a table on her back.

"Oh where am I?" Latias said.

"Your on my air ship." Lawrence said looking at her. "Your even more beautiful in person."

"For your sake you better let or go before Ryan gets here." Latias threatened.

"Your trainer can't help you." Lawrence said. "Your all mine now."

"Oh on..." Latias said knowing what he was going to do.

_Back on the ground._

"Oh so help me this guy is dead." Ryan said.

"Ryan please hurry!" Latias yelled into his mind! "I think this creep is going to try and rape me!"

"Put a crimson barrier around yourself." Ryan said. "I will be there as soon as I can."

_Back in the ship._

"You all mine now." Lawrence said walking up to her. "Just relax."

"Like hell!" Latias said and created a crimson energy shield over herself. "Ryan is on his way he know what your trying to do and will gut you when he gets a hold of you."

"He can try all he wants" Lawrence said typing something on a computer. "The walls of this ship are too think."

As Lawrence finished typing on the computer Latias started getting shocked.

"It's should deal with that shield." Lawrence said.

_In mid air._

"Oh so help me if he so much as touches her the wrong way he is dead!" Ryan roared in his dragon form.

"You really care for her." Shorako said.

"She is my mate." Ryan said.

"Ryan he is shocking me!" Latias said.

"You your green energy to drain the power and add it to your shield!" Ryan said.

_Inside the ship._

"Your a tough one but you can only keep this up for so long." Lawrence said. "I will make you mine."

"Your way too late for that." Latias said. "Ryan took me long ago. Unlike you I gave myself to him willingly."

"No matter." Lawrence said. "I will still have my way with you."

Just there an explosion rocked the ship.

"What in the hell?!" Lawrence yelled.

" LAWRENCE!" Ryan roared with his mind. "LAY ONE HAND OF HER AND I WILL RIP YOU IN HALF WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

"Who in the hell is what?!" Lawrence said.

"That," Latias said. "Is my mate and your worst nightmare."

"Your mate?!" Lawrence said.

"Ah yea." Latias said. "Ryan is my mate."

"Oh fuck..." Lawrence said as he saw Ryan on the monitor.

"Life sight." Ryan said.

Lawrence was the only human on board so it was easy to find him.

"DRAGON SOUL FORM!" Ryan said and the blade formed.

"Ryan my powers are gone." Latias said as her shield fell. "Please hurry!"

"Finally." Lawrence said. "Now I get to have some fun. Computer activate the cortex energy barriers I don't want to be disturbed."

"Oh what the hell!" Ryan said as the walls glowed blue.

"Ryan I am trying to keep him off me please hurry!" Latias said.

"Burning Arcane Slasher!" Ryan said.

Ryan swung the sword in a cross and an X shape, then shot a burst of crimson energy.

"Your mine now, Latias." Lawrence said holding down her arms that she managed to get loose.

"I am sorry Ryan." Latias said as a tear fell from her eye.

"LIKE FUCK YOU ARE!" Ryan yelled blowing through the wall.

Ryan's arm show over Latias and hit Lawrence square in the jaw sending him to the other side of the room.

"Are you OK?" Ryan asked Latias taking her in his arms.

"I am sorry." She cried. "I was too weak."

"Did he hurt you?" Ryan asked her.

"No you got to me before he could do anything." Latias said.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Ryan yelled turning to Lawrence.

"Hey hey hey I was just kidding." Lawrence said backing up slowly. "Bye!"

Lawrence ran out of the door and into an escape pod.

"Are you going to go after him?" Latias asked.

"No." Ryan said still holding Latias. "I am just happy your safe. I will kick his ass next time I see him."

Ryan took Latias outside and found Ash and his group sitting next to Deoxys.

"Right." Ryan said drawing Dragon Soul. "You wanted to see Shorako still?"

"Yea." Ash said.

"Shorako I summon you!" Ryan said and Shorako appeared.

"Dang..." Dawn said.

"What is your wish master?" Shorako asked.

"Blow that damn ship out of the sky." Ryan said.

"As you wish." Shorako said.

Shorako reared back on his back legs and shot a burst of what looked like lava out of his mouth. When it hit the whole ship incarcerated.

"Thanks Shorako." Ryan said. "Thats all."

"I will take my leave then." Shorako said bowing.

Ryan turned to Deoxys.

"So your Deoxys." Ryan said.

"Yes I am." Deoxys said. "I understand that Arceus is looking for me."

"Yes." Ryan said handing him a blue crystal. "Use this to get to him."

"OK." Deoxys said. "I will see you later, May."

"Bye Deoxys." May said.

"Ryan I am sorry." Latias said putting her head on his shoulder.

"It's not you fault." Ryan said. "It's mine. I should have gone."

"I don't know what happened but I don't think it was either of your faults." May said. "What happened anyway?"

" Lawrence almost raped me." Latias said.

"Oh my." May said. "I am so sorry."

"Ryan saved me before he could do anything." Latias said.

"If I had gotten there any later he would have got her." Ryan said.

"Well if he had gotten me at lease you got me first." Latias said.

"Wait so you two..." May said.

Ryan turned into his pokemon form and explained everything.

"After tonight I really need to unwind." Latias said.

"Maybe a trip to the beach?" Ryan asked her.

"No I was thinking something a little...closer." Latias said rubbing her head against Ryan's .

"Well either way we better be getting back." Ryan said.

"See you later, May." Ash said.

"Bye." May said.

Ryan teleported them back to his house to find Sam asleep on the couch. On his chest was a Chikorita. Rather then a green leaf on her head hers was scarlet red. She looks up at Ryan with a smile. Ryan just smiled back and he and Latias headed up to his room to talk.

--

Oh I should have killed Lawrence off when I had the chance, I know this is going to come back and bite me later.

--


	98. Ch 98: Understanding

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 98: Understanding

Ryan and Latias headed to his room so they could relax and talk.

"Oh wait till I get a hold of that guy." Ryan said. "I am going to cut him in half and throw him off a cliff."

"Ryan I need to talk to you." Latias said laying down on her belly.

"What is it?" Ryan asked sitting next to her.

"If he had gotten me, would you still have loved me?" Latias asked.

"What? Of course I would." Ryan said putting his arms around her. "We are a couple no matter what. The only difference would be I would have killed him right then and there."

"So you don't think I am weak?" Latias asked.

"I have never though of you as weak." Ryan said. "You are my equal."

"It's just I ran out of power." Latias said.

"What and you think I never have." Ryan said. "I have ran out of energy when it mattered the most."

"I am sorry I ever doubted you." Latias said.

"I am going to show you how to create energy wells within you body." Ryan said. "As long as a certain amount of energy is going through the main path your body wont make any more."

"Right." Latias said.

"So you move energy from the main path into a spot where you can store it." Ryan said. "Here let me show you."

Ryan took Latias into his mind and showed her what to do. On his chest was a vortex of energy and on each of his arms and legs was one smaller one. Latias could feel the power stored inside of the the vortexes was great.

"So thats how you keep so much energy." Latias said leaving Ryan's mind.

"Yep." Ryan said.

"I am going to start doing this as well." Latias said rolling over onto her back. "Can we, please?"

"You sure you feel up to it?" Ryan asked her.

"I want to make our bond stronger." Latias said. "Your the only one I want to do this with. Plus after what he did I am sure we could both use this."

"If your up for it then lets go." Ryan said transforming.

Ryan gently started rubbing Latias underside and started kissing just under her chin.

"You know maybe we should report to Arceus first." Latias said.

"Deoxys is there so he knows we did our mission." Ryan said.

"Your right." Latias said. "Please continue."

Ryan moved his head up and kissed Latias letting their tongues play in each others mouth. Ryan broke the kiss and started kissing his way down her body and to her entrance.

"I am going to enjoy this." Latias said.

Ryan began lick the fold of skin the covered her entrance making her let out a moan. Ryan gently pulled the skin back with his tongue and began to lick her moist lips.

"Oh thats nice." Latias said laying her head back.

Ryan pushed his tongue into her causing her to shutter in pleasure. Ryan learned just where her sweet spot was and started rubbing it with his tongue sending Latias in a series of loud moans.

"Wait till I do this." Ryan said pulling his tongue out of her.

"What, don't stop." Latias begged.

Ryan placed his hand over Latias's entrance and released a light electrical pulse that set off all of the pleasure nerves within her walls sending her into a loud moan. Ryan pushed his tongue back into her and started licking her walls again to keep the pleasure going. Ryan started releasing small pulses from the tip of his tongue as he rubbed her sweet spot. With a loud moan Latias released into Ryan's mouth.

"My... god..." Latias said.

"Did you enjoy that." Ryan said licking hit lips of Latias's juices.

"What did you do?" Latias asked lifting her head.

"A little yellow energy." Ryan said.

"Your turn to relax." Latias said.

Ryan rolled over onto his back and Latias set to work. She gently began to lick the tip tormenting Ryan.

"Oh come on now." Ryan said.

Latias just smiled and took all of Ryan's member into her mouth at once sending him into a light moan. She wrapped her tongue around Ryan's member and started moving her head up and down. Latias started humming as she went causing Ryan to moan louder.

"Enjoying your self are you." Latias said with her mind.

"Oh yea..." Ryan said.

Latias started putting a small amount of yellow energy through her tongue that push Ryan over the edge. With a loud moan Ryan released into into her mouth.

"Holy hell." Ryan said.

"You really enjoyed that." Latias said licking her lips clean.

Latias laid down on Ryan and gently pushed his member into her. Ryan was about to role her over when she stopped him.

"Oh no you don't" Latias said. "I am taking control this time."

"Whatever you say." Ryan said.

"Just lay your head back and let me do all the work." Latias said.

Latias started thrusting Ryan's member into her while Ryan laid his head back and let Latias go. Latias picked up speed and the two of them started kissing letting their tongues coil around each other. Ryan got tired of Latias having all the fun and quickly flipped her on her back.

"My turn." Ryan said thrusting deeply into Latias.

Ryan trusted deeper into Latias causing her to let out a loud moan. The two of them started kissing letting their tongues explore each others mouth. With a hard thrust Ryan released into Latias as she released onto him.

"Oh... that was... fun." Latias said.

"You telling me." Ryan said starting to pull out.

"No." Latias said putting her arms around him.

Just the there was a flash and Arceus appeared.

"Ryan I need to-" Arceus started to say. "HOLY HELL!"

"AHH" Latias yelled.

"ARCEUS YOU JACKASS GET OUT!" Ryan yelled quickly pulling the blanket over him and Latias.

Arceus opened the door and took off down stairs.

"Well that was interesting..." Latias said bright red.

"My god would it kill him to use a door." Ryan said.

--

Well looks like Arceus walked in in them, ouch I have a felling Ryan is going to kill.

--


	99. Ch 99: Getting ready

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 99: Getting ready

After a quick bath Ryan and Latias head down to chew Arceus out. When they got there Arceus, Giratina, and Arcaneina where there.

"Oh here we go." Giratina though.

"You stupid idiot!" Ryan yelled.

"Ryan I-" Arceus started to say when Latias cut him off.

"How would you like it if we did that to you?!" Latias yelled.

"Oh trust me you don't want to do that." Arcaneina said.

Just then Shaymin, Slade, and Lillystone came in.

"Brother! Sister!" Lillystone yelled jumping into Ryan's arms.

"Hey little one." Ryan said. "Sorry I can't talk right now."

"What's going on?" Shaymin asked.

"Arceus in all his wisdom walked in on Latias and I." Ryan said.

"That happened to me yesterday." Arcaneina said. "These two dim bulbs neglected to tell me to stay away from the cave for most of the day. I ended up walking into the cave with the two of them having their 'fun'. When I saw that I took off to Shaymin's."

"I remember that." Shaymin said. "It took me most of the day to get her calmed down."

"Still." Ryan said. "I should kick you ass from here to the moon for that, Arceus."

"He wanted me to go and get you." Arcaneina said. "I knew better. If the two of you are in the room, Do Not Disturb!"

"Well how was I supposed to know." Arceus said.

"Ever hear of a door." Ryan said.

"I tried to warn you." Arcaneina said. "I hate to say I told you so, but I told you so."

"Hey has anyone seen Wolf?" Ryan asked.

"He left after the party." Shaymin said. "He said he had stuff to do but he will see you some other time."

"Hey Ryan, Latias." Ash said as he and Dawn walked in. "Whats going on?"

Ryan told him everything.

"Arceus you pervert." Dawn said.

"It was an accident!" He said.

"Ryan we need to go get check in for the battles." Ash said.

"Right." Ryan said.

Ryan used the teleportion crystal and teleported everyone to Shaymin's home.

"Your place is closest." Ryan said. Everyone transformed into their human forms.

Lillystone was a little shorter then Ryan with bright red hair. Ryan lead the group to the place and Ryan and Ash headed to the counter to get registered.

Hello." Ryan said. "I need to get registered for the battles please."

"I just need to see your badges." The woman said.

"Here you go." Ryan said handing her the case.

"This your first year?" She asked.

"Yep." Ryan said taking the case back.

"Just put your pokedex into the slot." She said.

"Right." Ryan said putting it in.

"Thats it your all set." She said. "Be here tomorrow morning to see who your going against."

"I will thanks." Ryan said.

Ryan headed over to the group and waited for Ash.

"Well I am all set." Ash said.

"Get ready to get owned." Ryan said.

"Oh we will see about that." Ash said.

"Now now." Shaymin said. "Save it for tomorrow."

"Relax." Ryan said. "Were just having a little fun."

"Yea chill." Ash said.

"Ash it's you that need to be getting ready." Dawn said. "Ryan's pokemon are strong, really strong nd if he decides to use you know who your really in for the pain."

"Your not going to use her are you?" Ash asked.

"What, me, No." Ryan said knowing full well Ash knew she was going to be in the fights.

--

Well everything is all set for the battles.

One more chapter and I hit 100!!

--


	100. Ch 100: The battles begin

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 100: The battles begin

After talking Shaymin into it with a little help from Lillystone Ryan teleported to his house and grabbed enough tents for everyone and to gather his team.

"Ryan please don't kill any of the flowers." Shaymin said.

"I will be careful." Ryan said carefully setting up the tents.

"Are you sure Those two won't mess any of them up?" Shaymin asked looking at Ash and Dawn.

"Relax we are being careful." Ash said.

"I don't want to mess up such a beautiful place anyway." Dawn said.

"Oh well thank you." Shaymin said with a smile.

"OK I've decided who I am using tomorrow." Ryan said.

"Who?" Flora asked.

"Aqua, Latias, and Sharder." Ryan said.

"Well looks like I got to battle tomorrow." Sharder said.

"Please don't get hurt." Dream said.

"Relax he will be fine." Felix said. "Go get them."

"All of the council will be there watching tomorrow." Arceus said.

"Oh shut up you pervert." Dawn said.

"How long are you guys going to do this to me?!" Arceus said.

"I don't know." Dawn said. "Till we get board."

Ryan and Latias headed to bed early so they would have energy for tomorrow. The next more as always they were up by sunrise and were sitting with their feet in the water.

"The sunrise looks so beautiful from here." Latias said.

"The only thing more beautiful is you." Ryan said putting his arm around her.

"Oh stop." Latias said. "Keep your head in the game and save the fun for later."

"Hey you two." Shaymin said walking up with Slade.

"As soon as everyone wakes up we can head to the stadium." Slade said.

After another hour Everyone was up and they headed to the stadium. Ryan and Ash went to see who they are fighting in the first round. Ryan was going against someone named Jack while Ash was going against Jessica.

"Dang I don't get to send you to school this round." Ryan said.

"Just don't get taken out in the first round." Ash said.

"Same to you." Ryan said pushing a button and his golden armor appeared. "I am up first so bye."

Ryan headed out to get ready.

"You three ready?" Ryan asked them.

"I am set." Aqua said.

"Lets do this!" Sharder said.

"This is going to be fun." Latias said.

"For our first battle we have a new comer from Hearthome City." The announcer said. "Please give it up for THE GOLDEN KNIGHT."

Ryan and his three headed out to the field and waited for the challenger.

"His opponent the three time runner up JACK." The announcer said. "Lets see if the new comer has what it takes to hold his own."

"Time to go to school." Ryan said.

"Bring it on." Jack said. "I am going to grind you into the dust."

"Trainers chose your pokemon." the referee said.

"Hitmonchan lets go!" Jack said.

"OK." Ryan said. "Latias lets test your skills."

Latias flew into the field.

"Looks like it's Hitmonchan against the legendary Latias." The announcer this. "Lets see how this plays out."

"You can make the first move." Ryan said.

"Hitmonchan use focus punch!" Jack said.

"Latias block it." Ryan said.

As Hitmonchan got closer Latias got ready to block. When the punch came Latias blocked it with her arms.

"Nice job and counter with a combo of Dragon Claw." Ryan said.

Latias's claws glowed green and she landed a seven hit combo to the gut of Hitmonchan knocking him out.

"Hitmonchan is unable to battle, Latias wins." The referee said.

"What?! How?!" Jack said.

"I put all my pokemon go through special training." Ryan said.

"Blastoise go!" Jack said.

"Latias come back Aqua lets go." Ryan said.

"Now it's a Vaporeon against Blastoise." The announcer said.

"Use Aurora beam." Ryan said

"Counter with Hydro pump!" Jack said.

The two attacks canceled each other out.

"Get in close and use water pillar." Ryan said.

"Watch it Blastoise they are up to something." Jack said. "After last time I am not taking any chances, use hydro pump."

Aqua dodged the hydro pump and jumped right onto his head. Then she used water pillar.

"What the heck?!" Jack said. "Blastoise get out of there!"

"Too late." Ryan said. "Use thunder."

Lightin shot through the pillar of water and Blastoise fell to the ground out cold.

"Blastoise is unable to battle." The referee said. "Vaporeon wins."

"The Golden Knight on fire!" The announcer said.

"Thunder?!" Jack said. "How in the heck?! Dragonite go!"

"Aqua come back." Ryan said. "Sharder lets go."

"Take to he sky Dragonite!" Jack said.

"Hold your ground." Ryan said.

"Use hyper beam!" Jack said.

"Use dragon mist." Ryan said.

Sharder disappeared as green mist covered the field. The hyper beam missed it's mark.

"Where did he go?!" Jack said. "Blow the mist away."

The Dragonite blew the wind away but Sharder was not there.

"That where did it go?!" Jack said.

"Sharder use ice shards." Ryan said.

About a hundred shards of ice shot out of the ground and hit the Dragonite.

"There use hyper beam!" Jack said.

"Use Dragon fire." Ryan said.

A green and red fire shot out of the ground and collided with the hyper beam the dragon fire was stronger and pushed the hyper beam back hitting the Dragonite and knocking it out.

"Dragonite is unable to battle." The referee said. "Dragonair wins."

"Nice job." Ryan said as Sharder came out of a green mist that came out of the ground.

"Was there any doubt." Sharder said.

"That was an amazing battle!" The announcer said.

"Nice job." Jack said walking up.

"Thanks you too." Ryan said shaking his hand.

"All of your pokemon are really strong." Jack said. "I think you can beat the champ, Nick."

"Thats what I am aiming for." Ryan said.

Ryan headed out to the main gathering hall.

"Nice job." Ash said. "If I have to fight you I am in for it. What was that attack Sharder used?"

"Which one?" Ryan asked.

"The mist one." Ash said.

"Dragon mist." Ryan said. "Sharder transformed himself into a dense mist and moves into the ground where he makes a hollow and attacks from there. It takes a lot of his energy."

After a little while Ash went out for his battle and won it.

"Looks like I still get a chance to beat you." Ryan said.

"I am looking forward to that battle." Ash said

--

YES 100 CHAPTERS!

I would like to thank everyone who has followed my story from the start. You all are what has kept me writing. I also want to thank everyone who let me use their OCs and everyone who gave me Ideas, Thank you everyone.

--


	101. Ch 101: Big battle

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 101: Big battle

Over the next two days Ryan and Ash won all their matches and were about to start the match what would decide which was going to take on the champ, Nick.

"Well Ash time to get your butt handed to you." Ryan said.

"In your dreams." Ash said. "Go Bayleef."

"Burner lets go." Ryan said.

"It likes a Vulpix against a Bayleef." The announcer said. "The golden knight has an advantage here."

"Watch yourself Bayleef." Ash said.

"Sorry Ash but I am going to have to end this fast." Ryan said. "Use dark fire storm."

Burner started glowing red and black.

"Bayleef get ready to move!" Ash said.

Burner lifted his head into that air and released a large orb of red and black fire.

"Holy..." Ash said. "Quick use solar beam!"

Bayleef charged up and shot the beam blowing up the orb.

"Bad move." Ryan said.

The sky turned red and fire rained down on the field. Within second Bayleef was knocked out.

"Bayleef is unable to battle." The referee said. "Vulpix wins."

"Your in for it now." Ash said. "Pikachu your up."

"Burner come back." Ryan said. "Aqua go."

Aqua and Pikachu stood off.

"Use ice claw." Ryan said.

"Dodge and use iron tail." Ash said.

Aqua's attack missed by mere inches while Pikachu hit Aqua square in the chest knocking her out.

"Dang." Ryan said returning Aqua. "You mess with the Tauros and you get the horns. Latias your up."

"Oh dang." Ash said. "Pikachu back here. Sceptile go."

Latias looked as Sceptile trying to find a weak point.

"Watch her Sceptile," Ash warned. "She is fast and really strong so try and keep your distance."

"Latias use aurora beam." Ryan said.

"Dodge and use leaf blade!" Ash said.

Sceptile jumped and avoided the beam. And the leafs of it's arms glowed.

"Perfect." Ryan said. "Close combat with fire punch."

Latias blocked the leaf blade and landed a three punch combo to the jaw and gut of Sceptile sending him flying. When he hit the ground he was knocked out.

"Dang shes strong." Ash said returning Sceptile. "Glalie go."

"Crap, ice attacks." Ryan though. "Latias come back, Sharder go."

"Great Sharder." Ash though. "I need to look out for dragon mist and dragon fire."

"Look out for ice attacks." Ryan said to Sharder. "Use dragon fire."

"Get out of the way." Ash said.

The dragon fire just barely missed.

"Use Ice beam." Ash said.

"Dragon mist." Ryan said.

Sharder disappeared into the ground.

"Dang!" Ash said.

"Use dragon fire." Ryan said.

Sharder shot out of the ground behind Glalie.

"Quick use ice beam!" Ash said.

Glalie turned and froze Sharder with ice beam.

"Dragonair is unable to battle." The referee said. "Glalie wins."

"Oh now I am mad." Ryan said. "Burner lets go."

"Oh great." Ash said.

"Use dark fire storm." Ryan said.

Burner shot out the fire ball.

"Use ice beam on Burner." Ash said.

Before Glalie could attack the orb exploded and fire rained down on Glalie knocking it out.

"Glalie is unable to battle Vulpix wins." The referee said.

"I knew this would be hard but this is crazy." Ash said. "Muck go."

"Poison blob." Ryan though. "Burner come back. Aurora go."

Aurora stepped onto the field.

"Thats a psychic type."Ash though.

"Use psybeam." Ryan said.

A beam of psychic energy shot out of Aurora's hands and hit Muck dead on.

"Muck use sludge bomb." Ash said.

"Use protect." Ryan said.

The sludge bomb impacted on the shield and did nothing.

"Finish with another psybeam." Ryan said.

"Much get close to the ground!" Ash said.

"Jump and fire." Ryan said.

The beam hit Muck and knocked it out.

"I need to think of something fast." Ash though. "Staravia go!"

"A flying type." Ryan though. "Aurora come back, Star go!".

"Go great." Ash though. "Who knows what Star can do."

"Star use dragon wing." Ryan said.

Star's wings glowed green and she charged Staravia.

"Dodge it!" Ash said.

Staravia just managed to get out of the way.

"Counter with Aerial Ace." Ash said.

"Catch it and use systemic toss." Ryan said.

Star dived out of the way and gabbed Staravia and threw him into the ground. When the dust cleared Staravia was out cold.

" Staravia is unable to battle, Flygon wins." The referee said.

"Dang I am down Pikachu." Ash though. "Ryan still has four left. OK buddy I need you to pull through for me."

"Star your going to keep fighting." Ryan said.

"Understood." Star said.

"Pikachu thunder bolt!" Ash said.

"Star get out of the way." Ryan said.

"To the right!" Ash yelled.

To Ryan's horror the bolt shot right and made a direct hit on Star taking her out.

"Flygon is unable to battle, Pikachu wins." The referee said.

"Pikachu has good control." Ryan said. "Aurora go."

"Great." Ash though. "Use iron tail."

"Use protect." Ryan said.

The iron tail his the shield and bounced off.

"Use agility." Ash said.

It looked like ten Pikachus were running around Aurora.

"Use psypulse." Ryan said.

A burst of psychic energy shot from Aurora and hit all the pikachus but the real one was gone.

"What the heck?!" Ryan said.

"Good job." Ash said. "Now use iron tail!"

Pikachu fell from the sky and scored a direct hit to the gut with iron tail knocking out Aurora.

"Dang?!" Ryan said returning her. "Your catching up but you still got my strongest left, Burner go!"

"I need to find a way to counter the dark fire storm attack." Ash though.

"Use burning charge." Ryan said.

Burner looked like he was set on fire and charged Pikachu.

"Counter with volt tackle!" Ash said.

The two of them clashed and Burner flew into the wall and was knocked out.

"I am almost there." Ash though.

"Well done." Ryan said. "Of course you know whose next."

"Latias." Ash said.

"OK girl lets show him what power you got." Ryan said.

Latias headed into the center of the field and bowed to Pikachu. Pikachu figure it was polite and bowed back.

"Use thunder bolt!" Ash said.

"Use metal claw." Ryan said.

The thunder hit Latias's glowing silver claws and she sent it into the ground.

"Counter with aurora beam." Ryan said.

"Use agility and get close." Ash said.

"Watch him and get fire when you get a good shot." Ryan said.

Latias tried to get a good shot but it was no good.

"Forget that aurora beam." Ryan said. "Get ready for close combat."

"Dang." Ash though. "Watch out for those claws, Pikachu use iron tail."

"Use metal claw to counter!" Ryan said.

The two attacks clash with a horrible sound and the two separated.

"Use volt tackle!" Ash yelled.

"Use dragon rush!" Ryan said.

The two of them charged at each other. As they did a green fire enveloped Latias. When the two attacks collided there was an explosion and the two of them went flying.

"You OK?" Ryan asked Latias.

"Yea." She said in poke speech.

"You still good for battle?" Ash asked Pikachu.

Pikachu got up. Ryan knew both of them were in bad shape and that he needed to end this fast.

"Sorry Ash but this is where it ends." Ryan said. "Latias use dragon rush full power."

"Volt tackle full power!" Ash said.

The two of them collided again and when they separated they stayed where they were waiting to see who would fall first. Pikachu was the first to fall but only by two seconds. Ryan released his armor and caught Latias before she hit the ground.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, victory goes to The Golden Knight." The referee said.

"You were amazing out there today." Ryan said holding Latias up.

"Thanks." She said with her mind, too weak to talk. "People are going to know who you are now."

"I don't really care." Ryan said taking her off the field. "People were going to find out sooner or later."

Ryan took her and his other pokemon to the center and headed back with them.

"That was one heck of battle." Nurse joy said. "Your Latias really gave it her all."

"Thats all I ever do for him." Latias said. "I love him."

"She can talk?" Joy asked.

"Yea." Ryan said.

"Looks like she loves your a lot" Joy said.

"More then you know." Ryan said rubbing Latias's head. "Me and her have been through hell and back over the course of time and that created a deep bond between the two of us."

"To become this strong you much have." Joy said. "All of your pokemon are different, but not in a bad way."

Just there there was a noise and Dream, Seeder, Firelight,and Jack. Came running into the room.

"Whats going on?!" Joy said.

"Relax they are their mates." Ryan said.

Just then a Gallade came in and sat next to Aurora.

"And you are?" Ryan asked.

"Shade." It said. "I am Aurora's mate."

"When did this happen?" Ryan asked.

"About three weeks ago." Shade said.

"She never told me that." Ryan said.

"She never got the nerve I guess." Shade said.

"Oh well," Ryan said. "It's cool with me."

"Everyone it going to be fine." Joy said. "A little rest and they will be all set for tomorrow."

"Thanks." Ryan said. "Some people are going to be coming to see me just let them in, as long as they are not news people, I will only let one news person in here and thats it."

"I understand." Joy said.

She turned to see Ryan give Latias a kiss on the lips.

"Did you just kiss her?" Joy asked.

"Yea." Ryan said. "Our bond is really close. Don't worry we won't do anything funny here."

"To get that close you two must have really been through a lot." Joy said.

Ryan felf he could trust Joy.

"If you got time sit down and we will tell you about it." Ryan said.

"I got a few minuets." Joy said sitting down.

Ryan and Latias told her some stories about what they had been through.

"So you kill those three and you don't feel any resentment for it?" Joy asked.

"No should I." Ryan said. "They all put my family as risk and one of them killed my mom."

"I guess I can't blame you then." Joy said. "Did they really pose that much of a risk to you and your family?"

"I consider the council part of my family." Ryan said. "So yea they did."

"I see." Joy said.

"Your a lot more understanding then most of the others." Ryan said.

"I am just opened to different ideas." Joy said.

"Thats a good quality to have." Latias said.

"Your secrets are safe with me." Joy said with a smile. "Good luck with your family."

"Thanks." Ryan said.

--

That was one heck of a battle.

--


	102. Ch 102: Thinking about the future

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 102: Thinking about the future

After a couple more hours of rest Ryan teleported everyone back to the tents where they were going to rest for the day. Ryan and Latias headed into the room to rest. The two of them were laying down on the bed resting.

"Ryan can you play a song for me?" Latias asked.

"I don't know." Ryan said rubbing her head.

"Please?" Latias asked with big eyes.

"You know just hot to get me." Ryan said getting up and grabbing the ocarina.

Ryan laid down and Latias out her head back on his chest.

"Lets see." Ryan said.

Ryan started playing a cheerful melody. As he played Latias just closed her eyes and relaxed. When Ryan finished Latias looked at him.

"I've been thinking." Latias said. "What do you want more, a boy or a girl?"

"I would like to have a daughter." Ryan said kissing Latias.

"I was thinking the same." Latias said. "I would not mind a son though."

"What are we going to name our child?" Ryan asked.

"I have not really though about it." Latias said.

"If it's a girl how about the name Jade?" Ryan asked.

"That a nice one." Latias said. "Now what about if it's a boy?"

"I don't know." Ryan said.

"How about Leon?" Latias asked. "In honor of your father."

"Yea I like that." Ryan said.

"So if it's a girl then Jade," Latias said. "And if it's a boy then it's Leon."

"I like these names." Ryan said. "So what now?"

"Well now that thats all taken care of..." Latias said. "Maybe we could have some fun."

"Now now." Ryan said. "We need to save our energy."

"Oh come on just a little." Latias begged.

"I guess but nothing heavy." Ryan said.

Ryan started kissing Latias neck when there was a knock on the door.

"Go away." Ryan said.

"Oh come on." A voice said. "It's Lillystone and Arcaneina."

"Oh just let them in." Latias said. "We can play after tomorrow."

Ryan opened the door and the two of them walked in.

"What are you two up to?" Lillystone asked.

"Just talking." Ryan said.

"You were amazing today, Latias." Arcaneina said.

"Thanks." Latias said. "It's all because of the training Ryan and I have done."

"I know you two are planning a family." Lillystone said grinning.

"Thats not going to be for a while." Ryan said.

"I know." Lillystone said. "My mom told me all about it."

"The day you two take the powers from my father is coming closer." Arcaneina said. "Are you two ready for that?"

"Yea." Ryan said. "It's going to be a big change for us, but from what Arceus says it's a fairly easy job for the most part."

"Arcaneina come on and let them rest." Giratina yelled from another room.

"You too Lillystone." Shaymin called.

"Bye you two." Latias said.

"See you later." Arcaneina said as she and Lillystone left the room.

"You better get some rest." Ryan said rubbing Latias's head again. "We got a big day tomorrow."

"I know." Latias yawned. "Good night."

"Good night." Ryan said.

--

Well now we have names, the questing is will it be a boy or a girl? Anyone got any ideas?

--


	103. Ch 103: Final battle

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 103: Final battle

Naturally Ryan and Latias were up at sun rise to watch it. Once everyone was up they all headed to the stadium, Ryan was still clad in his armor. To his relief no one really got a good look at his face. Ryan entered the stadium with his team following, Latias, Sharder, Aqua, Flora, Aurora, and Star. Burner was still sore from the last fight so Flora took his place. They waited to be called in.

"Everyone the challenger The Golden Knight!" The announcer roared.

"This is it everyone." Ryan said. "If we win this we win the whole thing, you all ready?"

All of them let our a cheer.

"Lets go then!" Ryan yelled and they ran onto the field.

The group was met the cheers from everyone in the stadium.

"Now the current champ, Nick!" The announcer yelled.

Nice walked in and was met with equal cheers.

"Here we go." Ryan though. "Sharder go."

"Dragonite lets beat the chump." Nick yelled.

The two of them stared each other down.

"Use hyper beam!" Nick said.

"Dragon mist." Ryan said.

Sharder disappeared as a thick cloud of green mist covered the field.

"Great." Nick said. "It could be anywhere."

"Ice beam." Ryan said.

Sharder shot out of the ground behind the Dragonite and scored a direct hit with the ice beam.

"Use metal claw!" Nick said.

"Hurry back into the ground!" Ryan said.

Before Sharder could react he was hit with the metal claw and sent flying.

"Crap." Ryan though. "Sharder back into the ground."

Before Sharder hit the ground he disappeared into the green mist that still covered the field.

"As long as the mist is on the field Sharder can enter the mist without losing anymore energy." Ryan though. "Use dragon fire."

"Watch yourself." Nick warned Dragonite.

The ground under Dragonite erupted and it was caught in the full burst of the dragon fire. When the dust cleared the Dragonair was out cold.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, Dragonair wins." The referee said.

"Nice job." Nick said returning Dragonite.

"You too." Ryan said as the green mist was drawn into Sharder's body. "Sharder come back, Flora go."

"Tropius go." Nick said.

What Ryan saw next froze him to the bone. The Tropius had a large scar on it's chest.

"Oh crap!" Ryan though.

"So we meet again." The Tropius said.

"NOOOOO!" Flora yelled! "Not you again."

"Flora-" Ryan started to say when the Tropius somehow used mean eye so she couldn't get away.

"I owe you for lats time." The Tropius said.

"Dude call your Tropius back now!" Ryan yelled. "I ran into this one a while back, it tried to rape Flora."

"I don't like how he is looking at her." Nick said. "Tropius return."

"Fuck you." It said and knock the ball out of nick's hand.

It took the ball and crushed it.

"What in gods name is going on?!" The announcer yelled.

Frenzy plant vines held Flora to the ground again.

"Flora wait for it." Ryan said.

"I know." Flora said calming her mind.

"I hope she has been enough of the fire stone elixir." Ryan though. "This will hurt her but it will save her."

"Not fighting back this time." The Tropius said. "Smart move."

The Tropius got close to Flora.

"Flora use burning flames." Ryan said.

Flora glowed red and her body busted into flames burning the Tropius badly.

"What the hell?!" The Tropius yelled jumping back.

Seeder jumped out of the crowd and got next to Flora.

"Are you OK?" Seeder asked her.

"Yea." She said getting up slowly.

"I will handled him." Ryan said drawing his blade.

Ryan charged the Tropius and pushed him to the ground.

"I said if you ever did this again I would kill you." Ryan said. "your lucky all of these people are here or I would."

Ryan hit the Tropius in the head knocking it out.

"Hey Referee." Ryan said.

"Ah yes?" He asked.

"Flora is done battling." Ryan said. "This battle is a draw."

"Right." The referee said. "This battle is a tie no winner."

"Someone get this Tropius out of my sight." Nick said.

Several people came and got the Tropius out of the stadium.

"Well I am not sure what just happened." The announcer said.

"You can chose first." Ryan said.

"Sorry about that." Nick said. "Go Charizard."

"Aqua go." Ryan said.

"A water type, figures." Nick said. "Take flight, Charizard!"

"Aqua hold your ground." Ryan instructed.

"Use flamethrower!" Nick yelled.

"Use water pillar." Ryan said calmly.

The fire hit the pillar and went out.

"Get under him!" Ryan yelled.

"Watch it." Nick said.

"Use water pillar." Ryan said.

The pillar of water shot up but not high enough to hit the Charizard.

"Dang!" Ryan though. "Use ice beam.!"

"Counter with flamethrower!" Nick yelled.

The two attacks canceled each other out.

"Blast!" Ryan yelled. "Aqua come back Latias go!"

"The heavy guns I see." Nick said.

"Latias dragon rush!" Ryan yelled.

"Charizard get out of the way!" Nick yelled.

The Charizard just managed to get out of the way.

"Ice beam." Ryan said calmly.

Latias flipped around and nailed Charizard in the back.

"Finish with dragon rush." Ryan said.

Latias nailed the Charizard in the back knocking him out.

"Charizard is unable to battle, Latias wins." The referee said.

"Thats three." Nick though. "Go Froslass."

"Never seen one of those before." Ryan said pulling out the pokedex. "Never though I would need to use this."

"Froslass the ice ghost pokemon." The computer voice started. "The evolved form of a female Snorunt caused by a Dawn Stone. It freezes it's foes with an icy breath nearly -60 degrees F. What seems to be it's body is actually hollow."

"Oh crap!" Ryan though. "Latias back here now! Sharder go!"

"OK girl rip him apart." Nick said.

"Sharder watch her she is and ice ghost so I am not sure what she will do." Ryan said. "Dragon fire!"

"Use icy wind." Nick said.

The two attacks clashed and exploded. When the smoke cleared Sharder was gone and the green mist covered the field again.

"This old trick again." Nick said.

"Up till now we have use this attack to just hide." Ryan said. "Now we will use it to attack."

The green mist started spinning around Froslass.

"Now dragon drain!" Ryan said.

The green mist closed in on Froslass on all sides and green electrical bolts started hitting her. After several seconds the mist spread out and Froslass was out cold.

"Froslass is unable to battle, Dragonair wins." The referee said.

Sharder came up and absorbed the mist healing himself.

"Dang!" Nick said returning Froslass. "I underestimated your pokemon's strength. Gyarados go!"

"Sharder come back." Ryan said. "Aqua go."

"Water against water." Nick said. "Gyarados use wrap!"

"Let it get you." Ryan said.

Gyarados wrapped it's massive body around Aqua.

"Use thunder bolt." Ryan said.

Aqua sent a shock through Gyarados making it let got and roar in pain.

"Use ice tackle." Ryan said.

Aqua became covered in shards of ice and hit Gyarados in the chest finishing it.

"Gyarados is unable to battle, Vaporeon wins." The referee said.

"I am going to win." Ryan said.

"You took out all my best." Nick said. "Milotic Go!"

"Going down fighting I see." Ryan said. "A good way to go. Aqua come back, Latias go."

"Milotic ice beam." Nick said.

"Dodge and use lighting punch." Ryan said.

Latias dodged the beam and hit Milotic with a ten hit combo to the gut knocking it out.

"Milotic is unable to battle." The referee said. "The winner and new champion The Golden Knight!"

"That was an Amazing battle!" They announcer yelled. "Knight his control of the battle from the start."

"We did it!" Latias yelled hugging Ryan.

"Good job everyone!" Ryan said.

"You got me big time." Nick said walking up. "Please tell your Meganium I am sorry."

"It's fine you didn't know." Flora said.

"She says it's fine, you could not have known." Ryan said.

The group headed back to Shaymin's and relaxed after a job well done.

--

So much for that guy, goes to show how strong Ryan's pokemon are.

--

Guard: Hey everyone, I have been working on planning the later chapters.

Ryan: Hey Guard so what do you have planned?

Guard: Come look.

_Ryan and Latias come over and read the paper I have._

Felix: Hey guys, whats going on?

Latias: Nothing that concerns you.

Felix: Come on what are you reading?

Guard: noneya

_Ebony comes in._

Ebony: Hey what you reading?"

Ryan: The plans for the next few chapters.

Guard: Come look

Guard: Hey why does she get to read?

Guard: Because you got a big mouth.


	104. Ch 104: A promise is kept

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 104: A promise is kept

The days following the battles were spent resting and recovering. Ryan remembered a promise he made that he needed to keep.

"Hey Eevee." Ryan said.

"Yea?" She asked.

"I believe I owe you an trip to the frost covered stone." Ryan said.

"We can go now?" She asked excitedly

"Yea." Ryan said.

"So she is going to evolve now right?" Burner asked.

"Yep," Ryan answered.

"Hey guys." Felix said coming into the room. "Where you going?"

"To go freeze our asses off." Ryan said. "Were going to the frost covered rock."

"Cool can we come?" Ebony asked. "I always wanted to play in the snow."

"Fine by me." Ryan said.

After gather up who all wanted to go they headed out to the mountain. As soon as the exited the mountain they got about half way before they stopped.

"I am not stepping another step into this icebox." Latias said.

"It's fine," Ryan said. "You all can stay here Eevee and I will go and take care of this."

Eevee and Ryan made their way to the frost covered stone and stopped.

"Is this it?" Eevee asked touching the stone.

"Yep." He said pulling out a rare candy. "Eat this and you should evolve."

Eevee took the candy and ate it. She glowed brilliant silver and when it faded she was a Glaceon.

"Thanks Ryan." She said rubbing her head against his leg.

"No problem." Ryan said. "So what do you want to be called?"

"Icy." She said. with a smile.

Just the the wind shifted and Ryan got wind of something he didn't like.

"Oh hell." Ryan said looking round.

"What?" She asked.

"Something is in heat out here." Ryan said.

"Don't think about it." She said.

"I am not," Ryan said. "One I am fateful to Latias, and two what ever it is has the scent of at least eight different males."

"Why can't I smell it?" Icy asked.

"I am a male so I am guessing only I can smell it." Ryan said.

"Do you know what race it is?" Icy asked.

"Na," Ryan said. "I can't tell that."

They turned to find a Froslass blocking the exit.

"Oh hello." Ryan said. "Were in a bit of a hurry so we can't talk."

"Whats the rush." It said in a seductive tone.

"Oh crap." Ryan said as the wind shifted blowing her scent in his face. "It's her."

"Come here and lets have some fun." The Froslass said.

"Oh sorry I am taken." Ryan said.

"So your mate won't know." She said.

"No." Ryan said.

"You know you want to." She said again.

"I said no!" Ryan said.

"Not like you have much choice." She said.

"I got one thing to say to you." Ryan said picking up Icy.

"Thats that?" She asked.

"Ninja tactics ...ENGAGE!" Ryan said in a strange voice and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

They reappeared back on the main path.

"How did you do that?" Icy asked.

"I don't really know my self." Ryan said. "At least we lost her."

"Thats true." Icy said as a young woman walked up.

"Hello," She said.

"Hey." Ryan said.

"My names Sara." She said.

"I am Ryan and this is Icy." Ryan said.

"Have you seen a Froslass around here by any chance?" Sara asked.

"Oh man," Ryan said. "Is she yours?"

"Yea." Sara said.

"We just got away from her." Ryan said "She was trying to get me to have sex with her."

"Oh great shes at it again." Sara said hitting her forehead.

"Again?" Ryan asked.

"Every mating season she tries to mate with every male she can find." Sara answered. "I am really sorry about that."

"It's fine." Ryan said.

"There you are." A voice said.

They turned to find the Froslass standing there.

"It's time to come home." Sara said.

"I am not done yet." she said.

"Too bad." Sara said pulling out a pokeball and returning the Froslass. "Sorry if she caused you two any trouble."

"It's fine." Ryan told her. "See you later."

The two of them headed back to the group to find Latias gone.

"Uh... Where is Latias?" Ryan asked.

"I am not sure." Felix said. "She said something about the snow then I heard a crash and she was gone."

"I think I know where she is." Ryan said heading over to a pile of snow at the base of a tree.

Latias erupted out of the snow in her human form and tacked Ryan.

"Got you again." She said.

"Do you now." Ryan said and turned into green energy.

"What?!" She said.

As she stood up Ryan put snow down the front of her shirt.

"AHH COLD!!" She yelled shaking the snow out. "Your going to pay for that!"

"You got to catch me first." Ryan said when Felix and Ebony grabbed him in their human forms.

"Get him quick!" Ebony yelled.

Latias put a bunch of snow down the back of his pants and Ryan started dancing around.

"Oh hell! THATS COLD!" He said shaking his pants.

"Yea I think we should run now." Felix said.

"Na ya think." Ebony said.

The group spent the rest of the day there pegging each other with snowballs, then headed back to the house.

--

Well Eevee is now Icy. Sorry I have not added in a while. Wolf Lunarfang and I have been redoing some of the chapters with Wolf in them, I will be getting those up as well. Again sorry about that.

--

Guard: Well things are going well so far.

Ryan: Thats good.

Latias: So what happens next?

Guard: Well take a look. _Pulls out a stack of papers_

Latias: Oh no you kidding.

Ryan: Oh that should be really interesting.

_Celebi comes in_

Celebi: What you reading?

Guard: Script for the next few chapters.

Celebi: Oh can I see?

Guard: Sure.

_She reads the papers and her jaw drops_

Celebi: Oh no way no how!

Guard: Relax it's not that bad.

Latias: And you know you want to anyway.

_Celebi turns bright red. _

Celebi: Well I ... I mean... Oh hell.

Guard: Chill I got everything under control.

Celebi: I am trusting you to get this right.

Ryan: He got everything right with Latias and I so Don't worry about it.


	105. Ch :105 Washing away doubt

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Lemon and a really emotional chapter just letting you know ahead of time. Human x pokemon

Ch :105 Washing away doubt

After getting back from playing in the snow Ryan and Latias headed to get a bath. Like normal Ryan was in his human form and Latias turned into her pokemon form The two of them were floating around when Ryan noticed Latias was not acting quite right. He could tell something was bothering her.

"What wrong?" He asked pulling her close.

"It's nothing," She said.

"You sure?" He asked her.

"Yea, its nothing important." She said.

The two of them got out and headed to bed. Ryan woke up about an hour later to find Latias crying.

"What wrong?" He asked turning on the light.

"It's nothing." She said.

"Latias please don't lie to me." Ryan said letting her cry on his shoulder.

"I am worried," She said. "About whats going to happen to our relationship."

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked her.

"Once we take Arceus's power I am worried everything between us is going to change." She said still crying lightly.

Ryan gently licked away the tears rolling down her cheeks and looked her in the eyes.

"I promise," Ryan started. "No amount of power will ever change our relationship. You will always be my number one."

"You really mean that?" She asked looking into his caring brown eyes.

"Yea," Ryan said. "I love you more then anything in the world, I would sacrifice everything to keep you safe."

"Would you have sacrificed the council to Anna?" Latias asked.

"In a heart beat." Ryan said. "If there was no way I could save you I would do whatever I had to do to get you back."

"You don't know how much that means to me." Latias cried and hugged him. "It's so hard dealing with all of this."

"I know." Ryan said rubbing her back.

"Ryan if I changed my mind and not to be a goddess would you leave me?" She asked.

"Latias I will never leave you." Ryan said.

"Would you still become a god?" She asked.

"No," Ryan said. "If it meant making you unhappy I would gladly give up the chance to be a god."

"You would have the chance to take any mate you wanted." Latias said.

"Your the only girl for me." Ryan said. "Your the one I care most about. Any pokemon could offer herself to me and I would turn them down. Your the only one I have feeling for and that will never change."

"Your the only one who could say that and make me truly believe it." Latias said rolling over and laying her head on Ryan's lap. "I know everything you say is true. You would die to protect me."

"In a heart beat." Ryan said. "If it meant you living I would gladly die for you."

"I would not be far behind." Latias said. "Remember our oath."

"If one of us should die then the other will die by their side. "Ryan said.

"I would kill the one that killed you then I would kill myself." Latias said. "With you gone I would go downhill fast."

"So would I." Ryan said lifting Latias to his eye level.

"I've been so foolish. You have never kept secrets from me yet I kept this from you." She said as tears fell from her eyes again. "I am not worthy of you."

"Don't beat yourself up over this." Ryan said.

"Do you still love me?" She asked.

"Yes." Ryan said pulling her close to his body so there lips were almost touching. "I will always love you."

"I know you really mean it." She said. "I am sorry for hiding this from you."

Ryan pulled Latias into a kiss and the two remained there for close to a half hour.

"I will always love you." Ryan said. "No matter what happens."

"I know that now." She said. "I will never doubt you again."

Ryan rested his back against the corner of the walls and Latias rested against him.

"Ryan if you want to we can..." Latias said.

"I am not really in the mood right now." Ryan said. "I can still pleasure you if you want."

"If you don't mind." Latias cooed.

Latias laid her head next to Ryan's so he could see her eyes. Ryan gently ran his hands over her body and to her entrance. She smiled as Ryan gently ran his fingers over her lips causing her to let out light moans and coos. Rather then pushing his fingers into her he just lightly kept rubbing her lips.

"Thats nice." Latias cooed.

"I know your liking this." Ryan whispered into her ear.

Ryan continued to rub her entrance making her moan. She could feel Ryan's member against her back as he continued. Her body shuttered and she moaned as she released on Ryan's hand. Ryan licked his hand clean as Latias caught her breath.

"That was relaxing." Latias said.

"Yea." Ryan said.

"I know you want to have sex now." Latias said pushing her entrance against Ryan's shorts.

Latias pulled Ryan's shorts off and gently pushed his member into her.

"You want me to transform?" He asked her.

"No." She said as she pushed him the rest of the way into her. "I want have sex with the one I fell in love with. Just let me handle everything."

Latias started thrusting Ryan's member deep into her making both of then moan in pleasure. Ryan started gently kissing her neck and rubbing her back causing her to push him into her harder. With a loud moan the two released onto each other.

"That was... fun." Ryan panted.

"Thanks." Latias said trying to catch her breath. "We could... Do more but... I am too tired."

"It's fine." Ryan said as he looked into her golden eyes. "Lets get some sleep."

--

This was an added twist I decided to throw in. If you make an anonymous review please leave me a way to get back to you. And ...notgasp () whoever you are I am not running out of ideas and from now on please if you got nothing nice to say please don't say anything.

--


	106. Ch 106: A Leaf in the forest

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 106: A Leaf in the forest

Ryan and Latias woke up the next morning feeling better then normal.

"Good morning." Ryan whispered into Latias ear.

"Morning my love." She answered back.

"I don't think I have slept that well in years." Ryan said stretching. "I think I will finish that snag machine I was building."

"What good would it do?" Latias asked.

"Well it will give me something to do today." Ryan said pulling out a box from under the bed.

Inside the box was a bunch of circuit boards, dials and other things Latias didn't understand.

"Yea..." Latias said picking up a wire and looking at it. "Have fun. I am going to go chill down stairs"

Ryan sat at the table and worked on the snag machine looking at each of the wires. After several hours of work Ryan put the finishing touches on the snag machine.

"Ha, and Sam said I couldn't make one of these from scratch." Ryan said putting it on.

The snag machine was was dark blue and white like his Latios form. On the shoulder was a symbol, it was four blades, one red, yellow, blue, and green in the shape of a diamond and in the center was a blue gem.

"Too bad I wont be able to use it." Ryan said.

Just the a Meganium with white specks on her petals busted into the room.

"Sparkle what the heck are you doing here?!" Ryan said.

"We got a problem!"She said.

"Whats going on?" Flora asked as she and Seeder entered the room.

"There is a trainer beating a Meganium out on sector 3x." She said.

Ryan hit a button on the table and panels on the wall flipped and computer screens were under them.

"What is this?" Latias asked looking at one of the monitors.

"It's the camera system for the whole forest." Ryan said typing something on a keyboard. "We put it in to keep watch on the forest and it's pokemon. Anywhere these cameras can see is our property and all the pokemon there are protected."

The main monitor changed and the words 3x appeared in the corner. After searching Ryan found the guy. He had a whip and was mercilessly beating a Meganium, The Meganium had bright pink eyes.

"NO WAY!" Flora yelled. "I would know those eyes anywhere, that Leaf!"

"Oh this guy is so dead!" Seeder said.

"Lets go!" Ryan yelled and the group headed out into the forest.

After about three minuets they found the guy. Ryan used a blast of blue energy to push the guy back and red energy to destroy the whip.

"Hey buddy where go you get off?!" The guy yelled getting up.

Flora and Seeder were helping Leaf up.

"I got you." Flora said.

"Flora?" She asked weakly.

"Yea it's me," She said. "Seeder is here too."

"Were going to get you out of here," Seeder said.

"Were taking Leaf." Ryan said.

"Like hell you are!" He said pulling our a pokeball, "Get back in here!"

Flora stepped in front of the beam and canceled it.

"Wait till I tell the cops." The guy said.

"Yea you will have to explain what your doing on my property, as well as why you were beating your Meganium." Ryan said.

"You have no proof." He said.

Ryan pointed to the camera.

"All on video tape." Ryan said. "Your screwed."

The guy knew he was beat and took off running.

"You better run you creep!" Latias yelled in her human form.

The guy turned and flicked her off.

"No thank you, I am reserved for Ryan only." She yelled back and started laughing.

"Thanks you guys." Leaf said weakly trying to get up.

"I got you." Ryan said picking her up and putting her on his shoulder. "Lets get you back to the house. Latias in my back pocket is a radio, can you grab it?"

"Yea," She said grabbing the radio. "You need me to contact Aqua?"

"Yea can you tell her to get the med bay ready." Ryan said as they started back.

"Aqua, Aqua come in." Latias said.

"Hey Latias, whats up?" Aqua asked.

"We got a Meganium coming in." Latias said. "Whip lashes all across her body and she has lost a lot of blood."

"Got it," Aqua said. "I will get the med bay ready."

"Thanks," Latias said. "She will have the med bay all ready by the time we get back."

"Good,lets get back quick." Ryan said.

Ryan and the group got back to the house and patched Leaf up. She was asleep on a medical bed while Ryan finished putting healing gel on her wounds.

"Is she going to be OK?" Flora asked.

"She lost a lot of blood but she will recover." Ryan said. "Those whips can be a dangerous weapon."

"I though I would never see her again." Flora said. "This in it's self is going to cause a problem."

"How so?" Seeder asked.

"Well while I have feeling for you I have them for her as well." Flora said.

"I don't mind sharing." seeder said. "As long as you don't."

"I don't" Flora said.

"Well we'll leave you three alone." Ryan said heading to the door. "If you need anything just hit the red button."

Outside the room Latias was talking to Shaymin.

"Oh, hey Shay." Ryan said.

"I am here too!" Lillystone said jumping into his arms.

"Her there little sis." Ryan said scratching her head. "I didn't know you two were coming today."

"Well you and Latias are going to breed soon so I figured that I might be a good idea if you two get a physical." Shaymin said. "Just to make sure you healthy."

"We got the rest of the day so I think it's a good idea." Ryan said. "What about you Latias?"

"Sound good to me." Latias said.

"I am going to use this to give Lillystone a little training as well." Shaymin said. "You don't mind do you?"

"Na, it's fine." Ryan said.

"Just be careful with me." Latias said. "I am a little tender right now."

"Don't worry we will." Shaymin said.

After a couple hours of testing Shaymin had the results from everything.

"I got good news and bad news." She said.

Both their hearts sank. Ryan put his arms around Latias and held her close.

"Latias, these reading I am getting show that there is something wrong with the eggs in your body." Shaymin said.

"My...eggs..." She said.

"Yes," Shaymin said. "You have a rare condition where the shell of your eggs is harder then normal meaning it will be harder for Ryan's sperm to get into them."

"Does this mean I can't have kids?" She asked quickly.

"No, you can still have them." Shaymin said. "It will just be harder. The truth is I don't think it will have much affect when it comes down to it. I am more then certain Ryan is capable of getting you pregnant so don't worry about it too much. He is young and extremely healthy so I don't think you will have too much trouble."

"Thats a relief." Latias said. "Is there anything else?"

"Well your hormone levels are a little high but thats normal from what happed last night." Shaymin said. "Other then that the two of you are in perfect health."

"Thats good." Ryan said. "Looks like our plans for a family won't be changing."

The two of them were leaving the room when Shaymin stopped Latias.

"I was looking at these and the truth is your almost guaranteed to get pregnant." Shaymin whispered. "He reacted exactly as I though he would, I hope your not mad but I needed to test him."

"It's fine," Latias whispered back. "Did he pass?"

"With flying colors." Lillystone whispered with a smile. "Yes I was in on it the whole time."

"Thanks guys." Latias whispered. "See you later."

Latias found Ryan on the couch with his ocarina on the table.

"Hey honey." She said laying on his belly. "So what now?"

"I am not sure." Ryan said. "We got four months till everything happens."

"We could start traveling again." Latias said.

"Maybe." Ryan said. "I am sure we will think of something."

--

It's almost over everyone. As time passes things grow and mature just as this story has. What started with a small idea has grown into something big and beautiful. I put a lot of work into this story and to all of my fans out there, you all rule.

--

Guard: Latias, Ryan I have the outline for the last chapter finished.

Latias: Let me see!

Ryan: Me too!

_They read the final three outlines and their jaws drop._

Latias: Are you sure about that?

Ryan: Is that really a good idea?

Guard: I think so I just hope he accepts.

_Arcaneina comes in_

Arcaneina: Hey whats going on?

Guard: Come look.

_Arcaneina reads the outlines and smiles_

Arcaneina: I am liking the sound of this.

Guard: Oh I got big plans for later that are not here yet,

Arcaneina: Please tell me.

Guard:No no they don't concern you... yet.


	107. Ch 107: Music at the club

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Warning long chapter. Most of it is music lyrics

Ch 107: Music at the club

Ryan and Latias got really bored the next day and the boredom just got worse. The two of them were laying on the couch watching TV.

"It's so much quieter with Sam gone." Ryan said. "I wonder how he is doing."

There was a knock on the door. Ryan opened and it was Celebi.

"Hey you two." She said flying in. "What are you two up to?"

"You mean besides being bored out of our skulls." Latias said.

The three of them relaxed for a little while. Latias looked and saw Celebi daydreaming.

"Hey quit thinking about your boyfriend." Latias said.

"Hes not my boyfriend!" Celebi quickly said turning red.

"Yea that why lats time I came over once I caught you on top of your relic with his picture and your hand-" Latias started when Celebi grabbed her mouth.

"Shut up!" Celebi said turning redder.

"Who is this mystery man anyway?" Ryan asked.

"No one." Celebi said.

Latias pushed her off her mouth.

"It's Jir-" She said when Celebi grabbed her mouth again.

"I said no!" Celebi yelled.

Latias pulled her off again and held her down.

"It's Jirachi." Latias said.

"I am going to strangle you!" Celebi said as Latias took off.

"You got to catch me first!" Latias taunted.

"So your in love with Jirachi." Ryan said.

"I am not!" She said.

"Oh yes you are." Latias giggled. "You can hide it from me. The way you were looking at his picture told me all I needed to know."

"Can we just drop it please." Celebi said.

"OK Latias, thats enough." Ryan said "Hey you two feel like hitting the blue moon tonight?"

"Sure." Latias answered. "Lets go get dressed."

"I don't got anything to wear." Celebi said.

"I got some extra stuff you can use." Latias said. "Ryan took me shopping last week so I got a lot of stuff."

After getting their club clothes on they headed to the blue moon. When they go there they found Wolf trying to get in.

"Hey Wolf, Sapphire." Ryan said walking up.

"Hey Ryan, Ruby, Lora." Wolf said. "I am trying to get in but this guy wont let me."

"Let me deal with him." Ryan said walking up to the bouncer. "Hey, Josh."

"Ryan, Ruby good to see you again." He said giving Ryan a high five. "Go on in."

Ryan and Latias headed in with Wolf trying to follow.

"Not you buddy." Josh said.

"Chill he's with me." Ryan said.

"Oh OK, sorry about that." Josh said.

"How did you do that?" Sapphire asked.

"Latias and I are sorta celebrities here." Ryan said. "So what bring you here?"

"Well I have a band and was hoping to play here." Wolf said.

"Good luck no lives bands." Ryan started. "Well not unless you got an inside connection with the boss."

"Do you got one?" Sapphire asked.

"Yea, Jack." Ryan head heading up to the DJ booth.

"What , hes here?!" Celebi said.

"It's been fifty years." Latias said. "Move on."

"What happened?" Ryan asked.

"Jack used to be Lora's boyfriend." Latias said. "They broke up a while back."

"Can you handle yourself?" Ryan asked her.

"Yea." She said. "I am over it by now."

The group headed over to the DJ booth as Azelf put Hey Macarena on.

"Hey Ryan," Azelf said.

"Hey Jack." Ryan said. "You know Wolf."

"Hey." Wolf said.

"Thats Azelf." Ryan said into Wolf mind then quickly added. "Yes I can talk to you with my mind."

"OK we I just all him Jack." Wolf said.

"Hey why don't you three go dance while Wolf and I get everything set up." Ryan said.

"Come on, Lets go!" Sapphire said and they took off into the crowd.

"So whats going on?" Azelf asked.

"Wolf here has a band and want so play a few songs here tonight." Ryan said.

"You any good?" Azelf asked.

"Yea." He said. "There is a song I want to play tonight but I need one more person to play guitar to do it, if possible two more."

"Why not Ryan." Azelf said.

"You any good?" Wolf asked.

"I have memorized and can play over three hundred songs." Ryan said.

"You know Through Fire and Flames?" Wolf asked.

"By heart." Ryan said. "I am going to be lead guitar I take it."

"Yea." Wolf said. "You sure your can pull off the solo?"

"Relax." Ryan said. "I used to be in a band with Slade before everything happened, that was our big song."

"I will go and let to boss know." Azelf said. "Ryan can you hold thing down till I get back?"

"Yea sure." Ryan said. "Wolf can you get Latias for me?"

"Yea sure." Wolf said.

Wolf left and came back with Latias.

"You needed me?" She asked.

"Yea." Ryan said "You know that black case on the north wall?"

"Yea." She said.

"Can you get it for me?" Ryan asked.

"Yea." She said.

"Here is the crystal." Ryan said handing her the teleportion crystal.

Latias left the club and came back ten minuets later with the case.

"Thanks." Ryan said.

"Whats in the case?" Wolf asked.

Ryan opened it and inside was a red and black electrical guitar.

"A Xr 7500 skyburner." Ryan said.

"Dang." Wolf said. "They just came out with that right?"

"Yep." Ryan said. "First time it's going to be used. Who do we got doing the drums?"

"Well my Ninetails, Nhala." Wolf said.

"A Ninetails..." Ryan said.

"I put her through a lot of training." Wolf said. "She can do it trust me."

"OK." Ryan said. "What about Bass?"

"A friend of mine." Wolf said. "Her name is Flannery. I was supposed to meet her here. She never told me about the password."

"Hey Wolf." A young woman said walking up.

"Ah Flannery right on time." Wolf said. "this is Ryan, he will be playing lead guitar."

"Hope you don't screw up." She said.

"I was about to say the same to you." Ryan said. "Just make sure you don't have a problem with your amp."

"What sorta problem?" She asked

"That people can hear it." Ryan said laughing. "Relax I am must screwing with you. So who do we got for first rhythm?"

"Keyara" Wolf said. "I will be playing lead singer and second rhythm unless we can find someone."

Just then Ryan felt Shaymin and Lilystone's life force. Naturally Slade with with them.

"Just found the second rhythm." Ryan said. Hey Slade!"

They heard him and came over.

"Hey Ryan." Slade said.

"You still remember how to play Through Fire and Flames?" Ryan asked him.

"Hell yea." Slade said.

"Fell like relieving the band days?" Ryan asked holding out a Guitar.

"Heck yea." He said taking the Guitar.

What other songs?"

"Well is Ruby is up to it then I was thinking she and Sapphire could sing If You Still Believe." Wolf said.

"I know the song." Latias said. "I think we can pull it off.."

"Well we will start off with my song, Land Of Confusion by Disturbed." Wolf said. "Then Through Fire and Flames, followed by If You Still Believe the Sapphire will end it with The Howling by Within Temptation."

"Sound good but can we add one last song?" Ryan asked. "Ruby is going to need Sapphire's help."

"What is the song?" Wolf asked.

"I Won't Say I'm In Love." Ryan said. "Of course Lora will be leading."

"Like hell I will." she said.

"Oh come on you know you want to." Sapphire said.

"Fine I'll do it." She said. "I know the song all too well."

"Yea because your in love." Latias grinned.

"I am not so shut up!" Celebi said.

"Wolf you go a head and get set up." Azelf said walking up.

"Thanks." Wolf said.

After a couple of hours Wolf got everything set up.

"Looks good." Ryan said plugging in the skyburner.

"OK everyone!" Azelf said. "We got a live band tonight!"

"Hey everyone!" Wolf said. "Were the Moon Raiders. OK guys first song is Land Of Confusion. Everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded and they started playing after a short time wolf started to sing.

_I must have dreamed a thousand dreams  
Been haunted by a million screams  
But I can hear the marching feet  
They're moving into the street_

Now, did you read the news today?  
They say the danger has gone away  
But I can see the fire's still alight  
_They're burning into the night_

_There's too many men, too many people  
Making too many problems  
And there's not much love to go around  
Can't you see this is the land of confusion?_

This is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth living in

Oh, superman, where are you now?  
When everything's gone wrong somehow?  
The men of steel, I hate these men of power  
I'm losing control by the hour

This is the time, this is the place  
So we look for the future  
But there's not much love to go around  
Tell me why this is the land of confusion

This is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them and let's start tryingTo make it a place worth living in

Ryan looked out to see everyone out there was going crazy as they kept going. Ryan looked over at Wolf, he nodded and he continued singing.

_I remember long ago  
When the sun was shining  
And all the stars were bright all through the night  
In the wake of this madness, as I held you tight  
So long ago_

I won't be coming home tonight  
My generation will put it right  
We're not just making promises  
That we know we'll never keep

There's too many men, too many people  
Making too many problems  
And there's not much love to go round  
Can't you see this is the land of confusion?

Now, this is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth fighting for  
_  
This is the world we live in  
__And these are the names we're given  
Stand up and let's start showing  
Just where our lives are going to_

They finished the song and everyone clapped and cheered.

"Our next song is Dragonforce's Through Fire and Flames." Wolf said.

"Hey Keyara can we switch?" Slade asked, "Ryan and I know how to pull off the solo perfect."

"Yea sure." She said.

"OK everyone." Nhala said. "On my mark."

As they started Slade, Ryan and Keyara were all in perfect harmony as they started. Just this set the crowd off. Then they started the singing, Naturally it was only Slade, Ryan,and Wolf who were singing.

_On a cold winter morning, in the time before the light,  
In flames of death's eternal reign, we ride towards the fight._

When the darkness is falling down, in the times of tough or right,  
The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight.

Fighting hard, fighting on for the steel, through the wastelands evermore,  
The scattered souls will feel the hell, that is wasted on the shores.

On the blackest wings in hell's terrain, we watch them as we go,  
In fire and pain, and once again we know.

So now we're flying we're free, we're free before the thunderstorm,  
On towards the wilderness, our quest carries on.

Far beyond the sun down, far beyond the moonlight,  
Deep inside our hearts and all our souls,

So far away we wait for the day,  
For the light source so wasted and gone,  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days,  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on!

Ryan knew they were good but it had been a few years and he was not sure how well Slade was going to do.

_As the red day is dawning, and the lightning cracks the sky,  
They raise their hands to the heavens above who'll descend unto their lies._

Running back through the midmorning light, there's a burning in my heart,  
We're banished from the time in the foreign land, to a light beyond the stars.

In your blackest dreams see to the need, that destiny is tied,  
And endlessly we're roaming free tonight!

And on the wings of a dream, so far beyond reality,  
All alone in desperation, now the time has gone,  
Lust inside you'll never find, lust within my own mind,  
Day after day this misery must go on!

So far away we wait for the day,  
For the light source so wasted and gone,  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days,  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on!

He group started on one of the hardest parts in the song

"OK here we go." Ryan said to Slade with his mind.

"Just try to keep up." Slade commented back.

Ryan started playing his part burning up the stage as he did. Slade took over without missing a single beat and did the same.

"Damn, those two are good." Wolf though as Ryan took over for the last part.

_Now here we stand with their blood on our hands,  
We fought so hard, now can we understand,  
I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can,  
For freedom of every man!_

So far away we wait for the day,  
For the light source so wasted and gone,  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days,  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on! 

"Hell yea!" Slade said as they finished. "We still got it!"

"OK one more song then we take a break" Ryan said. "Agreed?"

"Works for me." Wolf said.

"Sapphire, Ruby your up." Ryan said. "Hope your voices are ready."

"Oh were ready." Sapphire said.

After changing the tune of their instruments they were ready to start. After several moments Sapphire and Ruby started singing.

_I had a dream that I could fly  
I can feel each moment  
As time goes by_

We'd never be too far away  
You would always be here  
I heard you say

I never thought  
Thought that it would be our last goodbye  
I still can dream  
That one day love will fall out from the sky

Do you still remember  
All the time that has gone by  
Do you still believe that  
Love can fall out from the sky

If from where you're standing  
You can see the sky above  
I'll be waiting for you  
If you still believe in love

Find a way  
To bring back yesterday  
Find a way to love

I hope you'll stay  
When tomorrow becomes today  
Love will find a way

_I'll be waiting for you  
In my heart you are the one  
If I cannot find you  
I will look up to the sun_

If from where you're standing  
You can see the sky above  
I'll be waiting for you  
If you still believe in love

Ryan couldn't help but smile. The song fitted him and Latias perfectly and he had a feeling it fit Wolf and Sapphire as well.

_Do you still remember  
All the time that has gone by  
Do you still believe that  
Love can fall out from the sky_

If from where you're standing  
You can see the sky above  
I'll be waiting for you  
If you still believe in love

They finished and the crowd busted into cheers again.

"Thanks everyone." Wolf said "That was my girl Sapphire."

"And my girl Ruby." Ryan said.

"Singing If You Still Believe." Wolf finished.

"After a little break we will continue playing." Ryan said and the group headed off the stage.

"Well Ryan, Slade I have to say you two did very well." Wolf said.

"Thanks." Ryan said as they headed over to the bartender. "Hey Joe, Ruby and I will take a shot of scotch 40y, you guys want anything?"

"I'll take what your taking." Slade said.

"I am good." Wolf said.

"Hey Joe, can you set me up with a chocolate mint malt as well?" Ryan asked.

"You got it." Joe said.

"Whats chocolate?" Ruby asked.

"That right," Ryan said. "You have never had chocolate before."

"You might not want to." Wolf said. "I gave it to Sapphire once and she got so hyper she ran me up the wall for the next week."

"I can handle it." Ruby said. "I am older then my sister."

"Here you go." Joe said setting the four drinks on the counter.

"Thanks" Ryan said passing one of the shots of scotch to Slade. "Down the hatch."

"So what is chocolate?" Latias asked.

"I will show you." Ryan said. "Hey Joe I need a choco bar."

"Catch." Joe said throwing him the bar.

"This is chocolate." Ryan said opening the wrapper..

"It smells good." She said.

"Here try a piece." Ryan said handing her some.

Latias ate it her eyes light up.

"Thats good." She said.

"Yep." Ryan said noticing Sapphire looking sad. "Hey Wolf catch."

"Why are you giving me the chocolate?" He asked.

"Sapphire wants some." Ryan said.

"I don't thinks so." Wolf said.

"Dude chill." Ryan said. "A small piece won't hurt and she will probably be out of energy by the time we leave anyway."

"I don't know." Wolf said.

"Please" Sapphire said looking at him.

"Fine but just a small piece." Wolf said handing her a piece.

"Thanks Wolf." She said eating it.

After Ryan and Latias finished the malt everyone headed back on the stage.

"OK everyone." Wolf said. "Sapphire it's your turn. Everyone the song is The Howling."

"Got it." Ryan said.

The group started the song and Sapphire started playing.

_We´ve been seeing what you wanted, got us cornered right now  
Fallen asleep from our vanity, might cost us our lives  
I hear they´re getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now  
They´re coming down the hills from behind_

When we start killing  
It´s all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we´ve created,  
I want to be awakened somehow

When we start killing it all will be falling down  
From the Hell that we´re in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing...

We´ve been searching all night long but there´s no trace to be found  
It´s like they all have just vanished but I know they´re around  
I feel they´re getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now  
They´re coming down the hills from behind

When we start killing  
It´s all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we´ve created  
I want to be awakened somehow

When we start killing it all will be falling down  
From the Hell that we´re in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing...  
When we start killing...

I feel they´re getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now  
They´re coming down the hills from behind

The sun is rising  
The screams have gone  
Too many have fallen  
Few still stand tall  
Is this the ending of what we´ve begun?  
Will we remember what we´ve done wrong?

When we start killing  
It´s all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we´ve created  
I want to be awakened somehow

When we start killing it all will be falling down  
From the Hell that we´re in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing...  
When we start killing...  
When we start killing...

"Nice job Sapphire." Ryan said.

"Perfect as always." Wolf said.

"We still got one song left." Latias said looking to Celebi.

"Ready your three?" Ryan asked them.

"As I will ever be." Celebi said.

"Oh your going to enjoy it." Latias said. "You saw how much fun sapphire and I had."

"I know..." She said. "What if I mess up?"

"Just keep going." Sapphire said with her mind. "Just think about when you can tell Jirachi about this."

"How did you..." Celebi started then looked at Latias. "You told her?"

"Sorry, she asked." Latias said.

"It's fine." She said. "We are just friends and thats it."

"A bit of advice." Sapphire said. "Don't bottle up your feeling, you love him but after what happened between you and Jack your worried about staring again. Just do it, you have nothing to lose. Once you meet that special someone you will know, just look at me and Wolf or Ryan and Ruby. You won't ever know unless you try."

"You don't understand what I am feeling." Celebi said. "You don't know what it's like."

"No but I do." Ryan said. "I know what it's like to have to go through that, to lose something you love. You just have to move on. Like Sapphire said you won't know till you try."

"Give it a shot." Wolf said. "You never know what might happen."

"Have you talked to him?" Ryan asked.

"He is asleep right now." Celebi said. "But his mind is active and we talk that way."

"Have you told him how you feel?" Latias asked.

"Well no..." Celebi answered sadly.

"Then tell him!" Sapphire said. "It's the only way to know for sure."

"Thanks everyone." She said. "You helped me a lot just now. I am ready now."

"Hey everyone." Ryan said. "Sorry about that we had a little problem but it's taken care of now."

Everyone got into their places and they started the music.

_No chance, Noy. I won't say it. No, no_

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history,been there done that._

Sapphire and Latias started in right after Celebi.

_Who ya think ya kidding, he's the Earth and heaven too. You try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you. Girl you can't conceal it, we know how ya feelin, who you thinkin of._

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no._

_You swoon, you sigh, why deny it uh, oh_

_It's too cliche', I won't say I'm in love._

_I thought my heart had learned it's lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming "get a grip girl. Unless you're dying to cry your heart out."_

_You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling. Baby we're not buyin, hun we saw you hit the ceiling_

_Oh No_

_Face it like a grown up, when you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad._

_No chance, No way, I won't say it, no, no._

_Give up, give in. Check the grin, you're in love, _

_you're in love_

_You're doin flips, read our lips, you're in love_

_You're way off base, I won't say it. Get off my case, I won't say I'm in love._

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no_

_Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!_

_The scene wont play  
I won't say I'm in love_

_You're way off base  
I won't say it_

Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no_

_Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!_

_The scene wont play  
I wont say I'm in love_

_Ooooooh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in...love_

They finished and the crowd was going wild.

"Told you you would do fine." Latias said.

"That was fun." Ryan said. "Well it's getting late so we better get going."

"See you guys some other time." Wolf said.

"You guys feel like coming over?" Latias asked.

"Na we got some other stuff planned." Sapphire said.

"Wait right here." Ryan said heading over to Joe. "Hey you got a pen and paper?"

"Yea here." He said handing him a pen and paper as well as a box. "It's a late engagement gift. It's not much but it will all I can get."

"Thanks." Ryan said.

Ryan wrote something on the paper and headed over to Wolf.

"Here." He said handing him the note. "Don't read it till we leave."

"Well we better get going." Celebi said. "Ryan you care if I stay over tonight?"

"Sure." Ryan said as they headed out the door.

The three of them were talking more about Jirachi. Since the talk she had became very open about him now.

"You really should tell him." Latias said.

"I know..." Celebi said. "But what if he don't feel the same way."

"You won't know till you try." Latias said putting her arm around her. "From what your telling us he feels the same way."

"Your right." Celebi said. "That it I am going right to his cave and telling him how I feel."

"Good for you." Ryan said. "Good luck to you."

Just there there was a flash and Arceus was standing there is his human form.

"Ryan I have a new mission for you." He said.

"What is it?" Ryan asked.

"I need you to take this black crystal and go wake Jirachi up." Arceus said.

"I ll do it!" Celebi said quickly. "I mean I am heading over there now so I can do it."

"Oh well OK then." Arceus said handing her the crystal. "I guess your free then Ryan."

"See your later Arceus." Ryan said.

"Come on lets get home." Latias said. "I need a bath, I am all sweaty."

"Same." Ryan said opening the box. "Dang lots of chocolate bars and three bottles of nightspice rum."

"Well that was nice of him." Latias said.

"Yep." Ryan said. "Lets get home."

So a new couple may be dawning, only time will tell.

--

Guard: Hey everyone

Celebi: John I got a bone to pick with you!

Guard:It's guard on here thank you every much.

Celebi: I will call you what ever I want!

Guard: Whats the problem?

Celebi: It's whats happens in the next chapter, I don't think he would act like that.

_Pulls out the outline._

Guard: Lets see. I guess I can make some modifications to his lines. Now get off my back.

--


	108. Ch 108: The night of the lunar eclipse

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 108: The night of the lunar eclipse

The next few months passed by fairly quietly. The brewery almost ran it's self so Ryan had all the time in the world to spend with Latias. Then the night of the lunar eclipse came. Ryan and Latias were siting on the couch waiting for the eclipse to reach it's climax at which time Arceus can transferrer his powers to them.

"Well tonights the night." Ryan said.

"I know." Latias said. "I just wish my brother and sister were here."

"Well you brother is here." Ryan said. "In his spirit form, he is always watching over you like your mother and father, and you never know Wolf and Sapphire might show up. There is still about an hour before the eclipse reaches it's fullest point."

"Yea I guess your right." Latias said laying her head on Ryan's shoulder. "Just think, within the next few days I am going to go into heat and we can start our family."

"I know." Ryan said rubbing her head.

Just there there was a knock on the door.

"Now who could that be." Ryan said getting up. "All of the council is already in the back yard, and so is Sam."

Ryan opened the door and Wolf and Sapphire were there.

"Perfect timing." Ryan whispered.

"Sapphire wouldn't let us miss this." Wolf said. "We were coming but she made us leave half an hour early."

"Come on it." Ryan said. "Hey Latias guess who just got here."

"Sapphire!" Latias yelled hugging her.

"Told you I would make it." Sapphire said. "I am not going to miss my big sister becoming a goddess."

"Sapphire I don't think you have met any of the council personally other them me and Latias." Ryan said. "Latias why don't you go introduce her to them."

"OK," Latias quickly said. "Come on lets go!"

The two of them raced out the back door.

"Dang she is hyper today." Ryan said. "So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much." Wolf said. "You care if my other pokemon come out?"

"Be my guest." Ryan said.

Wolf let his group and they headed out back. The Lillystone came in.

"Hey brother." She said jumping onto his lap.

"And who is this little guy?" Wolf asked.

"I am a girl." Lillystone said.

"Oh sorry." Wolf said.

"My name is Lillystone." She said. "I am Shaymin and Slade's daughter."

Ryan reached over and grabbed the ocarina he put of the table.

"What is-" Wolf started when Lillystone cut him off.

"Just listen." She said.

Ryan started playing a soft melody that gently filled the room with music. Ryan continued to play as Latias and Sapphire came back in.

"Thats a new song." Latias though.

"That a beautiful sound." Sapphire said.

Ryan continued playing as the four of them listened. Ryan finished and set the ocarina back on the table.

"That was cool." Wolf said. "What was that?"

"A special shell ocarina." Ryan said. "I made it with my own two hands."

"You must be a skilled craftsman then." Sapphire said.

"Yea." Ryan said.

"The time will be here soon." Latias said.

"Right." Ryan said.

The group headed out back to see the moon almost completely eclipsed.

"Ryan, Latias," Arceus started. "The time is almost here."

"We know," Ryan started.

"We are ready." Latias finished Ryan.

"Very well." Arceus said. "Before we can start we need to find Celebi and Jirachi."

"You seen them anywhere?" Latias asked.

"They headed toward the lake." Arceus said.

Ryan and Latias headed to toward the lake and started hearing light moans.

"Ryan, you don't think they are..." Latias said.

"Na it must be some of the pokemon in the woods." Ryan said. "It's mating season for the Arcanine."

"Oh." Latias said.

The two of them headed to the lake and found Celebi and Jirachi all over each other.

"Oh did not need to see that..." Ryan said turning his head.

"Well now I am scared for life." Latias said turning around.

"Hey you two." Ryan said. "Quit screwing around we got to go."

Jirachi immediately got off of Celebi who had turned bright red.

"Oh Ryan, we uh we didn't see you." Celebi said.

"Next time just use a room in my house." Ryan said. "It's a lot more private."

"Yea we'll do that." Jirachi said. "I don't think we've met, I am Jirachi."

"Names Ryan." Ryan said. "I though you slept for like a thousand years or something?"

"Arceus found a way to wake me up," Jirachi explained. "And keep me awake for five years before I have to sleep for a solid month."

"I see.." Ryan said. "Well you two clean up so we can go. I don't think you want anyone to see you covered in each other's juices."

"Yea..." Celebi said.

After the two of them washed off they headed back to Ryan's place.

"Were back." Ryan said.

"OK." Arceus said. "It's time."

"Right." Ryan and Latias said at the same time.

The three of them stepped into a circle and waited. As the moon fully eclipsed the circle glowed green and a glowing our appeared in front of Arceus.

"This orb contains all my power." He said. "It is yours."

Ryan shifted into his pokemon form and they took the orb in their hands. Just then there was a explosion and a familiar voice.

"I am back!" The voice said.

Ryan turned his head and saw Crozen.

"I killed you!" Ryan yelled.

"Wrong!" Crozen said. "My suit put me in a stasis so I wild not die. Lawrence found and healed me. Now I am going to kill you!"

Lawrence's airship appeared. Out of it spilled several hundred landers and dropped all kinds of drones.

"Well well." He said. "Look at all the pokemon and two Latias, well thats twice the fun."

"You have to get though me first!" Sam said grabbing the Dragon Fang from the wall. "I have to remember what Ryan told me about this blade."

Ryan was about to let go of the orb when Arceus stopped him.

"If you leave now then the power will be lost!" Arceus said.

Ryan listened to the blades clashing and continued to absorb the power. Through the explosions and sounds of breaking metal Ryan heard a sickening splat.

"MY ARM!" Sam cried.

All of the council were fighting to keep the drones away Ryan and Latias and they were doing a good job at it. Even for her small size Lillystone had inherited her mom's power and was more then capable of blowing up the drones. One of the Drones got past everyone and charged toward Ryan and Latias. It a flash Vespera was in front of it and sent her clawed hand through it blowing it up. The orb's power fully drained into Ryan and Latias and they could feel it's power changing them. In a flash of light they changed. Ryan's upper half turned golden and Latias's lower half turned gold. They raised their hands in the air and bolts of golden lightning struck all of the drones destroying all of them.

"NOW YOU WILL DIE!" Ryan roared.

The Dragon Soul fused and shot to Ryan's left hand and Arceus's blade shot to hit other. In a flash of light the blade changed. It turned blue and red, three strange glowing orbs appeared in the center of the blade and the blade's shape changed from a lighting bolt into what looked like a S shape, it looked more like a piece of art then a weapon. In Latias's hands appeared two blades made out of energy. They created an energy beam between the two blades that connected them. They started spinning the blades creating two tornadoes which caught on fire.

"BURNING DRAGON TEMPEST!" They yelled together.

They sent the attack at Crozen who was obliterated in seconds.

"I knew he couldn't do it." Lawrence said. "Computer open fire on them but don't kill them."

The triple cannon on the bottom lowed and started shooting at Ryan and Latias. Ryan held up his hand and the shells shot back into the cannons blowing them up. Ryan went over to Sam. His arm was almost completely cut off, most of his bone had been cut in half. Shaymin hand managed to slow the bleeding so he was alive for the moment.

"I am going to lose my arm." Sam said.

"No your not." Ryan said moving his arm into place.

Ryan put his hand over the cut and within seconds the bone was whole and the muscle and skin knitted back together.

"Your OK!" Scarlet yelled pushing him over.

"Now to deal with that flaming fairy up there." Ryan said.

Ryan and Latias shot into the ship right into the control room where Lawrence was.

"So we meet again." Ryan said.

"Stay back!" Lawrence said. "I am warning you!"

"Lets kill this guy." Latias said.

"I have a better idea." Ryan said. "Lets take him down the the council."

Ryan put a stasis field around Lawrence and carried hit down the the council.

"Well everyone here he is." Ryan said throwing him on the ground. "What should we do to him?"

"Kill him!" Zapdos yelled.

"Throw him into the sea!" Lugia said.

"I got a better idea." Ryan said. "I am going to turn him into a Goldeen and keep him in a fish tank."

"Oh thats a good one." Articuno said. "Show him what it's like to be imprisoned."

All of the council agreed on the idea. Ryan headed inside and came back out with a fish tank filled with water.

"Please... No..." Lawrence said.

Ryan and Latias held out their hands and Lawrence turned into a Goldeen.

"Well that was fun." Latias said throwing Lawrence into the tank. "If we ever get hungry we can have a fish fry."

"Arceus since we have all of our powers can we do more then just this transformation today?" Ryan asked.

"When I was younger I could do revivals and transformations many times in one night." Arceus said.

"Then it's time to bring someone back." Ryan said.

Ryan went inside and came back out with Latios's crystal. When the crystal shatter nothing about Latios had changed. Even the blood on his chest was still wet. Lisa looked at him and started to cry. Ryan and Latias held out their hands and he wound healed.

"Time to bring him back." Ryan said.

A circle appeared around Latios's body and in a flash of light Latios came back to the mortal realm.

"Latios are you there?"Lisa asked putting her head against his chest.

"I am here." Latias said opening her eyes and hugging her.

"Your back!" Lisa cried.

Ryan and Latias looked at each other and nodded. A ring appeared around Lisa and in a flash of energy she was gone and a Latias took her place. She looked at herself and the at Ryan and Latias.

"You... changed me?" She asked.

"You love Latios." Latias started.

"So we figured it was the right thing to do." Ryan finished.

"Thank you both!" She said.

"RYAN LOOK OUT!" Wolf yelled.

Ryan turned to see Wolf holding the blade of a blade drone mere inches from his back. Sapphire ripped the drone in half to get it out of the way.

"Damn stealth drones." Wolf said.

Ryan and Latias looked at each other and nodded again. Ryan and Latias held out their hands and a strange necklace appeared. It had a metal chain with strange runes on it and the charm was four blades crossed in a diamond and in the center was a blue gem.

"Wolf as a god and goddess we are to chose a human to become our chosen one." Ryan said.

"What we hold in our hands is the symbol of the chose one." Latias said. "Every god and Goddess has a different one and this is ours."

"Wolf, we want you to become our chosen one." Ryan said. "If you accept you will be permitted into the lost city and will be come a full member of the council."

"You will have a say in everything that happens in the council chambers as well." Latias said.

"You can chose weather or not to come to the meeting." Ryan said. "However if I call an emergency meeting you are required to come. Either one of the council or Latias and myself will come to get you."

"You are in no way required to take the title." Latias said.

"If you chose not to we won't hold it against you." Ryan said. "The choice is yours."

Wolf look at the charm in their hands and than at Sapphire. Wolf reached out and took the necklace in his hand and looked at it. Ryan could tell Wolf was really thinking hard about weather or not to take the charm. Ryan had don't the same thing when Arceus offered it to him. Wolf looked at all his pokemon and they nodded. With a smile on his face he looked back at Ryan and Latias.

"Ryan, Latias." Wolf said putting on the necklace. "I would be honored to be your chosen one. I will carry the title proudly."

"That is all we ask."Latias said.

"We still need to blow up that stinking air ship." Ryan said. "Hey wait, Palkia is there anyway you can keep this air ship in the other realm?"

"Yea sure." Palkia said. "But why?"

"Well you never know when it might come in handy," Ryan said. "Just don't blow it up if you and Dialga get into another fight."

"We won't" Dialga said. "I am spending most of my time with Heatran anyway."

Palkia opened portal and Ryan drove it in. After the portal was closed everyone headed into the house to relax. Ryan managed to slip away from Latias for a couple minuets and found Shaymin and Celebi talking.

"Hey ladies." Ryan said.

"Greetings Ryan." Shaymin said bowing.

"Shaymin please don't." Ryan said. "I don't want you to treat me any different then you did before I became a god."

"Sorry." Shaymin said. "Is there something you need?"

"Yea," Ryan said handing them a note. "This will explain everything, if you can do it then thanks, if you can't then don't worry about it."

"I think we can do it." Shaymin said reading the note. "You can count on us."

"Thanks you two." Ryan said. "I owe you one."

"There you are." Latias said walking up with Giratina and Lisa. "Whats going on?"

"Nothing." Shaymin said hiding the note.

"Hey I got an idea," Ryan said. "How about we all go to Alto Mare tomorrow?"

"Sorry I can't" Celebi said. "Jirachi and I already got plans."

"I am sure our men will be more then happy to go." Lisa said.

All of the council other then Shaymin, Slade, Arceus, Giratina Latios, and Lisa. Left back to their homes.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." Shaymin said.

"Can we come?" Arcaneina asked.

"Sorry dead, it's for us grownups only." Arceus said.

"But you two can have that sleepover you have been wanting." Shaymin said.

"We can!" Lillystone said excitedly.

"Well I am going to bed." Ryan said. "See you all in the morning."

Ryan and Latias headed up stairs and went to bed.

--

Three chapters are left.

--

Ryan: Hey everyone, Guard is a little... tied up at the moment.

Latias: So were going to be taking over for him.

_In the hall closet I am tied up._

Guard: Oh they better hope I don't get out of this.

_Outside the door._

Arcaneina: What is the heck?!

Lillystone: Open the door.

_Opens the door and finds me._

Arcaneina: Oh my, Guard what are you doing in here?

Guard: Ryan and Latias jumped me and put me in here.

Lillystone: Hold on I will get you out.

_Lillystone chews though the ropes._

Guard: Thanks now it's time to go kick some ass.

_Back in the main room_

Ryan: So this is what happens at the end of the story.

Guard: Oh you two are so dead!

Latias: Oh Ryan uh... how did you get out?

_I pull out an omega pie cannon._

Guard: Heres Johnny!

Ryan: Haul Ass!

Latias: You don't got to tell me twice!

_The two of them run out of the room with me on their tail_

Arcaneina: ...

Lillystone: Lets go watch on the security cameras!

Arcaneina: I'll go get the popcorn!


	109. Ch 109: A fun day

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 109: A fun day

The next day the eight of them headed to Alto Mare to relax.

"So what do you want to do first?" Ryan asked them.

"Lets go to the spa!" Shaymin said. "I need some pampering after yesterday."

"Na I say we go get some jet skis and hit the surf." Slade said.

"Looks like it's guys and girls day out." Ryan said pulling out a credit card and handing it to Latias. "Have fun girls."

"Oh we will." Latias said. "Come on ladies lets go."

"We will get our day on film." Ryan said. "Who knows whats going to happen when we get Arceus behind the wheel."

"HEY!" Arceus said.

"See you all later." Latias said.

The girls left the hidden forest and set out for the spa.

"You sure that was a good idea?" Slade asked.

"Unless they can spend twenty million in one day then yes." Ryan said. "Right, time to go get some jet skis."

The guys headed out to get the docks to buy some skis. Meanwhile the girls were half way to the spa.

"So Ruby how are things between you and Ryan?" Lisa asked.

"They couldn't be better." Latias said. "We are going to start our family soon."

"Thats cool." Lisa said. "Jake and I are going to hold off for a few years still."

"Well the two of you have not been together as long as Ryan and Ruby." Giratina said. "So thats only natural."

"Well here we are." Shaymin said.

_At the same time the guys go to the docks and hit the boat shop._

"Well here we are." Ryan said as they headed in.

"Hello there." The store owner said. "Can I help you?"

"We need four of your fastest jet skis," Ryan said. "Money is no object."

"Well then you would want our DX 390s" He said. "These babies can reach speeds of 150 mph."

"Well take them." Ryan said.

After paying for them they headed out onto the docks and got on them.

"So ah how do these work?" Arceus asked.

"All you do is pull the throttle." Ryan said.

"You mean this?" Arceus asked twisting the throttle.

"Not that-" Ryan yelled but it was too late and Arceus shot off like a rocket.

"WHAT THE HELLLLLLLLLL!" Arceus yelled as he shot off.

Ryan Latios and Slade all fell off of their Jet skis laughing.

"Oh please tell me you caught that!" Latios said.

"Every second." Ryan said holding a digital video recorder in a water proof coating. "Tina is going to die laughing."

"We better get him off of that thing." Slade said. "If he keeps going in circles he is going to get sick."

"HOLY HELL-" Arceus yelled as he passed the group. "HOW DO I- STOP THIS- CRAZY THING?!"

"Let go of the throttle." Ryan yelled.

Arceus let go and he slowed to a stop.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Latios said. "Priceless."

"Come on I got something to show you guys." Ryan said. "I just hope Shay and Lora got to it in time."

_Back to the girls._

Shay, Lisa, Latias and Giratina were all relaxing in a mud bath.

"I knew this was a good idea." Shaymin said.

"You got that right." Latias said laying her head back.

"Wait till our men see us." Giratina said. "They won't be able to keep our hands off us."

"Like they can now." Shaymin said laughing. "It's the curse of being beautiful."

"It's a curse I am happy to live with everyday." Latias said. "Not that it matters to Ryan. He would love me no matter what I looked like."

_Back with the guys._

"So what do you want us to see?" Arceus asked as they pulled up to an island.

"Follow me." Ryan said.

They headed deep into a cave on the island and entered into a large cove like area with a full view of the sky. The whose area was covered in flowers and grass as well as several trees. In the center was a deep dark blue pool .

"What is this place?" Slade asked.

"This is where Latias and I are going to start our family from." Ryan said. "Celebi and Shaymin slipped out here and out the trees and stuff in. It's a dormant volcano."

"How deep is this pool?" Latios asked.

"About two hundred foot I think." Ryan said. "Well be got a lot of daylight left and I don;t think the girls are going to be back yet."

_Back with the girls_.

"That was so much fun." Shaymin said.

"I can't wait for Tyler to see me." Giratina said.

The four of them got back to the hidden forest and started relaxing. It was about an hour till dark when all of a sudden Latias started groaning in pain.

"Latias whats wrong?" Shaymin asked. "Where does it hurt?"

"My blood feels like it's on fire!"Latias cried.

Shaymin rubbed her head and smiled.

"Latias you know what that means right." Shaymin said.

"Yea." Latias said as the pain passed. "I just entered heat."

Shaymin explained the dragon's curse to Lisa as well as it's symptoms and how to cure it.

"We better fine Ryan."Lisa said.

"You won't have to." Shaymin said. "Latias's scent will draw him right to us. Being her mate he knows her scent very well."

"I am going to sleep." Latias said. "When Ryan gets here please have him wake me up."

_Out where the guys are._

The guys were racing around Alto Mare.

"I am going to win." Slade said as he finished his second lap with Ryan right behind.

"Over my dead body." Ryan said passing him. "Eat my wake."

Just the Latias's scent hit Ryan and he slammed the thing into reverse.

"Yo Ryan what clogged up your brain." Slade asked as Ryan's nose smelled the air.

"Oh I know what it is." Arceus said. "It's Ruby's time."

"Is that it?" Slade asked.

"Oh yea." Ryan said. "Sorry guys but I am so out of here, my girl needs me."

"Have fun." Slade said.

"Just leave the jet skis at Bianca's for the time being," Ryan said. "I don't think she will mind."

"Well come with you." Latios said. "It's getting late anyway."

After dropping of the jet skis off with Bianca the guys headed to the hidden forest. Even though he was her brother Latios could smell his sister's scent.

"Yea, if she if not in heat then I am a magic carp." Latios said. "Lisa will be soon as well I think."

The guys got back to the hidden forest just after dark. Latias's scent was driving Ryan crazy. They headed inside to find the girls relaxing next to the pool where the Soul Dew was, it looked like Latias was asleep.

"Hey everyone." Ryan said. "Is Latias asleep?"

"Yea," Shaymin said. "She went to sleep so the dragon's curse would not affect her, she said to have you wake her up when you got back."

Ryan smiled and walked over to Latias and lifted her head. Ryan kissed her and as he did he felt her arms wrap around him. Ryan broke the kiss and looked into his mates golden eyes.

"It's time." Latias said.

"Follow me." Ryan said and they left the forest.

--

It's almost over my friends.

--

Guard: Hey everyone, I pie blasted Ryan and Latias into next year so they won't bother me much for now. They got other things on their mind anyway.

Giratina: Now now don't spoil it for the readers.

Guard: Relax I won't, just a little clue at the end of the next chapter is a bit of a surprise.

Arceus: I read you plans and are you sure she will go for it.

Guard: oh please trust me she will love him.

Giratina: I hope your right.

Guard: Chill I know what I am doing.

_Arcaneina come in with Lillystone on her back_

Guard: Oh hey Arcaneina

Arcaneina: Hey guard

Lillystone: Hey, have you seen my brother and sister.

Guard: You don't want to bother them right now, Trust me.


	110. Ch 110: The time has come

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

This is the last lemon of this story. Enjoy.

Ch 110: The time has come

Ryan lead Latias to the dormant volcano.

"Wow." Latias said. "This place is beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Ryan said putting his arms around her. "It's just the two of up here."

"Oh time to have some fun." Latias said seductively.

The two of them started kissing as Ryan began to rub her entrance causing her to let out a light moan. Latias pushed Ryan onto his back and ran her fingers up his body to his face.

"I know you want me but you going to wait a little longer." She said looking Ryan in the eyes.

Latias turned on a dime and started licking Ryan's member sending him into a series of moans. Ryan looked up and saw Latias entrance just above his face. Ryan smiled and started licking the sweet juices from her lips causing Latias to let out a yelp in surprise.

"Oh this should be fun." Latias said looking back.

Ryan started licking the sweet juices off her lips again while she gently sucked on his member. Ryan pushed his tongue into Latias causing her to let out a moan which sent Ryan into a moan as he released into Latias's mouth. At the same time Latias released into Ryan's mouth, and both of them lapped up the others juices.

"That was fun." Latias said rolling onto her back.

Ryan laid down on top of Latias and rested his member against her lips. Ryan noticed she was crying.

"Are you OK?" Ryan asked her. "Did I hurt you?"

"No silly." Latias said. "These are tears of joy. We're about to make our dream come true."

Never once had Latias questioned Ryan or the things he did. She had always followed him and trusted her life to him as he trusted his to hers. The two of them had been through hell and back and never once complain because they were always together. All of the trials, the hardships, the good and the bad times all lead up to this point.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Ryan asked her already knowing her answer.

"Yes," Latias said. "It's time our dream came true."

Ryan kissed Latias and pushed into her making her moan in pleasure. Latias laid her head back and Ryan started licking the spot under her chin causing her to moan louder.

"Harder!" Latias moaned.

Ryan was more then happy to grant her wish and started thrusting harder into her making her moan more. Ryan slowly lifted Latias into the air and up into the sky. The two of the leveled out and Ryan kept thrusting into her harder and faster causing her to close her eyes and moan louder and louder. Ryan and Latias locked lips again as the two of them released onto each other. Latias opened her eyes and looked deeply into Ryan's.

"It's done." Latias said.

"Do you want to stop?" Ryan asked rubbing her neck.

"No, not yet." Latias said. "Please keep going."

Ryan bough them back to the ground and lowered them into the water. They could both breath water so it was not a problem for them. Ryan started thrusting into her again and she just laid her head back and closed her eyes letting the pleasure wash over her body. She let out loud moan as Ryan started hitting her sweet spot.

"Oh you like that don't you." Ryan said into her mind.

Ryan started hitting that spot over and over as he thrusted deep into her making her moan more. Ryan felt her walls tighten as she released onto him and shortly after he released into her.

"I am... done." Latias said.

Ryan brought her to the surface and they just floated there. Latias licked Ryan's cheek.

"Thank you." Latias said.

"I love you." Ryan said kissing her.

"I love you too." Latias said kissing him back.

_Two weeks later_

Latias woke up early in the morning to get some water. She had notice some slight changes but she was not completely sure she was pregnant, well that was till this morning. When Latias bent down to drink she noticed something she hadn't before, her belly felt heavier. She rubbed her underside and got the shock of her life.

"Ryan wake up!" She yelled.

"Hu... What?" He said.

"Give me your hand." Latias said.

Latias put Ryan's hand on her belly and what Ryan felt surprised him he felt not one but two small lumps. Ryan's eyes grew wide and he looked at Latias.

"Are those what I think those are." He said.

"Eggs." Latias said smiling.

"Oh Latias!" Ryan said hugging her. "We did it!"

"I know." Latias said as tears flowed from her eyes. "I can't wait for them."

"Neither can I." Ryan said.

--

For those of you who said they should have twins, wish granted.

--

Guard: Hey all

Latias: I can't wait for our little ones. _Rubs her belly_

Ryan: I can't either.

Guard: I told you I would make everything work out.

Latias: I know and I can't thank you enough. _Hugs me_

Guard: Don't worry about it. Now you better get some rest.

Latias: Right, see you later.

Ryan: Bye Guard.

_Ryan and Latias leave._

Guard: I can't believe how far this story has come.

Vespera: Your a great writer, what do you expect.

Guard: Yea I guess you right, Thanks.


	111. Ch 111: Our family

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs

--

Ch 111: Our family

As soon as they told Shaymin she was right over and doing tests on Latias to make sure everything was OK. Every two days she would come over check on her and to see how far a long she was. They had both learned how to change the color of their skin so the could hide their godhood from other pokemon if need be. Ten one day it happened.

"AH IT HURTS!" Latias yelled holding her stomach.

"Shay what did you do?!" Ryan yelled.

"Ryan, she didn't do anything..." Latias said through the pain. "I think I just went into labor."

"Oh dang," Ryan said. "OK don't move."

Ryan teleported away and came back with a mattress.

"Here lay on this." Ryan said putting in on the ground. "Shay how long do you think she has?"

"It just started so she has a little while to wait." Shaymin said checking Latias's pulse.

It was just Ryan, Latias, Shaymin, Slade, and Lillystone. All of the pokemon in the forest left in respect for Latias and Ryan. After a couple hours Ryan decided it was time to check for the eggs.

"I am going to check and see if I can grab any of the eggs." Ryan told her.

"Alright." Latias said.

Ryan gently pushed his hand into her and felt an egg right away.

"Got one." Ryan said and gently pulled out the egg.

After cleaning the egg Ryan found it was blue with red triangles on it.

"A Latios egg." Ryan said.

"Looks like you two got a son." Shaymin said rubbing Latias's head. "It's almost over, just one more."

"It's close," Latias said. "I can feel it."

Ryan pushed his hand into Latias again and felt the second egg, he gently pulled it out. After cleaning it off Ryan found out it was red with blue triangles on it.

"A Latias." Ryan said carrying both eggs up to Latias. "Look!"

"Our family." Latias said taking the Latios egg. "I can't wait for them to hatch."

Over the next few hours Ryan and Latias laid there wait their arms around their eggs waiting for them to hatch. The Latias was first.

"Ryan, it's cracking!" Latias said.

"I know." Ryan said as they picked up the egg and held it.

The top of the egg shattered and out cam the golden head of a Latias. Ryan and Latias noticed the color.

"Shaymin why is she gold?" Ryan asked.

"Well I am guessing it's a rare genetic trait." Shaymin said. "It don't affect her in any way other then her color."

"I don't care what she looks like." Latias said.

"Neither do I." Ryan said.

"Are you my parents?" She asked.

"Yes little one." Latias said. "I am your mother and this is your father, Ryan."

"You little one are Jade." Ryan said holding her in his arms.

Just the the other egg started hatching.

"Ryan it's the other egg!" Latias said picking it up.

The egg shatter and in it's place was a green Latios.

"Guess the gene is not that rare." Ryan said looking at their son. "Hey little one."

"Hello." The little Latios said. "Are you my parents?"

"Yes little one." Ryan said. "From now on your name is Leon."

"Ryan this is the happiest day of my life." Latias said.

"Same here." Ryan said as ears fell from his eyes. "Cronos is gone and we have a family, now we can led the pokemon into a new time of peace."

--

Then again no one ever said peace would last forever...

--

Guard: Well everyone it's been a long road but it's all over now.

Ryan: This story has taken time and we would like to thank everyone who was a part of it.

Latias: And those who helped with plot ideas

Vespera: I am Someone I am no one, my creator

Felix and Ebony: Felix the Eeveetrainer

Wolf:Wolf Lunerfang

Leon: and to all of our fans out there

Jade: And to our future fans

All: THANK YOU!


End file.
